La luz del poder
by Angron11
Summary: Tras la guerra, la situación en la aldea es caótica. Las naciones enfrentadas, los políticos manipulando, el pueblo sin esperanza... y, en medio de todo, un shinobi rubio preparado para dar un discurso de investidura como rokudaime hokage. ¿Que sucederá? Narusaku, rated T.
1. Propuesta

Cap1: el candidato

**Buenas! Hoy empiezo una nueva historia, una corta si os soy sincero, no creo que supere las 30000 palabras. Se trata de un intento de variar mi tematica, me explico:**

**odio los shonen. **

**Si, lo sé, "Angron11, tu anime favorito es un shonen...", y no os lo niego, pero odio su forma de expresar la trama. Ese prota tan bueno que no es ni tan siquiera un ser humano a efectos prácticos (Naruto es bueno porque la historia lo necesita, no porque esa sea su trayectoria lógica... ¿o me direis que quedo natural su reaccion al rechazo de Sakura? "llevo toda la vida enamorado de ti, me dices que no es así con una excusa metida con calzador, taladro y acido, ah vale, acepto, tienes razon..." Asi, sin desarrollo ni nada...), esos discursos sin contenido y llenos de frases vacias sin contenido real (impediré todas las guerras dattebayo. porque soy Naruto uzumaki dattebayo, ¡creer en mi dattebayo!), y ese final feliz forzado sin tragedia (nadie sufre, todos se redimen por arte de magia y cantan a la luz de una hoguera), me parecen infantiles. Pero, si algo me gusta, es ponerme retos, asi que voy a intentar hacer un final shonen, uno realista, con esas caracteristicas ya dichas (San Naruto, discurso evangelizador, todos felices al final). A ver qué sale, los elementos centrales aqui son la motivacion de naruto y ese discurso, no os entretengo mas, espero que os guste!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

En la oscuridad de un frío pasillo, un hombre esperaba su momento. Se rascaba su nuca entre ese pelo largo y rubio con nerviosismo, a pesar de que con su potente físico y su metro noventa debería de estar tranquilo ante cualquier peligro; andando de un lado a otro entre incontables dattebayo mientras leía un cúmulo de hojas. Su discurso… el de investidura como hokage. La cima, su objetivo vital, su razón de ser… al fin la alcanzaba. Había sido un camino interminable, lleno de obstáculos… dolor. Lágrimas. Soledad. Una historia que parecía salida de un guión de película: el hijo del grandioso héroe de la hoja y de la última heredera de un clan milenario, huérfano al nacer. Toda una infancia de carencias, viviendo como el más pobre de su villa a pesar de que tenía una herencia de millones esperándole. Una infancia de desprecios, de odio, con cientos de atentados contra su vida. Y, a pesar de todo ello, una infancia sin auténtico odio. No se iba a engañar: resquemor y rencor tenía, Naruto era humano y no un puto santo, pero no odiaba a nadie. Era su mayor orgullo: no odiar. Y, tras luchar por cada gramo de afecto, había alcanzado su meta: ser reconocido hokage. Y con solo 20 años, el hokage más joven de la historia de la Villa… aunque realmente, su motivación fuese una muy distinta a la de ser reconocido por todo el mundo. Eso ya lo tenía, su objetivo ahora era mucho más importante. El rubio, para distraerse de su tediosa espera, recordó cómo acabó allí…

-Queda constituida esta reunión del consejo para la elección del rokundaime hokage…- anunció con serenidad Tsunade Senju, consciente de lo que se avecinaba. Cada clan de konoha se encontraba reunido en esa sala, todos representados por sus máximos dirigentes. A los más asiduos y tradicionales, como el akimichi, el hyuuga o el nara; se unían otros menos comunes, como el hatake representado por Kakashi o el sarutobi representado de forma interina por kurenai hasta que mirai sarutobi alcanzase la mayoría de edad; o incluso clanes civiles como el haruno, representado por una kunoichi legendaria de cabello rosado. Esta reunión del consejo no era común… en ella se decidía el futuro de la aldea de la hoja. Aunque dos sillas destacaban por estar vacías: una, la uchiha, abandonada por el díscolo Sasuke, que no había pisado la aldea desde el fin de la guerra. La otra, la uzumaki, en la cual el rubio no se sentaba desde hace un año por decisión propia, por muchas invitaciones que recibiese.- Como sabrán, llevo queriendo retirarme desde el fin de la cuarta guerra ninja, y este consejo lleva posponiéndolo desde entonces, pero no más. Esta nación necesita sangre nueva, y yo seré más útil en el hospital visto lo que se avecina…- se quejó amargamente la Senju, asintiendo los allí presentes.

Si, en ese consejo se respiraba ambiente de guerra. Tras la cuarta guerra mundial, se había debatido sobre el futuro abiertamente en el consejo. La alianza gokage que tanto bien hizo por el mundo se había disuelto, empujada cada nación por antiguas cuentas pendientes y la ambición. Y lo había hecho en la peor situación posible para la hoja. Konoha se encontraba casi sin ejército, reponiéndose como podía de una guerra que se llevó por delante a más de la mitad de su cuerpo shinobi. Que no sería problema si se tenía en cuenta que el resto estaban igual o peor… Suna perdió a cada soldado que envió a luchar contra madara, por ejemplo… pero ninguna otra venía de reconstruirse tres veces en dos décadas. Las arcas de la hoja estaban vacías, por lo que su labor de reponer bajas era larga y tediosa, y la impedía imponer respeto entre el resto de naciones.

Iwa había recuperado las naciones intermedias de Kusa, Ame y Taki bajo el pretexto de pacificar esas regiones tan conflictivas y evitar que surgiese otro akatsuki… y konoha no pudo impedírselo, no sin provocar una guerra. Kumo se había hecho con el país de las aguas termales y oto con la excusa de ayudar a reconstruir sus aldeas, y dos años después seguían sin irse de allí. Y konoha tampoco pudo hacer nada, no sin un ejército fuerte: en el momento en el que entrase en guerra con una de las dos naciones, la otra la atacaría por la espalda. Y ambas habían repuesto sus bajas muy rápidamente gracias a su carácter belicoso y a sus autoritarios líderes. Y a esos sus ejércitos expansionistas en sus fronteras había que añadir a la inestable Kiri, que necesitaba recursos como el comer y cada vez miraba con más hambre al rico país de los ríos; y a la poco fiable como aliada Suna que ya les había traicionado una vez, a pesar de que Naruto confiaba al 100% en Gaara, su kazekage. El mundo estaba a punto de entrar en la quinta gran guerra shinobi.

-Somos conscientes de ello, Tsunade sama…- agradeció koharu, para luego dirigirse al resto de la mesa.- Señores, la situación es apremiante, necesitamos a Tsunade Senju plenamente volcada en el programa de formación de médicos shinobi… nuestros médicos son la única razón por la cual nuestro ejército regular inspira respeto a kumo o Iwa…- expuso la anciana, recibiendo algunas toses en respuesta. No porque no fuese cierto, un médico entrenado por Tsunade Senju maximizaba el rendimiento de todos sus compañeros: curaba a sus aliados, les recargaba de chakra y mantenía el índice de mortalidad muy por debajo de lo normal en otras naciones. Solo había que fijarse en Sakura haruno, su estudiante más aventajada, que era capaz de curar en área a todo un regimiento, coordinar al resto de médicos y luchar con su byakugou no in en primera línea. No, la causa de esa disconformidad era que, la principal razón por la cual no les habían declarado la guerra todavía era una de pelo rubio y ojos azules, una razón que de momento los consejeros preferían camuflar por motivos perversos…- Así que tenemos que salir de aquí con una propuesta de sucesor al puesto de kage que enviar a nuestro daimyo, una propuesta atractiva… ¿Alguna sugerencia?- ofreció la consejera, aunque en su mente ya tenía una opción clara. Todos la tenían, pero nadie se atrevería a decirla delante de Tsunade Senju. Básicamente porque, si intentaban obligar a ese chico a ser hokage, la rubia les rompería cada hueso del cuerpo.

-Me ofrezco como candidato…- anunció Kakashi hatake, obteniendo algunos murmullos de asombro.

Kakashi hatake no era un hombre muy dado a dirigir. Realmente, nunca le había atraído el poder, no al menos desde perder a Rin y óbito. No, el peliplateado era un hombre de gustos sencillos: si por el fuese, se pasaría leyendo su icha icha cada día, sin molestar ni ser molestado, tumbado a la sombra de un árbol. Pero no dejaba de ser el hijo del colmillo blanco, el legendario ninja copia. A pesar de no tener ya el sharingan, Kakashi era de largo el mejor jounin de la hoja, con un historial asombroso en dos guerras mundiales, una carrera impecable en el cuerpo anbu y un poder inmenso. El líder más lógico para los tiempos que se avecinaban, Kakashi aunaba experiencia, juventud, respeto del mundo shinobi e inteligencia. Aunque su ofrecimiento no estaba motivado por ese deber… no, el fugaz momento en el que cruzó su mirada con Tsunade Senju fue muy revelador para la gente que estuviese atenta, como Sakura haruno. La Senju y el hatake habían ya acordado esa candidatura con un único objetivo: librar a cierto uzumaki de ese cargo durante unos años, darle una vida. Sin embargo, una cosa es tener un plan, y otra que de resultado…

-Hatake Kakashi, jounin de la hoja con más de dos décadas de servicio, anbu a los doce años… su candidatura honra a esta aldea…- expuso homura, tomando el testigo de koharu. Cualquiera pensaría que los consejeros estarían a favor, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Los consejeros no querían al hatake en ese asiento, no era una persona manejable. No, era astuto, e inspiraba respeto en su daimyo gracias a su padre… era un peligro para su influencia. Por ello tenían contramedidas preparadas.- Sin embargo, usted será mucho más útil en otro puesto. Como sabrá este consejo, el cuerpo anbu se encuentra sin un líder…- era cierto, muchos miembros de la mesa asintieron. Tradicionalmente ese puesto había sido asumido por yugao uzuki, pero la pelimorada, tras tener que luchar contra su prometido muerto en la guerra, había caído en una fuerte depresión. Estaba totalmente incapacitada para ejercer esas funciones. Tsunade iba a ofrecer a yamato como sustituto para liberar a Kakashi, pero el anciano mikotado fue mucho más rápido- …y, debido a la guerra, no hemos decidido todavía qué hacer con raíz… es demasiado trabajo ambas cosas para alguien normal, necesitamos a alguien excepcional allí. Y esa persona podría ser usted, Kakashi san, quizás con Yamato como mano derecha…- ofreció el anciano, y el asentimiento de los allí presentes hizo a Tsunade apretar los dientes con rabia. Irrebatible, simple y llanamente, y una cabronada si se tenía en cuenta que esos ancianos habían creado raíz junto a Danzo. Provocaron el problema, salieron de rositas y ahora lo usaban en su beneficio, pero tenían razón. Si iban a entrar en guerra, Kakashi era necesario coordinando a la élite de konoha, no firmando papeles tras un escritorio…- ¿Algún candidato más?

-Yo, hiashi hyuuga, me ofrezco voluntario.- se oyó al anciano de ojos perla.

Hiashi hyuuga, el líder del clan de las dos lunas. Ese hombre ya había sobrevivido a tres guerras, a la traición de Suna, a una petición de ejecución de kumo… y todo por una combinación excelente de poder, inteligencia, influencia y ambición. Era innegable que hiashi hyuuga era una buena opción, un hombre con más de tres décadas de experiencia política, capaz de tomar decisiones drásticas si era necesario. Y si no, que le preguntasen a su difunto hermano. Un hombre que además inspiraba un respeto basado en el temor, con los principios shinobi tan interiorizados que constituían su razón de vida, y con una potente base económica detrás. El clan hyuuga era el clan más rico de la hoja con diferencia en la actualidad, se podría decir incluso que hiashi era el ministro de economía en las sombras… no se movía un ryu en la aldea sin que el ojiperla estuviese enterado. La administración sarutobi ya le debía mucho dinero, y la Senju aún más, por lo que hiashi tenía en cierta manera atrapada a la aldea. Sin contar que, con él al mando, ningún clan se rebelaría, toda vez que el clan más poderoso sería su principal apoyo. Pero no era la mejor opción. No solo porque su desmedida ambición le hacía peligroso, no solo porque ese respeto inspirado en el temor era un arma de doble filo, no solo porque su hermetismo hyuuga le hacía ser lejano al pueblo llano y por lo tanto le restaba todo el carisma necesario para gobernar… no, tampoco era una opción viable para el interés de los dos ancianos. Hiashi sería ingobernable.

-Hiashi hyuuga, el honorable líder de nuestro clan más poderoso, un orgulloso político de dilatada experiencia… vemos que no nos falta talento para tomar este asiento…- expuso koharu, para luego preparar su contraataque. Cualquier otro temería a hiashi, pero no homura y koharu. Los ancianos tenían algo más valioso que el dinero hyuuga: el apoyo del daimyo del país del fuego. Y lo usarían si el ojiperla se revolviese: era por todos bien sabido que los aires reales que se brindaba el líder hyuuga y su pose altanera le habían granjeado el desagrado del líder político del país del fuego. Era un choque de egos: Hiashi veía al daimyo como un débil civil sin sangre noble, un decadente dirigente a deponer; el daimyo a hiashi como un arribista con más nombre que influencia que se creía mejor que él. Una carta ganadora para los ancianos, puesto que el ojiperla sabía que enfrentarse al daimyo era enfrentarse a la extinción de su clan.- Pero usted será necesario en la dirección de su clan. Es por todos bien sabido que no tiene un heredero viable tras la muerte de neji hyuuga en la guerra. Su hija mayor carece de carácter, su hija pequeña de edad suficiente… el clan hyuuga, ante la guerra que se avecina, debe de estar dirigido por alguien fuerte, como usted.- sentenció, asintiendo de nuevo el resto del consejo mientras hiashi apretaba el puño con furia. Si, era cierto, la aldea necesitaba al clan hyuuga en pleno rendimiento, y ni Hinata ni hanabi podrían hacer el papel de hiashi tan bien como el propio hiashi. El hyuuga había sido derrotado por su mala suerte al morir su apuesta para la sucesión, por lo que la anciana volvió a dirigirse al público.- ¿Alguien más se ofrece, o tiene alguna idea para un candidato?- preguntó, ya dejando caer que su opción estaba FUERA de ese lugar. Y el que mirase a la silla del uzumaki fue MUY revelador, sobre todo para una persona.

-Yo… yo me ofrezco voluntaria…- levantó la mano Sakura haruno, obteniendo un gruñido mal disimulado de su maestra.

Sakura haruno, otra opción viable en condiciones normales. La joven era la kunoichi más talentosa de la aldea, una heroína de guerra de gran belleza, con marcada experiencia en la administración gracias a su labor de asistente de su maestra, famosa por estar de resaca cada mañana de su mandato y delegar en Sakura y Shizune la burocracia del sillón. Era la opción ideal si se quería dejar libres a los shinobi más útiles: Sakura podría mantener la burocracia de la aldea a flote, y tenía la admiración del pueblo, por lo que no parecería que konoha estaba destinando a una tercera opción a ese asiento ante la opinión pública. Sin contar que su belleza sería útil para las reuniones políticas, sobre todo con el hijo del daimyo, famoso por su debilidad por las faldas… quizás podrían lograr más fondos si hinchaban el ego del gran heredero de la nación del fuego entregándole el cuerpo de la líder de la hoja, una especie de muesca especial en su enorme cinturón lleno de conquistas. Y todo ello Sakura lo sabía y la asqueaba, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse. No había hablado nada ni con Tsunade ni con Kakashi, que la miraban con un gesto notorio de enfado. No, lo había decidido ella misma, sacrificarse por quien siempre se sacrificaba por ella. Puede que fuese por la culpa… desde el final de la guerra se habían distanciado, todo por culpa de ella y de sus miedos… o quizás por algo más. Pero la haruno no quería que cargasen a su baka con esa responsabilidad. Se merecía estar tranquilo. Ser feliz.

-Sakura haruno… el talento de konoha unido a una belleza única, discípula de godaime hokage, una perfecta opción de continuidad que nos aseguraría estabilidad…- expuso homura, disimulando sus ganas de reír. No iba a negar que esa chiquilla no era una mala opción, pero no era el premio gordo… no, podrían influenciarla fácil y seguir manejando la hoja como quisiesen, pero no les daría el poder que realmente ansiaban… no, era una pantalla más que esa estúpida de Tsunade había intentado interponerles, y la apartarían con la misma facilidad que a Kakashi.- … sin embargo, no necesitamos esa continuidad, Sakura haruno, sin contar que usted es necesaria en el frente de batalla coordinando a nuestros médicos como mano derecha de Tsunade Senju, toda vez que Shizune katou está embarazada…- atacó el anciano, volviendo a convencer a la audiencia. Con Shizune de baja de maternidad, Sakura era la ninja médico más fuerte en activo. Su relación con iruka umino no pudo ser más inoportuna… El hombre lo sabía, y lo había aprovechado para manejar como un títere a ese consejo, de nuevo. Llevaba haciéndolo ya más de cincuenta años, esa sala era de los dos ancianos, de nadie más.

\- Señores consejeros.- intervino la anciana koharu, turnándose con el mikotado para evitar cansar al publico, una táctica política muy efectiva… siempre parecía que sus ideas eran colectivas al no poder asignárselas a uno de los ancianos en concreto. No, siempre uno aportaba el inicio de la idea, dejaba que la audiencia la madurase y el otro la daba la forma final, una acorde a sus propios objetivos. Los ancianos eran los dueños y señores de esa sala, no el hokage.- déjenme exponer lo obvio: konoha necesita un cambio. Se avecinan tiempos muy difíciles, tiempos de guerra, y nuestra situación es precaria: la población está cansada de la guerra. Llevan años pagando tributos adicionales para reconstruir el aparato shinobi y costear nuestra manutención en campaña, perdiendo a sus hijos en nuestras guerras… actualmente, no pagarán más, no sin revueltas que nos debilitarían frente a nuestro auténtico enemigo, y eso sin contar que el índice de voluntarios para la academia shinobi es el más bajo en décadas. Simplemente, no quieren alistarse a nuestro ejército para morir. Que todo esto se podría solucionar con la colaboración económica y política de nuestro daimyo, pero el señor del fuego también está falto de motivación. Lleva mucho tiempo invirtiendo y empieza a plantearse formar su propio ejército con el apoyo de ninja mercenarios y así ahorrarse mantener la hoja…- expuso la anciana, maquillando un poco la verdad… el daimyo del fuego, si bien estaba empezando a hartarse, jamás abandonaría la hoja, lo dejaría en una posición precaria frente al resto de daimyo… pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo la audiencia, que comenzó a murmurar aterrada. Sin su daimyo, serían conquistados en un par de meses…

-Por eso necesitamos un líder diferente.- continuó homura.- Necesitamos a alguien que inspire, a un caballero de luz. A alguien que llene de esperanza a nuestros civiles y les convenza de seguir creyendo en el cuerpo shinobi, alguien que sea la principal inspiración de los jóvenes para hacerse shinobi y nos permita recuperar efectivos… Alguien que cuente con la admiración DECLARADA de nuestro daimyo y le mande un mensaje positivo, que aúne juventud y talento con don de gentes… no sé ustedes, pero yo solo tengo un nombre en mente…- dejó caer el hombre, obteniendo un silencio revelador del resto de clanes.

Porque si, todos tenían un nombre en mente… Naruto uzumaki. El hijo del cuarto, príncipe del remolino, jinchuriki de Kurama, el nuevo shinobi no kami. Naruto era sinónimo de adoración en la hoja: un joven de indudable carisma, con una historia trágica detrás que arrancaba las lágrimas de cada oyente (en muchos casos mezclándose admiración con culpa… un tanto más a favor de su nombramiento, nada mueve más a las masas que el sentimiento de culpa), sumamente atractivo (era un absoluto e incomprensible milagro que siguiese soltero, pero el uzumaki rechazaba cada propuesta que le llegaba, atento a otros menesteres. Entre las mujeres de la hoja corría el rumor de que el rubio se había declarado a su auténtico amor y esta le había rechazado incomprensiblemente, dejándole con el corazón roto… otra razón más para nombrarle, esa historia animaba a cualquier fémina a iniciar un asalto para recomponer ese corazón y le daba aún más influencia… quizás la hija mayor del daimyo fuese una esposa adecuada…), una lealtad incuestionable a esta aldea y, sobre todo, un poder infinito. Clones, biju, chakra sobrehumano… Naruto era una leyenda con solo veinte años. Era cierto que llevaba un año retirado del frente por propia voluntad tras su desastrosa última misión, aunque no era un escollo importante, y realmente el rubio no tuvo culpa de ese incidente… la misión simplemente se complicó y sólo él salió con vida de allí. Era la opción perfecta, pero nadie se atrevía a decirla… Tsunade arrancaría la cabeza a quien osase decir ese nombre. La última persona que quería ver en ese puesto era a su nieto oficioso… no, Naruto se merecía un descanso. Pero alguien decidió hablar.

-Yo, kurenai yuhi, en representación del clan sarutobi, propongo a Naruto uzumaki.- declaró la morena con un gesto serio, obteniendo el asentimiento inmediato de toda la sala, con incluso gestos de alegría y alivio de muchos de los presentes.

Tsunade se quedó mirándola, amenazante, aunque por dentro estuviese sorprendida. Kurenai había propuesto a Naruto… durante el último año, la persona más cercana al rubio había sido esa mujer, la única con la que se abría la verdad. Algo incomprensible antes de ese incidente de hace un año, pero que hoy día era algo normal , y que la convertía en una especie de portavoz del rubio en esas reuniones. Kurenai nunca hablaba en nombre de Naruto sin haberlo acordado antes con él, incluso había rumores de una relación entre ambos, rumores negados por el propio rubio. No, kurenai era como una tía para él. Y eso le hizo a la Senju dudar sobre si enfrentarse a la ojirroja… ¿Qué estaba planeando su nieto? La mirada de kurenai, negando suavemente en su dirección para evitar que hablase, acabó por vencerla… algo estaba planeando el rubio. Mientras, ambos ancianos consejeros sonrieron disimuladamente… si, Naruto era su opción elegida, pero no por todo lo expuesto… no, lo era por su ingenuidad. El uzumaki era arcilla, moldeable con un poco de tacto, una herramienta perfecta para esos buitres. Le influenciarían tanto o más que a la candidata haruno, y además podrían aprovecharse de su poder e influencia para alcanzar más objetivos. El daimyo no les negaría nada. La población tampoco. Con su matrimonio atarían a alguna nación poderosa a la hoja, quizás a esa sacerdotisa del país del demonio que parecía tan interesada en él, o la nieta de onoki. Los enemigos les temerían, Naruto podría borrar sus aldeas del mapa en un suspiro si quisiese. Y ellos manejarían a ese pelele de pelo rubio mientras tanto. La votación fue unánime a favor de esa propuesta, dando lugar a la siguiente fase… que el interesado aceptase el nombramiento.

* * *

**Y fin. como veis, incognitas por todos lados, sobre todo alrededor de naruto y su nueva vida. Todas se resplveran: su retiro, su relacion con Sakura, su relacion con kurenai... de momento queria dejarlo todo listo. Si, se que he iniciado dejando ya claro que naruto acepta, pero es que todos los capitulos hasta el discurso van a empezar así, con flashbacks de él en ese momento. Espero que funcione.**

**Mención especial a los ancianos y sus tacticas de manipulacion, me gusta escribir sobre esos momentos. Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Sensei

Cap2: el sensei

**Buenas! otro capitulo mas, esta es una historia agil. Hoy toca centrarnos en los sensei, y si, lo digo en plural. Espero que os guste, paso a los review.**

**Carlos Juan ad: **saludos! Si, todos vimos esa pelicula esperando que le pusiesen un mínimo de ganas, pero nos dieron un fic naruhina escrito por un fanboy de la pareja de doce años... ni tan siquiera el diseño de los pjs me gusto, presentando a hinata con ropa ajustada para que el publico vea que tiene tetas y vea Boruto (literal eh xD). Lo cierto es que refuerza mi teoria: Boruto es el tsukuyomi infinito de hinata, que empieza en the last. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta... sigo pensando que ese final fue pésimo y no le gusto a nadue, pero... Bueno, espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo.

**Andrew: **Buenas! cuanto tiempo! Pues si quieres un naruto drastico, aqui vas a tener de sobra. Literalmente, es Naruto contra el mundo, como todo shonen. Y, para tu informacion, aqui lo de Sakura no es el detonante de todo. Ya lo veras en un futuro. Un saludo!

**adrit126: **hola! pues espero empezar a disolver esas dudas hoy... y crear nuevas muahahaaaa. Si, hinata carece de iniciativa para cargar con su clan... hinata tieme miedo, inseguridades, y con eso a la espalda es difícil. Y si, esos consejeros son unos desgraciados, pero tranquila, recibirán su merecido. Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje pensando.

-aaaaaaaaaa- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-aaaaaaaaaa- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

Kakashi observó a su alumno, a ese rubio bueno para nada, avanzar junto a Tsunade rumbo al palco de autoridades, preparado para asumir su destino con entereza. Tuvo que disimular su asombro incluso… con ese pelo rubio largo, esa mirada serena de profundos ojos azules, ese físico imponente y, sobre todo, esa capa blanca de flamas rojas a la espalda, Naruto nunca se había parecido tanto a Minato Namikaze. Incluso los habría confundido si no fuese por las marcas en las mejillas del uzumaki. El rubio estaba en silencio, tranquilo, en un gran contraste con su carácter hiperactivo… seguramente sabía lo que se jugaba hoy. Quizás su elección no fuese una apuesta tan arriesgada. Mientras Tsunade le recolocaba la capa con una suave sonrisa, mirándole con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación cuando sabía que el jinchuriki no se daba cuenta, el peliplateado comenzó a recordar cómo habían llegado hasta ese momento. Como habían llegado a ese punto en el que el rubio, con solo 20 años y contra las reglas de la lógica e incluso de la razón, había aceptado su nombramiento como rokudaime hokage…

El peliplateado caminaba por las calles de konoha, ensimismado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ni tan siquiera llevaba su tradicional Icha Icha. El hatake tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, concretamente en cómo convencer a su alumno para que rechazase el nombramiento como rokudaime hokage. En un principio, la situación pintaba mal: Naruto SIEMPRE había soñado con ser hokage. Lo recordaba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos con solo doce años, retando a todo aquel que se atreviese a dudar. Era irónico: todos se reían de él en ese momento, pensando que ese chiquillo incapaz de hacer un mísero henge jamás aprobaría ni los exámenes de la academia, y ahora todos le rogaban de rodillas que aceptase el puesto. Todos le admiraban, todos querían ser como él, todos estaban dispuestos a dejar la nación en sus manos. Y ningún ser querido del uzumaki quería eso, y no por su preparación… Naruto estaba preparado desde hacía años, representaba lo mejor de konoha… no, querían evitarlo por su bienestar. La primera en querer alejarlo de ese puesto fue su madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Kakashi recordaba esos ataques de pánico que a la mujer de su sensei la entraban durante el embarazo solo de imaginarse a su hijo queriendo ser hokage. Imaginársele sacrificando su juventud y vida sirviendo a todos, debiendo de dejar todo de lado por la aldea… la rompía el corazón. Kushina era una mujer muy inteligente, y esa postura también la adoptaron las otras dos mujeres de su vida. Ni Tsunade ni Sakura le querían en ese puesto, le querían libre y no atado a ese cargo. Y, Kakashi, como su sensei y amigo, también.

Su única esperanza de que rechazase el nombramiento estaba en su último año. Naruto, nada más finalizar la guerra, fue ascendido con efecto inmediato a rango sannin (¡qué menos tras vencer a una diosa en combate! Habría sido ridículo tenerle estudiando para chunnin cuando ya tenía el poder de varios kage juntos…) y le fue asignado su propio escuadrón para cumplir con su deber de defender la hoja. Naruto estuvo en cada frente de batalla, recorrió el mundo, vio la realidad con sus propios ojos… y eso le amargó como nada en el mundo. El hatake intentó apoyarle ese año, sobre todo tras su pelea con Sakura, pero no podían estar cuidándole eternamente. Tsunade le asignó misiones más amables, misiones de apoyo a la población, humanitarias… pero el uzumaki no dejaba de ser el nuevo shinobi no kami, era también necesario en las misiones más difíciles. Y en una de ellas ocurrió el incidente. Una misión de Naruto y cinco shinobi, solo el rubio volvió con vida. Exitoso, eso sí, pero solo. Naruto no aclaró nada en el informe, ni tan siquiera lo hizo… se pasó semanas encerrado en su piso sin hablar con nadie. Sin ver la luz del sol. Sin comer. Consumiéndose. Sakura intentó ayudarle, le rogó que la dejase cuidarle, pero fue incapaz de obtener nada. Tsunade, Shizune, Sai… nadie podía. Naruto estaba cerrado. Hasta que, un buen día, lo visitó kurenai yuhi. Nadie supo de qué hablaron, pero funcionó. El jinchuriki salió de su hogar con una nueva motivación, una que sorprendió a propios y extraños.

Naruto pidió ser retirado del frente y… entrar en la academia como profesor. El consejo entró en pánico, ¿Cómo que en la academia? Ni tan siquiera pedir un equipo gennin y poder ir de vez en cuando a luchar, no, ¡profesor de la academia, el puesto que solo los débiles querían! ¿Estaba loco? Desde luego no iban a malgastar al shinobi más fuerte de la historia dando clases a niños, ¡Naruto debía de ser integrado en el cuerpo anbu con efecto inmediato y enviado de nuevo al frente! Después de su última misión, el lugar donde estuviese el rubio era evitado como la peste por el enemigo… Pero bastó una afirmación del rubio para acabar con el debate. Con una sonrisa serena, como si fuese una persona nueva, como si hubiese encontrado una luz perdida hace mucho, dijo "O en la academia, o desaparecido". La situación quedó más que clara: o le destinaban a la academia, o desertaría. Y, desde luego, nadie podría evitarlo, Naruto podía con toda la aldea sin problemas. En la academia, al menos, seguiría en konoha, y podría defender la ciudad en caso de ataque. Tsunade se lo concedió con una sonrisa, la alegraba como a nadie que su nieto estuviese tan feliz, tan… en calma. Después de verlo en su piso entre montañas de botellas vacías de sake, abandonándose a su suerte entre lamentos, la iluminaba el alma verlo sonreír.

Así que Naruto pasó a ser profesor de la academia. Muchos se esperaban a un profesor desastroso, incluso le asignaron a iruka para asegurarse de que los niños aprendiesen algo. Pero el umino lo dejó muy claro en su primer informe a la hokage: el jinchuriki era un profesor magnífico. Atento, cercano, cariñoso… captaba la atención de sus alumnos con solo decir una palabra. Como un estudiante díscolo y desastroso que fue, se sabía todas las tretas de sus alumnos más rebeldes, y cómo sacar lo máximo de cada uno. Los exámenes del primer trimestre confirmaron lo dicho por Iruka: la clase de Naruto batió cada récord en los exámenes. Incluso se decía que la mayoría de sus alumnos podrían ya examinarse para gennin, a pesar de que todavía les faltaba un año de instrucción. Pero lo más llamativo era la forma de actuar del uzumaki: en muchas ocasiones, parecía un niño más. Reía, hacía bromas, jugaba con los niños… era feliz. Sakura incluso le confesó al hatake que nunca lo había visto tan contento. Así que ahí estaba la esperanza del peliplata, que Naruto rechazase el puesto para seguir en la academia. Con suerte, sería una conversación corta y podrían hablar de otras cosas, lo cierto es que Naruto siempre animaba a su sensei, era pura energía. Pero antes debía de pasar por el mal trago que sufría cada persona que iba a buscarle a su aula…

-Esto… chicos…- anunció el hatake tras tocar la puerta del aula. Una treintena de niños le miraron estáticos desde sus pupitres, con una sonrisa contenida. Y del rubio… ni rastro. Miró a lo largo de la sala, y solo vio la mesa del profesor con algunos lápices, papeles y tizas, y la silla del uzumaki apoyada en una esquina mirando hacia él. El hatake suspiró con pesadez… si, Naruto había recuperado su viejo amor por las bromas. Era común que, cuando llegaban visitas, como los ancianos del consejo para llevarle a alguna gala, o alguna petición para cenar de los clanes, o una misión diplomática de la hokage, el rubio se escondiese mientras sus alumnos se reían del pobre infortunado que le estaba buscando. El peliplateado dispuso sus dos dedos al frente en vertical, mirando a la mesa.- KAI.- exclamó, buscando deshacer el henge del rubio. La ventana estaba cerrada por dentro, por lo que no podía haber huido, así que seguramente se habría transformado en algún lápiz, o en una silla. Una vez, cuando Sakura le fue a buscar para entregarle una misión de parte de Tsunade en un desesperado intento de la Senju por que aceptase sin tonterías, la dio un susto de muerte al salir del cajón de su mesa como si fuese el genio de aladin… todavía estaban pagando el arreglo del techo que atravesó el uzumaki cuando Sakura lo mando a volar de un puñetazo… Pero nada se deshizo en el escritorio. Kakashi arqueó una ceja y se dirigió a los alumnos, que estaban a punto de romper a reír.- ¿Sabéis donde está?

-No… juhmnhh… Kakashi sensei…- contestó un niño de la primera fila, completamente rojo por aguantarse las carcajadas. No iba a sacar nada de esos niños: Naruto era su ídolo, ni bajo tortura revelarían nada. Kakashi inspiró profundamente y volvió a repetir el gesto de los dedos, solo que esta vez hacía el alumnado. Quizás se había camuflado como uno de ellos… Naruto estuvo una semana entera con sus clones haciéndose pasar por alumno en otras clases para hacer preguntas imposibles al resto de profesores y ponerles en aprietos. "¿De donde vienen los niños?" "¿Qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina?" o "¿Por qué sangra por la nariz cuando ve una mujer bonita, ebisu sensei?" fueron las más populares. Ya tenían cinco peticiones formales del profesorado para trasladar al uzumaki lejos, MUY LEJOS. El rubio era el auténtico terror para los profesores de esa academia, no un alumno rebelde. Y con Iruka, el único capaz de disciplinarle, de baja para cuidar de Shizune y del hijo que esperaban, el uzumaki había impuesto un régimen del terror…

-KAI.- exclamó… y, de nuevo, no pasó nada. No surgió ninguna nube de humo que revelase al rubio. Ni tan siquiera podía encontrar su chakra, lo había ocultado al completo. ¿Estaría fuera? No, no tenía sentido… la pizarra estaba a medio escribir, y los alumnos estaban al borde del ataque de risa, como con cada broma del jinchuriki… no, debía de estar por allí…- Naruto, no tengo todo el día, ¿quieres…?- el hatake no pudo completar la frase, porque muchos alumnos dejaron escapar un gesto de sorpresa justo cuando el hatake sintió el frío tacto del acero en su garganta. Miró con asombro a un lado, y pudo ver al rubio, pintado de los pies a la cabeza como su silla de profesor, portando un kunai y sonriendo, mientras el alumnado estallaba en carcajadas. Camuflaje óptico… por eso no lo veía. El rubio se había maquillado con los mismos colores que su silla, incluso llevando un trozo de tela de ese color en su cabeza para ocultar su pelo, y se había quedado sentado mirando en silencio al peliplateado mientras este le buscaba por la clase creyendo que llevaba un henge. Brillante, si hubiese sido un enemigo estaría muerto.

-Y por eso, mis queridos alumnos, insisto tanto en que aprendáis a pintar y maquillaros…- expuso, mientras apartaba el kunai del cuello del hatake y se quitaba su gorro.- Kakashi es famoso por ser el mejor jounin de la hoja, y, como jounin veterano, tiene ciertas… malas costumbres. Como fiarse más de la detección de chakra que de sus ojos…- declaró, mientras el peliplateado contaba hasta diez para no matar a su alumno por la crítica.- No lo olvidéis chicos, el chakra no lo es todo. A veces, la solución más simple es la correcta, y lo que menos se espera el enemigo. No dependáis solo del chakra, y no tendréis problemas nunca…- sentenció, mientras muchos alumnos asentían con una sonrisa. Era impresionante, incluso dentro de su enfado, Kakashi podía ver cómo cada alumno de esa clase escuchaba con toda su atención cada palabra del rubio. Naruto hacía cada clase atractiva, captaba la atención de cada niño… quizás porque él mismo era uno más y no quería aburrirse… El uzumaki se giró hacia Kakashi con una sonrisa burlesca.- Gracias por ayudarme a que lo viesen, Kakashi sensei, ¿a qué debemos tu presencia aquí? No será por otra propuesta matrimonial, ¿no?- preguntó con un tono amable de la que se quitaba su disfraz y maquillaje.

-Esto… no…- contestó con algo de apuro el hatake… muchas de las estudiantes del lugar le miraban con ansias homicidas ante esa posibilidad… era un secreto a voces que cada alumna de la academia era capaz de matar por estar en la clase de Naruto, y que su foto era el forro de carpetas más popular de las jóvenes estudiantes. Y claro… todas ellas eran sobreprotectoras con su adorado amor platónico. Hace unos meses hiashi hyuuga envió a un subalterno a solicitar una cena formal con el uzumaki, claramente con la intención de acordar un matrimonio con su hija mayor… el pobre hyuuga fue recibido con decenas de bombas de luz, emboscado por las alumnas de la clase, y atado y amordazado durante horas mientras Naruto seguía con su clase, "Como vencer a un shinobi con doujutsu ocular (y si es el teme, como recordarle la única derrota de su carrera y reírte de su culo pato)". La clase de Naruto era una selva con los extraños.- Es otra cosa… y es importante…- dejó caer el hatake, arqueando ambas cejas Naruto con interés.

-¿Ah si? Pues tendrá que esperar que me queda una hora de clase, salvo que quieras enseñarles a mis alumnos tu raikiri y estén tan impresionados que decidan dejarme salir antes…- repuso el rubio con un tono travieso, mientras todos los niños asentían con emoción. Naruto sensei ya les había mostrado el rasengan y el rasen shuriken, había convocado a Kurama para que les contase historias antiguas en la clase de historia shinobi, mostrado los cinco elementos gracias a los biju… siempre dejándoles con la boca abierta, y nunca perdían la oportunidad de ver más técnicas alucinantes. El hatake arqueó una ceja con hastío.

-Naruto…- no había tiempo para esas estupideces, ¡era de su nombramiento como hokage de lo que iban a hablar!

-Así me llamo…- contestó con un gesto burlesco, suspirando el peliplateado. Estaba claro que Naruto no iba a facilitar las cosas si no cedía en eso… Con el grito de raikiri, el hatake convocó su famosa técnica, una gruesa cuchilla de rayo en su mano derecha, mientras la sala se iluminaba y los niños exclamaban de asombro. Tras terminar, y más satisfecho, el uzumaki se volvió a dirigir al alumnado.- Gracias a Kakashi sensei hoy salís antes. Pero vais a tener deberes, que no me olvido…- muchos de los allí presentes asintieron con alegría, extrañando al hatake. ¿No se supone que los deberes eran algo aburrido?- Para mañana me vais a buscar una forma diferente de usar el henge. No quiero que lo uséis simplemente para haceros pasar por otra persona o un objeto… quiero que le encontréis otra utilidad. Podéis hacerlo en grupo incluso, pero quiero que me sorprendáis. Solo debéis de echarle imaginación. Si lo hacéis bien, convoco a gamakichi en el jardín y nos veis usar un jutsu colaborativo.- Todos los alumnos gritaron HAI con emoción, comenzando a recoger. A Kakashi también le llamó la atención que cada uno se despidiese de Naruto antes de irse, y que el rubio se supiese el nombre de cada uno… solo sabía de su vida en la academia por Sakura, Tsunade y Sai, lo cierto es que no le gustaba visitar ese lugar, ni hablar de él… le traía malos recuerdos. Los de óbito y Rin, los de sus alumnos gennin abandonados durante su aprendizaje. Pero lo que le habían dicho era completamente cierto: el rubio era querido como nadie por sus alumnos. Cuando el último hubo salido, el hatake preguntó lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Ya saben TODOS el henge?- preguntó con sorpresa, asintiendo con orgullo Naruto. Era impresionante, normalmente un alumno de la academia apenas lo sabía usar para el examen de graduación, salvo que fuese un fenómeno como Sasuke uchiha o Sakura haruno. Pero con Naruto ya lo sabían, y todavía faltaba medio año para el examen.

-Por supuesto, he insistido mucho en ello… tú imagínate que siguen la estela de su maestro y suspenden tres veces el examen por no saber hacer un henge…- confesó el rubio con una carcajada.- Y estamos empezando a entrenar para subir a los árboles… ahora tienen poco chakra, por lo que es más fácil que lo controlen, y ahorraremos tiempo a los jounin sensei…- Kakashi asintió dándole la razón. Era completamente cierto, y una vergüenza que no se enseñase en la academia y tuviesen que ser los jounin sensei los que lo enseñasen… Aunque ahora tenía otra duda.

-¿Y qué harás si alguno te hace el orioke?- cuestionó con diversión, conteniendo otra carcajada el jinchuriki.

-Está claro… promover al niño a jounin. El orioke no jutsu es la técnica más potente del mundo ninja, pregúntale a Kaguya, dattebayo.- exclamó con emoción, riendo ligeramente el hatake.- Bueno, supongo que vienes por la última reunión del consejo ¿no?- Kakashi asintió con seriedad, dispuesto a explicarse, pero Naruto le cortó.- Espera, cuéntamelo de camino, que tengo la cita de todos los días…

El jounin asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Es más, solían coincidir a menudo en ese lugar, y sabía lo importante que era para él ese momento. Naruto pasaba las mañanas en la academia, instruyendo a sus alumnos en las artes shinobi; y las tardes en el orfanato, con más niños, contándoles historias y ayudando en lo que fuese necesario… cambiar pañales, dar clases de escritura, leerles un cuento… un ala entera del orfanato había sido levantada por los clones del rubio… y también todos, pero todos los días, visitaba un lugar concreto: el monumento a los héroes. No lo hacía a una hora específica: a veces iba a primera hora de la mañana, antes de dar clase; otras al mediodía, y comía su amado ramen "acompañado" como en los viejos tiempos; y en otras por la noche, y contemplaba las estrellas a la intemperie. Pero no faltaba ni un día, era incluso más asiduo a ese lugar que Kakashi, sobre todo ese último año. Anduvieron juntos, charlando de forma distendida. El hatake no quería darle esa noticia sin anestesia, prefería antes ir preparando el terreno, dejarlo todo disimuladamente dirigido para que Naruto viese que rechazar el nombramiento era lo mejor… y de paso enterándose más del día a día de su alumno. Las misiones anbu le tenían agotado, y sin apenas tiempo para visitarle. Pero tuvieron que cortar cuando Naruto entró en cierta tienda de flores, siendo recibido por la espectacular Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Cómo está la florista más bella del continente?- preguntó el uzumaki con una inmensa sonrisa, devolviéndole otra la atractiva rubia, que salió de inmediato de detrás del mostrador para abrazar al rubio con ternura. Antes de la guerra no se llevaban mal, pero tras ella, se habían vuelto aún más cercanos. Naruto había ayudado mucho a Ino tras la muerte de su padre, le había dado un hombro sobre el que llorar junto a Sakura. Y, como todos los días venía a comprar flores y charlaba con ella un rato, actualmente eran íntimos.

-Como sigas saludándome así voy a tener que enviarte una propuesta matrimonial para alejarte, zalamero…- bromeó la yamanaka. Por supuesto que no le pediría matrimonio, no iba a negar que era un cielo de persona, y muy atractivo, pero digamos que no quería meterse en terreno… ajeno. Sin contar que el uzumaki era inaccesible para el género femenino: sus alumnos usaban las cartas de clanes para proponerle reuniones (e implícitamente, matrimonio con sus hijas) como folios para escribir a sucio...- Y Kakashi sensei, qué alegría verle a usted también.

-Ino.- saludo con sus ojos arqueados en gesto feliz el hatake, dejando a los dos jóvenes hablar. A ver si con suerte Naruto se volvía a enamorar y sentaba la cabeza de una vez… Ino, Hinata, Koharu… le daba igual, ¡pero ese chico necesitaba madurar ya!

-Naruto kun, diles a tus alumnos que muchas gracias por las flores que plantaron en la trastienda, todo ha salido perfecto.- agradeció Ino, despertando la curiosidad del jounin.

-¿Has traído a tus alumnos a plantar las flores yamanaka Naruto?- era raro porque esa actividad no entraba dentro del programa ninja, carecía de utilidad en el mundo shinobi. Si fuesen plantas medicinales o venenosas bueno, pero en la florería yamanaka solo se vendían flores decorativas.

-Por supuesto, les suelo traer una vez por semana a que hagan jardinería… me gusta que estén en contacto con la naturaleza. Aunque no le digas nada a sus padres, que todavía me acusan de esclavitud infantil por ponerles a servir a la tirana aquí presente…- reconoció el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca, recordando a Ino mandando a cada niño del lugar, mientras la ojiazul le daba un suave golpe en el brazo y fingía indignación.- Y también hacemos manualidades con la madera, pintura, música… me gusta que vean el mundo fuera del aparato shinobi, no te imaginas la cantidad de talento que hay oculto…- declaró con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a Ino de nuevo.- Bueno Ino, ya sabes lo que quiero…

-Si, un ramo, como cada día.- afirmó la yamanaka, para dirigirse al mostrador.- ¿De que color será vez? ¿Azul de nuevo?- Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

-Exacto, del tono de tus ojos- comentó con un guiño, sonrojando a la coqueta rubia. Disimuladamente, la joven se mordió el labio cuando nadie la podía ver… ay si Naruto no fuese inalcanzable para cualquier mujer salvo una… Ino volvió a los pocos minutos con un bello ramo de flores de un tono azulado, disponiéndose Naruto a pagar con naturalidad. Ino siempre se las ofrecía gratis, y él siempre las pagaba. A Naruto no le gustaba recibir regalos, le gustaba ganarse cada cosa que recibía. Mientras recogía el dinero, la mujer sacó el tema que quería decir desde un principio, no en vano había asistido a esa reunión de clanes como dirigente del clan yamanaka.

-Bueno, Naruto kun… ¿ya te han contado sobre la reunión del consejo?- Kakashi iba a intervenir para evitar que la joven estropease su meticulosa presentación del problema, pero Naruto se rió nada más oírlo, como si lo supiese todo.

-Si, ahora me va a contar Kakashi sensei. Lleva queriendo hacerlo desde hace bastante, pero le gusta hacerse de rogar…- dejó caer con un gesto burlesco, arqueando una ceja el hatake. ¿Naruto ya sabía lo de su nombramiento?

-¿Y vas a…?- siguió interrogando la yamanaka. Puede que Kakashi estuviese haciéndolo también y que tuviesen un objetivo similar, pero ella había sido enviada por su mejor amiga a tantear al rubio, y no iba a hablar esa tarde con ella sin tener algo que decir…

-No tengo ni idea, depende de lo que me cuente Kakashi sensei.- confesó Naruto con serenidad, para luego tomar su ramo de flores.- Bueno Ino, ha sido un placer verte. Y dile a Sakura que no se preocupe, que estoy y estaré bien…- sentenció sin borrar su sonrisa amable, enmudeciendo a la rubia. Vaya… creía que había sido disimulada… El duo shinobi salió de la florería rumbo al monumento, decidiendo Kakashi ir al grano, visto que Naruto parecía estar un paso por delante en todas las maquinaciones en su contra…

-Veo que ya sabes que has sido propuesto para hokage…- el uzumaki asintió con ese gesto travieso mientras saludaba a un grupo de aldeanos cercano. Naruto era una estrella shinobi, pero siempre era cercano. Algo admirable, y otra razón más para alejarlo de ese cargo político que le acabaría oscureciendo. El hokage debía de tomar diariamente decisiones que llevaban a la muerte a sus conocidos… Naruto debía de alejarse de eso.- Bien, pues dejémonos de tonterías: ¿Qué debo decirte para que seas listo y no lo aceptes? Ese puesto te obligará a tomar decisiones difíciles Naruto, y te mereces un descanso… ahora eres feliz y solo eres un crío…- Naruto lo interrumpió con naturalidad, como si estuviesen hablando de la compra diaria en lugar de algo tan importante.

-El que acepte o no depende de los otros candidatos, Kakashi sensei…- dijo el rubio, entendiendo Kakashi de inmediato la indirecta… había una posibilidad de que no aceptase.

-Está hiashi hyuuga…- Naruto sintió un escalofrío al oírlo. Joder, hiashi no podía tomar ese asiento, no si konoha quería seguir en pie mañana… un hombre sin moral NO debe de reinar nunca… Sin contar que, como hokage, insistiría el triple con lo de casarle con la pobre Hinata… o con la pobre hanabi… o con ambas… ¡no fastidies! Como buen alumno de jiraiya, sabía que las mujeres mejor de una en una, o corrías el riesgo de ser golpeado como el sannin…- Y también se ofreció Sakura…- dejó caer el hatake. Realmente no le convenía nombrarla, quizás motivaría a Naruto a aceptar para salvarla, pero el hatake no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle ver a Naruto que su compañera de equipo se preocupaba por él. Desde su pelea hace más de un año, su relación era extraña… empezaron sin poder verse, y luego la mejora de Naruto facilitó que entrasen más en contacto, aunque no al nivel previo a todo… actualmente su relación era cordial, pero notaba una gran tensión por parte de ella… no sabía por qué, ninguno se lo había revelado, pero le resultaba curioso: ahora Naruto la daba espacio, vivía su vida a parte de ella, y la haruno no paraba de mirarle a la distancia sin atreverse a decirle nada…

-Así que se ha ofrecido…- murmuró con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo, para luego reír suavemente.- Al final la baka va a ser ella y no yo… Bueno… ¿nadie más se ha ofrecido, Kakashi sensei?- preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice, suspirando el peliplata. Vale, viendo cómo estaba desarrollándose la charla, debería de haber sacado el tema directamente… Naruto llevaba en este momento de la conversación desde la academia, esperándole… seguramente no era tan ignorante de lo que se decidía en el consejo como hacía parecer…

-También me he ofrecido yo.- confesó, asintiendo el jinchuriki con agrado.- Naruto, estoy dispuesto a asumir el cargo, ya lo he hablado con Tsunade. Tú solo tienes que renunciar diciendo que eres muy joven y yo seré el elegido, no tengo problema en guardarte el sitio hasta que tengas una familia y puedas…- Naruto volvió de nuevo a interrumpirle, mientras llegaban al monumento de los héroes. El uzumaki estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Kakashi… normalmente sería un buen hokage, era una buena persona y muy competente e inteligente, sobre todo si lograba dejar de lado el Icha Icha… pero quizás en la situación actual no lo sería. Por eso tenía una pregunta para él.

-Kakashi sensei, haré todo eso sí me respondes a una pregunta… ¿Por qué no has tomado un nuevo equipo gennin estos años?- Kakashi se quedó descolocado ante la pregunta. Iba a desviar el tema, no entendía que podía tener que ver con lo que estaban hablando, pero Naruto se había parado y lo miraba en silencio, serio. Para él era importante, y no accedería a nada sin saberlo, por lo que debía de responder.

-Pues…- lo cierto es que era una pregunta lógica. ¿Por qué no había asumido a un nuevo equipo gennin? Podría haberlo hecho… lo cierto es que cualquier gennin de la aldea querría entrenar con el legendario ninja copia, sobre todo ahora que era el maestro del nuevo shinobi no kami, incluso los líderes de los principales clanes moverían sus hilos para que adiestrase a sus herederos… pero tenía una razón clara para ello.- No fui el mejor maestro Naruto. En serio, Sasuke, Sakura y tú sois los mejores ninja del mundo, pero no gracias a mi. Os descuidé cuando erais gennin en favor de Sasuke por la culpa que sentía por la muerte de óbito… y luego dejé que os entrenasen otros para no tener que hacerlo yo…- confesó con pesadumbre, mientras Naruto asentía con serenidad.- Nunca… nunca se me dio bien ser sensei, quizás por eso Sasuke acabó desertando y vosotros progresando solos… por eso no tomé nuevos alumnos… no soy un maestro, solo soy un shinobi…- se sinceró, mirando al suelo con vergüenza. Era su principal razón para no dormir, el casi truncar la carrera del último uchiha, del nuevo shinobi no kami y de la mejor kunoichi médico desde Tsunade Senju. Sus alumnos. Su gran borrón… y su mayor orgullo. No podía volver a empezar porque nunca tendría otro equipo 7. Y por eso miraba al suelo con vergüenza. Incluso tenía que Sakura y Naruto le odiasen por su predilección por Sasuke en esos tiempos. Pero, entonces, Naruto posó su mano libre sobre su hombro, y lo hizo con calma. Kakashi levantó la mirada, y no vio a esos zafiros juzgándole… no, vio en ellos comprensión y amabilidad.

-Kakashi… nadie nace sabiendo. No fuiste un mal sensei, simplemente fuimos tu primer equipo y todavía te faltaba experiencia… y encima nos juntamos lo peor de lo peor: al sensei adicto a las novelas eróticas añadimos una niña tsundere con doble personalidad que solo pensaba en ser señora de uchiha, un estirado obsesionado con la venganza y con las cualidades sociales de una piedra, y un niñato con demasiado corazón y muy poco cerebro que solo quería aprender "un jutsu alucinante dattebayo"…- Kakashi asintió con una suave sonrisa… perfecto resumen. Raro era que hubiese salido algo decente de esa mezcla.- Y estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes…- Kakashi volvió a bajar la mirada. Si, era consciente de que podría haberlo vuelto a intentar, de que seguramente no ocurriría lo mismo. Pero no se veía capaz… cada vez que lo pensaba se bloqueaba, y sentía la misma sensación...- No asumiste otro equipo gennin porque tienes miedo. Lo cargas a la espalda, y te impide avanzar… y por eso no puedes ser hokage. El hokage de konoha debe de tener su espalda libre para poder cargar con la aldea entera... lo siento Kakashi, pero tengo que aceptar esa propuesta, solo yo puedo sacar adelante todo esto. Ninguno de los que os habéis ofrecido tenéis vuestra espalda libre: tú la cargas con miedo, hiashi con soberbia y Sakura con culpa. La mía, en cambio, lleva vacía un año.- expuso el rubio con serenidad, continuando con su discurso a pesar de que el hatake quería hablar.- Dile al consejo que acepto el cargo. Y ahora, si no te importa…- Naruto dirigió su mirada a un punto concreto del monumento, una piedra gris pulida con un nombre esculpido.- … querría estar solo.

* * *

**Y corten! Me cuesta desarrollar un protagonista shonen 100%, es como poner un santo xD Bien, hoy se trataba de mostraros al naruto actual, como veis es feliz, pero tiene un pasado tragico. En estas dos cosas esta la clave de su evolucion. Por el momento lo dejo aqui, en el siguiente capitulo vereis mas de naruto hokage, el discurso lo voy a dejar para el final, sera el colofón. Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo!**


	3. Las manos de Naruto

Cap3: las manos del hokage

**Buenas! hoy cambiamos de estilo: en lugar de empezar en el momento del discurso y luego hacer un flashback, empezaremos con un flashback y luego contaremos un poco de naruto hokage. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

**Guest: **hola buenas! se desvelara en unos episodios, digamos que tuvieron una discusion, estuvieron sin hablarse meses, naruto toco fondo hace un año y ella no pudo ayudarlo, y luego naruto se relajo muchísimo con todo y pasaron a tener una relacion cordial. Ya lo veras mas detalladamente. Y si, todo pasa tras el final del manga, con todo exactamente igual que en el canon. Un saludo y disfruta!

**Joanayagarcia: **hola! ahhh, puede ser que hayas acertado, puede que no... lo veras en unos capitulos. Un saludo y espero que te guste

**Carlos juan ad: **buenas! Si, naruto es un profesor molón xD un saludo!

**Adrit126: **saludos! pues si, esa es la clave. a quien visita? que ocurrio? y ese analisis de todo es su nueva forma de ver el mundo, como dije, este naruto es shonen 100%. Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

**Rafarikudou: **hola! me akegra que te guste, aqui tienes mas! un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Naruto avanzaba por el pasillo de la torre con concentración, respirando pausa, intentando visualizar lo que había hablado antes con Tsunade. La Senju tenía toda la razón, debía de ser él mismo si quería que su plan funcionase, debía de estar centrado y no dejarse influenciar por elementos externos. Frente a él estaba la puerta que daba a la antesala del palco desde donde daría su discurso, el lugar donde estarían seguramente los demás kage y las principales autoridades de konoha y del país del fuego… su función debía de empezar ahí. Y eso le generaba dudas, ¿se habría sobreestimado? ¿Y si no era tan importante como le habían hecho ver? ¿Y si su plan fracasaba porque no era más que un simple niño asustado con un mundo imaginario que quería hacer realidad? ¿Y si salía allí fuera y todos veían que era un fraude? El miedo le estaba asaltando, y ni tan siquiera la presencia de su abuela oficiosa tras él le tranquilizaba… todo iba a salir mal. Pero entonces Kurama gruñó un poco y le transmitió a quien había detectado entre la multitud. El kitsune era un sensor excelente, y más aún cuando se trataba de detectar ese chakra púrpura tan frío. Apartado, casi escondido, un invitado inesperado había acudido a oírle. Y el uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír… el que ese shinobi, tras dos años fuera vagabundeando por el mundo, decidiese aparecer para su discurso era un voto de confianza. Quizás si había esperanza…

-Naruto…- una voz le despertó de sus recuerdos. Naruto sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, para volver al despacho del hokage, su nuevo y flamante despacho. No sabía si era por la ilusión de su primer día de mandato, o porque ahora se fijaba más, pero le parecía enorme, con esa cristalera gigante, esa mesa de roble que ocupaba casi lo mismo que su cuarto para dormir… En su opinión, sobraba la mitad del mobiliario y del espacio, con una mesa, una silla y una lámpara cumpliría con su labor, pero baa chan se lo había explicado detenidamente: el líder de konoha no solo debe de ser poderoso, si no parecerlo. Así que debía de rodearse de esos símbolos, era un mal menor en el cumplimiento de su proyecto personal: al aparentar poder, atraería respeto por su visión del mundo. Proyecto que sería mucho más sencillo con el hombre que estaba frente a él.- Despierta…- solicitó un hastiado Shikamaru nara, sentado en la silla de delante del hokage.

-Ah, si, lo siento Shikamaru… es que había recordado algo…- se disculpó el hokage, para luego sonreír con confianza.- Así que quieres ser mi mano derecha… no sé yo, estarás muy irascible por eso de que aquí no se permita fumar…- bromeó Naruto. El Nara suspiró con dejadez, para luego contestar.

-Para eso tendré tu balcón… eso sí, tengo una única petición…- Naruto lo interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, tendrás una hora diaria pagada para ver las nubes en el tejado, mis anbu tienen órdenes de que nadie te moleste, así que Temari no podrá interrumpirte…- concedió el hokage, asintiendo satisfecho el Nara. Joder, el sueldo le daba igual, pero esa hora pagada para vaguear era la mejor oferta que le podían hacer… en casa le era imposible, temari le tiraba los trastos a la cabeza en cuanto le veis tumbado sin hacer nada…- es más, seguramente te acompañe más de una vez, todos necesitamos relajarnos de vez en cuando… lo leí en una revista, "Fjaka, o el arte de no hacer nada" se llama…- Shikamaru asintió, gratamente sorprendido por la cultura general de su tradicionalmente ignorante amigo, para luego tomar una carpeta en sus manos.

-Te tomo la palabra… bien, sé que es problemático, pero tenemos que familiarizarnos con toda la documentación de la administración de godaime hokage… son muchos folios, pero con esfuerzo creo que en unas tres semanas…

-Shika, ¿te olvidas de que tengo clones?- preguntó Naruto con una risa irónica, cayendo en la cuenta el pelinegro. Si, con clones sería todo más fácil.- Lo haremos todo en tres días máximo, solo es cuestión de que se acostumbren…- Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, y sacó con rapidez unos cascos de música y su reproductor mp3.- Pero antes, haz como que te sorprendes y que ha sido todo muy espectacular cuando aparezca…

Un confuso Shikamaru iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero el uzumaki no le dio tiempo y se puso de inmediato a escuchar música mientras miraba al techo distraídamente. El Nara se quedó unos segundos mirándole con una ceja arqueada, cuando de pronto el ambiente del lugar se comenzó a enfriar. Pequeñas chispas de electricidad estática surgieron alrededor, chispas de color azulado que poco a poco fueron ganando en potencia hasta convertirse en pequeños rayos. Los documentos comenzaron a volar mientras el Nara retrocedía con temor y una enorme bandada de cuervos entraba por la ventana. Todos giraron alrededor de un punto fijo, oscureciendo el despacho, hasta que entre ellos asomó la figura de un shinobi de pelo negro. Vestía de colores oscuros principalmente, con algunos rebordes púrpuras, y sus ojos brillaban con un rojo amenazante en la cuenca derecha, y con un frío púrpura en la izquierda. Sasuke uchiha, el último de su estirpe, el portador del ojo de dios, hacía acto de presencia. Miró a Shikamaru, que en serio se hallaba sorprendido, y ladeó una sonrisa. El pelinegro adoraba hacer esa clase de apariciones, para él la puesta en escena siempre fue un elemento vital en sus batallas… solo había que ver cómo esperó a que hagoromo le preguntase sobre si tenía pensado traicionar al mundo para hacerlo, en lugar de atacar por sorpresa y vencer a Naruto. Y, aunque ya estuviese reformado, esa manía no se le iba a quitar nunca, sobre todo con ese regusto dulce que sentía al ver expresiones como la del Nara. Pero el uchiha perdió esa sonrisa al mirar al auténtico destinatario de ese espectáculo siendo… él mismo.

-Psycho killer… qu'est-ce que c'est?- Tarareaba Naruto con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa feliz, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción de sus cascos. Porque, si al uchiha le encantaba hacer esas apariciones, al rubio le encantaba jodérselas. El pelinegro sufrió un tic en su ceja izquierda mientras Naruto no se daba cuenta de su presencia, perdiéndose su maravillosa entrada.- fafafafa, fafafafaar better…

-Naruto…- murmuró intentando controlar sus ansias homicidas el uchiha. Le había costado mucho chakra y tiempo de planificación esa entrada, y ahora estaba como un pelele en pie en medio del despacho observando el viaje al ridículo de su mejor amigo… ya no había poder y efectismo en esa situación, solo un idiota tarareando... todo lo carismático a la mierda por el efecto dobe…

-Run run run run run aaaawaaaay…- siguió tarareando.

-Naruto, ¿quieres dejar de…?- intentó ayudarle Shikamaru, temiendo que el temible uchiha estallase y provocase una pelea, pero Naruto seguía a lo suyo.

-oh oooh OOOOHHHHHH…- comenzó ya a gritar un entregado rubio, acabando ya definitivamente con la paciencia del vengador.

-MALDITO DOBE LEPROSO, ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO Y HACERME CASO?- gritó Sasuke con una marca de enojo en su frente, sobresaltando al rubio, que se quitó los cascos fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡TEME! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? No te he visto llegar…- comentó con diversión, contando Sasuke hasta cincuenta para no matarlo ahí mismo… Años de pelearse con él le hicieron identificar de inmediato la verdad…

-Sabías que estaba aquí desde hace mucho, ¿no?- cuestionó, y la sonrisa perversa del rubio le confirmó la realidad. Porque, ya fuese gennin o hokage, Naruto jamás abandonaría su superpoder: hacer enfadar a Sasuke y sacarlo de esa máscara fría. Por eso era su mejor amigo. El vengador tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír de forma ladeada y darle la satisfacción a ese idiota de saber que la broma le había hecho gracia.- Quiero hablar.- dijo con ese tono que no admitía réplica, suspirando el uzumaki en respuesta.

-Me lo imaginaba… ven, quiero enseñarte algo de la que hablamos…- ofreció, convocando una veintena de clones de la que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.- Bien chicos, quedáis bajo las órdenes de Shikamaru, toca leer y firmar…- los clones del rubio emitieron un lamento conjunto.- Si lo hacéis bien tendréis ramen con ayame…- negoció, sonriendo como estúpidos todos los rubios clones al unísono. Sasuke y Shikamaru tuvieron que contener un lamento… y pensar que el destino del mundo libre dependía de ESE shinobi…

La pareja de amigos salió del despacho en silencio, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke. Esperaba que el dobe le preguntase mil cosas, gritase, incluso le intentase abrazar, pero en lugar de eso, Naruto simplemente atravesaba los pasillos con un gesto sereno. Era… extraño. Por un momento le pareció que estaba triste, pero un examen de su chakra con su rinnegan le reveló que seguía teniendo ese chakra dorado y brillante en su interior, que incluso era todavía más cálido de lo normal. No estaba triste, pero no era ese torbellino que conocía desde niño. Podría haberle preguntado por ello, pero él era Sasuke uchiha, no preguntaba esas cosas. No, tenía una pregunta más importante, pero, no sabía por qué, no se atrevía a sacarla a flote de golpe. Puede que fuese por no ser arisco con su mejor amigo… no, eso le daba igual, al insulto de hace unos instantes se podía remitir… ¿tal vez estaba esperando a que él sacase el tema? Si era así, no tenía pinta de querer hablar Naruto en ese momento… desde luego no era miedo a plantear una situación sin arreglo, como le advertía una parte de su ser. Sasuke uchiha no tenía miedo. Bajaron escaleras hasta llegar al sótano de la Torre, entrando en un túnel, y allí el uchiha decidió intentar abrir una conversación.

-Vi a Sakura en el hospital… me dijo que te saludase de su parte y que luego te va a traer papeles del hospital para firmar…- dejó caer el uchiha, buscando una reacción en el uzumaki. Alegría por nombrar al amor de su vida, interés, o celos incluso. Lo que fuese. Pero, como le había advertido Sakura, Naruto no mostraba más que una total y absoluta calma. Era… raro.

-Estupendo, más papeleo…- suspiró con cansancio, para luego fijarse en que el uchiha le miraba fijamente.

-Sabes que me ha pedido que me entere de cómo estás… y que ella y yo no tenemos nada, ¿no? Lo digo porque me resulta raro no verte detrás de ella pidiéndola una cita…- comentó. Odiaba ser un intermediario, pero era lo mínimo que le debía a su compañera de equipo. Sakura le había pedido que, ya que iba a hablar con Naruto, intentase indagar un poco. Al principio lo consideró una estupidez de su amiga, pero, visto lo… perturbadoramente sereno… en el comportamiento del rubio, quizás ella estaba en lo cierto al preocuparse.

-Soy hokage, Sasuke, no puedo preocuparme por esas cosas…- cortó el jinchuriki, para luego echarle un capote a su amigo.- Dila que estoy bien, y que si quiere puede preguntármelo directamente. Es un cargo duro, pero puedo resistirlo. Aunque no creo que hayas venido a preguntar por eso…- sugirió el uzumaki, mientras atravesaban un nuevo pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Sasuke decidió dejarse de prolegómenos.

-Oí tu discurso…- Naruto sonrió con ironía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, de ahí su pequeño lapsus por la mañana mientras hablaba con Shikamaru. Al detectar su chakra acercándose a la torre, recordó cuando lo detectó de la que se aproximaba a la antesala del palco de autoridades para dar su discurso. El chakra de Sasuke era para Naruto y Kurama tan llamativo como el color naranja chillón para el resto del mundo.- ¿Eres consciente de que no conseguirás lo que te has propuesto, no? No te harán caso Naruto, seguirán igual. Viven de la guerra, ansían el conflicto… te usarán para ganar poder, y luego te desecharan como un trapo viejo.- inquirió con escepticismo el uchiha. El vengador ya estaba curado de espantos, ya había visto a lo largo de su vida brutalidades suficientes como para saber una cosa: hace más daño el ingenuo de buen corazón, que el perverso de corazón negro. La estupidez es más peligrosa que la maldad. Y Naruto había hecho una apuesta muy arriesgada el día de su investidura, un todo o nada.- Y, cuando fracases, todo se irá a la mierda...- Naruto se rió ligeramente, sin ofenderse lo más mínimo por lo directo de su amigo. Incluso lo agradecía, ahorraba mucha conversación previa…

-Cierto… si fallo no volverán a creer en nada ni nadie…- confesó con tranquilidad.- Pero… ¿y si lo consigo?- preguntó. Cierto, su meta era casi imposible… pero solo casi. Y Naruto era experto en convertir ese casi del nunca en una certeza absoluta de éxito. Aún así, Sasuke seguía dudando. No es que no tuviese fe en su mejor amigo… él mismo era la prueba de lo que Naruto era capaz de lograr cuando se proponía algo. Sasuke tenía mil motivos para destruir konoha, y no lo hacía únicamente por su amigo. Pero su objetivo esta vez no era reformar a una persona… era reformar al mundo entero. Un mundo que Sasuke conocía demasiado bien… el plan de Naruto no iba a funcionar. Porque el mundo no era Naruto, no era bueno… era oscuro, negro, cruel… asqueroso.- Sasuke, no todo tiene por qué ser como tú lo ves… tus ojos solo ven dolor y odio. Sé perfectamente que no piensas destruir konoha únicamente por mi, no porque creas en ella… Me alegra que ya no quieras destruir mi aldea, no te confundas; pero puedes dar más, puedes no querer destruirla por ser el hogar que siempre quisiste. Cargas con un gran rencor a tu espalda, y por eso no puedes verlo todo con perspectiva… pero creo que puedo darte un poco de luz.- Sasuke miró a un lado con seriedad. No le faltaba razón… si no existiese Naruto, konoha sería un cúmulo de ruinas. Y no entendía eso último de su amigo, ¿darle algo de luz? Sin embargo, al mirar hacia otro lado, cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaban. Estaban en la cárcel, a juzgar por la distancia recorrida la del complejo anbu. Les rodeaban puertas con rejas, y algunos anbu patrullaban el lugar con sus máscaras puestas. Naruto anduvo hasta un pasillo lateral, donde le esperaba una mujer.

-kukuku… qué tenemos aquí, el hokage más atractivo del mundo me viene a hacer una visita…- susurró la kunoichi anbu, mientras se quitaba su máscara. Sasuke la reconoció de su época gennin gracias a su pelo morado y a su voluptuosa figura. Anko mitarashi. La fémina se abrazó con cariño al rubio, fijándose el uchiha en el hueco vacío de la piel del cuello donde antes estaba el sello maldito. Sasuke se lo había quitado para convocar a orochimaru y así poder ir a luchar con los kage revividos. Aunque esos refuerzos fueron determinantes para la victoria, liberar a orochimaru estuvo mal… orochimaru era incapaz de reformarse, seguramente estatua en ese momento experimentando con niños inocentes… le jodía muchísimo, la liberación de ese pedófilo era otro pecado que añadir al clan uchiha… llevaba dos años buscándolo para encerrarlo tras desaparecer la serpiente una vez concluida la batalla contra Kaguya, sin éxito.- Espero que no vengas a verme con las manos vacías, o tendré que ocupártelas con algo…- dejó caer la kunoichi al hokage con un tono juguetón, despertando al uchiha de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto que no me he olvidado, Anko…- contestó con felicidad el ojiazul, convocando una caja de un sello de almacenamiento de su muñeca. La mitarashi gimió con felicidad mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, ¡DANGOS! El rubio, desde que la asignó a ese puesto, la llevaba todos los días una caja. Ese nuevo trabajo ya la motivaba per se, pero con ese premio extra la hacía estar literalmente sonriendo todo el día. Torturas, dangos, un rubio atractivo… ¿Qué más podía pedir?- ¿ha dado nuestro invitado algún problema hoy?- preguntó el rubio mientras Anko devoraba un dango con una expresión orgásmica.

-Ummmm… de freeeesa… esto, no, desde que te encontró a ti esperándole al otro lado de su último túnel de fuga está muy tranquilo…- comentó con tranquilidad, arqueando una ceja Sasuke… esto empezaba a ser raro…

-Dobe… ¿por qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó el vengador, haciéndole un gesto el uzumaki a Anko para que les dejase solos. La mitarashi le guiñó un ojo al rubio con coquetería, y se fue a dar un paseo con sus dangos… con suerte se encontraría a algún recluso portándose mal y podría aplicar sus conocimientos de I+T… aunque desde que Naruto movió hilos para asignarla allí todos la tenían tanto miedo que ni respiraban cuando ella estaba cerca… panda de aburridos… Cuando la mujer estuvo lejos, el rubio se apoyó en la puerta de la celda, una de acero puro con clave de seguridad y reforzada con diversos sellos de intrincados kanji.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Tienes razón… el mundo es oscuro, negro… soy plenamente consciente de lo que puede hacer el ser humano…- dijo con un tono de furia contenida y sus ojos brillando con rabia, un gesto que sorprendió a Sasuke. Por un segundo pudo ver a un Naruto diferente, uno cargado de ira y odio… uno peligroso.- Lo vi muy claro en mi primer año de jounin, tanto que te puedo decir que maduré de golpe… hambre, odio, miseria, violaciones, asesinatos… no creo que hayas visto mucho más de lo peor del ser humano que yo...- suspiró con cansancio, relajándose de golpe. Siempre le era difícil controlar su ira al recordar todo lo que vio ese año, era su tortura y a la vez su mejor motivación para seguir adelante.- Pero este último año he visto también lo contrario. He visto paz, amor, he visto felicidad… puede que llevemos siglos siendo monstruos, pero muchos, muchísimos, quieren cambiar. Y yo quiero ayudarles a hacerlo. Y si, soy consciente de que no todos pueden hacerlo. Hay gente con las manos tan manchadas de sangre que le han pillado el gusto y nunca se las limpiarán… como nuestro amigo de aquí dentro…- comentó, abriendo una reja de la puerta para que Sasuke pudiese mirar dentro. El pelinegro se acercó con una disimulada curiosidad… lo cierto es que llevaba desde que llegaron intentando averiguar quién se encontraba ahí dentro. Su rinnegan detectaba chakra en cada celda ocupada, pero en esa solo percibía un gran vacío, y esos kanji de la puerta brillando con el chakra de Naruto. Dedujo que se trataban de sellos supresores de chakra, y bastante potentes… ¿Quién podría ser tan peligroso para…?

-O… ¿orochimaru?- solo pudo balbucear el uchiha, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Colgando boca abajo en el interior de una celda amplia, con una camisa de fuerza cubierta de sellos supresores, su piel descubierta llena de aún más sellos y su boca tapada por un bozal, reposaba orochimaru, el sannin serpiente. Ahora entendía todas esas medidas de seguridad, Naruto ni tan siquiera le había dejado la posibilidad de hablar, y pocas le parecían aún así teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso del inquilino. Sasuke se giró hacia el uzumaki, que todavía seguía apoyado con tranquilidad en la puerta.- Cu… ¿Cuándo…?- pudo preguntar. El uchiha llevaba dos años rastreándolo sin éxito, ¡y ahora se enteraba de que estaba allí, encerrado! ¿Cómo lo había hecho Naruto?

-Hace un año llegué a mi límite… hace un año dije basta- continuó explicando el rubio con una expresión ausente, ignorando la pregunta.- Volví a casa y me rodeé de gente inocente… me rodeé de niños. Y encontré paz junto con una nueva visión del mundo. Te crees que sigo siendo ese Naruto ingenuo que creía que todo saldría bien, que no había malos en la historia, solo gente confundida deseando reformarse. Muchos son así, pero soy consciente de que otros no… otros son villanos, enemigos de la paz que quiero. Mientras daba clases a los alumnos de la academia, y cuidaba de los niños del orfanato, rastreé a uno que sabía que nunca colaboraría en mi proyecto… orochimaru… Su chakra es tan negro que para las habilidades sensores de Kurama es como un puto faro, por eso lo encontré hace poco menos de un año. Lo encontré, lo vencí y lo traje aquí, y lo hice para alejarlo de los inocentes… sin intentar redimirlo, sin oportunidades, solo esta celda… ya te dije que no soy un ingenuo…

-Cierto es que has hecho bien encontrándolo…- se repuso Sasuke, confrontando a su amigo con un gesto enfadado.- pero sigues siendo un ingenuo. Orochimaru es demasiado peligroso, aún bajo tierra… debería de estar muerto…- sentenció el uchiha, desenfundando su arma. El vengador tenía un pulso firme para tomar estas decisiones… puede que su mejor amigo no hubiese hecho lo necesario, pero él si lo haría. Entraría y mataría a la serpiente, librando para siempre al mundo de su mancha. Desde que Naruto le reformó tenía que admitir que no le gustaba matar, pero en este caso no había otra opción... pero Naruto le frenó con suavidad.

-Soy consciente de que es peligroso, pero no es necesario matarle… mis manos, y las tuyas, ya están demasiado manchadas de sangre ¿no?- preguntó, apretando los dientes Sasuke con tensión. El uchiha había matado a cientos, algunos culpables, otros inocentes, y muchos a sangre fría. Era un asesino, y no le gustaba serlo, pero lo ocultaba bien tras una mascara de frialdad. Cualquiera diría que le era indiferente, pero era falso, ¿Cómo iba a darle igual matar a un niño pequeño después de que su hermano matase a todos los de su clan? Aunque le llamó la atención que Naruto se pusiese a su nivel en ese sentido, ¿Qué había hecho el uzumaki este tiempo? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ese momento, hace un año, cuando sintió en el otro extremo de la nación del fuego un pico gigantesco de chakra compuesto de puro odio?- Orochimaru no puede usar su chakra, le he puesto tal cantidad de sellos supresores que es un milagro que pueda parpadear; y he puesto a vigilarle a una persona que es plenamente consciente de lo peligroso que es, y que tiene más razones para matarlo que nosotros y no lo ha hecho… todo porque cree en mí plan. Sin contar que yo tengo permanentemente un ojo aquí: sé donde está en todo momento, quien lo visita, quien ronda el edificio… dentro de menos de un año su cuerpo le rechazará, es el fallo de su jutsu de inmortalidad, y cuando lo haga simplemente todo volverá a estar en orden… es poético si te fijas, absorbió el alma de su último cuerpo, y su ultimo cuerpo lo acabará venciendo…- Sasuke pensó con detenimiento lo que acababa de decirle Naruto… era cierto. El jutsu de inmortalidad de su sensei exigía cambiar de cuerpo cada poco tiempo, y en esa celda no tenía opciones: llegaría el día, y simplemente moriría. Ya está. Esa prisión era una condena a muerte, una donde nadie tenía que ejecutar al sannin… solo vigilarle. Aunque una duda persistía en su mente.

-¿por qué me has traído aquí, naruto?- volvió a preguntar con seriedad, clavando Naruto sus zafiros en los ónix del vengador.

-Para que veas que se puede cambiar. Hace unos años, konoha habría ordenado ejecutar a orochimaru y cargado su muerte a un shinobi inocente, o incluso habría pactado con él… pero los tiempos en los que konoha se manchaba las manos sin analizar otras opciones se han terminado…- expuso el hokage, entendiendo Sasuke esa referencia… Naruto hablaba del exterminio de su clan. Si konoha no hubiese optado por cortar por lo sano sin emplear las vías diplomáticas, muchos inocentes estarían vivos… su madre, su hermano… Entendía con ese comentario que Naruto jamás optaría por la vía fácil y sangrienta.- Sasuke, mientras sea hokage, mientras respire, intentaré cumplir mi plan, y eso implica no obligar a nadie a mancharse las manos inútilmente… Te he traído aquí para que veas que mi proyecto no es tan difícil… si acabase ahora mismo, dejaría un mundo mejor del que me encontré tras capturar a ese monstruo. Te he traído aquí para convencerte de volver a konoha. Te necesito, teme…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, sintiendo de nuevo esa necesidad de expiarse, de alejarse de aquellos a quienes hizo daño… la auténtica razón de su exilio, su rencor realmente era algo sobrellevable. La culpa por todo lo que había hecho se aferraba a su pecho, impidiéndole respirar, impidiéndole ser feliz.

-No te hago falta uzuratoncachi… veo que te las has arreglado perfectamente sin mi este tiempo…- Naruto puso una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole.

-Sasuke, te necesito a mi lado para cumplir mi plan. Puede que haya madurado algo, pero no soy infalible, sigo teniendo cientos de fallos… y uno de ellos es que me falta tu forma de ver las cosas. Siempre hemos sido el contrapunto perfecto del otro, por eso me haces falta… Shikamaru será mi mano derecha, y necesito que tú seas mi mano izquierda.- reveló Naruto, arqueando una ceja Sasuke.- Necesito que cubras mis espaldas, que veas el peligro desde las sombras, que defiendas este proyecto de futuro que será NUESTRO proyecto de futuro si te unes a mi. Te puedo prometer que no te obligaré jamás a mancharte las manos, y que konoha se hará merecedora de tu confianza. Llevas un gran peso en tu espalda… odio, rencor, miedo, culpa… te pido que lo dejes todo atrás para ayudarme a llevar el mundo en nuestros hombros. Sé que te he pedido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero hoy te pido la única importante de verdad… confía en mí, hermano…- le pidió, y Sasuke apretó los dientes.

Joder, odiaba que el puto dobe le pillase a contrapié, como ahora… literalmente, le estaba pidiendo que hiciese borrón y cuenta nueva con el mundo, y consigo mismo. ¿Podía Sasuke uchiha, el vengador, el hombre que más odiaba a la hoja en el mundo, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Era una buena idea? Madara ya lo hizo en su día y confió en hashirama senju, y no acabó bien… ¿y si volvían a traicionarle? ¿Y si se abría al mundo y volvía a sufrir? Y esta vez no estaría su hermano mayor para protegerle… Pero entonces se fijó en esos ojos azules, y pudo ver a su amigo. A su mejor amigo. A su hermano oficioso. Nadie entendía mejor a Naruto que él, y en ese momento tenía clara una cosa: el uzumaki hablaba en serio. Tenía pensado cambiar el mundo. Cualquiera se reiría de él por intentar algo imposible, pero Sasuke sabía una cosa: Naruto nunca fracasaba cuando se proponía algo. Se propuso vencerle, y literalmente lo confrontó más de cien veces hasta que lo logró. Se propuso convertir el odio de konoha en amor, y hoy día no podían vivir sin él. Naruto nunca fracasaba… por eso podía confiar en él. Por eso podía dejar atrás ese rencor. No sería fácil, pero, si Naruto lograba de nuevo lo imposible, merecería la pena. El uchiha tomó una decisión en ese momento… ser la mano izquierda del mayor perdedor que había conocido en su vida. Y, juntos, vencer de nuevo.

-No irás a besarme como en la academia ¿no?- bromeó con ese humor ácido tan propio de él, y Naruto suspiró con dolor.

-Joder, vaya forma de cargarte este momento…- se quejó el rubio, mientras Sasuke sonreía de lado con suficiencia. Esto por cargarse su aparición estelar hace unos minutos…- Y recordarme mi único beso es un golpe bajo…

-Hum…- repuso el legendario vengador, ocultando un detalle terrible… también era el único suyo… definitivamente, eran los primeros en el mundo shinobi, y los últimos EN TODO LO DEMÁS…- ¿Qué debo de hacer?- Naruto sonrió, dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-Por lo pronto, estar este mes en konoha… las cosas estarán revueltas, voy a sacar bastante basura de los puestos de poder y no me vendrían mal un par de ojos más vigilando… sobre todo a nuestro inquilino… además, así puedes empezar a adecentar el complejo uchiha, y aprender el funcionamiento del cuerpo anbu, algún día se jubilará Kakashi sensei y necesitaré a alguien competente en su puesto…- ofreció, asintiendo el uchiha. El cuerpo anbu le agradaba, iba a decirle al dobe que quería ingresar en él, como hizo su hermano en su día.- Y tengo localizados a más shinobi con el sello maldito, sellos que yo sé encontrar, pero no quitar. Y Anko me dijo que alguien puede hacerlo… -dejó caer el rubio mirando a Sasuke, arrancándole ya una sonrisa más amplia al uchiha. La perspectiva de llenar esa cárcel de fragmentos del alma de orochimaru hasta borrarle de la tierra no le parecía mala… puede que ese mes sin moverse demasiado no fuese tan aburrido…

Mientras, en el despacho hokage…

-Y la parte contratante se compromete a no revelar la información obtenida…- leyó un agotado clon de Naruto, mientras al fondo otros dos se tiraban de los pelos y leían más papeles y otro se daba con el sello de hokage en la cabeza para no pensar. La adaptación de los clones a su nuevo trabajo estaba siendo difícil, aunque este en concreto parecía habérselo tomado en serio y cumplido al leerse esas decenas de páginas llenas de artículos jurídicos. Todo por su prometida recompensa de ramen con ayame.- Shikamaru, terminé…- declaró en dirección al Nara, que fumaba tranquilo en la ventana.

-Bien, ahora firma esas condiciones generales de contratación y te paso el contrato de verdad…- dijo, abriendo los ojos el clon con pavor.

-¿QUE ESTO SOLO ERAN LAS CONDICIONES DE MIERDA QUE SIEMPRE ME SALTO?- Shikamaru asintió con dejadez, levantándose el clon en respuesta con su silla en la mano mientras cinco compañeros suyos se golpeaban entre ellos por tener diferentes interpretaciones de un documento. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que eran la misma persona… El clon protagonista se dirigió al centro del despacho, posó su silla en el suelo y se subió a ella, sacó una cuerda y la colgó del techo, haciendo un nudo similar a una soga y poniéndosela al cuello.- Adiós mundo cruel, espero que haya ramen al otro lado…- se despidió, dejándose caer y ahorcándose en el proceso. Shikamaru suspiró con pesadez… el cuarto que se suicidaba ese día… ya estaba acostumbrado y no le sorprendía, pero la recién llegada no lo estaba… Sakura abrió la puerta del despacho con una sonrisa, ilusionada por ver a su amigo, distraída, recién llegada del hospital…

-Naruto, te he traído unos documentos del hospital para que los… ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

**Y fin. Hoy el capitulo era Sasuke centrista. Hora de justificar una vuekta de sasuke a la hoja de forma realista, sin hacer un boruto y dejarle doce años vagabundeando. Ahora tiene un objetivo, una perspectiva profesional y una motivacion gracias a naruto. El rubio comienza a moverse, ¿que hara con los demas? ya se vera, hasta la proxima!**


	4. Genocida (pt 1)

Cap4: genocida, parte 1

** buenas! si, sé que he tardado, pero estoy con examenes, no tengo apenas tiempo para escribir! Y estare asi hasta finales de marzo, espero que tengais paciencia, porque no pienso deja ninguna historia sin terminar, lo prometo. Hoy el capitulo es Sakuracentrista, al igual que el anterior fue sasukecentrista. Espero que os guste, paso a los reviews:**

**Carlos juan ad: **hola! si, poco a poco os doy pistas sibre este nuevo naruto, este "naruto luminoso", en contra del clasico "dark naruto" de esta pagina. Y si, la motivacion de sasuke me parece tb buena ahora, y hoy tienes a Sakura, espero que te guste!

**Guest: **buenas! Aqui la tienes, disfruta!

**Odisea27: **saludos! pues si, Sasuke ha sido manejado de manera pesima en el canon, en mi opinión. Por no tener una idea fija, lo pusieron a dar bandazos: ahora bueno, ahora malo, ahora se redime, ahora traiciona... y siempre con motivaciones poco trabajadas, como esa revolucion de la que hablaba. Soy de los que piensa que Sasuke era EL villano perfecto para naruto, una especie de contrapunto al rubio que podia haber hecho el papel de Obito, madara y kaguya a la vez sin oroblemas y haberse convertido en un villano de anime legendario, pero al final primaron los intereses comerciales sobre los artisticos...

Aqui he intentado hacer algo con lo que nos dejaron tras el ultimo (e infame) capitulo de manga, en este caso darle una moticacion de buen secundario (una lastima, de villano es mil veces mejor). Espero que quede bien, hoy le toca a sakura, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Sakura atravesó las calles de konoha distraída, incluso ignorando los saludos de los aldeanos. Llevaba desde el día anterior así, nerviosa, intentando plantear lo que iba a hacer después de ofrecerse para lo que iba a hacer. Realmente era una tontería… pero, si era así, ¿por qué estaba tan tensa? Ya había hablado mil veces con Naruto, incluso tras su discusión, a simple vista era algo cotidiano… pero, siempre que hablaba con él, sentía una parte de su mente demasiado vulnerable, atenta a cada gesto, a cada palabra… lo cierto es que tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que significaban esos sonrojos, esos enfados por tonterías, esas noches en su cama pensando en ese baka rubio. Hizo falta una guerra para que pudiese ponerle nombre: amor. No como el que había proclamado a los cuatro vientos por Sasuke, ese amor artificial, frío, más decorativo que necesario… no, este amor era cálido, llamativo, una montaña rusa, una canción de rock de la vieja escuela. Era como Naruto. Nada más acabar la guerra descubrió lo obvio para todos los demás: amaba a Naruto, y quería estar con él. Y así se lo dijo tras lograr vencer sus dudas y miedos, apenas un mes tras la guerra. "Naruto, estoy enamorada de ti". Y nunca fue tan feliz como cuando Naruto le regaló una enorme sonrisa y la dijo que él aún más. Fueron buenos tiempos… quizás por eso estaba tan nerviosa… porque fueron.

Fueron porque ya no eran pareja. Estuvieron saliendo varios meses, y los primeros fueron, a falta de una palabra mejor, perfectos. Naruto era un novio muy atento, cariñoso, se desvivía por hacerla feliz (y, como con cada cosa que se proponía, lo lograba), y además le descubrió a la haruno una nueva faceta de su personalidad: pasión. Naruto era muy pasional, algo que Sakura agradecía como ninguna otra mujer. Acostumbrada a los desplantes del uchiha, a los insultos sobre su frente en la academia, el ver a alguien como Naruto tan… hambriento… de ella, la hacía sentir especial. Su primera vez fue perfecta: Naruto tuvo cuidado, pero en ningún momento miedo, y la dio uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Y después la abrazó, besó y trató como una princesa... Fueron buenas tiempos… hasta que las circunstancias les superaron. En el caso de Sakura, cargaba con demasiadas cosas sobre si misma.

Para empezar, la presión de ser la pareja del gran héroe la afectaba. No quería que fuese así, no dejaba de ser también una persona célebre por ser la alumna de Tsunade Senju, pero con Naruto esa presión pasó al siguiente nivel. Como novia del grandioso Naruto uzumaki, el héroe del mundo, el destructor de Kaguya, debía de tener una reputación intachable. Ya la avisaron esos repugnantes consejeros, y le confirmó veladamente su maestra: no podía mandar a volar de un puñetazo a la imagen de konoha, ni gritarlo, ni montar un espectáculo en medio de la calle. La futura esposa del futuro hokage de konoha debía de comportarse como tal… ¡futura esposa la llamaron! Solo llevaban unos meses juntos y ya todo el mundo daba por sentada una vida conyugal próxima, una donde también la dejaron caer veladamente que el nuevo shinobi no Kami necesitaría a alguien cercano encargándose en casa de su descendencia a tiempo completo… ella, por ejemplo…

Y claro, ese carácter capado que le obligó su posición a adoptar chocó de frente contra otro problema más en su relación: los celos. Naruto era, con muchísima diferencia con respecto al segundo, el hombre más codiciado del continente: guapísimo, fuerte, poderoso, de familia real, valiente héroe de guerra… tenía al sector femenino a sus pies. Era común ya antes de que saliesen que día sí día también le asaltasen busconas desesperadas, arrastradas repugnantes sin la más mínima dignidad que se acercaban a él con excusas patéticas, maquilladas a más no poder… incluso Sakura no iba a negar que ayudó para vencer sus nervios y dar el salto de confesarse el que Tsunade la pusiese a leer las peticiones formales de compromiso que los clanes dirigían al rubio… hyuuga, aburame, inuzuka, incluso una en nombre del clan yamanaka hecha a traición por su consejo de ancianos y que provocó la ira de su mejor amiga… seguro que Tsunade lo hizo a posta, a la hora de eludir trabajo era más lista que Shikamaru: se ahorraba el aburrimiento de leer esos cientos de páginas y rechazarlas una por una y de paso le recordaba a su alumna que se tenía que mover de una maldita vez si no quería perderlo.

Pero, tras pedirle salir y ser oficialmente novios, y a pesar de que Naruto no daba realmente ninguna esperanza a ninguna, esas peticiones de matrimonio no se frenaron… incluso aumentaron. Hasta hiashi tuvo el valor de proponerle una cena formal en su casa con sus dos hijas CON ELLA DELANTE. Era como si no la considerasen una rival digna, como si la viesen como un entretenimiento temporal de Naruto a la espera de una princesa digna de él… al menos así la hacían sentir. Ella se enfrentaba a esos desprecios, pero no dejaban de hacerla mella. Veía a esas mujeres, todas ellas muchísimo más guapas que ella, y era común que dibujase una mueca triste… ¿Qué podía hacer para siempre sobrellevarlo, ahora que debía de comportarse de forma más adecuada? La antigua Sakura habría matado a alguna buscona para dar ejemplo y cruzado la cara al uzumaki por si acaso, pero la actual no podía. Y Sakura haruno era una mujer muy insegura, aunque lo disfrazase con esa fuerza sobrehumana y esa mueca de seguridad, por lo que todo ello fue una losa muy grande sobre su relación…

Y además estaba Naruto. Todavía no entendía qué le pudo pasar… tenía ciertas piezas del puzzle, fragmentos, pero no tenía la imagen completa, Naruto nunca se la dio ni la facilitó el trabajo… quizás por desconfianza, quizás por protegerla, no lo sabía. Al principio era su Naruto… baka, adicto al ramen, voluntarioso, cariñoso… todavía inmaduro, pero no era un muro insalvable para la relación, era solo cuestión de recordarle que ya tenía una edad. Pero, a medida de que avanzaron en la relación, todo cambió. La haruno sospechaba que tenía que ver con su ascenso a jounin y sus misiones asignadas… recordaba cómo su novio apretaba los dientes con tensión cada vez que le convocaban para alguna, como después de la primera volvió con una mueca seria en su rostro que no le pudo borrar en días. Era como si esas misiones le chupasen la vitalidad. Sakura le intentó preguntar por ello, en serio que lo intentó, pero el uzumaki se cerraba en banda y fingía que lo ocurría nada… la única vez en toda su vida que le veía hacer eso, que le veía ocultarla deliberadamente información. Y su carácter cada vez se agriaba más, cada vez tenía peores gestos, o menos paciencia… y a eso se añadía la haruno con sus inseguridades y ese sentimiento de culpa por no poder ayudarle otra vez. Todo se unió en una tormenta perfecta, una que finalizó con su relación de golpe.

Una buena tarde, nada más llegar de una misión, Naruto se presentó ante ella… ¡y la pidió matrimonio! ¡De golpe, con solo unos meses de relación a las espaldas! La haruno entró en pánico mientras el uzumaki la ofrecía irse juntos bien lejos, dejarlo todo atrás… matrimonio, fugarse, abandonarlo todo… la ojijade no estaba preparada. Y el ojiazul no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que conllevaría eso, como constató la pelirrosada al preguntarle si lo había pensado bien… konoha jamás renunciaría a su jinchuriki… el continente jamás renunciaría a Naruto… Le intentó explicar todo eso entre gestos nerviosos, que allí ambos tenían familia y amigos, que eran muy jóvenes para casarse, que ella no estaba preparada, ni el tampoco realmente… pero ese carácter agrio de Naruto volvió a salir a la luz. La acusó de lo único que le había omitido en esa lista de excusas: que no estaba segura de su relación. Fue directo, incisivo… y visceral, puesto que lo asoció de inmediato a la mayor inseguridad del uzumaki: los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke. No quería casarse con él porque amaba a Sasuke, Naruto solo era una distracción. Sakura intentó explicarle que eso era una tontería, ¡al único que amaba era a él, Sasuke estaba completamente superado!

Pero Naruto siguió insistiendo, cada vez más furioso, y al final la presa que retenía las inseguridades de la ojijade terminó cediendo. Le gritó que realmente era cierto que no estaba segura de esa relación, pero no por Sasuke… si no por ellos dos. Que no se veía como esposa del gran héroe del mundo, que sentía los ojos de cada persona sobre ella, que se sentía ridícula y minúscula a su lado, al lado del nuevo shinobi no Kami, que Naruto era la imagen de todo lo bueno del continente y ella solo era un estorbo inútil. Que no podía estar con alguien así… que no lo merecía. Y, con todos sus miedos sueltos, simplemente huyó del rubio entre lágrimas, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. En otras circunstancias habría podido controlar la situación, si no se hubiesen juntado tantos factores en contra habría podido parar esa conversación y continuarla con tranquilidad más tarde… pero le fue imposible. ¿Y quien tenía la culpa? Ninguno podía responder a esa pregunta, y el miedo de Sakura y la amargura de Naruto se encargaron de construir un muro lo suficientemente alto como para separarlos hasta esa fatídica misión. Hasta ese día en el que vio a su Naruto totalmente desecho, roto, ese día en el que la dijo esas cosas horribles y su vínculo se rompió de verdad. Antes se encontraban en una especie de pausa en su relación, la haruno confiaba en arreglarlo todo todavía… pero, tras eso, decidió seguir adelante sin él.

Pero, aún tras esos incidentes e intentar Sakura pasar página, no fue capaz. Era imposible olvidar a Naruto, y eso que puso todo su empeño… incluso tuvo algunas citas con otros hombres por insistencia de su mejor amiga rubia… pero no funcionó. Y luego estaba la forma de actuar de Naruto, que tan pronto como se agrió se… calmó. Se enteró por Kakashi de que había abandonado el servicio activo de batalla, de que ahora daba clases a niños, de que parecía entero… y feliz. Y tuvo que acercarse a verlo, una parte de ella temía que su sol no volviese a brillar y sonreír. Lo vio sonriendo, jugando, totalmente diferente a ese Naruto agrio que conoció al final de su relación, mucho más parecido al de los primeros días con ella… su Naruto. No entendía qué le había pasado, pero estaba claro que parecía liberado. ¿Sería por su ruptura? ¿El alejarse de ella le hacía tanto bien? Era egoísta y muy presuntuoso pensar así, pero no podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta. Y los celos no ayudaban… ¿y si estaba así por haber conocido a otra mujer? De inmediato pensó en hinata. La princesa de las dos lunas, la pareja perfecta para el nuevo shinobi no Kami, con dotes de protocolo, hermosa, dulce, dispuesta a dejar su carrera atrás por cuidar de su familia... Quizás estaba tan feliz por ella. En su amargura se lo comentó a Ino, y su amiga la pudo al fin ayudar un poco: Naruto estaba soltero, por lo que pudo averiguar cotilleando. Había rechazado cada petición de salir, incluida la de la hyuuga, que ahora rehacía su vida con Shino Aburame. Entonces, si no era un nuevo amor… ¿Qué le ocurría? No quería saberlo por mera curiosidad morbosa. Lo quería saber para entender mejor a su quebradero de cabeza favorito.

Esa necesidad la llevó a acercarse de nuevo a él, a pesar de que sus propios miedos e inseguridades la impedían recuperar ese nivel de confianza que llegaron a tener. Ni él había hablado con ella de lo ocurrido en su ruptura, ni ella se sentía libre de ese síndrome de inferioridad y culpa. Síndrome que se acrecentó más con esa nueva faceta del rubio, para su desgracia. Puede que siguiese pareciendo un niño. Puede que siguiese haciendo una travesura tras otra como en la academia. Pero ahora trasmitía una sensación diferente, una sensación de paz, de serenidad, de absoluta madurez. Parecía flotar entre el resto de personas, ser superior, no tener fallos. Ayudaba a los niños, protegía a los débiles, donaba su sueldo a obras benéficas quedándose con lo justo para subsistir, sonreía todo el tiempo, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… y así acabó nombrado hokage, y uniendo a todo eso el título de hombre más poderoso del país del fuego. Tras su discurso de investidura, literalmente la población se apartaba a su paso mientras le miraba con adoración. Era como si esa capa de hokage le hubiese convertido de verdad en una especie de dios. ¿Qué pintaba ella molestando a alguien con ese brillante destino por cumplir? Tras su discurso, cada persona de konoha lo tuvo claro: Naruto traería la paz al continente, solo debían de creer en él. Y Sakura era su más devota creyente. Y, para complicarlo más todo, estaba algo que ya la sucedía desde que Naruto volvió de su viaje de entrenamiento con jiraiya, y que con esa capa de hokage y esa constitución privilegiada se había vuelto más intenso…

-Haruno sama, es un honor tenerla aquí.- saludó de forma educada la recepcionista del orfanato de konoha, una joven mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules, sobresaltando ligeramente a la haruno. Tan ensimismada estaba recordando su pasada relación con Naruto y el batiburrillo de sentimientos que le provocaba el rubio, que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a su destino.- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días, Kea sama.- respondió con serenidad, reponiéndose de su pequeño susto.- Vengo a por nar… Hokage sama.- reveló, asintiendo con una sonrisa la trabajadora del centro mientras Sakura se abofeteaba mentalmente por ese lapsus.

Porque ella se había ofrecido para ir a buscar a Naruto y llevarlo a la reunión del consejo que se celebraría ese día, su primera reunión oficial con los clanes, una reunión vital visto el panorama internacional. Y, como bien sabía cada hombre, mujer y niño de esa aldea, si buscas a hokage sama no debes de hacerlo ni en su casa, ni en su despacho… no, debes de hacerlo donde haya niños. Como, en este caso, el orfanato de konoha. Naruto pasaba todas las tardes de entre semana y los fines de semana en el orfanato de konoha, jugando con los niños, arreglando el edificio... lo que necesitasen los huérfanos. Algunos se temieron que, con su nombramiento como hokage, Naruto abandonase esa bella costumbre… sería comprensible, ahora era el dirigente de una aldea entera… pero esa gente no conocía a Naruto. El uzumaki jamás abandonaría a esos niños: puede que con su nombramiento ya no pudiese ser sensei a tiempo completo, pero el ojiazul seguía acudiendo religiosamente a esas citas. Tras ver esto, muchos murmuraban que el rubio no estaba centrado en su trabajo, que no podía dejar a sus clones trabajando para irse a jugar al escondite con unos niños sin hogar… pero Sakura tenía claro que se podían ir al infierno. Había visto el lado malo de Naruto y el bueno, y prefería este último mil veces.

-Ah si, nos avisó de que vendría a secuestrarle, cito textualmente, "una chica preciosa"…- comentó con diversión la gerente, enrojeciendo un poco Sakura al oír esa expresión atribuida a Naruto. Sin contar que no sabía cómo se había enterado que ella iría a buscarlo...- Acompáñeme, ahora estará en la sala de los recién nacidos cuidando a los bebés…- Sakura abrió los ojos con un mal disimulado temor. Naruto tenía mucha mano con los niños, pero los bebés eran otro cantar, eran más delicados y Naruto destacaba por su torpeza… Kea pareció caer en ello, puesto que se rió disimuladamente mientras la guiaba por los pasillos.- No se preocupe, haruno sama, esos niños no podrían estar en mejores manos… a hokage sama le encantan los bebés, debe de ser el hombre que más está con ellos de toda la aldea…- confesó, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice cuando vio la reacción inconsciente de la haruno, que se sonrojó al imaginarse así a su Naruto. Su Naruto siempre la sorprendía, siempre guardaba algún truco en la manga para hacerla sonreír. Como el que se le diesen tan bien los niños… seguro que sería un padre excelente.

-Dont push meeee… mmmhhmmmhhh…- comenzaron a oír las féminas, sonriendo ambas al identificar de quién provenía esa canción.- Dont push meeee… let me get off the ground…

-Veo que sigue canturreando cuando cree que nadie le oye… nunca se le dio bien…- dijo la ojijade, riendo kea.

-Si, debe de estar intentando dormir a Suki… suele llorar a menudo, pero cuando hokage sama la canta algo solo ríe…- declaró, entrando en la habitación, donde la recepcionista se dirigió al dirigente de la hoja.- Hokage sama…- habló en voz baja, con una dulce sonrisa, siendo contestada por otra del rubio, que en ese momento estaba acunando a una preciosa bebé en sus brazos. Ambas féminas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que enternecerse al ver al rubio tratar con tal delicadeza al bebé, que reía en sus brazos y le miraba con una mueca divertida.

-Espera un momento, que ya está casi a punto…- pidió el rubio, para luego dirigirse al bebé.- Suki chan, no podemos estar así todo el día, que tienes que dormir, que la vida no es todo "jijijaja" y a mí se me están acabando las canciones de muse…- comentó con diversión al bebé, que respondió con un gorgojo contento. Naruto arrugó ligeramente la nariz de pronto.- Uy, creo que ya sé lo que te pasa…- declaró, entendiendo de inmediato ambas mujeres que la infante necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

-Hokage sama, permítame…- se ofreció la asistente, entendiendo que el máximo dirigente de la hoja no estaba para mancharse con mierda en el orfanato, pero Naruto de inmediato la interrumpió.

-Ah no, yo me encargo…- contestó con serenidad, dirigiéndose de inmediato a una mesa cercana. Nadie más iba a cambiar los pañales a su suki si él estaba presente. Ambas féminas contemplaron con una sonrisa enternecida como el rubio cambiaba los pañales de la niña con eficiencia, haciéndola cada poco carantoñas para que siguiese riéndose. Cuando Sakura veía a Naruto así, algo común el último año, veía al auténtico Naruto. A SU Naruto. A ese hombre dulce, cariñoso, a ese sol capaz de iluminar un continente. Y tenía que admitirlo: el entorno no podía favorecerle más. Llevaba puesta su capa de hokage, con esa chaqueta naranja debajo y esos pantalones negros, una vestimenta que le hacía parecer enorme, fuerte, un auténtico hombre. Y uno guapísimo, con ese pelo rubio ligeramente largo y esa piel bronceada unidos a esa sonrisa sincera. Y esa forma tan cariñosa de tratar al bebé mostraba que no solo era guapo, también una buena persona y muy cariñoso y atento. Sakura se descubrió mirándole con una suave sonrisa, absorta en esa visión, aunque tuvo que reprimir los celos cuando se dio cuenta de que la recepcionista también estaba pensando lo mismo de ese hombre. Encima era una mujer atractiva, de pelo castaño y ojos azules… joder, ¿Por qué cada mujer que se fijaba en Naruto era más guapa que ella? Naruto la despertó de su dilema interno.- Ya está suki chan, ya estás limpia y perfecta para echarte la siesta… bueno, supongo que tendrás que encargarte de ella hoy Kea, que me viene a buscar la mujer más guapa de konoha para llevarme a la cárcel…- dijo con un tono jocoso, riendo ligeramente la mujer mientras Sakura enrojecía tres tonos.

-No se preocupe hokage sama, yo me encargo de ella para que pueda ir con su pareja…- declaró la recepcionista con complicidad, interpretando ese lapsus de Sakura al presentarse y esa forma de mirarle como algo más. Sakura intentó contestar dentro de su vergüenza, pero Naruto fue más rápido.

-Ojalá lo fuese Kea… y no lo digas muy alto delante de Suki, que se me pone celosa…- bromeó mientras la entregaba a la bebé tras darle un beso en la frente, para luego dirigirse a la pelirrosada.- Bueno Sakura chan, soy todo tuyo…- se rindió, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Salieron del lugar tras despedirse Naruto de los niños y prometerles volver al día siguiente a seguir contándoles las aventuras del caballero zorro, y anduvieron juntos unos segundos sin hablarse mucho, aunque sin sentirse incómodos. No, para Sakura era incluso algo agradable andar a su lado, le recordaba a sus tiempos como pareja, cuando salían a pasear a menudo. Aunque tenía que decirle algo.

-No sabía que se te daban tan bien los bebés Naruto…- comentó con un ligero sonrojo. Viéndole tan cariñoso y atento, incluso se permitió reconocer que sería un padre magnífico, incluso tuvo un lapsus donde suki se transformaba en un bebé de cabello rosado. Naruto se rió ante el comentario con diversión.

-Juego con ventaja Sakura chan: como irradio calor, soy como una pequeña estufa, y a los bebés les encantan las estufas… - reconoció con un tono divertido, riendo esta vez Sakura. No iba a negar lo del calor… ella podía dar fe de lo a gusto que se dormía abrazada a Naruto… pero era humildad realmente, la niña estuvo encantada también cuando Naruto la cambió. Simplemente, como Naruto era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, sabía exactamente como tratarlos. En ese sentido le recordaba mucho a su propio padre, que con más de cincuenta años todavía se disfrazaba en carnaval... De pronto, el rubio miró a un lado con nerviosismo, sorprendiendo a la haruno.- Sakura chan… que… ¿querrías tomar algo conmigo… y así hablamos…?- ofreció el uzumaki, pillando totalmente por sorpresa a la pelirrosada. Joder, lo que llevaba queriendo pedirle desde hace bastante, una charla con él para aclararlo todo, romper este punto muerto de un año… pero, por desgracia, había deberes que cumplir, la reunión era importante.

-Naruto… qui… quiero también hablar contigo, pero… tendremos que hacerlo después, ahora tenemos reunión de clanes, y la situación es grave… no sé si estarás al tanto…- maldijo por lo bajo, obteniendo un gesto de disgusto de Naruto al acordarse de esa reunión.

-Si ya sabemos los dos lo que pasará… hiashi gruñirá, los consejeros confabularán, Shikamaru mirará al horizonte con hastío… con llegar a la votación bastaría, incluso podría mandar un clon, el resultado será el mismo…- sugirió con desidia el dirigente, frunciendo el ceño Sakura.

-Baka, eres el hokage, deberías de tomártelo más en serio… todo el tiempo me refiero… que no veo mal que estés con los niños de konoha, pero deberías de delegar menos en los clones y estar más atento…- Naruto la miró con serenidad, para hablar en cuanto ella dejó de hacerlo.

-Sakura chan… me tomo mi trabajo en serio. Es más, creo que no me he tomado nada tan en serio en la vida. Mis clones son la manera que tengo de cumplir con las tareas normales de un hokage, y así puedo encargarme de lo importante. Jiji sarutobi lo decía a menudo: un hokage tiene que tener sus manos en el presente y sus ojos en el futuro. Los niños de konoha son el futuro, y por ello debo de tenerlos en cuenta en todo momento, es mi apuesta personal… no están contaminados por esa necesidad de guerra, de causar dolor, por esa avaricia. Si les mantenemos así, en el futuro no habrá guerras…- se quejó con un gesto cansado, para luego mirar a un grupo de niños que jugaba alegremente en un parque cercano.- si mis clones se encargan de los temas de adultos y yo de los niños es por una razón simple: es mucho más fácil mantener a los niños sanos que arreglar a los adultos rotos…- declaró, quedándose en silencio la haruno para asimilar esa respuesta. Esa respuesta era tan distinta y a la vez tan propia de Naruto… era simple, esencial, pero a la vez era muy sabia. Y cierta… puede que sus temores sobre el desempeño de Naruto fuesen infundados. Llegaron a la torre hokage en poco tiempo, suspirando Naruto con cansancio antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones.- Bueno… queda pendiente el tomar algo, Sakura chan… no voy a parar de insistir, sabes que puedo estar años...- advirtió con un tono juguetón, arrancándole una sonrisa cómplice a la ojijade.- Y me hará falta… ya me les estoy imaginando a... esos dos… con sus lenguas bífidas al aire y sus colmillos momentáneamente retraídos…

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa comparación de Naruto, teniendo que reprimir una risa al abrir el hokage la puerta y encontrarse de frente con los aludidos. Koharu y homura, los consejeros eternos, inagotables… a veces se preguntaba si no usarían un jutsu como el de orochimaru para seguir con vida y jodiendo a la buena gente. Y, como Naruto había comentado, les esperaban como dos reptiles, con una expresión serena pero inamovible. Incluso parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían la lengua al aire para captar el calor de su presa. Esa misma expresión seguramente la habrían puesto al ordenar la ejecución del clan uchiha… y el aislamiento de Naruto… y el ascenso de danzo a hokage en funciones… joder, esos ancianos tenían las manos limpias, pero siempre estaban rodeados de mierda. El resto del salón estaba lleno de líderes de clanes, convocados para esta sesión urgente. Pudo ver a Ino, a Shikamaru, incluso a Sasuke, que la saludó con la cabeza desde el fondo de la sala. La vuelta indefinida del legendario vengador fue recibida con sorpresa por el consejo, incluso por la haruno… ¿Qué le habría dicho Naruto para convencerle? Aunque Sakura se fijó en un detalle de la que Naruto avanzaba a su silla: los líderes más jóvenes le miraban con pura adoración, incluso se apartaban a su paso, como si interponerse en su camino fuese insultar al mismísimo Kami. Un efecto que NINGÚN hokage había provocado antes en los clanes… quizás Naruto si supiese lo que se hacía.

Una vez el hokage se sentó en su asiento, comenzó la sesión. El asunto apremiaba, así que no se tardó mucho en hacer las presentaciones y demás formalismos. Kumo se estaba moviendo. La aldea del rayo, al igual que la de la roca, había estado esos últimos años intensificando su labor militar, sobre todo con respecto a las naciones intermedias, esos territorios que tenían una función clara: separar a las grandes naciones y evitar una guerra mundial. Y konoha, recuperándose todavía de las terribles pérdidas de la guerra, no tenía capacidad para afrontar a Iwa y kumo a la vez. Sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que la hoja no usaba los agresivos metidos de reclutamiento de sus dos enemigas… kumo había obligado a cada hombre capaz a tomar las armas, sobre todo tras perder a muchos guerreros en el país del sonido hacía ya un año. El caso es que ahora, aprovechando el cambio de dirección en la hoja, el rayo había decidido acabar de una vez con la última resistencia del país de las aguas termales, y anexionarse esa nación permanentemente. Y entonces ya no habría más territorio neutral entre el rayo y la hoja… el siguiente choque sería con la nación del fuego. Lo único bueno de la situación actual, a juicio de Sakura, era que Iwa parecía estar haciendo lo contrario tras entrevistarse Kurotsuchi con Naruto tras su discurso… al parecer, la nueva tsuchikage no pensaba tanto en la guerra como su abuelo.

-¡Es inaceptable!- exclamó hiashi con furia. Su rictus normalmente imperturbable solo se torcía (más de la cuenta) cuando se nombraba a la nación del rayo… la responsable del intento de secuestro de sus hijas y de la muerte de su hermano.- ¡Debemos de responder de inmediato con nuestro ejército! ¡Aplastarlos!- visto lo furibundo del hyuuga, Sakura agradeció al cielo que en la silla del hokage estuviese Naruto y no el patriarca de las dos lunas. El rubio se levantó y dio la espalda a la mesa, mirando por el ventanal de la sala. Muchos lo interpretaron como que estaba barajando opciones, pero Sakura sabía la realidad tras esa pequeña conversación de camino a la reunión: si hubiese seguido mirando a hiashi, todo el mundo habría visto su expresión de aburrimiento.

-Hiashi sama…- intentó mediar Shikamaru, que se había pasado hasta entonces mirando con desidia por la ventana.- ¿Cómo tiene pensado defender konoha de un posible ataque de Iwa si movilizamos al ejército hacía el noreste? Tsunade Senju se vio en esta situación hace dos años y optó por la decisión más lógica: no moverse mientras no invadan nuestro territorio. Si nos atacan, Suna y kiri entrarán sin duda a ayudarnos, y seremos tres contra dos…

-Pero, ¿y la población de la nación de las aguas termales? Las tácticas de kumo son brutales a la hora de asegurar la obediencia de la población…- intervino Sakura, recordando que ya había tenido que atender a diversos amputados infantiles… si dejas mancos a los futuros rebeldes del país, la rebelión no será peligrosa…

-Haruno sama ha dado con un buen punto: las consecuencias de perder el país de las aguas termales.- expuso koharu con su expresión tranquila. La ojijade torció el gesto… no le hacía la más mínima ilusión coincidir en algo con esa mujer…- si ese país cae en las garras de kumo, el raikage tendrá en su poder un territorio muy amplio… y poder suficiente como para causarnos problemas. Sakura haruno tiene razón: debemos de actuar en ese país, y hacerlo ya.

-Perfecto, me ofrezco para dirigir el…- iba a intervenir hiashi, pero homura le interrumpió.

-No obstante, Shikamaru Nara también está en lo cierto. No podemos dejar konoha desprotegida. Debemos de atacar a kumo, y a la vez mantener fuerte la aldea, por lo que deberíamos de dividir el ejército: el enemigo de la nube cuenta con cerca de 6000 efectivos, por lo que deberemos de enviar a 1000 de nuestros 5000… con eso será suficiente…- murmuró el consejero, mirándole con una ceja arqueada Shibi aburame.

-¿Cómo tiene pensado que 1000 de nuestros anbu venzan a 6000? Confío en nuestras fuerzas, pero no serían capaces, el enemigo cuenta también con anbu, y está dirigido por A, killer bee y su biju de ocho colas, Darío y su elemento tormenta…

-Cierto es, aburame sama, no podrían vencer a esas fuerzas por sí solos.- habló koharu.- Pero se equivoca en algo: esos 1000 shinobi no serían anbu, bastaría con chunnin recién ascendidos, incluso algunos gennin para que ganen experiencia. Su labor solo sería rematar heridos y acuartelar las plazas fuertes tomadas en el país del rayo…- anunció, abriendo los ojos la audiencia con sorpresa. ¿Les habría dado una embolia a los consejeros? 1000 chunnin novatos y gennin no podrían dar ningún problema a kumo.- Es hora de que konoha libere su arma más potente… nos basta un shinobi para vencerlos, uno que ya tiene antecedentes matando en solitario a un enemigo numeroso…- la audiencia miró de reojo a Sasuke, famoso por su entrenamiento con Orochimaru y sus tácticas… sanguinarias… el cual arqueó una ceja con furia.

-Si te crees que voy a matar a 6000 personas porque tú lo digas lo llevas claro…- despreció el uchiha, obteniendo una risa cruel de los consejeros.

-Uchiha sama, no sea presuntuoso… no hablábamos de usted. Sabemos de su entrenamiento con orochimaru… 150 bajas shinobi en dos horas de combate con solo 15 años, no está nada mal…- muchos de los allí presentes tragaron grueso… ¿nada mal? Muchos no podrían emularlo ni con treinta años…- pero conocemos a alguien más mortífero, alguien que desde hace un año convirtió su registro, e incluso el de yondaime hokage, en algo ridículo… proponemos que, simple y llanamente, hokage sama vuelva a destruir un ejército invasor entero en solitario…- toda la sala se giró hacia el rubio con asombro, que miraba por la ventana sin atenderles lo más mínimo. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras Sasuke arqueaba una ceja con interés hacia Naruto (lo que, en el repertorio de gestos del vengador, era el equivalente a un grito de sorpresa)… ¿estaban insinuando que Naruto había…?- Si lo repite, no tardará ni una mañana en exterminar a esos 6000 enemigos… ya exterminó a 1000 en diez minutos hace un año…

* * *

**Bueno, como veis, terminanos aqui y este episodio tendra dos partes. **

** En lo referente al narusaku... es muy comun leer que estos dos, en el mismo instante que empiezan a sálir, ya no tienen problemas (yo mismo he caido en eso xD), y me parece algo ingenuo, sobre todo conociendo a sakura. Asi que aqui son ex novios con un asunto sin resolver, uno que ya veremos como se arregla. Por lo pronto, Sakura sigue cargando con esa culpa e inseguridad, pero por otro no puede dejar de pensar en el rubio. Y el rubio, por un lado se le ve claramente interesado en Sakura, pero por otro todavia no ha hablado con ella de esa ruptura y de lo que la dijo... si, aqui el culpable de la ruptura es naruto, no sakura, ya lo vereis en un futuro.**

** Y sobre kumo... una pista mas sobre naruto. 1000 bajas en 10 minutos, ¿que hizo el rubio hace un año? ¿que le motivo a actuar asi? las respuestas, en el proximo capitulo!**


	5. Genocida (Pt 2)

Cap4: genocida, parte 2

**Bueno, bienvenidos de nuevo a Luz del poder, hoy tenemos la segunda parte del capitulo 4. Hoy tenemos el capitulo con mayor carga emocional del fic con diferencia, muy emotivo (sobre todo el final). Espero que os guste, es vital para sustentar la historia, disfrutad que yo paso a los review!**

**Rafarikudou: **Saludos! Si te ha gustado, ya veras este... Un saludo y dusfrutalo!

**Nothernlights91: **Frank! saludos de nuevo! me alegra que te guste esta historia tb; es un experimento de escritura, alterar la linea temporal en lugar de ofrecer un argumento lineal. Cada capitulo aporta futuro y pasado, y el presente lo pondre en el ultimo irónicamente.

Si, naruto tiene aqui un rollo santurrón. Soy más de presentarlo más maduro, pero aqui no me esta quedándo mal, es una especie de version intermedia entre mi naruto y el de kishimoto. Y en cuanto a su agenda oculta... es oculta para vosotros los lectores, realmente la mayoria la revelo con su discurso de investidura. Lo que ves ahora es el antes y el despues del discurso.

Y sobre oscuridad... entiendo que te metas en el pj, yo no pude leerme una historia del autor arminius el unico por ello xD (tierra de traidores). Pero un consejo: espera al final. Quizas te sorprenda. Un saludo y disfruta.

**carlos juan ad: **hola! Pues si, Naruto y Sasuke tienen un serio problema de sobreempoderamiento en la serie, incluso voy a jugar con ello en el fic de oscuridad en ti. Y aqui tenemos Naruto aprovechandose de ello: TODOS saben que es un puñetero monstruo del chakra, asi que lo respetan, y asi puede ser buena gente.

Y coincidimos al 100% con lo de Sakura, es lo bonito de ese pj, que empieza de cero y se pone a la altura del duo protagonista. Por eso me cabrea tanto cuando la llaman estorbo o inutil, joder, TODOS SON INUTILES AL LADO DE ESOS DOS XDXD Se ha sido muy injusto con Salura, algunos por ignorancia, otros por shippear el naruhina (ya se sabe, no puedes hacer un naruhina sin quitar de en medio a Sakura, es la demostracion de que la serie es Narusaku: puedes hacer un narusaku ignorando a hinata, pero no un naruhina ignorando a Sakura). En fin, mala gestion de kishimoto.

Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

**Il Nardo: **buenas! me alegra verte tb por aqui! Espero que la espera no haya sido dura. Y si, lo has calcado, se trata de jugar con el tiempo, es un experimento que veo que esta gustando. Hoy tienes contenido interesante, viendo tu ultimo inciso del comentario, espero que te guste! Un saludo!

**Matteens: **Que alegría leerte matteens! que tal todo? Agradezco las felicitaciones, lo cierto es que el experimento esta saliendo bien vista la aceptacion del publico xD Tambien has acertado en lo de las perspectivas, solo que el de ahora, como es la segunda parte del anterior, no tiene una definida.

Y, si te parece oscuro, te encantará el fic secuela que sacare de este, el fic "la sombra del poder", donde naruto hace EXACTAMENTE LO CONTRARIO. Tengo todavia que acabar este, pero en cuanto lo haga lo veras publicado ;) Un saludo y disfruta!

**malejo0427: **Buenas! agradezco que leas el fic, siempre es bonito ver que el esfuerzo de escribir es apreciado por la critica. Exacto, naruto aqui ha tenido que madurar por un hecho traumatico, y tiene un objetivo en mente. Habeis visto como naruto sobrelleva algo, la pregunta es... que. Y sobre sakura, es el otro gran conflicto del fic, ¿que les pasa a estos dos? ya se vera como evoluciona, por lo pronto los dos tienen problemas.

Tu tranquilo, te dire lo que le dije a Il nardo: nunca dejare una historia sin concluir. Si me tomo la molestia de empezar, lo acabo. Un saludo y disfruta

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

\- Si lo repite, no tardará ni una mañana en exterminar a esos 6000 enemigos… ya exterminó a 1000 en diez minutos hace un año…- sentenció homura, revelando aquel dato que ningún miembro de esta audiencia sabía: el resultado de la última misión en el frente de Naruto.

Todos se miraron con incredulidad, incapaces de asimilar tal dato… 1000 enemigos… ¿en 10 minutos? Ya las cifras del yondaime hokage durante la tercera guerra fueron apabullantes, con 500 bajas en media hora, incluso le hicieron merecedor del trono hokage, ¡pero estas nuevas cifras excedían cualquier raciocinio, tenía que haber un error! Pero, cuando Sakura y Sasuke dirigieron su mirada a Tsunade Senju y Kakashi hatake, supieron que eran ciertas. Tsunade apretó sus manos con furia, mirando a los consejeros con severidad. Esos malditos desgraciados… Si, eran ciertas estas cifras, y las había ocultado. Recordaba cómo le informó Kakashi que encontraron a su nieto oficioso tras detectar un inmenso pico de chakra en la zona supuestamente desmilitarizada del país de los campos de arroz, cubierto en sangre ajena, rodeado de esos 1000 cadáveres, desorientado, roto emocionalmente… Naruto había destruido él solo un ejército invasor, hombre por hombre… y casi se había destruido a sí mismo en el proceso. Tardó semanas en salir de su piso, y eso a pesar de que la Senju no hizo público lo que ocurrió para evitar que, cuando lo hiciese, todos le mirasen de una manera… diferente. Pero ahora ya daba igual. Esos ancianos lo habían desvelado a traición.

Junto al ventanal, Naruto fingía observar el horizonte, ajeno a la conversación, inaccesible. Pero, realmente, estaba observando a los allí presentes por el reflejo del cristal. Como se esperaba, se encontraba en una sala de ninja, el sector civil no había sido convocado a este asunto bélico, por lo que las reacciones de horror eran mínimas, para su decepción. Sakura le observaba con mil emociones mezcladas, y entre ellas el horror por supuesto; Ino también había quedado impactada… pero en el resto, nada de horror. Algunos habían arqueado las cejas, todavía incrédulos, pero muchos otros lo miraban… con admiración. Muchos de los miembros de los clanes ninja más jóvenes, y también de los veteranos mostraron orgullo por tener de su parte a tal guerrero. Incluso Hiashi hyuuga desdibujó su ceño fruncido por primera vez en décadas, asintiendo complacido… 1000 enemigos, y encima esta vez serían de kumo… seguramente, si antes era insistente con un matrimonio de Naruto con sus hijas, ahora lo sería el triple… Lo dicho, como para no decepcionarse: lo miraban con admiración por ser un puñetero asesino. Ya se lo había dicho a Sakura: es mucho más fácil mantener a un niño sano que arreglar un adulto roto. Porque el adulto ya tenía interiorizadas reacciones como la que estaba viendo, no tenía arreglo fácil. Si hubiesen estado allí, si valorasen lo que él perdió ese día, no lo mirarían con orgullo… lo mirarían con lástima… los recuerdos asaltaron al uzumaki de golpe.

Volvía a estar en el frente, con su chandal naranja y su chaleco jounin. Recordaba la sensación del lugar: el país de los campos de arroz estaba envuelto en lluvias constantes, viento frío, tierras lodosas de marrón apagado iluminadas por un sol que no calentaba una mierda… y tenía la sensación de que cada país en guerra tenía ese aspecto. Odiaba la puta guerra. Konoha había destinado escuadrones a la frontera del país del fuego con el de los campos de arroz, con la misión de rastrear los movimientos del enemigo e informar. Bandas de ninjas mercenarios, teóricamente sin afiliación, sembraban el caos en el sur del país, violando, matando, saqueando… Lo dicho, odiaba la guerra. El escuadrón del uzumaki había sido destinado a este lugar, y teóricamente debería de verlo todo de lejos, pero claro… Naruto era incapaz de ver ese sufrimiento sin actuar. Ayudaba a los refugiados que podía a cruzar las fronteras, y capturaba y entregaba a los mercenarios que caían en sus manos al mando de konoha… no podía matarlos, su propia moral se lo impedía… y esos mercenarios, misteriosamente, aparecían de nuevo libres pasado un tiempo. Al parecer, los intercambiaban por prisioneros de la nación del fuego, o eso le quisieron decir… Naruto solo sabía que su trabajo caía en saco roto.

En ese momento, su escuadrón patrullaba un camino rural, rumbo a su destino, pero se había detenido por orden de su capitán. En una casa en ruinas, creyó ver una figura humana. Quizás fuese un enemigo. Quizás fuese un aldeano necesitado de ayuda. Realmente, ninguna de las dos. Naruto atravesó el pórtico derruido de entrada, y pudo ver un cuerpo recientemente fallecido. Debía de ser una mujer, visto su cabello negro y largo. Su ropa estaba ajada, pero no presentaba sangre… seguramente eran harapos que apenas cubrían su esquelético cuerpo. Había muerto sentada, apoyada en un mueble cercano. Pero, cuando se fijó mejor, sintió una sensación demasiado familiar últimamente. Los pelos de su cabello erizándose, su pecho tomando aire, sus ojos congelados, su mandíbula tensándose… su cuerpo era sin duda mucho más listo que él, y lo veía venir. En brazos de la mujer, había otro cuerpo, el cuerpo de un infante de no más de dos años. Estaba abrazado por la difunta fémina, vestido con los mismos harapos, sin heridas. El ojo clínico que por desgracia había desarrollado ese último año le mostró la probable causa de la muerte… inanición. ¿Qué podían comer en este paraje alejado de la mano de kami? Incluso habían reportado casos de canibalismo entre los desesperados aldeanos del país. No se le ocurría una forma peor de morir que la de esa mujer…

-Je… jefe… ya hemos registrado todo…- anunció una voz a su espalda. Vestido con su uniforme jounin estándar, junto a una bufanda azul turquesa, se encontraba el segundo al mando en el escuadrón de Naruto: konohamaru sarutobi, su hermano pequeño putativo si le permitían decirlo. El joven de pelo castaño se quedó en silencio, entendiendo de inmediato la escena, mientras dos explosiones de humo rodeaban al rubio, revelando dos clones de sombra.

-Darles un entierro digno…- ordenó, asintiendo el dúo. Aunque konohamaru se preocupó cuando el que tomó el cuerpo del infante muerto se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, mostrando dos rubíes rojos en lugar de esos dos zafiros tradicionales del ojiazul. El otro clon lo tomó de la muñeca y negó mientras tomaba el tétricamente ligero cuerpo de la mujer, logrando que se centrase. Pasados unos segundos, y con una mueca tensa en el rostro, Naruto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al sarutobi.- Por hoy me he cansado de patrullar, volvemos…

-Pero… jefe, todavía tenemos que…- una simple mirada seria del uzumaki valió para que konohamaru tragase hondo y transmitiese la orden, regresando los cinco shinobi asignados junto al rubio. Cada uno de los allí presentes adoraba a Naruto, era un jodido héroe de guerra, y un gran amigo… entendían por lo que estaba pasando, y el que más era Konohamaru. El chico andaba algo adelantado junto al uzumaki, intentando hablar del asunto, ayudarle a abrirse. Con la guerra, Naruto se estaba amargando cada vez más, y no le culpaba… lo que habían visto hoy era algo habitual.- Nii chan… quieres… ¿quieres hablar?

-No hay nada de qué hablar, por hoy estoy cansado de ver lo de siempre…- declaró, destilándose decepción y rabia en el comentario. Lo dicho: konohamaru lo entendía. Nadie había apostado tanto por la paz como Naruto uzumaki, nadie se había ilusionado tanto… la caída había sido por tanto mucho mayor que la del resto. Y eso le preocupaba mucho a konohamaru: su hermano mayor necesitaba descaradamente ayuda, eran comunes sus arrebatos de ira, lo notaba a punto de explotar… antes tenía ayuda para intentar calmarlo, pero ahora estaba solo, todo desde…

-Jefe… ¿ya has hablado con Sakura chan?- inquirió, rezando para obtener un si. Todo era más fácil cuando Naruto estaba con esa chica, le daba paz. Konohamaru se alegró muchísimo de que su hermano mayor putativo lograse su meta de salir con la mujer de sus sueños, no se le ocurría nadie que se lo mereciese más. Y, mientras estuvieron juntos, esa amargura del rubio fue más o menos combatible. Pero, desde que habían roto, konohamaru se encontraba solo ante el problema. De ahí su insistencia: si Naruto lo arreglaba todo con ella, lo hablaría con la pelirrosada y se pediría esas vacaciones que tanta falta le hacían… Pero, vista la negativa del uzumaki, no había manera…- Venga jefe, fue una bronca, nada más, las parejas suelen tenerlas… ¿tan grave es?- Naruto suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

-Ella tiene miedo y está enamorada del de siempre…- se excusó, pero konohamaru arqueó una ceja.

-Nii chan… sé que en esto no soy muy experto… solo me he besado con unas pocas chicas, ni tan siquiera he… ya sabes…- comentó con un inocente sonrojo el castaño, para luego continuar.- Pero yo creo… yo creo que ella te quiere. Se la veía feliz contigo, yo creo que te estás dando excusas a ti mismo…- a pesar del gesto neutro del rubio, konohamaru sabía que había acertado en un punto débil del argumento del uzumaki. El castaño reconocía cada gesto de su hermano mayor.

-Sea como fuere, da igual mientras sigamos aquí…- konohamaru le mantuvo la mirada, suspirando derrotado Naruto.- Cuando vuelva y me aclare lo hablaré con ella, te lo prometo…- concedió, sonriendo el sarutobi con felicidad. Le encantaba el olor a victoria por la mañana, sobre todo si era contra su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir.- Y ahora aligeremos el paso, los niños del orfanato nos estarán echando de menos…- comentó, no pudiendo evitar sonreír también.

Si, los niños del orfanato… bendita ayuda para konohamaru. La guerra era algo terrible, más por sus consecuencias que por las batallas en si. En batalla había una cierta justicia, honor: la mejor estrategia y preparación gana, no hay trampas realmente, solo un enfoque más creativo del plan de guerra. Pero sus consecuencias… al episodio con esa mujer de antes se añadían refugiados, hambre, miseria, devastación, sufrimiento… y cosas aún peores. Ese ejército mercenario que saqueaba la nación de los campos de arroz, aunque oficialmente no tuviese bandera, estaba claramente actuando a las órdenes de alguien más, de otra nación. Eran comunes estas prácticas, así todo parecía seguir en paz y las naciones lograban cumplir con sus planes de expansión. La duda era si servía a Iwa o a Kumo, por citar a los sospechosos habituales. Y, como servía a un interés mayor que simplemente saquear, también ocupaba territorio. Toda ocupación, si no cuenta con el apoyo del pueblo ocupado (que claramente no era el caso), requiere de una falta absoluta de moral para triunfar. Si no, el pueblo se acababa rebelando y todos tus esfuerzos se iban por la borda. Era común eliminar facciones disidentes, atacar a civiles… y cosas aún peores.

Y una de ellas era la mutilación de la población infantil. La primera vez que Naruto vio un grupo de niños sin algún brazo o pierna, justo en su primera misión, acudió de inmediato a Shikamaru para preguntarle el motivo por el que ocurría. Quería respuestas, ¡las necesitaba para entender esa salvajada! Y el Nara, usando su lado analítico, se lo explicó de una manera muy simple: si amputas la mano a los futuros rebeldes, estos no podrán levantarla contra ti después. Era una medida de futuro. Ni qué decir que Naruto no lo entendió en absoluto. Y, como no lo entendió, decidió intentar solventar el problema, o al menos aliviarlo: la suerte le hizo toparse con un pequeño orfanato en medio de un bosque, uno destinado a niños huérfanos y mutilados por la guerra regentado por una chica joven muy amable y hermosa conocida como Mio. Tras superar los temores obvios de los niños con una sonrisa y amor, el uzumaki se propuso una cosa: mantener a salvo a esos niños. Les ayudaba a reconstruir el lugar, les hacía prótesis como podía para sus miembros perdidos… en esos momentos, konohamaru veía a su auténtico hermano mayor, cuando se rodeaba de niños y les ayudaba. Le veía sonreír. Así que habían adoptado ese lugar como base de su escuadrón, y solo salían lo justo y necesario, como esa mañana para cumplir con la misión de patrulla asignada por el mando de konoha. Solo que esta vez, fue un craso error…

Vieron primero una inmensa columna de humo salir del lugar del orfanato. Ese humo negro se elevaba sobre las nubes como un lamento, un lamento que provocó que el escuadrón acelerase el paso. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué atacar el orfanato? Solo había una mujer y niños tullidos, ¡no representaban un peligro para nadie! Quizás solo estaban exagerando, y realmente se hubiese quemado algo cerca. Pero, cuando llegaron konohamaru y Naruto, sus peores sospechas se confirmaron. Un grupo de asaltantes sin bandana estaban saqueando el lugar. Los cuerpos de muchos de los niños estaban desperdigados por el suelo, con crueles cortes de katana en su espalda, mientras el cuerpo de la encargada del lugar reposaba con las ropas rasgadas de cintura para abajo, sin vida, a unos metros. Lo peor es que los niños no habían presentado batalla, solo habían intentado huir… y aún así no hubo piedad. Konohamaru se horrorizó especialmente cuando uno de los pocos supervivientes, un niño sin una pierna, intentó entre llantos huir de uno de los asaltantes. Pero, ¿Qué esperanza tenía cojeando contra un hombre adulto? Murió decapitado, mientras su asaltante no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento. Eran órdenes: esa zona debía de estar libre de enemigos para el avance de su ejército, y eso incluía posibles espías como esa mujer del orfanato y sus hijos. Konohamaru apretó los dientes entre lágrimas mientras contemplaba el saqueo desde el linde del bosque, tan impactado por esa crueldad que no podía moverse.

-Jefe, tenemos que ayu… ¿jefe?- si antes estaba aterrado, ahora estaba al borde de morirse del miedo. Nunca había visto a su nii chan así. Naruto observaba todo con los dientes apretados, gruñendo… primero de forma ligera, luego de forma más gutural. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más grandes, con dos pupilas rojas inyectadas en sangre, mientras su boca se ensanchaba mostrando los colmillos de una bestia sedienta de muerte. Incluso babeaba espuma, como un perro con la rabia. Su respiración se agitaba, su cuerpo temblaba, incluso se clavó las afiladas garras de sus dedos en sus palmas como un último intento de controlarse, sin el más mínimo éxito. Volvía a él esa sensación que tuvo al ver el cuerpo de esa mujer con su hijo, su pelo erizándose, su piel poniéndose de gallina… la sensación que le provocaba el odio, su propio odio. Había estado cuidando de esos niños por meses, conocía a cada uno, quería a cada uno… y ahora estaban muertos. No había vuelta atrás… la presa del autocontrol de Naruto se había quebrado… ahora solo quedaba la bestia.

-**AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH**\- gritó al aire con rabia, supurando cada uno de sus poros ese chakra rojo tóxico al tacto.

Los asaltantes oyeron ese grito desde el linde del bosque, pero no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Solo shinobi excepcionales, como A de kumo o Sasuke uchiha, podrían haber reaccionado a tiempo. El soldado que había decapitado a ese pobre niño gritó de dolor, mientras la mano de su katana volaba lejos de su cuerpo… Naruto la había arrancado de cuajo. Antes de que pudiese huir, un zarpazo del jinchuriki le había destripado, haciéndole caer al suelo entre temblores agónicos. Pronto, el kitsune había saltado a por el siguiente enemigo, que poco pudo hacer para defenderse. Su pecho fue atravesado sin miramientos, destrozando el pulmón derecho, y haciéndole comenzar a ahogarse en su propia sangre. Tres enemigos intentaron atacarlo con flechas, pero sólo encontraron aire… antes de caer de un único zarpazo al suelo, sin una pierna, o sin un brazo, o ambos. Ellos disfrutaban dejando tullidos a los niños… él les dejaría tullidos a ellos y se revolcaría en su sangre. A su espalda ya ondeaban dos colas, no por necesidad, si no por odio… el odio lo alimentaba, y ahora estaba sintiendo mucho. El capitán del escuadrón enemigo ordenó retirada, pero ya tenía al jinchuriki encima antes de poder correr. Un zarpazo al pecho, cuarto crueles cortes… otro a la mano izquierda, una mano menos… otro a la cara, medio rostro salió volando… todo entre los gritos de dolor y súplicas del mercenario.

Naruto podría haberlo matado de un golpe… pero ese desgraciado no se merecía una muerte rápida. No, le estaba haciendo sufrir a posta. Cuando ese hombre cayó al suelo, con medio cuello arrancado por un mordisco del jinchuriki, los pocos supervivientes corrieron hacia el bosque. Eran veinte al atacar, ahora solo quedaban seis. En el silencio y la bruma del bosque, solo los gritos revelaban a los aterrados mercenarios donde estaba esa bestia. Un grito… dos gritos… y así hasta cinco. El último de ellos corría como alma que llevaba el diablo (nunca mejor dicho) rumbo al único lugar que creía seguro… el campamento del ejército. Y Naruto lo sabía, por eso le perseguía desde las copas de los árboles, sin matarlo. Pronto pudo sentirlo… un ejército enemigo acampado en una llanura cercana. Era un ejército mercenario, más de mil hombres… Supuestamente era una zona desmilitarizada, no deberían de estar allí, por lo que sus intenciones estaban claras: invadir el sur… incluyendo el territorio del país del fuego. Por eso mataron a los niños… no querían testigos. Naruto bullía de rabia mientras se formaba a su espalda el inicio de la cuarta cola y veía entrar al pobre desgraciado en el campamento fortificado. Todos ellos eran culpables… todos iban a pagar. Y los centenares de explosiones de humo a su alrededor revelaron que cumpliría ese objetivo.

-Señor, ¡nos están atacando!- chilló con los ojos desorbitados el único superviviente de la expedición al llegar ante el general del ejército. Un hombre de unos cuarenta y pelo negro peinado había atrás, con mejor armadura que el resto, lo contempló sin entender lo que pasaba.- Es… es una bestia, tiene garras… colmillos y…- una gigantesca explosión destrozó el muro sur, arrancándole un grito de terror al infortunado hombre.- Está aquí, está…

-¿Quién está...?- preguntó con temor el general, mientras sucesivas explosiones y gritos de espanto y terror inundaban el recinto de su ejército.

Pero, antes de que ese soldado pudiese gritar algo más, un fuerte golpe cortó la conversación. El infortunado hombre había sido aplastado por… algo, no sabían bien que podía ser… la cara del general y de los allí presentes se salpicó con la sangre y las vísceras de ese soldado muerto, y hasta que no se limpiaron los ojos no pudieron discernir nada. Y más les valdría no haberlo hecho… Frente a ellos, el mismo demonio les observaba, con una expresión de furia en su rostro, con sus más de dos metros de altura. Tenía la piel parcialmente arrancada, cayéndosele a tiras mientras una capa de chakra rojo tan espeso que no era traslúcido la sustituía. Sus manos, desproporcionadamente grandes, mostraban unas garras crueles. Sus ojos se estaban derritiendo, revelando dos pozos de luz blanca sin emociones… solo era una bestia, nada más. Y lo peor… el campamento mostraba además un centenar de shinobi rubios envueltos en mantos de chakra rojo sembrando el caos por doquier entre gritos de furia. Intentaban hacer un frente contra ellos, pero era imposible, atacaban desde cada rincón, llevados por la ira, el odio. No se frenaban ante nada, por cada uno muerto caían decenas de mercenarios… y otra decena de esas bestias aparecía para dar más batalla.

El general y su escolta intentaron mostrar un frente común, pero su guerra ya estaba perdida. Un soldado fue empalado desde arriba por una de esas colas, siendo partido por la mitad de forma vertical. Otro fue agarrado por el rostro por una de las garras de ese ser, y comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras su carne se derretía como mantequilla. Un tercer escolta intentó atacar con su katana, pero esta se rompió en mil pedazos al impactar contra esa cubierta de chakra tan dura como el acero, para luego ser partido por la mitad de un zarpazo del kitsune. Nadie podía vencerlo, excedía de toda lógica. El general intentó huir, sin mucho éxito… su pierna derecha salió volando, arrancada sin miramientos, para luego ser la herida cauterizada por el contacto de ese chakra… Pobre desgraciado… el jinchuriki le quería vivo. Naruto contempló a su alrededor, viendo que esos mil hombres (o los que quedaban, cada vez eran menos) comenzaban a organizarse. No por vencer a sus clones, eran simples hormigas, si no por su número. Aún matando a razón de veinte cada clon, el tiempo pasaba. Y no iba a permitirlo. Debían de morir, todos y cada uno. Los odiaba… nunca había odiado, y ahora se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho antes… era todo mucho más fácil cuando optaba por el camino rápido.

A su espalda, una quinta cola se formaba, cubriéndose su cuerpo con hueso de su biju, protegiendo su torso, cráneo y extremidades. A su diestra, unos centenares de soldados formaban para presentar batalla a sus clones… meros insectos. Su zarpa derecha se expandió hasta alcanzar la que tendría el biju de nueve colas de ser libre, y sin más miramientos descendió sobre ellos, aplastándolos de un golpe entre fuertes temblores de tierra. A su siniestra, otro gran grupo de hombres intentaba huir a caballo. El jinchuriki aspiró, y sin más miramientos escupió una gigantesca y brillante llamarada naranja de decenas de metros de grosor. Ya no quedaban ni cenizas de ellos. Sin embargo, detectaba a su alrededor más y más. Olía su miedo. Su sangre. Quería más, mucho más, no era una ofrenda adecuada para él, y no tenía todo el día. Su piel comenzó a burbujear, dejando salir decenas de pequeñas esferas de chakra comprimido que se quedaron flotando en el aire. Muchos de los aterrorizados mercenarios se quedaron mirándolas, sin saber qué pensar… salvo los que tenían experiencia ninja, que abrieron los ojos con terror e intentaron huir. Tarde. Cada esfera salió volando, explotando al contacto de lo que encontrase. El campamento comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas explosiones, explosiones que volatilizaban todo a su paso. Mercenarios, clones, tiendas de campaña, armas, empalizadas… nada quedó tras ese ataque. Podría haberlos cazado uno por uno sin problemas… pero quería reservarse para algo más. Incluso ignoró a las pocas decenas de supervivientes que huyeron del destrozado campo de batalla: más de mil bajas… en solo diez minutos, seis de los cuales fueron de persecución por el bosque a un único individuo.

El jinchuriki se acercó al único hombre con vida que quedaba allí junto a él, el general del ejército. El hombre imploraba misericordia, se arrastraba sin una pierna para alejarse del monstruo… incluso se había meado encima. Miedo… olía a miedo. Perfecto. La bestia lo puso boca arriba, y de un mordisco le arrancó medio hombro para luego volver a rugir al aire. El hombre chilló de dolor, y lloró a lágrima viva cuando ese ser lo puso a la altura de su cara. El jinchuriki dibujó en el suelo un símbolo con una de sus colas… el símbolo de Iwa. El hombre lo contempló, entendiendo la pregunta, y negó entre sollozos para luego gritar a pleno pulmón el nombre de quien lo contrató. Kumo. Kumo, Kumo y Kumo, lo gritó decenas de veces. Por un momento, el jinchuriki pareció sonreír, creyendo el hombre que saldría con vida de allí. Iluso, la bestia simplemente lo decapitó con una de sus colas, para luego preparar su verdadero plan. Esto solo era el calentamiento. Una sexta cola se formó a su espalda, mientras concentraba más de esas esferas de chakra salidas de su piel ante su rostro. Luego una séptima y una octava, mientras más y más esferas surgían y se juntaban con otras, compactándose en una gigantesca esfera púrpura oscura. El uzumaki calculó la distancia al objetivo: doscientos treinta y tres kilómetros al noreste. Entre las montañas. Decenas de miles de almas. Su objetivo.

-**Cachorro…**\- interrumpió Kurama, mientras Naruto seguía acumulando cada ápice de su chakra frente a su rostro, llevado por una fría furia homicida. El kitsune, por supuesto, sabía lo que ocurría, pero quería confirmarlo.- **¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?**

-_Acabar con esto de un solo golpe… voy a borrar Kumo de la faz de la tierra…_\- anunció con todo el odio de su corazón. Si, ese era su plan: destruir Kumo de una bijudama. Borrarla, arrasarla. Habían muerto una veintena de niños inocentes en ese orfanato, así como una buena mujer… Kumo era culpable y pagaría. Y el mundo vería las consecuencias de buscar la guerra: no volverían a atacar a nadie. No si, en cualquier momento, Naruto podía borrar sus aldeas del mundo, como haría sin ignoraban la advertencia. Todo de un golpe, todo en un suspiro… el poder absoluto del jinchuriki del nueve colas. Tal era el poder que estaba acumulando en ese ataque, que ese pico de chakra pudo sentirse en cada rincón del continente… en cada aldea lo sintieron, incluso Sasuke en su viaje de retiro… el poder de un Dios del chakra.

-**Gaki… creo que no quieres hacerlo…**\- intentó razonar el biju, sabiendo que todavía tenía tiempo para hacerle entrar en razón antes de que acumulase la fuerza suficiente. El Kurama de hacía unos años habría aplaudido la iniciativa, el actual no. El actual era amigo de su jinchuriki, no quería convertirlo en un monstruo… una cosa era masacrar a un millar de violadores y asesinos de niños, otra muy distinta arrasar una aldea llena de inocentes.- **Sentirías el calor de la venganza un segundo Naruto, y luego frío toda tu vida…**\- le explicó, pero su jinchuriki no atendía a razones. A su mente venía cada salvaje acto de esa guerra, la inoperancia de su aldea, el abandono de Sasuke, los miedos y ruptura de Sakura… quería terminar con todo.

-_OJO POR OJO Y DIENTE POR DIENTE, KURAMA._\- gritó con rabia. El biju iba a responder, pero de pronto alguien más atacó al jinchuriki en el exterior. Otras hormigas, cinco para ser exactos… Con un simple ataque de sus colas se libró de ellas, sin atender ni tan siquiera a mirarlos. Y ese gesto enfureció como nunca al biju de nueve colas, que de inmediato bloqueó el flujo de chakra, retirándole las colas a su portador.- _¿Qué coño haces?_\- preguntó con ira el uzumaki, mientras el kitsune le dirigía una mirada que mezclaba lástima y dolor.

-**Mirarás fuera lo que has hecho gaki… y si después quieres borrar una aldea entera de la faz de la tierra, no te lo impediré… pero recuerda esto: ojo por ojo…**\- el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a asomar entre el chakra rojo, con sus características quemaduras, pero todavía consciente. El uzumaki pudo oír una última frase antes de que el biju cortase toda conexión.- **… y todos acabaremos ciegos…**

En el exterior, Naruto cayó arrodillado en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Regeneraba la piel perdida a un ritmo inigualable, hacía tiempo que había superado la condición humana, pero no dejaba de doler como nunca. Cuando el dolor le dio una pequeña tregua, miró a su alrededor, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba… ¿estaba en el infierno? Quizás… quizás si. Veía tiendas y construcciones ardiendo, telas destrozadas, la tierra ennegrecida… y mil cuerpos rodeándole, destrozados. Eran como macabros e incompletos puzzles: algunos les faltaba la pieza que era medio cráneo, a otros brazos, o piernas… otros incluso estaban completos… pero divididos en dos partes. Y, entre todo eso, silencio. Un frío y aterrador silencio, ni los animales silvestres habían sobrevivido al ataque. Todo… ¿todo eso lo había hecho él? Era… demencial. Desde el ataque de pain no había visto tanta devastación. Sintió su estómago revolverse, y vomitó con fuerza en el suelo mientras lloraba. No podía soportar verlo, no podía… y lo peor era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Estuvo a punto de destruir una aldea entera… y de convertirse en un monstruo. Un asesino. Un genocida. Kurama le había salvado… y aún así, se sentía miserable, como si hubiese hecho algo terrible además de esa matanza.

-Ni… nii chan…- oyó de forma débil a su espalda. Y su cuerpo se quedó congelado. Sintió esa sensación de antes escalar por su espalda, su espina dorsal, por detrás de sus orejas, bajo su cuero cabelludo. Sus manos temblaron, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Reconocía esa voz…

-Ko… konohamaru…- murmuró, dándose la vuelta. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, ese miedo incesante aferrarse a su pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Se acabó de girar. Y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de espanto. Su escuadrón estaba allí, destrozado… algunos sin miembros, otros descuartizados… y en medio, konohamaru. Se acercó tembloroso a él, sintiendo su cuerpo entrar en cortocircuito.- No no no no no… ¡NO!- gritó, creyendo que podría arreglar todo eso simplemente negándolo. Qué estúpido. Konohamaru agonizaba en el suelo, con un gigantesco y mortal zarpazo recorriendo su pecho… y esa herida no fue causada por un mercenario… fue causada por él. Esas ultimas cinco hormigas no fueron mercenarios… fue su propio escuadrón, que había intentado evitar el ataque de Naruto a kumo.

-Lo… lo siento nii chan… quise evitar… urgghhh… evitar que lo hicieras… pero veo que sigues siendo más fuerte que yo.- declaró con una suave sonrisa a pesar de las heridas. Naruto rompió a llorar, abrazándolo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-No… no pidas perdón… todo es mi culpa, mi… mi culpa…- se lamentó el ojiazul, sintiendo su corazón romperse.

-No te culpes nii chan… ha sido… urggghh… un honor luchar al lado de mi hermano mayor…- Naruto sollozó al oírle decir eso.- Jefe… por… por favor… no les digas que lo has hecho tú…- Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Que no lo dijese? Se iba a quitar la vida en ese mismo instante joder, ¿Qué importaba eso?- Tú… tú has nacido para grandes cosas nii chan, lo supe… urgghh… lo supe desde que te vi. Tú… tú puedes acabar con todo lo malo… el hambre… las guerras… si se sabe esto, no te dejarán hacerlo¡ te tendrán miedo… Por favor jefe… no… no te des por vencido… no te rindas…- le rogó, mientras el rubio se aferraba a su cuerpo cada vez más frío, llorando a lágrima viva.- y… urggghhh… échale un ojo a Mirai por mi… es… es la única familia que nos queda…- finalizó, para luego mirar al cielo con sus últimos suspiros de vida.- Su… supongo que nos vemos al otro lado… jiji y yo… te oiremos contarnos como lo lograste… nii… chan…- murmuró con su último aliento, quedándose sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, sin vida. Naruto gritó al cielo tras entender que ya no había vuelta atrás, que había hecho algo imperdonable… que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre… que había perdido a su hermano pequeño.

El uzumaki, de vuelta en el presente, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no temblar. Rememorar ese momento le arrancaba todavía lágrimas, dolor… culpa. Y ahora era hokage, no podía mostrar esa debilidad. No si quería cumplir con la última voluntad de konohamaru. Visitaba cada día su tumba para estar cerca de él, para pedirle perdón… y para renovar su voto. Un mundo sin guerras, sin miseria… el mundo que quería el difunto konohamaru sarutobi. En la mesa, nadie entendió el parón del hokage, ni en qué estaba pensando. Para Tsunade y Kakashi, konohamaru había muerto luchando contra el enemigo, nadie se hacía una idea de la tragedia. Nadie salvo dos personas. Por un lado, kurenai, que miraba al uzumaki con una mueca de dolor disimulado… ella sabía la verdad, ella era su principal confidente, quien sabía todo del plan del rubio. Y, por tanto, se hacía una idea de lo que estaba sufriendo. Y, por otro, Sakura. Ella no lo sabía todo… ni tan siquiera sabía lo de la muerte de mil enemigos hasta ahora. Pero, por un segundo, vio en esos ojos un inmenso dolor, uno similar al que la mostró en su casa ese día en el que lo vio deshecho. Solo ella se había fijado en ese gesto, solo ella le conocía tan bien. Y, por un instante, su corazón se desacompasó, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarse y abrazarlo. No debía… en ese momento Naruto debía de luchar solo.

-Hokage sama… ¿Qué opina del plan?- preguntó koharu, creyendo que ese parón se debía a las dudas del bisoño dirigente. Naruto volvió definitivamente al lugar, y se mostró de nuevo tranquilo, pausado. El sueño de konohamaru empezaba por aquí.

-Baa chan…- habló, dirigiéndose a la Senju e ignorando a la consejera. Nadie se extrañó por la fórmula usada por el rubio para referirse a la legendaria kunoichi, no la conocía de otra manera.- ¿Cuándo fue tu primera misión diplomática como hokage?- preguntó, dudando unos segundos la Senju, sin saber el porqué de esa cuestión.

-Esto… a los seis meses…

-¿Y la de jiji sarutobi?- preguntó de nuevo el uzumaki, volviendo a saltarse las formas. Naruto era ENEMIGO de lo formal.

-al año, Naruto…- contestó Shikamaru, sin entender qué buscaba su jefe. Pero, antes de que pudiese preguntar, el rubio se rió suavemente,

-Vaya, parece que aquí también voy a romper un récord de precocidad…- murmuró, para luego mirar a su mano derecha.- Shikamaru, dispón todo para una embajada diplomática, creo que voy a tener que moverme…- la sala murmuró sin entender bien lo que ocurría. Algunos interpretaron ese gesto como un asentimiento al plan de los ancianos, otros como un intento de salvar el conflicto…

-Buena idea, hokage sama…- intervino homura, interpretándolo de otra manera.- con su hirashin, podría visitar a nuestros aliados antes de operar, asegurándonos el apoyo internacional a nuestra operación y haciéndoles sentir valorados… ¿nos ponemos en contacto con los embajadores de Suna y Kiri?- preguntó con diligencia, pero Naruto reaccionó arqueando una ceja con sorpresa.

-¿Con ellos? No, mi primera reunión será con Kumo, que para algo son los más… revoltosos…- anunció el ojiazul, confundiendo aún más a la audiencia. Koharu intentó reconducir el tema.

-Bien, entonces, si se dirige a kumo, prepararemos a los mil hombres que le acompañarán…

-¿mil hombres? Es una misión diplomática consejera, iré solo… bueno, quizás buscaré antes a una amiga para que me acompañe, pero nadie más.- le interrumpió Naruto, reaccionando homura con temor. Ah, que era una misión diplomática de verdad… ¿este niño estaba loco? Le matarían nada más verle…

-Hokage sama… es ridículo intentar la vía diplomática con Kumo, estamos en guerra de facto… si… si lo hace por temor a más bajas colaterales como en su última misión, es el precio de la guerra, no debe preocu…- el consejero de inmediato cerró la boca, impulsado por un terror primigenio salido de lo más profundo de su alma. Fue nombrar la poca importancia de las bajas colaterales de esa misión y sentir todos los allí presentes el pico de chakra del uzumaki. Uno tan fuerte que incluso la sala tembló y la luz titiló. Y, en esa oscuridad parcial, por unos segundos, el consejero pudo ver esos dos rubíes rojos observarle, helándole la sangre. Fue cosa de un segundo, pero más que suficiente para hacer callar a todos los allí presentes. Ahí se haría lo que dispusiese el hokage, sin rechistar.

-No habrá bajas colaterales. Es más, si hay muertes, solo será una… y dejaré todo dispuesto para mi sucesión…

* * *

**Y FIN! Como os dije, intenso, MUY intenso, la parte de konohamaru casi me mata a mi. Hoy se ha descubierto que visita naruto cada dia, el por que de ese sentimiento de culpa que a veces se le podia sentir... la muerte de konohamaru. Algunos lo visteis venir, otros estais sorprendidos, pero ninguno creo que se esperaba que hubiese sido el propio naruto el que lo mato, y las circunstancias de su muerte. Ahora se entiende el titulo del capitulo: hace un año, naruto alcanzo su limite, y decidio mandar el mismo mundo a la mierda, convertirse en un asesino y un genocida llevado por el odio. Ya visteis que casi lo hace, si no llega a ser por konohamaru y kurama lo habria hecho. No penseis que no se culpa por la muerte de los otros cuatro, pero digamos que su hermano pequeño fue simbolicamente el mas importante.**

**En fin, ahora naruto va a por kumo, solo... ¿quien sera esa persona a la que va a buscar antes de ir? ¿le saldrá bien? Ya veremos, ya veremos... un saludo y hasta la proxima.**


	6. El zorro y el rayo

Cap5: el zorro y el rayo

**Buenas, hoy tenemos otro capitulo mas de este pequeño fic. tenemos shonen a mas no poder y algo de narusaku, espero que os guste, un saludo! yo paso a los review.**

**Max arti: **hola! Si, es un naruto shonen, siempre de buen rollo, se presta a ser un pj simpático. Con su poder nadie puede negarle nada, pero ya viste lo que ocurrio cuando se dejo llevar. Naruto no quiere volver a hacerlo. Me alegra que te emocionase lo de konohamaru, espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

**Carlos juan ad: **saludos! Yo tambien me alegro de encontrar a gente coherente, y que no te defiende que el final de la serie fue magnifico... Y si, este naruto tiene claro que los métodos violentos tienen fines violentos; por eso no va a usarlos. Solo paz y buena voluntad. Un saludi y disfruta!

**Rafarikudou**: Hola! Gracias, espero seguir progresando, un saludo!

**Nothernlights91**: Buenas Frank! Si, queria un naruto maduro para esta historia, un shinobi con una vision clara del mundo y un propósito. El problema es que, para pasar de ese engendro del ultimo capitulo del anime a esto, era necesario un aliciente. Y, como has notado, aqui intento tomarlo de fuera dèl equipo 7. Konohamaru, con su muerte, ha dado a Naruto la fuerza para lograr la paz mundial.

Gracias por el 10, intentaré mantenerlo hoy, un saludo y nos leemos!

**Guest**: Saludos! pues si, era necesario algo grave para que naruto cambiase tanto. Y si, naruto pierde el control cuando usa el chakra rojo, ya le viste en la serie con Sakura tras luchar contra orochimaru... Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

**Arrendajo kun: **hola! Si, fue emotivo xD Aqui sigo, un saludo y disfruta!

**Choujiro: **buenas! pues si, intento hacer historias variadas, no simplemente un pairing y ya. Aqui es sobre todo la forma de ver el mundo de naruto, como el mundo va uniéndose a el, y un poco de Narusaku para mostrar su lado mas humano. Me alegra que te guste, espero que hoy salgas contento, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

-Sakura chan, ¡es de vital importancia! ¡No puedes negarte!- exclamó un tenso Naruto, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza con una mezcla de indignación y diversión. Ese baka era experto en provocarla emociones contrapuestas… amor y odio, felicidad y furia, indignación y diversión…- ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Naruto, por última vez… No tengo problema alguno en contarles alguna historia a los niños del orfanato mientras estés fuera, ni tampoco en darle la merienda a Suki…- reconoció Sakura, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ese baka iba a partir al país de las aguas termales a evitar una guerra mundial… ¡y lo que más le importaba era que los niños de la academia y del orfanato! Se había pasado no más de cinco minutos hablando con Shikamaru y Sasuke sobre qué hacer con el gobierno durante su estadía fuera (de los cuales cuatro los había gastado en pelearse con Sasuke para que se quedase allí vigilando a "su amigo en común en el sótano" y no le acompañase, como quería en un principio el uchiha, que acabó cediendo de golpe misteriosamente), y luego más de media hora hablando con Sakura sobre los niños del orfanato. Por eso estaba divertida y contenta en parte… Naruto seguía teniendo claro quienes importaban, seguía aplicando ese principio tan importante que la describió antes de la reunión del consejo, "prefiero mantener sanos a los niños, que arreglar adultos rotos". Y Sakura quería ayudarle con eso que le parecía tan importante, si era vital para Naruto lo era también para ella, aunque las formas fuesen… narutistas, por así decirlo…- ¡Pero me niego a cantarle Supermassive black hole a Suki! No… no canto bien… y… ¡Y está llena de agudos, y la letra no es adecuada para un bebé, shannaro!- exclamó la joven con un gesto de indignación y enfado.

-Pero Sakura chan, ¡es que toca cantarle esa, si no no se duerme contenta! Y tampoco puedes repetir canción, Suki chan es muy lista, como tú, y se entera cuando la canción no es nueva: el otro día la canté de nuevo en un despiste "My plug in baby" y me dio un golpe con su sonajero…- se quejó el rubio, mientras Sakura rompía a reír.

-¿Seguro que se la cantaste por un despiste, y no porque sea tu canción favorita de muse?- inquirió con una ceja arqueada la haruno, apretando Naruto los labios en un mohín de niño pequeño que la hizo reír aún más. Se acordaba de ese detalle de cuando estuvieron saliendo, como Naruto literalmente la cantaba a voz en grito mientras limpiaba su apartamento en calzoncillos… su canción favorita, su color favorito, su película favorita… puede que no hubiese nadie en todo el continente que supiese más del Naruto cotidiano que ella, si descontaba a ese zorro de nueve colas que vivía en su interior…- ¿No puede ser algo de Scorpions? Ese grupo me gusta más…- negoció, dando su brazo a torcer el hokage de konoha. Ese grupo también le valía, se trataba de dar una cultura musical excelente a la pequeña huérfana al fin y al cabo…

-Bueeeeno, te dejaré salirte con la tuya… pero tómatelo en serio y no te saltes estrofas, y atención a los solos de guitarra…- Naruto dibujó una sonrisa zorruna, y clavó sus zafiros en los jade de la kunoichi y acercándose un poco a ella.- …si no lo haces, me enteraré y me obligarás a usar mi poder de hokage para darte tu merecido por desobedecer…- comentó, sonriéndole Sakura de vuelta con picardía.

-¿Ah si?- repuso Sakura, mirando a un lado fingiendo desinterés… pero sin apartarse ni un centímetro.- Y si lo hago bien… ¿qué gano yo?- coqueteó, fingiendo no enterarse de cómo Naruto había captado su aroma con detenimiento. Naruto siempre había mostrado una constante: debilidad por todo lo que provenga del rosa. Olor, sonrisa, ojos… y la encantaba eso, se sentía de verdad querida y deseable cada vez que su rubio hacía esas cosas. Quizás por eso no había dado la más mínima oportunidad a las citas que la consiguió Ino tras su ruptura: ningún otro hombre la miraba como Naruto.

-Si cantas tú algo a Suki chan, yo te canto algo a ti cuando vuelva…- Sugirió hablando un poco más bajo, y sin retirar sus ojos de ella. Sakura tuvo que emplear toda su sangre fría para no mostrar un fuerte sonrojo… notaba el calor que desprendía su amigo, ese olor a la colonia que le regaló por su último cumpleaños embriagaba sus fosas nasales… Adoraba ese aspecto sagaz de Naruto, le parecía tremendamente sexi… ahora estaban cerca, muy cerca, ella estaba casi envuelta por los brazos del hokage, y sentía sus rodillas casi temblar ante la presencia de ese rubio de ojos azules.

-Trato hecho…- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, mientras Naruto la devolvía la mirada. Era un momento excitante para ambos, inner Sakura llevaba meses rogando a kami por algo así, pero no era el momento. Una preocupación de Sakura volvió a aflorar, ahora que Naruto no podía escapársele.- Naruto… prométeme que tendrás cuidado…- le pidió, sabiendo que a esa distancia sus jade eran irresistibles para el terco rubio. Ya estaba preocupada desde que anunció su intención en el consejo, pero, cuando rechazó la compañía de Sasuke, decidió arrancarle una promesa en firme de regresar. Algo en su instinto le decía que ese baka ocultaba algo…

-Sakura chan… sabes que voy a cantarte algo sí o si, no tienes que preocuparte…- intentó distraerla Naruto, rodeándola con sus brazos. Si, era una buena contratáctica: ella usaba sus jade, él su calor. Pero aún quedaba fuerza de voluntad en la haruno, la suficiente para darse cuenta de que su rubio NO había prometido lo que ella quería.

-Estaría más tranquila si me prometieses que vas a volver aquí…- Dejó caer la pelirrosada, esperando un simple "te prometo que volveré, dattebayo" del uzumaki. Naruto suspiró y la sonrió suavemente mientras la apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-Todo irá bien… mira, para que te quedes más tranquila, te puedo decir quién me va a acompañar…- concedió, arqueando una ceja Sakura. Ya le llamó la atención que Naruto fuese a hacer una parada "en otra parte" antes de ir a por Kumo, pero… ¿Quién sería la persona a quien recogería? Porque, literalmente, a Naruto le parecía más útil en ese momento que Sasuke y su rinnegan…

Sakura sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos. Como siempre, Naruto era experto en provocarla emociones contrapuestas. Recordaba esos brazos rodeándola, esos ojos mirándola, y no podía evitar sonreír… lo echaba de menos, la hacía sentirse feliz. Notaba su respiración más agitada, su piel ligeramente sonrojada… Oh si, por supuesto que estaba contenta con compartir de nuevo esos momentos con Naruto… Pero, por otro lado, no había podido arrancarle esa promesa al rubio. Naruto no la había prometido que tendría cuidado, y eso la preocupaba como nunca. ¿Qué estaría tramando? La única razón por la que no había salido corriendo a seguirle a escondidas, a parte de su promesa con los huérfanos, era que, objetivamente hablando, Naruto iba muy bien acompañado. Puede que su plan de detener a Kumo sin sangre funcionase. Subjetivamente, tenía ganas de estrangularlo a él y a su escolta, pero bueno… Naruto tenía que volver si o si a cantarla algo, así que iba a volver a verle para poder hacerlo…

Pero no podía distraerse en ese momento… básicamente porque estaba en el orfanato cumpliendo con "su parte del trato" con Naruto… será baka, habría hecho todo lo que le había pedido gratis, quería conocer mucho más de este nuevo Naruto y hacer lo que hacía él era una forma perfecta de hacerlo, pero bueno… digamos que a su inner solo la faltó bailar cuando el ojiazul la prometió una canción, con suerte a solas... Con tanto ajetreo era imposible verle a solas una vez para arreglar su amistad… La haruno ya había atendido a la pequeña suki (por cierto, el rubio tenía razón, la niña identificaba canciones ya escuchadas y se enfadaba, lo que la costó dormirla cuando descubrió que Naruto ya le había cantado "still loving you"… curioso, aunque predecible: Naruto tenía debilidad por las chicas con carácter… todavía no sabía por qué la pidió salir a ella, que era una chica comedida y tranquila…) y ahora tenía a su derecha a Kea y en frente suyo a medio centenar de huérfanos que esperaban a que hablase, mientras Sakura intentaba disimular su confusión. No es que no supiese qué decir, era solo que…

-Kea san… ¿suelen estar tan emocionados siempre?- preguntó, sorprendida por ver a los niños tan atentos a ella, incluso algunos mirándola con un sonrojo. Esperaba que estuviesen menos interesados, incluso decepcionados… no en vano habían pasado de oír historias de ninja del hokage a oírlas de una kunoichi cualquiera. La encargada del orfanato rió en respuesta.

-No se preocupe Sakura san, es normal… llevan mucho tiempo queriendo conocerla…- Sakura arqueó una ceja con sorpresa, sin creérselo.- Hokage sama siempre cuenta historias de otros ninja, nunca propias, y suele contarles a menudo sus misiones kunoichi. Se nota que le admira mucho…- confesó Kea, que estaba plenamente convencida de que algo había entre el dirigente de konoha y esa mujer, y su intención era averiguarlo. Sería la reina de los cotilleos si confirmaba sus sospechas. Sakura se sonrojó al oír esa razón, gesto reconocido por Kea, que decidió seguir hablando.- Es más, aquí no se la conoce como Sakura haruno por culpa de Hokage sama, aquí usted es Sakurachan, todo junto, ¿a que sí, chicos?- preguntó al público, que de inmediato irrumpió en exclamaciones.

-Sakurachan san, ¿es cierto que puede invocar animales gigantes?- preguntó un niño de la primera fila, siendo seguido de inmediato por una niña de la tercera.

-Sakurachan san, Naruto nii nos dijo que puede curar a cualquier persona con solo usar chakra, ¿cómo lo hace?- y así se siguieron una decena de preguntas de los niños, mientras Sakura intentaba reponerse de su sonrojo al descubrir que Naruto seguía pensando a menudo en ella y contestar algo… eran muchas preguntas, esos niños sabían cada una de sus misiones, era una especie de heroína para ellos…

-A ver chicos, no os alborotéis, que Sakura san no puede contaros una historia si habláis todos a la vez…- logró Kea calmar las aguas, y entonces a Sakura se la ocurrió una idea.

-Kea san, ¿dice usted que Naruto nunca cuenta alguna historia propia?- la castaña asintió a la pelirrosada, que sonrió con satisfacción.- Bien, pues hoy os voy a contar una historia de Naruto, ¿Qué os parece?- todos los niños allí presentes murmuraron con emoción, ¡ellos siempre le pedían a Naruto nii que les contase sus aventuras! Pero el rubio siempre les contestaba que eran más divertidas las de otros. Era raro, porque muchos de ellos habían oído sobre las hazañas del hokage, el nuevo shinobi no kami… estaban seguros de que eran guays…- Bien, la historia se llama "el zorro y el rayo"…

En el país de las aguas termales, la situación era catastrófica. La guerra siempre lo es, y más cuando viene después de otra de carácter mundial. En el país de las aguas termales ya tenían un doctorado en esas situaciones... El país de las aguas termales, como el de la hierba, la lluvia o el de los ríos, tenía un origen y destino claramente fijados: tras la tercera guerra shinobi, las grandes naciones descubrieron lo obvio, que no podían compartir fronteras. Era fijarse una línea imaginaria que separase a dos de ellas y automáticamente mandar sus kage a sus mejores shinobi para desplazarla hacia el territorio enemigo. Así que, para evitar nuevas guerras mundiales, decidieron no compartir fronteras. Crearon naciones nuevas en la tierra de nadie, naciones destinadas a servir de separación entre naciones, una herramienta de paz. Pero su función no duró mucho… tras la cuarta guerra shinobi, Iwa y Kumo se fijaron en que estaban en una mejor situación militar que el resto, y decidieron anexionárselas. No directamente, por supuesto, eso habría sido algo feo internacionalmente hablando, lo hicieron con la excusa de pacificar esas regiones convulsas… solo había que preguntar a los ciudadanos de esas naciones si agradecían la llegada de Iwa y Kumo o no…

Y, dentro de esta nueva situación, Kumo había iniciado su campaña sobre el país de los campos de arroz y el país de las aguas termales. Contrató mercenarios y envió a sus fuerzas de manera encubierta, iniciando una campaña de conquista destinada a subyugar a la población y hacerse con los puntos vitales del territorio. En el primero, su situación era ventajosa hasta hace un año… hasta el incidente con Naruto uzumaki. Después de masacrar a 1000 enemigos en diez minutos, ninguna compañía mercenaria aceptó una misión de ocupación en un lugar donde pudiera aparecer el rubio, obligando a Kumo a usar sus propios hombres para continuar, un desgaste que había comenzado a hacer mella en la nación del rayo. Pudo completar la anexión del país de los campos de arroz gracias al retiro del jinchuriki de konoha, y ahora continuaba su conquista sobre el de las aguas termales. Meses de cruel ocupación, de tácticas de contrainsurgencia calificables como brutales pero necesarias… la guerra traía un lado moralmente reprobable. A pesar de que la mayoría de su ejército se había limitado a labores profesionales de patrulla y rastreo, no habían podido evitar ciertos abusos sobre la población. Violaciones, asesinatos, miseria… no podía evitarse.

Eso sin contar que el saqueo de ese país era algo necesario. La guerra podía ser ruinosa si no se administraba correctamente, y esta había sido particularmente costosa, tanto a nivel económico (las arcas de Kumo estaban casi vacías) como humano (A había tenido que recurrir a reclutamientos forzosos para reunir un ejército potente debido a la falta de voluntarios… la mayoría de sus hombres estaban agotados de la guerra, y el daño que le hacían a las poblaciones ocupadas no arreglaba en absoluto ese problema. La moral de sus avezados ninja estaba baja), pero todo merecería la pena cuando acabasen. La situación era propicia para avanzar: las naciones conquistadas no tenían cuerpo shinobi que las defendiese, y su principal defensora no podía estar en dos frentes a la vez, konoha estaba débil. El avance al mismo tiempo de Iwa y Kumo les había obligado a adoptar una táctica conservadora, una táctica que les llevaría a su perdición. Porque Iwa había retirado a sus fuerzas de Kusa, take y ame, y eso solo significaba una cosa conociendo al veterano onoki (porque A no era tonto, sabía que el anciano solo había puesto al mando de la nación a su nieta de manera nominal y que seguía gobernando en la sombra): reunir efectivos para un inminente ataque general sobre la aldea de la hoja.

Y, si Iwa había decidido avanzar, era el momento de Kumo de aprovecharlo. No para atacar directamente konoha, no, si no para ser los terceros en discordia. Iwa y konoha entrarían en guerra, se desgastarían y obligarían al mejor activo de konoha (Naruto uzumaki) a acudir a ese frente. Y, de mientras, Kumo asentaría sus conquistas y remataría a sus enemigos cuando estuviesen débiles. Así se ganaban las guerras a tres bandas, dejando que los otros dos se desgasten. Así que ahí estaba A, con un ejército de 6000 shinobi, en su mayoría veteranos, a punto de completar su conquista de un país. El país de las aguas termales no tenía ejército para frenarlos: un par de batallas fáciles, y el daimyo ya se había refugiado con su ejército y súbditos, la mayoría mujeres y niños, en su última fortaleza. Un castillo al otro lado de un río con a lo sumo 500 soldados profesionales, nada que no pudiesen tomar sus 6000 guerreros. Demonios, incluso su guardia personal formada por Bee, Darui, C y sus mejores anbu podrían en solitario. Y, una vez cayese, se encargaría de borrar de los registros sus abusos sobre la población. Pasados los años, todo quedaría como una anexión pacífica, como si ese territorio siempre hubiese sido de Kumo. La historia la escriben los vencedores.

-¡Eh tú!- intervino uno de los anbu de su guardia, sacándole de sus pensamientos. El veterano raikage pudo ver que, en el puente que permitía cruzar el río rumbo al castillo, dos figuras encapuchadas le bloqueaban el paso. Una al fondo del puente sentada a un lado con tranquilidad, otra en pie, justo en medio de la calzada y en silencio.- ¡Apártate si no quieres morir!

-Lo siento, pero este es mi puente…- repuso el individuo con tranquilidad, para luego reír ligeramente.- Pero os dejaré pasar si me contestáis un acertijo: ¿Qué tiene…- el encapuchado miró al ejército invasor, haciendo un recuento rápido.- … aproximadamente 6000 pares de piernas, suponiendo que no haya cojos ni mutantes, y no va a ninguna parte?- cuestionó con diversión, riéndose la otra figura del puente. El anbu de Kumo se dirigió hacia él sin más trámites, dispuesto a apartarlo de su camino. Pero, antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el individuo lo golpeó en la mandíbula con un puñetazo rápido, tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo, y el anbu cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Todos los allí presentes se tensaron, cayendo en un ligero pánico cuando el encapuchado descubrió su rostro.- La respuesta es vosotros, dattebayo…

Naruto uzumaki… el encapuchado era Naruto uzumaki. El ejército de un solo hombre. El destructor de millares. El nuevo shinobi no kami. El ejército de Kumo se esperaba cualquier cosa, salvo al rubio. De inmediato, los oficiales ordenaron a sus hombres ponerse en guardia, disponiéndose en posición de batalla. Todos habían leído sobre la masacre en el país de los campos de arroz, como ese jinchuriki en solitario exterminó a 1000 soldados en solitario en diez minutos… algunos incluso hablaban de 10000 de una sola técnica, tal era la fama del rubio en Kumo. Así que era necesario prepararse para una cruenta batalla. Pero el uzumaki no hizo amago alguno para golpear, incluso apartó con cuidado al anbu inconsciente y lo dejó apoyado en un muro cercano mientras A lo observaba fijamente. Naruto uzumaki, allí… eso no entraba en sus planes. A pesar de que solo fueron 1000 soldados civiles, sin chakra, el jinchuriki demostró que era un arma de destrucción masiva. Con un mínimo apoyo, podría poner en apuros a su ejército. Pero estaba solo, el rastreo de chakra que de inmediato hizo C lo reveló así. Y, solo contra 6000 shinobi, un raikage, otro jinchuriki y varios jounin de élite, no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir de allí con vida. A seguía con ventaja, y se permitió indagar un poco.

-Naruto uzumaki… me sorprende verte aquí chiquillo…- comentó con confianza, escoltado por Bee, C y Darui.

-A, B, C y D, un placer recordar el abecedario de nuevo…- bromeó con una sonrisa, sin mostrar en ni un solo instante preocupación. ¿Qué estaría tramando? ¿Era consciente de que, aún con el kiuby, estaba en dificultades?- Yo estoy aquí de vacaciones A, invitado por el daimyo a disfrutar del campo, la pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y no te parece un poco excesivo llevarte de paseo a 6000 shinobi? Con Bee, C y Darui te habría bastado de escolta…

-Estamos aquí de misión de pacificación, ya lo sabes…- repuso A con un gesto severo. No estaba para esa tonterías.

-Sobre eso… te recordaré que estoy aquí de vacaciones por invitación del daimyo de esta tierra… y que a ti no te ha invitado. Ni tan siquiera para pacificar… noto el país muy en paz ya… a este lado del río al menos, en el tuyo las cosas sí que están feas… ¿estás seguro de que estás aquí para pacificar?- inquirió el jinchuriki con una ceja arqueada, suspirando el raikage con pesadez.

-Chiquillo, me caes bien. En serio, nada de lo que hago es personal, así que te daré un consejo: vuelve a casa. Tu discurso de investidura fue… ingenuo. Un mundo sin guerras va directamente contra nuestra razón de ser. Te diré la verdad: este territorio pertenece al rayo, es nuestro por derecho de conquista; y nos es indiferente que el daimyo de este país nos quiera aquí o no, nuestro daimyo es el nuevo señor de estas tierras. Deberías de volver a konoha y ocuparte de tus asuntos…- recomendó, en serio deseando que ese chico volviese a casa. No quería matarlo, le respetaba desde la guerra, pero no compartía en absoluto su visión pacifista del mundo. El shinobi debía de vivir por y para la guerra, y emplear el tiempo de entre guerras para lograr más poder en la siguiente. Mientras konoha se había dedicado a reconstruir puentes y aldeas sin valor estratégico, Kumo se había dedicado a rehacer su ejército, y ahora estaba guerreando. Así de simple. Pero ese niño se negaba a entenderlo, vista su sonrisa ladeada.

-Vaya… no es la primera crítica que oigo a mi discurso si te soy sincero… no puedo tener contentos a todos supongo. Pero tengo que corregirte algo: está tierra no es vuestra. Es de las gentes del país de las aguas termales, y ellos quieren seguir siendo independientes. Me caes bien, en serio, pero tengo que pedirte amablemente que tú y tu ejército os volváis por donde habéis venido…- solicitó con más seriedad el rubio, mostrando que no se iba a mover de ese puente. Y eso iba contra los intereses de A, que quería al rubio en konoha luchando contra Iwa, no muerto allí. Eso le dio una idea.

-¿Le pediste lo mismo a Iwa y por eso se retiraron de sus naciones conquistadas?- preguntó con ironía, para luego intentar manipular al ojiazul.- Sabes que Onoki y su nieta solo han retirado a sus fuerzas para atacarte directamente, ¿no? Quizás lo estén haciendo ahora mismo…- se frenó cuando Naruto se rió ligeramente, interrumpiéndole.

-Sobre eso último… quizás debería de presentarte a mi acompañante…- anunció Naruto, mientras la segunda figura, una femenina, se acercó de la que se quitaba la capucha, revelando su pelo corto negro y sus ojos del mismo color. Kurotsuchi, yondaime tsuchikage de Iwa…

(Fuera del cuento)

-… y la acompañante de ese baka, que va a llevarse un buen puñetazo en cuanto vuelva aquí por mucha capa de hokage que tenga, era una buscona y ofrecida sin nada de especial, que va muy de mosquita muerta con su cargo de tsuchikage pero que no dudó ni un segundo en arrastrarse detrás de…- comenzó a decir con furia, rechinando los dientes llevada por los celos. Había tenido especial cuidado en adaptar la historia para que pudiesen oírla los niños, omitiendo el detalle de las violaciones por ejemplo, pero en este caso no pudo contenerse. Ya le había costado no matar al uzumaki cuando la reveló que iría allí con Kurotsuchi. Su plan era bueno, Kurotsuchi sería mucho más útil en ese contexto más político que bélico, pero aún así no estaba EN ABSOLUTO contenta. Solo de imaginárseles a los dos juntos, hablando a solas, durmiendo cerca hasta que en un "despiste" esa desgraciada se confundiese de cuarto… digamos que ya llevaba cargándose tres maniquíes de combate a puñetazo limpio.

-Sa… Sakura san… de… debería de calmarse…- tartamudeó kea, en serio asustada, como los niños ahí presentes. Demonios, el pelo de la kunoichi había comenzado a flotar como si fuesen las colas del mismísimo kiuby…- _A hokage sama le gustan con demasiado carácter…_\- pensó la joven cuidadora, mientras Sakura apretaba los dientes y se volvía a centrar.

(Dentro del cuento de nuevo)

-¿Kurotsuchi de Iwa?- preguntó un joven entre el ejército de Kumo, de nombre omoi como creía recordar el rubio, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe de una joven pelirroja, de nombre Karui, por referirse a la líder de Iwa de esa forma tan irrespetuosa. La pelinegra ignoró el estupor general para dirigirse al dirigente de Kumo.

-A san, es un placer verle…- saludó, situándose a un lado de Naruto, que contemplaba todo con una sonrisa socarrona. Si, eso era efectismo joder…

-¿Qué haces aquí chiquilla? ¿Tu abuelo te ha dado permiso para salir?- provocó el dirigente de Kumo. Esa kunoichi era fuerte, no lo iba a negar, pero tenía claro que no era más que un pelele en manos de onoki. El primer año de gobierno de la usuaria de lava se lo demostró: invasión automática de Kusa, Taki y Ame, como siempre había querido el anciano. De ahí que no la tuviese respeto como dirigente… y que no se explicase tampoco qué hacía allí. La morena fingió no haber oído la última pregunta, y se mantuvo serena.

-He venido invitada por Naruto kun… este lado del río del país de las aguas termales está precioso en esta época del año… y, contestando a eso de un ataque inminente de Iwa sobre konoha, te responderé que no nos hemos retirado para atacar a nadie… simplemente, nos hemos retirado. No queremos más guerras…- explicó, arqueando una ceja A.

-¿Onoki retirándose? No me lo creo…- espetó con una mueca divertida. Iwa, la nación de onoki, ¿cansada de la guerra? Ese hombre había jurado sobre la tumba de su propia hija, muerta en la tercera guerra. vengarse de Minato… era inconcebible.

-Fue… difícil convencerle…- confesó la pelinegra. Decir difícil era quedarse corto: cuando oyó la sugerencia de dejar de lado su plan de expansión mundial, el anciano casi estalla de furia. Habría reducido a polvo a quien osase sugerir tal cosa, pero el problema es que era su propia nieta quien lo había hecho. La usuaria de lava estaba ya cansada de la guerra, no le veía sentido… durante su primer año de mandato, había seguido los consejos/órdenes de su abuelo, y era prácticamente incapaz de dormir por las noches por las consecuencias. Familias rotas, niños mutilados, mujeres violadas… guerra. Y la pelinegra no casaba con ella, no entendía su motivo, solo lo hacía porque su abuelo, el gran onoki de Iwa, la decía que era la única forma. Que no había más elección. Hasta que llegó ese discurso de Naruto. Como tsuchikage, contempló desde la tribuna de honor como ese rubio, el hijo del relámpago amarillo, hablaba de paz, de otra forma más de ver el mundo. Un mundo shinobi destinado a salvar vidas, y no a arrebatarlas. Un mundo que sí comprendía. Y la joven decidió seguirlo. Se enfrentó a su abuelo para acabar con la guerra iniciada por Iwa, y el gran onoki, por primera vez en su vida, acabó cediendo. No podía decirle que no a su nieta, era su gran debilidad. Y así, la joven se reunió con Naruto en secreto para anunciar sus intenciones: unirse al uzumaki en ese camino de paz. Un nuevo rumbo para Iwa, el mismo que de konoha. Paz.- Pero A, te recordaré algo… yo soy la tsuchikage, no onoki.- aseveró, y el dirigente del rayo comenzó a apretar la mandíbula. Una terrible idea cruzó su mente.

-No os habréis prometido en matrimonio, ¿verdad?- preguntó. La cuestión no era baladí: un matrimonio entre Iwa y konoha, con la alianza de Suna y el rubio, daría lugar a un bloque sin fisuras. Un nuevo orden mundial. Quizás el mensaje del rubio no era solo un cuento de hadas y tenía algo de base… Ambos jóvenes se miraron, se sonrojaron y se rieron a la vez por la pregunta de A.

-Ambos estamos ya casados… pero con nuestro cargo, raikage sama.- anunció el rubio, riéndose Kurotsuchi por esa pequeña pausa dramática del travieso rubio, que había tenido a todos con el alma en vilo por un segundo.- Pero, a efectos del consejo gokage, como si fuésemos marido y mujer. Iwa y konoha se han hermanado, no habrá más guerras entre nosotros.- declaró el uzumaki, reaccionando con un gruñido el dirigente de Kumo. Todo se le estaba desmoronando, ¡maldita sea! Kumo no podría contra ese bloque formado por Iwa, Suna y konoha… ese bloque les triplicaba en efectivos, ya ni hablar de poder. En esos momentos, Kumo se enfrentaba a un grave peligro para su supervivencia: ese nuevo enemigo simplemente avanzaría sobre sus tierras y les barrería. Era lo lógico, su forma de ver el mundo: al igual que Kumo había aplastado a la nación de las aguas termales por ser más débil, esas naciones aplastarían a Kumo. Tenía que hacer algo, y solo había una opción.

-¡Anbu!- gritó, y de inmediato sus guardias formaron junto a él. Si, solo había una opción… descabezar ahora a la serpiente. Eran dos shinobi fuertes, sobre todo Naruto, pero ellos eran 6000 y un jinchuriki, estaban en ventaja. Con matar a uno bastaría, eso les daría tiempo y un claro mensaje al resto de naciones: Kumo puede matar a vuestros mejores ninja. Pero se volvió a sorprender cuando los jóvenes no hicieron amago de defenderse.

-A… si vas a optar por esto, déjame decirte lo que ocurrirá: soy más rápido que tú, así que transportaré con mi hirashin a Kuro chan fuera de aquí…- anunció, frunciendo el ceño el dirigente del rayo. Era cierto, no podrían matarles a los dos a tiempo, desaparecerían en un rayo amarillo y reaparecían unos meses después con sus ejércitos. Sus opciones se acababan.- Y luego… me dejaré matar si es lo que quieres, sin defenderme.- Y, al fin, Naruto arrancó un auténtico gesto de sorpresa al raikage. ¿Cómo que…?- No voy a moverme de este puente, se lo prometí a la gente de este país, pero tampoco voy a derramar sangre, eso se acabó en mi vida. Así que decide.

-¿te… te dejarás matar? ¿Sin más?- preguntó Darui, completamente anonadado.

-Si. Y no creáis que es un truco, he dejado órdenes precisas en konoha, y Kuro chan me ha dado su palabra: la alianza solo liberará el país de los campos de arroz y el de las aguas termales, no pondrá un pie en vuestras tierras. Así que, si os retiráis, no morirá ni una sola persona. Solo yo, si es que quieres matarme.- Vistas las miradas de incredulidad de los allí presentes, Naruto decidió explicarse mejor.- Hace un año maté a mil personas… y a alguien muy preciado para mí… y desde entonces no puedo mirarme al espejo con orgullo. Tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre, y quiero evitar que el resto se las manche. Como esta haciendo vuestro ejército ahora mismo…- Naruto dirigió su mirada al ejército de Kumo, amplificando su voz gracias a Kurama.

**…¡SOLDADOS DE KUMO! La mayoría de vosotros me conocéis, habéis luchado junto a mi en una guerra incluso. Hemos sangrado en el mismo barro y combatido hombro con hombro… cada uno de vosotros es mi amigo, o al menos eso pienso, ¡combatí por cada uno de vosotros a una diosa incluso, dattebayo! Y por tanto es mi deber deciros esto… ¿NO OS DA VERGÜENZA LO QUE LLEVÁIS HACIENDO ESTOS DOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS?**\- preguntó con furia, con tanta claridad que era probable que los 6000 soldados de Kumo le estuviesen oyendo y hubiesen mirado al suelo a la vez.- **Os conozco, y sé que a la mayoría de vosotros si. Habéis mutilado niños inocentes por miedo a que en un futuro se rebelen, violado mujeres por diversión, matado padres por defender a sus familias, ¿PODÉIS MIRAROS AL ESPEJO? Podrían ser vuestros hijos los que pierdan una mano en el futuro, vuestras hijas las violadas, vuestras familias las masacradas… ¡JODER, ESTOY CONVENCIDO DE QUE TODOS AQUÍ TENÉIS MADRE! ¿Os gustaría que un ninja de Konoha, por ejemplo, la violase frente a vuestros ojos? ¡CLARO QUE NO!**

**Tenéis las manos manchadas de sangre, ¡como yo! Yo maté a un niño hace un año, a mi propio hermano pequeño. Y una parte de mi alma se fue con él. ¿No os pasa a vosotros? ¿No queréis dormir tranquilos de una puta vez? Yo os ofrezco una solución, dattebayo…**\- espetó al gentío, que en ese momento solo escuchaba, no hablaba, no podía despegar sus ojos del rubio. Era como si su voz estuviese en todas partes, hablándoles a cada uno de ellos.- **Mi abuela me dijo una vez que una mano lava a la otra, así que mis manos limpiarán vuestras manos. Solo os pido que deis la vuelta, y volváis a casa. Y que por el camino, ayudéis a todas las personas que encontréis. Devolvedles la comida que les habéis arrebatado. Reconstruir sus edificios. Pedidles perdón por el daño que les habéis hecho. Sois shinobi de Kumo, durante la guerra vi que sois los más valientes, ¡demostradlo al mundo ahora mismo! Y si, para vivir tranquilos y no temer que alguien destruya vuestra aldea, es necesaria mi muerte como mensaje al mundo, os la ofrezco ahora mismo…**\- Naruto se arrodilló ante A, con las manos extendidas al costado con las palmas hacia arriba.

-**Lo dije en mi investidura como hokage: os daré hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre si vosotros me dais paz. Solo os pido eso: que volváis con vuestras familias… que viváis en paz en un mundo nuevo… ya basta de sangrar y hacer sangrar…**\- finalizó, quedando el lugar en silencio. A por un segundo se extrañó, sintiéndose dudar. Ese chiquillo… todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero ingenuo a la vez. Un mundo de paz era imposible… su experiencia de décadas se lo decía. La oferta era tentadora, pero imposible, debía de atenerse a los hechos: Naruto estaba de rodillas frente a él, indefenso. Era el momento de darle el golpe. Y, si lo mataba, Kurotsuchi no podría escapar, incluso la podría tomar como rehén para tener en un futuro shinobi con el elemento lava y el elemento polvo. Un doble golpe. Se aproximó al rubio con su brazo preparado para convocar una cuchilla de rayo, luchando contra su propio desazón interno… pero alguien se interpuso. Bee se colocó frente a él de brazos cruzados, serio, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Qué haces Bee?- preguntó el dirigente, pero el jinchuriki no se movió, mientras Naruto esperaba mirando al suelo.- Aparta.

-No, hermano, no debo de estar apartado… esto se ha acabado…- rimó, apretando A los dientes.

-No estoy para tus putas rimas… aparta. Es una orden.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a hacerlo… lo que ha dicho, quiero creerlo. Así que de su lado estoy… y si vas a matarlo, un hermano perderás hoy…- anunció sin abandonar sus rimas, hinchándose la vena de la frente de A.

-No me puedo creer que te hayas tragado esas tonterías, ¿en serio le vas a elegir a él en lugar de a mi?- preguntó, pero en ese momento intervino Darui.

-Yo tampoco puedo permitírselo, raikage sama…- comentó el joven de cabello platino. A lo miro estupefacto… de su hermano podía esperarse una tontería, pero de Darui no. Era un chico muy inteligente, juicioso… si tenía que ser sincero, era su primera opción en la sucesión. Pero parecía haber caído también en ese discurso populista, más lleno de buenas intenciones que de realismo.- A, yo también quiero creer a Naruto, pero ahora estoy siendo práctico… si lo matas, le convertirás en un mártir, y todas las demás naciones se unirán en nuestra contra… cuenta con Iwa, konoha y Suna de su lado, y probablemente kiri… sin contar que Kumo no podrá recuperarse jamás de la mancha de matar al héroe del mundo, al menos internacionalmente…

-¡Eso es una estupidez! Si le mato, dejamos a konoha sin su mejor arma… Kumo es fuerte, se recuperará, nos basta con nuestro ejército y recursos para defendernos…

-Mi señor, mire a sus soldados…- intervino C, obligando al dirigente a mirar a su ejército. Y, por primera vez desde que ascendió al cargo, vio a sus propios shinobi como una amenaza más que como un apoyo. Siempre le habían obedecido, pero ahora dudaba de que lo siguiesen haciendo: muchos miraban con tensión a su raikage, reflejando miedo en sus ojos… otros incluso ira. El discurso del uzumaki había calado hondo en sus hombres de moral baja, y el que ofreciese su vida por la paz fue el golpe de gracia… todos en ese ejército admiraban a Naruto, les había salvado la vida a la mayoría.- Si lo matas, perderás a tu ejército entero. Están aquí solo por ti, no porque quieran… la mayoría solo quieren retirarse y vivir tranquilos, y si matas a Naruto no te lo perdonarán. No les hará falta conquistarnos a nuestros enemigos, ellos mismos se rendirán por la vergüenza de haber matado al destructor de kaguya… Naruto salvó también a sus familias, a sus mujeres e hijos, en la guerra. Incluso nuestro daimyo nos dará la espalda cuando el resto se lo recriminen…- A chasqueó la lengua, frustrado… joder, sonaba coherente… pero una parte de él, la parte que sobrevivió a tres guerras mundiales, le gritaba que lo que buscaba Naruto era imposible. Una quimera. La paz era un espejismo, en su mundo solo había existido guerra desde siempre. Sintió la mano de Bee en su hombro.

-Hermano… por favor… déjalo.- le pidió, dejando incluso sus molestas rimas de lado.- Ninguno queremos estar aquí… regresemos a casa con honor…- el raikage se mantuvo unos segundos con su brazo en tensión, preparado para apartarles a todos y matar a Naruto… pero acabó cediendo con un gesto de derrota. No creía en la paz, pero al parecer sus hombres si. Y, sin sus hombres, no tenía nación, no era raikage… No tenía más remedio que ceder.

Naruto contempló, todavía de rodillas, como el raikage se daba la vuelta y se volvía por donde había venido, sin cruzar el puente, y como le seguía el resto de su ejército. Muchos hombres suspiraron con alivio, otros le miraron con un mudo agradecimiento… esa guerra de dos años tocaba a su fin, volvían a casa. Se quedó unos minutos hablando con Bee, comentando que en unos días enviarían una embajada a konoha para negociar cómo reparar el daño causado en los paises ocupados, y que él mismo se encargaría de controlar el mal genio de su hermano, que tenía su palabra de que Kumo no volvería a movilizarse. Naruto afirmó en respuesta que konoha colaboraría en la reparación de los paises liberados. Todos debían de remar para tener un mundo mejor. Cuando el resto de shinobi de Kumo se fueron, Kurotsuchi se atrevió a suspirar con alivio. La había costado horrores no intervenir, pero confiaba plenamente en Naruto… creía en él. Incluso se había enfrentado a su abuelo por aliarse con Naruto. Volvieron juntos al castillo del daimyo para anunciar la buena nueva, aunque la pelinegra no pudo evitar preguntarle algo importante al rubio.

-Naru…- le llamó, obteniendo la atención del jinchuriki.- Lo de ofrecer tu vida… era un farol, ¿no?- Naruto iba a contestar, pero entonces un individuo salió de entre unos árboles cercanos. Ambos lo identificaron de inmediato como Sasuke uchiha, pero al rubio le extrañó verle sin ese gesto neutro suyo, preocupado, incluso… emocional. Y ya, cuando lo abrazó fuertemente entre sollozos, buscó con sus ojos dónde estaba la cámara oculta.

-Por el amor de kami dobe, ¿estás bien? ¡ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO! Lo dejé todo en konoha para asegurarme de que estuvieses bien, quizás necesitarías mi ayuda, y te vi ahí arrodillado, indefenso… ¡NO PODRÍA SOPORTAR QUE TE PASASE ALGO AMIGO! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!- un totalmente desconcertado Naruto iba a preguntarle a sasuke qué le pasaba cuando, de entre esos mismos árboles de donde había salido, surgió un kunai al vuelo, que atravesó el pecho del pelinegro y lo deshizo en una nube de humo. Cuando esta se disipó, la pareja pudo ver aparecer al auténtico Sasuke, muerto de vergüenza mal disimulada con su gesto neutro, andando hacia ellos. Naruto tardó unos segundos en atar cabos, y cuando lo hizo dibujó la sonrisa más zorruna de su vida.

-¿Hiciste clones para que hiciesen tu trabajo y poder venir a escondidas a ayudarme, y uno se te escapó eh?- preguntó con un tono socarrón. No había nadie en el continente que supiese más del kage bunshin que Naruto, y esa técnica tenía una peculiaridad: a veces los clones heredaban un rasgo de la personalidad de su creador de forma exagerada. Naruto tenía un clon líder, uno afeminado que intentaba ocultar desesperadamente, uno depresivo… demonios, ¡incluso tenía un clon gordo obsesionado con el ramen y con casarse con ayame para tener comida gratis de por vida! Y, al parecer por el hmpf que recibió en respuesta a su pregunta, Sasuke había creado sin querer uno con sus emociones reprimidas al intentar copiar la técnica de su mejor amigo… bufff, iba a tener material para vacilarle MESES.- Teme, ¡sabía que te importaba! Yo también te quiero mucho, ¡dame un abrazo!- exclamó, apartándose con una mueca de asco el uchiha y riendo Kurotsuchi por la situación. Hoy tocaba reír, se había puesto fin a una guerra… y todo gracias a Naruto.

* * *

**y fin. Hoy tocaba una parte del panorama internacional del mundo naruto en esta historia. Naruto poco a poco convence al resto de seguirle, algunos porque de verdad creen en el, el resto por la corriente. Es un logro al fin y al cabo, de un golpe ha acabado con una guerra. Pensadlo bien: naruto ha salvado la vida a cada persona de kumo, es normal que les pueda influir así. Sin contar que a ningun veterano de guerra le gusta la guerra...**

** Sobre la politica de paises de este capitulo, es una alegoría a la europa de entre guerras. Esos paises intermedios son como Belgica, suiza o luxemburgo, paises creados para que Francia y Alemania no luchen entre si. Y esa alianza Iwa-Konoha es la misma que se dio en europa con el nacimiento de la union europea si os fijais. Intento darle un trasfondo lógico a estas cosas.**

** Y sobre naruto... ¿que esta tramando? ¿os parece que fue un farol lo de sacrificarse? ¿lo matara Sakura en cuanto lo vea por irse de vacaciones con kurotsuchi? Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo!**


	7. Niebla limpia

Cap6: niebla limpia

**Bueno, aqui me teneis. Como prometi, no dejare ninguna historia sin terminar, y soy un hombre de palabra (como el joker), asi que terminare esta historia. No soy muy de shonen, me parece que los pjs quedan muy artificiales, pero bueno, me vale. Espero que os guste, paso a los review!**

**Leonelj5: **Hola! disculpas por la tardanza, aqui tienes la conti! un saludo!

**Arrendajo kun: **saludos! le pasa por jugar con tecnicas que no entiende xD y menos mal que lo ha matado antes de que se agachase a declararle su amor a naruto xD un saludo y disfruta!

**Shoseiki chan: **buenas! Me alegra que te guste! tu tranquila. estos dos estan acercándose, lentos, inseguros, pero acercándose. No puedes ponerle diques al mar. Ademas, lo de kurotsuchi y lo de hoy le hara ponerse las pilas a la haruno, ya veras...

Si, lo de konohamaru es tragico, aunque he traicionado mi idea de hacer un shonen con todo amor... supongo que sera el autor dramatico que llevo dentro, que necesita meter drama xD no valgo para el shonen, desgraciadamente.

Y lo de sasuke... aqui tb procuro hacerle majo, por eso tiene esos momentos. Aqui tienes mas narusaku en vena, un saludo y disfruta, nos leemos!

**Guidonani: **saludos! como te dije por MP, aqui tienes! un saludo!

**Lolgof: **hola! farol no hombre... solo es que en verano tengo menos tiempo, y que no ando muy motivado con esta historia tan edulcorada, pero sera terminada, tu tranqui! un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-_**aaaaaaaaaa**_\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

En el interior del despacho del máximo dirigente de la hoja, una delegación se entretenía a la espera de otra cumbre diplomática. La retirada de kumo, junto con la declarada alianza entre las anteriormente irreconciliables Iwa y Konoha gracias a la amistad entre sus dirigentes, había generado una paz generalizada en el continente. El efecto Naruto, como lo llamaban coloquialmente los diplomáticos. Todos celebraban la recién adquirida tranquilidad internacional, sin ningún conflicto bélico abierto (al menos a simple vista), aunque el pobre rubio se hubiese llevado un buen capón de cierta mujer pelirrosada en cuanto supo de lo cerca que estuvo el uzumaki de morir, y que tuvo que compartir habitación con su acompañante mientras esperaban al ejército de kumo… uuuuuy, eso sí que la cabreó, aunque el jinchuriki asegurase que no ocurrió nada. Y, ahora, el efecto Naruto provocaba una reacción en cadena, como en un juego de dominó. Kiri acudía a la hoja a retomar las relaciones diplomáticas, abandonadas durante los últimos años del gobierno de tsunade senju. Una oportunidad para rehacer completamente la alianza gokage, puesto que Suna ya era aliada sin paliativos de konoha desde hacía casi una década. Sin embargo, la composición de esa delegación de bienvenida era… extraña… a simple vista.

-You are… the sun…- tarareaba el hokage rubio mientras leía unos documentos. A su derecha, en pie y mirándole, Sakura haruno tenía preparados más papeles para que el dirigente los leyese y firmase; de la que, a su izquierda, Sasuke uchiha esperaba pacientemente a que se le explicase el porqué de su estancia allí; y shikamaru seguía con su trabajo en su propia mesa.- You are the only one…- seguía tarareando, de la que acaba de firmar otro expediente y tomaba otro más que le tendía gentilmente la ojijade.- My heart… is pink… my heart is pink for you…- continuó, arqueando una ceja el uchiha. La canción no era así, era con el color azul y no el rosa, ¿el dobe no se sabía la…? Pero, con solo mirar a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo, supo la razón del cambio de letra. Naruto tenía esa sonrisa traviesa que ponía cuando se estaba divirtiendo, mientras Sakura fingía normalidad. Fingía, porque su marcado sonrojo, y esa sonrisa que se esforzaba por ocultar, la delataban completamente… solo la faltaba dar saltos de alegría al son de la canción. Se alegraba por ellos dos, no lo iba a negar, seguramente eran los únicos seres humanos en el mundo capaces de soportarse entre sí...- Be mine… be mine… be mine my rock and roll queen…

-Dobe…- que se alegrase por ellos no implicaba que fuese a ser paciente. La paciencia la gastó a los cinco años de vida, cuando tuvo que esperar veinte minutos en pleno verano, a cuarenta grados a la sombra, en la cola de un puesto de sus amados tomates. El peor día de su vida…- entiendo que shikamaru esté aquí, pero no sé por qué nos has llamado a Sakura y a mi para atender a la embajada de kiri…- Naruto interrumpió su concierto con una suave risa, mientras Sakura despertaba de su ensoñación y le dirigía por un segundo una mirada que prometía dolor por interrumpir el concierto.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, si te soy sincero… incluso lo de adelantar la firma del presupuesto del hospital ha sido un poco repentino…- añadió shikamaru, sin parar de leer un documento mientras escribía en un papel. Naruto suspiró, para luego hablar.

-Elemental, mi querido teme…- se burló, entrecerrando los ojos Sasuke. ¿Se suponía que él era watson?- Shikamaru está porque necesito un cerebro, como bien sabéis todos…- El nara no pudo evitar reírse con ironía… por supuesto que lo necesitaba…- Sakura chan, porque el hospital no debe de esperar ni un segundo por su presupuesto… el que haya oído ayer en la radio una canción que me recuerda a ella y tuviese la necesidad de cantársela no tiene nada que ver…- la pelirrosada se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un sonrojo.- Y en cuanto a ti teme… digamos que tenemos otra cita antes de que me reúna con la embajada de kiri, una sorpresa…- todos estaban intrigados, pero justo antes de que preguntasen alguien llamó a la puerta. Era la secretaria del hokage, que anunció amablemente que la cita de las nueve menos cuarto había llegado.- Oh, estupendo, déjalos pasar Anzu… Esta es tu sorpresa teme… de nada por adelantado.

Por la puerta, entraron a paso lento los consejeros Koharu y homura, para desagrado del uchiha y del resto de los allí presentes ya puestos… salvo Naruto, que sonreía satisfecho, casi ansioso. Esos viejos tumores en el seno de konoha… Nadie sabía cómo seguían vivos, o cómo lograban seguir en el meollo de cada asunto de konoha sin mancharse nunca las manos. Esos dos ancianos, junto al difunto Danzo shimura, estaban involucrados en cada conspiración política de konoha, en cada conflicto. Oficialmente, solo eran consejeros, pero Sasuke, Sakura y shikamaru sabían que tenían su propia agenda, aún cuando eran tan inteligentes de cubrir su rastro. No tenían pruebas, pero tampoco dudas. Esos consejeros estuvieron relacionados con la nominación de orochimaru a hokage, con el ostracismo de Naruto para asegurarse el control del kiuby, con la casi destitución de tsunade cuando quedó en coma tras el ataque de pain… con la brillante idea de entregar a Naruto a akatsuki para alcanzar una paz con los nuevos poderosos del panorama internacional… Digamos que el ambiente del despacho pasó de distendido a hostil en segundos…

-Hokage sama… Nara sama, haruno sama, uchiha sama…- saludaron con una fría cordialidad, con esas expresiones arrugadas y esos ojos aguileños escudriñando el lugar, buscando datos, ventajas…- Es un placer que nos haya convocado…

-¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?- preguntó con sequedad Sasuke. De todos los que estaban en ese despacho, el que más razones tenía para odiarlos era él. Tampoco había pruebas, pero era un secreto a voces: esos dos habían participado en la reunión en la que se decidió exterminar al clan uchiha. Y, sabiendo que hiruzen sarutobi era de talante pacifista y que Danzo fue todo lo contrario, estaba claro que la mayoría la aportaron ellos dos… Sin embargo, Naruto parecía muy feliz por tenerlos allí, ignorante del enfado del pelinegro.

-Sasuke, qué mala educación… así no se recibe a dos grandes héroes de la hoja…- le corrigió el jinchuriki, obteniendo un arqueo de ceja de los tres presentes, mientras los dos ancianos les dirigían disimuladamente miradas de arrogancia. Lo cierto es que sospecharon algo malo cuando fueron convocados repentinamente por el hokage, estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que se esperaban controlarlo. Cuando lo propusieron para kage se esperaban que su carácter inocente y su poca inteligencia les convirtiese en los hokage en las sombras de konoha, por eso recelaban de él desde que demostró que tenía su propia agenda y que no era tan estúpido. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraban con una grata sorpresa: el hokage parecía querer inclinarse por ellos en su gobierno de konoha, ¿qué otra razón podría tener para adularles? Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a este juego, al juego entre bambalinas propio de la política, al cambio brusco de alianzas… y parecía que Naruto iba a empezar a jugar como debía de hacer.

-Hokage sama, es muy generoso, no es necesario halagar… nosotros lo hacemos todo por amor a nuestra patria…- se excusó koharu, mientras homura asentía con serenidad. El ojiazul, no obstante, se levantó con alegría del sillón, una alegría que contrastaba con la seriedad del resto de su comitiva. ¿Naruto les había traído para esa mierda?

-Tonterías, guardémonos la humildad para los discursos y actos públicos…- anunció, poniéndose a la espalda de ambos consejeros y posando sus manos en el hombro de cada uno. Un acto de cercanía que hizo acomodarse a los dos ancianos.- El placer es mío por recibir a dos ninjas de la hoja con tal historial de servicio: casi, ¿sesenta años?, sirviendo a nuestra patria con su inestimable consejo y sabiduría. Baa chan hablaba maravillas de ustedes, y no es para menos…- Sakura arqueó una ceja, eso no era así… su maestra echaba pestes de esos dos y lamentaba profundamente no haberlos matado… lamentablemente, si lo hubiese hecho, el daimyo se habría enfadado, los apreciaba fruto de la costumbre de verlos peloteándole dos si día también…

-Nos emociona recordando nuestra trayectoria, hokage sama…- afirmó homura.- Y nos gustaría contribuir aún más… es una lástima que no nos convoque más y así contribuir a su gobierno también…

-¡A eso iba!- exclamó el rubio con alegría, para dirigir a ambos ancianos a un inmenso mapamundi que estaba colgado en una pared del despacho. Shikamaru se sorprendió, eso ayer no estaba allí…- Es un ejemplo de entrega y pasión que quieran seguir contribuyendo a nuestra patria, en serio… está claro que hablaré con iruka sensei para que pongan sus nombres en los libros de la academia como grandes héroes de la causa, a la altura de hashirama senju…- Vale, esto se estaba pasando de lo normal, ese honor no lo tenía ni el propio Naruto...- Pero… Konoha debe de demostrar que sabe recompensar a sus grandes héroes cuando llegan a ancianos. Así que, enhorabuena, ¡serán ascendidos!- declaró, arqueando la ceja todos los allí presentes. Los jóvenes por la ridiculez que era recompensar a esos monstruos con un ascenso, los ancianos porque no se les ocurría cómo podrían ascender más… ¿les iba a nombrar hokage o qué?- Escojan un lugar en ese mapa, el que sea, y se les destinará allí con una generosa pensión y un excelente grupo de shinobi y burócratas a su servicio, ¡vacaciones merecidas, un fuerte aplauso!- gritó con una felicidad que empezaba a ser… inquietante, mientras nadie respondía a esa sugerencia de aplaudir. Aunque Sakura entrecerró los ojos… ese era su gesto pre-travesuras… ¿era todo parte de un plan?

-Hokage sama… es un honor, pero…- balbuceó una cohibida koharu, mientras Shikamaru esbozaba una media sonrisa. Había visto cambios extraños en los turnos del escuadrón anbu de Sai, y Naruto le había preguntado por el sitio donde más tiempo tendría el Nara para ver nubes... Empezaba a entenderlo… a diferencia de sasuke, que estaba a un paso de romper su pacto con Naruto y volver a irse.

-Sin peros, ex consejeros… elijan, o yo elegiré por ustedes, y puede que no les guste…- anunció, sonriendo… pero con un tono de voz inquietante, incluso amenazador… no era un ascenso, era un traslado forzoso…

Naruto estaba aplicando una máxima de experiencia, irónicamente aprendida de sus lecturas del gobierno de su jiji oficioso… en tiempos de paz, tus enemigos políticos no mueren de un kunai, mueren de frío. Si quieres acabar con alguien con influencia, debes de alejarle de las fuentes de poder, del calor. No era casualidad que la pena más temida por los políticos a lo largo de la historia fuese el destierro, y no la muerte. El uzumaki no era estúpido, por supuesto que sabía que esos dos ancianos eran dos ratas disfrazadas, tenía tantas ganas de librarse de ellos como sasuke. Pero, a diferencia del uchiha, él debía de ser inteligente. Si los matase, su daimyo se enfadaría y le provocaría problemas. Si los dejaba allí, le molestarían eternamente, serían una continua fuente de susurros en las sombras buscando controlarle. La opción, pues, era trasladarlos lejos, sin poder, con una unidad de shinobi y burócratas para asistirlos… y para vigilarlos y atarlos en corto, leer su correspondencia, controlar sus salidas… Naruto uzumaki era rokudaime hokage de la hoja, y había decidido dejar de ser un cabeza hueca… salvo con Sakura chan, a ella le gustaba que fuese así, por lo que seguiría siendo su baka favorito…

-Hokage sama, agradecemos su regalo con humildad…- anunció homura. Si Shikamaru había comenzado a entenderlo, esos dos políticos veteranos también. Ambos consejeros dibujaron un gesto serio al entender que Naruto quería alejarles de los núcleos de poder, asfixiarlos lentamente, hablando en clave política. No lo podían permitir. No, Naruto uzumaki había cometido un terrible error, y lo usarían para retomar su fuerza y hacer algo con este nuevo enemigo declarado… les había permitido escoger su destino…- Creo que podríamos ir a…

-¡Esperen! Vamos a hacerlo aún más emocionante…- interrumpió el dirigente, disfrutando del momento, incluso con un ligero toque… sádico… que intranquilizó al resto. No en vano llevaban viendo a "san Naruto" meses, era raro ver ahora esta faceta tan… kuramizada…- señálenlo en el mapa.- ordenó con una sonrisa inmensa. Los consejeros se miraron, intranquilos, para luego koharu señalar su objetivo: la capital de Hi no kuni, la corte del daimyo del país del fuego. Si Naruto quería alejarlos de konoha, influirían en quien financiaba Konoha. El daimyo tenía una relación excelente con ellos, les haría caso cuando comenzasen a envenenarle contra el actual hokage de konoha… torpedearían esas relaciones tanto que el rubio no tendría más opción que reasignarles a la hoja, y allí ellos recobrarían cada pizca de poder perdido… incluso ganarían más, puesto que el rubio sabría que con ellos no se juega… Sin embargo, el aplauso entusiasmado de Naruto a su elección les hizo temer lo peor.- ¡Bravo! En serio, estoy hasta emocionado… ¡Son ustedes unos héroes! Shikamaru, quiero un par de plazas con sus nombres para fin de mes, quizás un parque infantil también… les doy a elegir cualquier lugar del país, podrían haber elegido lugares ricos, o idílicos para un retiro, y deciden seguir sirviendo a konoha ¡en la isla de nuuk! ¡BRAVO!

Todos los allí presentes reaccionaron a ese anuncio de diferente manera. Nuuk, la única isla de konoha en el gélido mar del norte, un lugar únicamente útil para la nación por su faro que permitía navegar a los barcos comerciantes de la ruta del norte, y porque permitiría a la flota de konoha tener un lugar donde atracar en el caso de una guerra con kumo. Un lugar helado 330 días al año, y simplemente nevado el resto, habitado por una decena de personas a lo sumo, a parte de los cientos de focas y morsas… un cementerio político al que el hokage de turno enviaba a quien no quería matar, pero quería hacer desaparecer. Si no les mataba el frío, lo haría el aburrimiento. Shikamaru tuvo en serio que morderse la lengua para no reírse al ver la cara de horror de ambos consejeros, mientras Sakura sonreía abiertamente y entendía al fin todo. Su Naruto nunca premiaría a esos monstruos… solo se encargaría de que no volviesen a hacer daño. En cuanto a sasuke… el uchiha sintió toda su ira desvanecerse de golpe. Por un momento, pensó que tendría que tragarse a esos dos desgraciados recibiendo un premio, con sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su familia… pero había olvidado que Naruto le prometió que las cosas cambiarían a mejor. Y Naruto nunca incumple una promesa.

-Ho… hokage sama…- habló el anciano ex consejero, intentando reponerse del impacto.- …creo que se ha confundido, nosotros hemos señalado la capital, no…. eso…- Naruto miró con esa inquietante sonrisa al mikotado.

-¿Ah si? A ver, vuelva a hacerlo…- el anciano señaló de nuevo la capital en el mapa, en el centro, mientras que la isla de nuuk se encontraba literalmente al borde de arriba.- Yo veo que está señalando la preciosa y estratégicamente vital isla de nuuk, pero quizás me esté traicionando la vista…- por un segundo, los consejeros creyeron que todo había sido un error o una broma… pero Naruto se giró hacia quien faltaba en esta historia.- Sasuke uchiha, hijo de mikoto uchiha, muerta durante la masacre uchiha de la cual estos dos "honorables" ancianos fueron coautores intelectuales, ¿Qué opinas? ¿La cálida Nuuk, o la gélida capital?- el uchiha no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa sádica como la de Naruto, para luego mirar a los consejeros y disfrutar cada segundo de su respuesta. Como un emperador romano cuando debía de decidir sobre si un gladiador vivía o moría… iba a invitar a algo al uzuratoncachi después de esto.

-Nuuk…- afirmó, trabajando la mente de los aterrados consejeros a mil por hora. Por el amor de Kami, Nuuk era el PEOR destino para sus planes, una isla incomunicada, helada, sin ninguna influencia. Su muerte política, y probablemente física viendo el frío. Si pisaban ese infierno blanco, sería su fin. Debían de evitarlo como fuese, y a la anciana se le ocurrió una idea.

-Perfecto, hokage sama, creo que podremos estar preparados para el traslado en, digamos, una semana…- todo era una treta, por supuesto. El plan era usar esa semana de gracia para mover cada contacto, hablar con el daimyo e informarle del terrible derroche de recursos humanos que iba a hacer el hokage de la hoja al enviarlos al exilio de facto. El dirigente se reuniría con el uzumaki y le obligaría a rectificar, ese era el plan. Incluso si el uzumaki interceptaba sus cartas, podrían usar a los restos de raíz para obligarle a recapacitar, quizás secuestrando a Sakura haruno, o mirai Sarutobi, que parecían importarle. Todavía tenían opciones… Lástima que el hokage también hubiese previsto esa posibilidad… bendito Kurama y su mente perversa, ideal para estas jugadas…

-Lamentablemente, su presencia en nuuk es vital cuanto antes, "honorables" consejeros.- no pudo sonar mas burlesco ese honorables…- Así que, Sasuke uchiha, te encargo la importantísima misión de escoltar a estos dos héroes hasta el barco que les llevará a nuuk, y asegurarte de que no sufran ningún problema. Sai te espera con un equipo anbu en la puerta norte, por si casualmente os tropezaseis con alguna… raíz mal arrancada… por el camino…- sentenció, sellando definitivamente la trampa. Por supuesto que los restos de raíz, que todos los allí presentes sabían que no había sido totalmente desmantelada, intentarían salvar a sus amos… y, con la presencia de sasuke y Sai, encontrarían la muerte. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Sasuke asintió, y con gusto se llevó a los dos consejeros, que hacían ridículos aspavientos para librarse del agarre del uchiha e intentar hablar… como si pudiesen librarse de su terrible destino… cuando les hubieron sacado del despacho, el uzumaki miró a Sakura y shikamaru, que le observaban con una mezcla de diversión y admiración.- Bueno… ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

-Hokage sama…- le interrumpió su secretaria de nuevo.- su visita de las nueve, la delegación de kiri… ya está aquí…- Naruto vio toda su euforia bajar hasta el suelo de golpe.

-Me da que me quedo sin mi merecido ramen…- murmuró con pena el uzumaki, tanta que la haruno se enterneció. Parecía un pobre cachorrito abandonado, con ese gesto decaído y esos ojos tristes… iba a ofrecerse ella a llevarle a cenar, pero alguien se la adelantó…

-Si quiere podemos almorzar juntos, hokage sama…- ofreció una voz desde el marco de la puerta, una seductora voz que hizo a Sakura apretar los dientes de rabia.

En la puerta, se encontraba Mei terumi. La explosiva y sensual Mei terumi, la Monica belucci del mundo shinobi. Cierto era que estaba ya bien entrada en los cuarenta, pero conservaba cada ápice de su belleza… incluso había mejorado. Sakura hubiese sospechado de un sello como el de su maestra, pero la senju se lo dejó bien claro cuando habló de la terumi con ella… "lo de esa zorra de pelo rojo es natural…" dijo, para luego dar un trago BIEN largo a su vaso de sake. Así que lo de Mei era simplemente una puñetera maravilla de genética: un cuerpo curvilíneo, de generosos pechos y caderas pronunciadas pero sexis. Una cuidada melena, roja suave, que caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda, regando el lugar con el olor a un perfume que no dejaba a ningún hombre indiferente. Sakura pudo ver cómo incluso el normalmente indiferente shikamaru, que tantas veces se había mostrado en su juventud inmune a los coqueteos de la bellísima Ino yamanaka, no pudo evitar regalarla una mirada fugaz. Mei terumi era como el buen vino… con el paso del tiempo, solo iba a mejor.

Y por eso Sakura estaba apretando los dientes… porque esa desgraciada había posado esos dos bellos ojos verdes oscuros, aún con uno tapado por su flequillo de lado, sobre Naruto. Sobre SU Naruto, como insistía en tratarlo inner. Las mujeres son expertas en captar pequeños detalles, sutiles movimientos que indiquen algo importante para ellas. El lenguaje corporal, la expresión facial, la forma de mirar… todos esos detalles indicaban algo: a esa mujer le parecía atractivo Naruto. El que aprovechase un descuido de Naruto para repasarlo de arriba abajo y se relamiese solo confirmó lo que ya sabía... con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, esas espaldas anchas sosteniendo la capa de hokage, ese imponente metro ochenta, casi noventa… por kami que le había parecido atractivo, ¡ella casi babea la primera vez que le vio así! Y esa buscona arrastrada se iba a quedar a solas con él… en parte, había ido esa mañana allí por estar con Naruto… y en otra, por marcarle el territorio a esa, quizás asesinarla en un descuido… "uy, me tropecé con mi kunai dieciocho veces sobre ella…"

-mizukage sama, llámeme Naruto, todavía no me acostumbro a esas formalidades…- comentó Naruto con su clásica amabilidad de baka hentai que estuvo demasiado tiempo con ese pervertido de pelo blanco¡ y al que va a ver en poco tiempo como pase algo con esa señora mayor y claramente operada, por mucho que diga su maestra que no…- es un placer tenerla en nuestra aldea, ¿ha tenido un buen viaje?- preguntó, mostrando una buena educación en diplomacia y protocolo. Tras Mei, cuatro anbu de kiri y un par de asistentes asentían satisfechos ante esa excelente recepción, aunque la más agradada era la pelirroja. Encima ameno y educado.

-Si te tengo que llamar Naruto, tú debes de llamarme Mei… Naruto kun…- contestó, con ese tono de voz sensual que a Sakura la hizo hervir de furia, ¿Cómo que Naruto "kun"? ¡ÉL TE HA DICHO QUE LE LLAMES NARUTO, A SECAS, SIN CARIÑO NI NADA.- El viaje ha sido muy tranquilo y apacible, supongo que gracias a esta nueva paz mundial…- dejó caer, halagando sutilmente la maniobra del uzumaki con iwa y kumo. Kiri no estaba para inmiscuirse en otra guerra, y seguro que hubiese acabado habiendo una si el rubio no hubiese intervenido. Y, en una guerra mundial shinobi, es prácticamente imposible mantenerte neutral… de una u otra manera te acaba afectando. Menor comercio, enemigo más fuerte cuando un bando se alza con la victoria… a la kiri debilitada por dos guerras le convenía mucho una larga época de paz y comercio. Así que no estaba de más mostrarle gratitud al artífice del respiro de tu pueblo… y algo más.- Naruto kun… querría hablar de algo contigo en privado, mientras nuestros asistentes hablan de asuntos más triviales…- sugirió, arqueando de inmediato una ceja la haruno. ¿Dejarle a solas con esa buscona? ¡Ni de coña!

-Naruto, todavía tienes papeles que firmar…- intentó evitarlo la ojijade, mientras shikamaru la dirigía una mirada reprobadora. A ver, entendía al Nara, esto era una cumbre internacional vital para el continente y no estaban para ataques de celos, si el líder rival pide reunión en privado tú se la das sin rechistar, pero, shannaro, ¡prefería una guerra a que le engatusase esa arrastrada! Naruto captó la incomodidad de la pelirrosa, y se acercó a ella con una suave sonrisa.

-Tranquila, Sakura chan, acabaremos luego… y si se alarga, podemos ir a cenar… tú y yo… solos…- la ofreció, y Sakura apretó los labios. Aghhh, la oferta era buena, es lo que ella quería, pero entre medias se quedaría a solas con… esa… La haruno observó a la dirigente de la niebla, con su vestido perfectamente pegado a su sensual figura, con ese escote, pero a la vez de un elegante azul, llegando su falda hasta los tobillos… sugerente y a la vez formal… ¡hasta vestía bien la muy…! Naruto la tomó un momento de la mano, con suavidad, y se acercó al oído.- Confía en mi, no te preocupes… es importante…- la solicitó, clavando sus ojos azules en ella, y la pelirrosada tuvo que ceder. Aghhh, como odiaba esa mirada… tuvo que salir del lugar junto a la escolta y asistentes de Mei y shikamaru, aunque no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a la Terumi, que fingió no haberse dado cuenta. Para el caso, ella había logrado lo que quería. En cuanto cerraron la puerta al salir, el dirigente de la hoja miró a su homónima de la niebla, que permanecía cómodamente en pie en medio del despacho, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de él.- Bien, Mei san, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?- sugirió amablemente, pero Mei negó con suavidad.

-No van por ahí los tiros, Naruto kun…- comentó con un tono sensual, paseándose con tranquilidad por el despacho, buscando el sitio perfecto para sus… negociaciones agresivas. Pasó sus delicados dedos sobre las sillas de madera de roble… sobre el sofá donde Naruto descansaba a veces del trabajo… sobre el sillón del dirigente… para sentarse al borde de la mesa, moviendo su vestido para poder cruzar sus piernas, asomando por la raja de esa falda larga, y atrayendo por supuesto la atención de Naruto. Había que ser de piedra para no fijarse, joder… y Mei lo sabía perfectamente. Tanto que se apoyó en la mesa con sus manos por detrás de su torso, marcando sus pechos con ese gesto… y, por supuesto, el ojiazul también miró allí. Esa chiquilla hacía bien al temer dejarles solos, si es que sentía algo por el hokage... No había en todo el continente una kunoichi a su altura en una misión de seducción…- Acércate.- le ordenó.

-S… si, Mei san…- respondió un poco sonrojado el joven, obedeciendo.

Por supuesto, a nivel diplomático, darle una orden a un líder extranjero era una estupidez, pero, en ese contexto era… deseable. Excitante, tanto para ella, que veía como el tremendamente atractivo niño maravilla del continente cedía ante sus encantos; como para él, que, dejando de lado su totalmente subjetiva debilidad por lo rosa, estaba ante la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Mei era, literalmente, afrodita, la diosa del amor y de la seducción, podía tener a quien quisiese a sus pies. Y, una vez lo estuviese, haría lo que fuese por ella. En parte por eso seguía de mizukage y no la habían dejado jubilarse para atender su nueva motivación vital: Mei lograba más en una reunión a solas que un diplomático experto en meses. Realmente, lo entendía, como kunoichi había sido entrenada para usar su cuerpo como una herramienta de trabajo más, aunque a veces su objetivo no la atrajese demasiado, como el daimyo de su país cuando necesitó que corroborase su nombramiento como mizukage. Pero, en el caso actual… lo habría hecho gratis, joder, vaya monumento de hombre…

-Acércate más… no muerdo… al menos si no quieres, Naruto kun…- bromeó mientras se mordía el labio con un toque pícaro que, literalmente, hizo abrir un ojo a Kurama. Pelirroja, lista, sensual… el tipo de Ero kitsune… Lástima que Naruto fuese más inocente que él y se acercase con algo de torpeza, no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado (ni cómodo) con estas cosas.- Veo que no estás muy versado en esta clase de cumbres entre kage, ¿no, Naruto kun?- le preguntó, mientras le tomaba suavemente de sus manos y le pegaba a ella. Ese movimiento la reveló algo que la hizo tener que emplear mucha de su sangre fría… o el niño portaba un kunai grande en el pantalón, o parecía que la terumi iba a repetir… varias veces…

-N… no, dattebayo… realmente creía que nos sentaríamos con unos papeles a charlar, que nos traería un picoteo Anzu san, quizás podría enseñarte la aldea…- murmuró sonrojado, arrancándole una sensual risa a la fémina. Parecía un cachorrito, y eso la gustaba mucho. Los que tienen pinta de inocentes luego son los más salvajes en la cama, como dictaba su experiencia…

-Y eso haremos… muchísimo más tarde. Por lo pronto, déjame explicarte una cosa: en estas reuniones, lo importante es que nosotros… nos entendamos…- susurró a su oído, quitándole la capa de kage con suavidad y posándola en una silla cercana. Deseaba besarlo, pero todavía no era el momento… antes debía de ponerlo a punto, prepararlo… Era una constante en su forma de negociar, usar el sexo para ablandar a la parte contraria… los hombres eran mucho más manejables después del sexo, sobre todo si era con ella… una tarde con el uzumaki y el rubio se olvidaría hasta de cómo firmar…- Y dos personas se entienden mucho mejor después de divertirse… por lo que había pensado que, antes de negociar nuestra alianza, podríamos… conocernos…- sugirió, para rozar suavemente y "sin querer" ese bulto entre las piernas del rubio. Un poco acelerado para su plan, pero su curiosidad la venció si era sincera. Nota mental: no era un kunai, gracias a kami… pero si una buena arma… Sin embargo, algo en el rostro de Naruto la desconcertó, tras reponerse del obvio sonrojo por ese… desliz… de la fémina. Parecía muy… tranquilo, de golpe.

-¿Dices que es necesario que confiemos entre nosotros, no?- Mei asintió ante la pregunta del ojiazul, intrigada.- Bien, pues entonces no hace falta que sigamos, ya confío plenamente en ti.- anunció, para acto seguido separarse un paso de ella. La dirigente de la niebla entró en cortocircuito… ¿la había rechazado? Un hombre la había rechazado, ¿a ella? Solteros, casados, viudos… ninguno había podido resistirse hasta ahora. Incluso si Naruto fuese una mujer sería sorprendente, porque también sería la primera vez. Ninguna mujer, ningún hombre… se había resistido a sus encantos, hasta ahora.

-Me… ¿me estás rechazando?- preguntó, con una mezcla de incredulidad… y molestia. No solo se iba a quedar… caliente… tras casi probar la miel… además, su orgullo era herido con ese rechazo. Todo fue captado por Naruto, que procedió a explicarse de inmediato.

-No, no me mal interpretes, Mei san… tardaré MESES en lograr quitarme esto…- miró con disimulo a su entrepierna, donde Naruto Junior estaba a un paso de alargarse y estrangularlo para tomar el control.- …y mi inquilino milenario, que ha visto millones de mujeres de todas las clases, está ahora mismo intentando dar un golpe de estado y apoderarse de mi cuerpo para seguir con lo que estabas haciendo… si eso no te demuestra que me pareces una mujer literalmente perfecta, no sé qué más hacer…- comentó, y la molestia de Mei se disipó ligeramente… buen piropo, no borraba su primer rechazo del historial ni explicaba el actuar del rubio, pero su orgullo de mujer estaba repuesto, e incluso reforzado.- Lo que digo es que no hace falta que hagas esto para negociar conmigo, porque te voy a decir que si a todo lo que quieras en esta negociación…- anunció, y Mei abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿co… cómo? ¿Todo?

-Si, Mei san. Todo lo que necesite kiri y pueda darle Konoha, lo tendrá…- continuó Naruto, para luego tomarse el mentón mientras pensaba.- Supongo que queréis tratados comerciales, maniobras conjuntas en la frontera, préstamos a bajo interés y cederos parte de nuestras misiones sobrantes para que os repongáis más rápido, a grandes rasgos… ¿me equivoco?- la terumi negó. Exactamente lo que necesitaban…- Pues es vuestro.- sentenció, entrecerrando los ojos Mei. Era… era demasiado bueno, demasiado para ser verdad. Tenía que tener truco… su experiencia diplomática la decía que nada en este mundo era gratis…

-Nuestro… ¿así, sin más?- Naruto asintió, volviendo a enfadarse la orgullosa Mei… orgullosa como su nación, realmente…- Kiri no necesita caridad de nadie, hokage sama…

-No es caridad, Mei san. Ayudaros nos ayuda, permíteme explicarme: a konoha la interesa recuperar la alianza gokage, un continente en paz nos hará a todos fuertes. Y, sobre todo, nos conviene una nación vecina fuerte. A konoha le interesa más una kiri fuerte y amiga que una kiri inestable y desconfiada, eso lo aprendí de lo que nos ocurrió con suna…- explicó, asintiendo la pelirroja mientras su enfado comenzaba a dispersarse. Esa razón la gustaba más, era más lógica, Konoha quería fronteras estables y amigas, y solo le quedaba por asegurar la de kiri. Sin embargo, Naruto añadió algo más…- Aunque no te negaré que ha influido mucho otra cosa, tanto que todo lo que te he dicho ya está hablado con mi daimyo, por lo que solo queda firmarlo… lo considero también una recompensa justa a tu decisión de eliminar la prueba de la niebla sangrienta…

Mei volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez sí que pillada completamente a contrapié. Lo que había hecho a Naruto decidirse era… ¿eso? La niebla sangrienta era una vieja tradición de kiri, una prueba para el acceso a gennin. Se tomaba a los miembros de una clase y se les dividía en grupos, más o menos dependiendo de las necesidades más inmediatas de soldados de la nación de la niebla… y luego, se les ordenaba matarse entre sí. El último en pie ascendía a gennin. Una práctica claramente animal, es más, estaba basada en lo que solía ocurrir con las crías de tiburón, que se devoraban unas a otras hasta que solo quedaba la más fuerte. Esta prueba generaba auténticos portentos ninja… pero también puñeteros monstruos. No era casualidad que kiri tuviese la tasa más alta de psicópatas diagnosticados entre sus filas… Así que, coincidiendo con los días siguientes al discurso de investidura de Naruto, la dirigente había decidido eliminar esa prueba… limpiar la niebla. Se había enfrentado a duras críticas, pero estaba en una posición de poder: kiri la necesitaba más a ella que ella a kiri. Aunque tenía que admitir que el discurso de Naruto fue una excusa, realmente quería eliminar esa prueba desde el final de la guerra por otro motivo mucho más personal.

-Solo… solo lo hice por cuestiones lógicas, Naruto…- intentó disimular la dirigente, que no quería mostrar a Naruto una faceta tan intima suya… no es que no quisiese, perdón, era que… no se sentía cómoda, tanto que incluso había dejado su pose coqueta y seductora de lado para presentarse como realmente era: una mujer profesional, orgullosa, muy inteligente y bastante reservada.- kiri necesita ninjas, no se puede permitir perder cuatro de cada cinco reclutas en esa prueba…

-¿Y la hija que has adoptado no tiene nada que ver?- preguntó el ojiazul con picardía, volviendo a sorprender a la Terumi, algo que ya era costumbre. Había dado en el clavo: la razón de eliminar esa prueba era que su pequeña Fuuka tendría que sufrirla en un futuro si no lo hacía. Tras sufrir el tsukuyomi infinito, la pelirroja había alcanzado una verdad vital: el shinju le ofreció su vida soñada, con un marido espléndido, una nación en paz, una vida larga con una familia… y, lo único que había echado de menos al despertar, era a la hija que había tenido allí. Esa sensación de sentirse plena, de importarte alguien más a parte de ti o de tu trabajo, de transmitir tus conocimientos y guiar en la vida a tu hija… Eso es lo que quería. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces, y adoptó a la hija huérfana de unos shinobi muertos durante la guerra, una niña que pasó de estar en la calle y sin clan a tener como una madre amorosa a la mujer más fuerte de la nación. Su pequeña fuuka era su razón de vivir, y por ella estaba haciendo todo, incluso conservando el cargo… no iba a dejarlo hasta que se asegurase de que ella tendría una vida feliz y segura.- No tienes que ocultármelo Mei, me gusta informarme sobre las personas con las que voy a reunirme, y ese dato me enseñó algo importante… tú y yo pensamos igual.

-¿Igual?

-Si. Preferimos mantener a los niños sanos que arreglar a los adultos rotos, sabemos qué es lo que importa…- resumió, asintiendo Mei. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.- Por eso quiero colaborar Mei: si la kiri de un futuro se va a basar en unos niños sanos, debe de llevarse bien con una Konoha que se basará en lo mismo. Las concesiones de hoy serán las más rentables de toda mi vida: unos cuantos sacrificios hoy a cambio de que los niños de konoha y de kiri no se maten entre si en un futuro. Te pagaría más si me lo pidieses…- se rió, sonriendo Mei mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Ese hombre… tenía una sonrisa magnífica. Y una mentalidad que, en serio, enamoraba. Tanto que, aprovechando que tenían bastantes horas libres al haber acordado ya todo lo importante en cinco minutos, la pelirroja aprovechó para presentarle a su hija. No iba a ninguna parte sin ella, la echaría demasiado de menos si se separaba de ella una semana. La joven niña de cabello pardo, de seis años de edad, simpatizó de inmediato con el afable hokage, que demostró una mano con los niños espectacular. Las llevó a tomar un helado, y a la niña la tuvo en vilo contándola historias de su infancia, para luego presentarla a los niños del orfanato para que jugase con chicos de su edad. La infante terumi no pudo ser más feliz ese día. Y Fuuka se lo dejó muy claro a su madre cuando la embajada de kiri volvió a casa, exultante por el rotundo éxito de la cumbre: quería volver a ver al "tio Naruto" cuanto antes. Por supuesto, Mei la anunció que la próxima las visitaría Naruto, que le tenían que enseñar el jardín en el que habían plantado flores esta primavera. Aunque la dirigente recordó algo que la tuvo algo preocupada con respecto al rubio…

-Y dime, Naruto: eres guapo, listo, amable… ¿Cómo es que sigues soltero?- le preguntó Mei, saboreando un helado de vainilla mientras Naruto hacía lo propio con uno de chocolate. Fuuka jugaba al fondo con un grupo de niños, riendo como nunca. La pregunta de la terumi era en su mayor parte inocente, aunque no iba a negar algo: rubio, alto, guapo, ojazos, buen porte, amable, cariñoso, buena mano con los niños… si veía el más mínimo resquicio, no tendría problemas en invitarle a una cita. Lástima que Naruto tuviese ya dueña y fuese un romántico empedernido…

-Bufff… creo que es porque soy hombre de una sola mujer, y ya la encontré, aunque luego la perdiese…- contestó con un suspiro derrotista, entendiendo de inmediato la terumi a quien se refería.

-Haruno san es una mujer con suerte… ¿por qué no lo intentáis? Yo creo que a ella le gustas, Naruto kun…- ¿Y a qué mujer no…? pensaba la ojiverde para sus adentros…- Y, sinceramente, viendo la mano que tienes con los niños, no me creo que no quieras formar una familia…- le expuso, preocupada por ese chico. Era una cuestión de afinidad, en serio deseaba que Naruto fuese feliz. Pero la sonrisa triste que la regaló la indicó que quizás eso no sería posible.

-No es posible, por mucho que quiera ambas cosas… ya sabes como dice el dicho, "el clavo que sobresale siempre recibe más golpes", y en este momento sobresalgo… puede que hoy esté aquí… y que mañana, ya no…

* * *

**Cancion de los tortolitos: rock and roll queen- The subways**


	8. Para siempre

Cap7: para siempre

**Saludos! aqui un nuevo capitulo, solo queda este, el siguiente y el epílogo, asi que disfrutadlo. Hoy viene montaña rusa narusaku y un poco del pasado del rubio... y quizas de su futuro. Espero que os guste, nos leemos.**

**matteens**: Buenas amigo! gracias, siempre es un placer leerte, que tal te va todo? Creo que lo de hoy te gustara, es un presentimiento. Disfrutalo, un saludo!

**Rubn lpez**: saludos! me agrada tener un lector nuevo, si te gusta tienes mi tablon entero esperándote! Espero que el resto de capitulos tambien te hayan atrapado, un saludo!

**guidonani**: Hola! pues si, kami naruto es pura gentileza, aunque hoy vas a ver una parte de el... dificil. No te adelanto mas, pero espero que te guste el narusaku de hurt comfort. Un saludo y nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

-Naruto…- oyó la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la puerta. Torció el gesto, y dio otro largo trago a la botella, regurgitando algo de alcohol en su ya de por sí sobrecargado sistema.

-No… no essshtoy…- balbuceó, apoyándose en una pared cercana en un torpe intento de evitar que se siguiese moviendo todo el edificio. Las putas paredes no paraban de dar vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas…

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sakura suspiró, intentando reunir fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer. Sai y kakashi la habían advertido de que no era en absoluto agradable, y de la urgencia de que fuese allí además… lo pintaban como la peor situación en lo relacionado con Naruto de toda su historia. El uzumaki había estado unos meses de campaña en la frontera norte, acompañado de konohamaru… y había vuelto solo. Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido, su maestra literalmente no soltaba prenda y revisaba una y otra vez los informes de la autopsia de konohamaru sarutobi, cada vez más preocupada. Sakura no sabía por qué, pero a la senju no la encajaban las heridas sufridas por el sarutobi… tampoco es que pudiese ayudarla, tsunade había declarado esos documentos máximo secreto de la hoja, solo ella tenía acceso a ellos, incluso ella sola practicó la autopsia para evitar que más gente pudiese tener conocimiento del asunto. Sakura fue literalmente expulsada del hospital ese día por la ojimiel.

Sakura había insistido en preguntarla por lo que ocurrió con konohamaru y, en cada ocasión y por primera vez en toda su relación maestra alumna, tsunade no había cedido ni un ápice. Solo se había remitido a la versión oficial: una misión que salió mal, y Naruto era el único superviviente. La ojijade se encontraba a oscuras, y tampoco podía recurrir a preguntarle directamente al rubio… su ruptura había sido traumática, todavía arrastraba esa losa de culpa a las espaldas, una losa que la hacía casi llorar cada día… no estaba preparada para hablar con Naruto uzumaki. Lo había esquivado cada día, aunque su ausencia de la aldea a pesar de estar de permiso tras esa fatídica misión fue tan de dominio público que no pudo evitar preocuparse. Naruto no había pisado ni el ichiraku… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La tenaz insistencia de Sai y Kakashi logró obligarla a moverse al fin… Y, captando el olor que despedía la puerta, no parecía que hubiesen exagerado… como alguien encendiese una cerilla en el pasillo del edificio, provocaría un incendio…

-Naruto… voy a entrar…- anunció la haruno, usando la llave que conservaba de los años que estuvo viviendo con el rubio. Cuando lo dejaron, gracias a kami, Naruto no cambió la cerradura… Nada más abrir la puerta frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz… el olor era nauseabundo. Entre las penumbras del piso del rubio podía distinguir comida a medio pudrir siendo devorada por cucarachas y Kami sabe qué más alimañas, que huyeron de la luz como si fuese tóxica para ellas… ropa sucia por doquier, muebles rotos… y una auténtica barbaridad de botellas de alcohol vacías esparcidas por cada rincón del lugar. Abrió los ojos con espanto.- Kami santo, ¿pero qué…?- su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un Naruto al borde del coma etílico.

-Tendría que… uurrggg… haber cambiado la cerradura…- se quejó entre un sonoro eructo el rubio. Sakura se quedó sin aire un momento al verlo… su pelo largo y sucio, su barba descuidada que comenzaba a tapar sus rasgos, su piel sucia llena de ronchas, su cuerpo famélico poblado por heridas y moretones, sus ojos cansados surcados por dos ojeras tan marcadas que parecían pintadas con rotulador… kakashi y Sai se habían quedado cortos, eso parecía un zombi, no su Naruto… El rubio, vestido solo con unos calzoncillos sucios, dio otro largo trago a la botella, ignorando una rata que pasó correteando frente a él, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con Sakura cuando la haruno tomó unos envases de ramen del suelo y los llevó a la basura.- ¿Se puede… saber qué cojones haces?- preguntó con un tono mal encarado, frunciendo el ceño esta vez con furia la doctora.

-Recoger esto un poco antes de darte una ducha y llevarte al hospital…- anunció la fémina, intentando contener la arcada que le dio cuando de otro envase que iba a recoger salieron un grupo de cucarachas rumbo al baño del rubio. El uzumaki, sin embargo, se rió con burla.

-Si necesitas trabajo puedes ir a limpiar… urggg… a los barrios pijos, aquí no hace falta… este es mi hábitat, me crié con estas mismas cucarachas y ratas, son como mis hermanas… entre alimañas nos respetamos…- se auto compadeció, temblándole el labio inferior a Sakura tras oír ese comentario tan hiriente, más para él que para ella. Por suerte, en estas situaciones las lágrimas habían sido sustituidas por la furia, así que pudo reaccionar al ver al rubio dar un nuevo trago desesperado a la botella, incluso resbalándose parte del alcohol por su barbilla rumbo al suelo. Iba a quitarle esa botella de la mano, cuando Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza, y apartó el trago con urgencia.- UAAAARGGHHHHH…- se dio la vuelta y vomitó con fuerza en el suelo de su piso. Para horror de Sakura, no solo había marcas de vómito seco cerca, lo cual indicaba que no era la primera vez… la vomitona estaba mezclada con sangre, seguramente de las heridas hechas en el esófago por los vómitos continuos… De inmediato se acercó a él, ayudándole a sujetarse mientras el rubio emitía más arcadas al suelo.

-Por el amor de Kami, Naruto, tenemos que ir a…- iba a posar sus manos en sus hombros para guiarlo a la salida y pedir una ambulancia, pero el uzumaki se revolvió, furioso.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Sakura se apartó de inmediato, humedeciéndose sus ojos al recibir ese grito y ver a Naruto volver a dar otro trago a esa botella para pasar el sabor de su propio vómito. La haruno apretó los dientes y puños, antes de volver a hablar.

-Naruto, vamos al hospital, AHORA.- le ordenó. Cuando estaban juntos, este era su tono de no admitir réplica. Cuando lo usaba, el jinchuriki de inmediato se cuadraba firme y obedecía, no iba a negar que a la fémina la encantaba tener ese poder sobre él. Pero hoy no era ese día, viendo el gesto de burla del rubio.

-Ni ahora ni luego… Sakura…- desafió, apoyándose de nuevo de espaldas a la pared. Una frustrada Sakura perdió su paciencia.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Beber y cagarte encima hasta que te ahogues en tu propio vómito y te tenga que llevar yo a cuestas?- espetó, intentando herir el orgullo del ojiazul, hacerle reaccionar. Pero la respuesta de Naruto, tras clavar sus zafiros con rabia en sus jade, la dejó helada.

-Ese es mi plan, ya que esto no ha valido…- confesó, para luego mostrarla sus muñecas. Decenas de cortes de kunai en sus antebrazos, todos irregulares pero profundos, surcaban su piel, todos en avanzado estado de cicatrización, pero recientes a juicio del ojo clínico de Sakura, experta en las heridas de Naruto… y, por su experiencia como médico, Sakura supo que eran auto inflingidos. Tomó su brazo libre con violencia, ya que sabía que el jinchuriki no la ofrecería el de la botella y se revolvería, y los examinó detenidamente con los ojos como platos… eran intentos de suicidio. Decenas de intentos…- Ese… urggg… asqueroso zorro… los regenera cada vez que los hago, no me quiere dejar morir de una puta vez… pero será por formas de…

Una sonora bofetada de la haruno cortó su confesión. El rubio, desde luego, no se la esperaba, por lo que trastabilló hacia el lado contrario al de la bofetada, tirando a su paso los pocos cuadros que quedaban sin destrozar en esa pared. Cuando se repuso, levantó por instinto el rostro, y se encontró una visión que, incluso en ese estado, le aterró. Una furibunda Sakura, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia, los ojos bañados en lágrimas y rechinando los dientes como una bestia salvaje, se aproximaba a él con el puño cerrado, en un estado de furia tal que se había olvidado de absolutamente todo lo demás. Del estado del piso, de Naruto, de su intención de mostrarse conciliadora… fue ver esas heridas, y pasar a ver el mundo en rojo. Quería matarlo, quería llorar, quería abrazarle y ayudarle… y Sakura haruno, cuando sentía tantas emociones contrapuestas a la vez, solo sabía reaccionar de una manera… atacando con todo.

-baka…- otra bofetada, Naruto no hizo ni amago de defenderse, solo agarró su botella con fuerza.- Baka…- otra más.- ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA!- la haruno tenía mil bakas para referirse a Naruto. El baka cariñoso cuando estaba feliz, el baka indignado cuando el rubio hacía una de las suyas, el baka avergonzado cuando quería pedirle perdón por algo… este baka era nuevo, y sin duda el peor de todos… el baka del odio. Estaba furiosa, odiaba lo que había intentado hacer ese imbécil, ¿es que acaso no pensaba? ¿Acaso no le importaba lo más mínimo las consecuencias de sus actos? Las consecuencias que tendría… en ella… La ojijade cerró su puño con rabia, dispuesta a hacer espabilar a su ex novio y amor de su vida a golpes, a darle la peor paliza de su vida, una tan fuerte que se le quitase para siempre la idea del suicidio. No iba a parar hasta que rogase por su vida con tanta convicción que no la quedase duda de sus ganas de vivir. Pero, en el interior de Naruto, cierto zorro sonrió con ironía justo cuando el puño de Sakura impactó contra el uzumaki… buen intento, cachorro…

-…- el sonido del tremendo impacto sonó en todo el cuchitril que antes fue el piso de Naruto. Incluso las alimañas y la basura del lugar salieron volando por la ráfaga de aire levantada por el ataque. Pero, para sorpresa de Sakura, Naruto no se movió ni un ápice. El puño se quedo pegado a su pómulo, aplastando carne, embadurnado en la sangre de las heridas abiertas que el impacto había provocado. Le había roto el pómulo y abierto la piel, pero, por lo demás, fue como golpear una pared de titanio puro. Incluso Sakura sabía, a pesar de que la adrenalina del momento lo estuviese camuflando, que se había roto un nudillo por el ataque. Pero, lo que más la impactó fue la expresión de Naruto… el rubio la sonreía con el mismo gesto cínico que cuando la mostró esas cicatrices en las muñecas… deseoso de más.- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

El ojo clínico de Sakura de inmediato lo entendió. Naruto la había provocado a propósito. Solo había que ver su gesto en ese momento, estaba deseando que le golpease, que le matase a golpes. Disfrutaba con el dolor. El plan de Sakura habría desembocado en Naruto muerto por no pedir piedad ni una vez. Por suerte para ella, kurama se había adelantado al juego sucio del rubio, como llevaba haciendo desde que volvieron de esa misión. ¿Te ahorcas? Quemo con mi chakra rojo la cuerda. ¿Te cortas? Regenero tu herida al instante. ¿Te envenenas? Te hago vomitar para expulsarlo del organismo. ¿Bebes para conseguir el ansiado coma etílico? Con tu metabolismo acelerado por mí, eso es imposible. Y ahora simplemente había dirigido su chakra al rostro y pies del rubio para parar el golpe de Sakura haruno. La ojijade respiró pesadamente, buscando calmarse y volver a su táctica conciliadora. Quizás al rubio le hiciese falta hablarlo, y Sakura quería en serio sacarle de ese pozo de inmundicia en el que estaba metido. Con los pocos datos de los que disponía, sabía que esto claramente tenía que ver con la muerte de konohamaru, pero no lo entendía… ni con la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi, que era como un abuelo para él; ni la de neji, que era un gran amigo; ni tan siquiera la de Jiraiya, se puso en ese estado. Tenía que haber algo más…

-Naruto… onegai… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Puedo ayudarte…- intentó hablarle, con la voz acongojada por el llanto que luchaba por contener… verle así la estaba haciendo tanto daño como a él. Pero el uzumaki, en lugar de abrirse, la miró con una expresión que nunca había usado con ella…

-¿Eso te encantaría, no?- preguntó con asco, abriendo Sakura los ojos con sorpresa y dolor.- Te encantaría que te contase mis problemas, y así pudieses regodearte en ellos. Me dirías cuatro chorradas, me llevarías al hospital para que tu conciencia te dejase en paz y luego volverías a pensar en Sasuke…

-Na… Naruto, ya te dije que no rompimos por él, que no le…- ¿Cómo explicarle a Naruto que le quería a él y solo a él, que ningún hombre la llamaba la atención porque ninguno era Naruto uzumaki, sin decirle toda la verdad? Que ella no se veía capaz de soportar la presión de ser la mujer del grandioso héroe del mundo, que la sombra de Naruto la hacía sentirse pequeña, insignificante… ¿Cómo repetirle de manera que pudiese entenderlo que esa ruptura no fue por él, si no por ella? Tanto tiempo pensando en una respuesta adecuada, intentando encontrar las palabras para abrirse y rescatar a su sol particular, hicieron que Naruto replantease su afirmación.

-Cierto…- sonrió con sadismo, dándole otro trago a la botella mientras su pómulo se regeneraba casi por completo gracias a kurama.- Sasuke teme ya no tiene problemas que arreglar, así que ya no te gustará tanto…- insinuó, apretando los labios Sakura con furia, ¿acaso estaba diciendo…?- Siempre has sido así, mezquina… en la academia me fije que te volvía loca el rollo melancólico con un gran trauma a las espaldas… incluso pude ver cómo la primera vez que te fijaste en mí con algo más que desprecio fue cuando me viste en esa camilla tras partirme sasuke el cuello por ir a buscarlo para ti. Creí que era culpabilidad, pero luego me fijé en tu reacción cuando supiste que era un jinchuriki y que estaba destinado a morir… te interesaste más en mi. Y a medida de que descubrías más y más de mi vida, más te interesabas. Quise no creerlo, pero ahora lo veo claro… tú no quieres a nadie. Solo quieres alguien más jodido que tú para no sentirte mal… eres una puñetera sanguijuela del dolor…- despreció, temblando Sakura. No temblaba por culpa, ni por asomo había acertado. Era cierto que quería ayudar a quien lo necesitase, por algo se hizo médico, pero se empezó a fijar en Naruto por otra cosa bien distinta. Porque Naruto la ayudaba siempre a mejorar, porque la hacía sonreír, porque era un baka que nunca dejaría de protegerla… el hecho de que se interesase por la vida del rubio solo tenía una motivación: saber más de ese hombre que la hacía sonrojarse. Así que no temblaba por culpa… temblaba por rabia y por dolor. Ese comentario la había hecho daño.

-Naruto…- se disciplinó, intentando obviar ese desprecio y continuar con su asalto. Si tenía una ventaja su vida llena de poca autoestima era que era perfectamente capaz de continuar pese a cualquier desprecio. Desde su ruptura con Naruto se sentía mierda, así que el que el rubio intentase bajarla a ese nivel no la afectaba lo suficiente como para romperla.- Sé que esto tiene que ver con konohamaru. Dime qué ocurrió… onegai… necesitas…- La ojijade dio un bote hacia atrás del susto cuando Naruto arrojó la botella de alcohol con violencia contra una pared, haciéndola callar. Lo vio sostenerla la mirada lleno de furia, rabioso… incluso, por unos instantes, tuvo miedo, aunque sabía que Naruto jamás la haría nada.

-Desde que rompimos, no es asunto tuyo NADA de lo que me ocurra…- la espetó a centímetros de su cara, arrugando el ceño Sakura por el aliento del rubio, mezcla de vómito, alcohol y Kami sabe qué más…- Así que elige: o me ayudas a vencer a ese repugnante parásito naranja o te piras para follarte al primer pelinegro que te encuentres por la calle para olvidarte de que tu Sasuke kun no quiere ni verte…- suficiente. Puede que quisiese ayudarle, pero la ojijade no había ido allí a soportar un trato así. Se sentía miserable, y esta vez sí que era por culpa de Naruto, como señalaban las lagrimas de frustración que recorrían sus mejillas. No iba a aguantar más. Y, como no podía golpearle, hizo lo más inteligente: darse la vuelta e irse. Estaba claro que en ese momento no iba a sacar nada, y su nudillo roto comenzaba a dolerle. No quería decir que se rindiese… ni por asomo, iba a volver a la carga ese mismo día. Pero, por ahora, tocaba retirarse. Cuando hubo salido, el rubio busco otra botella para seguir.- Procura que el subnormal que te folles para pensar en Sasuke tenga más conversación que ese imbécil…- murmuró, beodo, para centrar toda su atención en su búsqueda.

Era curioso… sentía más ganas de llorar. Creía que era imposible, que con la muerte de konohamaru… perdón, tras asesinar a konohamaru… había muerto cada ápice que le quedaba de su alma. Que estaba deshecho, vacío, que era una simple maquina desengrasada esperando a reventar de una maldita vez… pero, al parecer, en el sótano de su desesperación siempre había una planta más. No iba a negar que guardaba todavía una enorme frustración con respecto a su ruptura con la mujer de sus sueños. En cierta manera, aceptó estar más tiempo en el frente por no cruzarse con ella. Le enfermaba el hecho de imaginársela con otro hombre, siendo feliz sin él. ¿Era egoísta? Por supuesto, y tenía derecho a ello, toda su vida había pensado en los demás, ¡era comprensible que en lo referente a Sakura chan quisiese ser el único dattebayo! Pero una cosa era guardar frustración y algo de rencor y otra muy diferente odiarla. No la odiaba, la amaba, aún con todo la amaba. Lo dejaría todo atrás por ella. Por eso la quería lejos de él en ese momento… Naruto era una nave directa a un agujero negro, un viaje sin retorno a la nada.

Aunque eso no quitaba que se estuviese flagelando mentalmente por ser tan… duro. No pensaba ni un cuarto de lo que había dicho. Quizás estuviese celoso pensando que Sakura estuviese realmente enamorada de sasuke y por eso hubiese roto con él… no tenía respuestas, así que más había buscado él solo, y sus celos le habían llevado a esa conclusión… pero no la odiaba ni por asomo, ni la veía como una sanguijuela desde luego. Pero el alcohol y las ganas de alejarla de él le habían hecho actuar por instinto, ser visceral. Y ahora se sentía aún peor joder… menos mal que tenía un remedio. Tanteó buscando desesperadamente su botella de sake número mil, o Kami sabe qué número, pero su embriaguez le hizo caer en su sucio suelo. Su cabeza impactó con fuerza contra la moqueta pringosa, mientras una marea de botellas y comida a medio pudrir inundaba el lugar. Desde el suelo, el uzumaki apretó desesperado los dientes.

-Aaarggghhh, ¡Maldita sea zorro asqueroso! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mantenerme con vida?- le preguntó en la vida real en lugar de hacerlo en el paraje mental. El zorro simplemente le ignoro y siguió durmiendo. Lo tenía todo vigilado, y así seguiría hasta que las dos neuronas de su cachorro volviesen a patinar y chocasen por accidente, y se le ocurriese que el suicidio era una estupidez. El uzumaki se lamentó en el suelo, intentando reunir fuerzas para levantarse, pero una voz en off le hizo pararse en su plan.

-Hora de dejar de autocompadecerte, Naruto…- declaró kurenai, rompiéndose de golpe el entorno. Todo se volvió negro antes de que el joven hokage abriese los ojos, y se volviese a ver en su despacho, tumbado en el sofá, con la experta en genjutsu sentada a su lado con las manos en sus sienes. El rubio tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, digiriendo todo lo ocurrido en ese momento de su vida. Como tocó fondo, como sufrió como nunca… cómo hizo sufrir a alguien muy preciado para él… Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro para reponerse.

-Siempre lo cortas ahí… ¿te da miedo aparecer en tu propio genjutsu, kurenai?- bromeó, intentando relajar el ambiente, respondiendo la morena con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No te negaré que temo verme en esos tiempos… estaba demasiado delgada, no fue mi mejor época física…- confesó la fémina, recordando como en esos tiempos, tras el parto de mirai y estar de baja casi dos años del servicio activo, no se encontraba en su mejor tono de forma. Gracias a kami ya se había recuperado, y hoy día volvía a tener un aspecto saludable. En gran parte gracias a que mirai ya era más mayor y quería pasar todo el día con "Naruto nii", su adorado primo, lo que la liberaba tiempo para ponerse en forma. Incluso estaba barajando volver al servicio activo en cuanto la joven empezase la academia.- Pero no te hacía falta realmente ver esa parte, solo me pediste volver a ver lo que ocurrió antes de que llegase ese día…- explicó la fémina.

En la realidad, ella llegó ese día al piso del jinchuriki por petición de tsunade, que ya sabía del estado del rubio y sospechaba de su motivo tras hacer la autopsia de konohamaru y ver esas heridas de zarpazos tan características del chakra rojo. Kurenai apareció allí y le recordó a Naruto una cosa: que tenía una deuda que pagar con el clan sarutobi, y que no tenía derecho a morir sin haberla saldado. Podría parecer una chorrada, pero para Naruto fue un balón de oxígeno: el deber había sido siempre su gasolina, su razón de luchar. Cambiar el concepto que Konoha tenía de él, ser hokage, traer a sasuke de vuelta, vencer a akatsuki, salvar el mundo, conquistar a Sakura… Naruto era un guerrero, y un guerrero necesita una guerra permanente. De ahí que se sacudiese el polvo, se volviese abstemio, limpiase su piso y se rodease de niños. Los niños eran el futuro, y Naruto le prometió un futuro para la hoja a konohamaru. Kurenai le acompañó como su principal apoyo en ese camino incluso. Luego fue nombrado hokage y vio la oportunidad de dar un paso más en su plan y… hasta ahora.

-Si… gracias, kurenai… tu genjutsu es perfecto para estas cosas…- elogió el rubio. Era cierto, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, quizás con la intención de suavizarlo todo. A veces eliminaba frases, o lágrimas, o a veces borraba el estado del piso… pero el jinchuriki, conociéndose de sobra, le pidió a kurenai que almacenase todo lo ocurrido en un genjutsu para poder verlo en pleno detalle cuando fuese necesario. Era una vergüenza, un pecado terrible que no quería borrar bajo ningún concepto… La yuhi, hoy día sarutobi, se levantó con tranquilidad, aunque una sospecha surcaba su mente.

-Tienes pensado ver a Sakura san hoy ¿no?- Naruto arqueó una ceja de la que se levantaba, ¿Cómo lo…?- Siempre que vas a tener una reunión con alguien relacionado con tu pasado vienes a que te meta en un genjutsu, como antes de la reunión del consejo donde decidiste ir a encontrarte con el raikage y su ejército tú solo…- le reveló, con un claro tono de reproche. Cuando le pidió que le recordase la muerte de konohamaru para tenerlo todo fresco cuando los consejeros recomendasen ese genocidio que estaba seguro que le sugerirían cometer, no tenía ni idea de la solución radical que tomaría el uzumaki… si lo hubiese sabido, le habría metido en un genjutsu pesadilla por años en lugar de simplemente echarle una bronca de horas como si fuese un niño pequeño. Fue curioso, ahora que lo pensaba… una mujer riñendo al hokage de konoha, y a la postre hombre más poderoso de la historia shinobi, como riñe una madre a su hijo. En fin, nada ganaba enfadándose de nuevo… sobre todo cuando éste tema la interesaba.- Deberías de recordar momentos más felices si vas a verla, Naruto…- sugirió, pero el rubio solo sonrió con ironía.

-Me encantaría, pero… para lo que voy a hacer necesito tener bien presentes mis errores…- comentó con un deje de tristeza. Antes de que Kurenai volviese a intentar consolarse, Naruto intentó explicarlo.- Prefiero ver mis pecados por una creencia, podríamos llamarla así. Solo creo en la santidad de los buenos actos, y yo he cometido malos actos por mucho que haya tenido momentos felices… Leí en un libro junto a mis alumnos de la academia que, cada vez que hay una injusticia, el mundo… se desequilibra. Cada vez que causamos el mal, el mismo cielo se oscurece y llora de vergüenza. Es mi deber como hokage equilibrar la balanza, abrir esos cielos… mi deber con konohamaru. Tú me lo recordaste, y es la razón, la única, por la que soy hokage. Estoy corrigiendo todas las injusticias que encuentro, saldando cuentas con el pasado y el futuro de konoha, pero hay una injusticia que todavía no ha sido corregida… la muerte de un niño que no había estado tan siquiera con una chica todavía…

-Naruto… entiendo lo que sientes, pero de verdad que estás haciendo el bien, lo estás comp…

-Vestirte con hojas de las sagradas escrituras no te convierte en santo, kurenai… aplicar justicia si. Ese culpable sigue libre, recibiendo halago tras halago, incluso de vez en cuando descubriéndose como alguien capaz de amar cuando se junta con cierta mujer…- se quejó amargamente, hablando de sí mismo como si fuese un villano, alguien indigno de ser feliz… a kurenai le dolía muchísimo ver esa faceta de Naruto, aunque la entendía… la muerte de konohamaru le había afectado más que a nadie.- Soy amable con ese hombre porque no hay un solo segundo que no se sienta miserable por lo que hizo, pero no te equivoques: la lluvia nos empapa a todos por igual, y a él también le llegará su turno para pagar. Soy un devorador de pecados, y los míos también entran en el menú. Así que, hasta que ese momento llegue, le dejaré ser libre… es caridad, en resumidas cuentas… pero dejando siempre presente lomqye hizo mal.- Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, intentando asimilar la fémina lo que acababa de oír, cuando cierta jovencita entró en el despacho a la carrera, perseguida por la apurada secretaria de Naruto.

-¡Naruto niiiiii!- gritó una emocionada mirai, que seguramente había estado esperando a oír a su madre hablar con el hokage, señal de que había terminado de ayudar al uzumaki con su trabajo, para entrar a jugar con el dirigente de la hoja. La apurada secretaria dirigió una muda petición de perdón al dirigente, el cual contestó que no pasaba nada con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a la infante en brazos para jugar con ella. Y, debido a la interrupción de mirai, kurenai no pudo intervenir más y ahondar en ese discurso del rubio… para su frustración. ¿En qué estaba pensando Naruto?

A la noche, en el hospital, una mujer de cabello rosado intentaba terminar su trabajo a tiempo con un claro gesto aburrido y cansado. Normalmente, Sakura haruno era una mujer aplicada hasta el extremo de la obsesión: ordenada en el trabajo, tsunade senju no tenía la más mínima duda de su discípula. Si el informe debía de entregarse un miércoles, el lunes ya estaba sobre la mesa correspondiente, puesto que Sakura era una fiel creyente de la frase "la mejor medicina es la preventiva", y la llevaba a todos los ámbitos de su vida. Pero… ningún plan resiste el contacto con lo inesperado. Sobre todo cuando lo inesperado tiene ojos azules, pelo rubio y te hace suspirar. ¿Os creíais que realmente ella debía de estar tantas veces en el despacho de Naruto? ¿O cuidando con él de los niños huérfanos? No, todo ello lo logró posponiendo trabajo, y claro, ahora pagaba el pato. Todo el día revisando informes, aprobando partidas de presupuesto… no sabía si prefería esto o comerse la cabeza con respecto a su baka preferido, como hacía continuamente…

-Sakura chan…- aghhh, pensó un momento en él y ahora creía oírlo en su despacho a las doce de la noche… en serio, debía de aclararse ya y reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con él, o se volvería loca…- ¡Sakura chan!- exclamó de nuevo esa voz, intentando conservar el tono bajo. Pero todo el sigilo se fue al garete cuando Sakura miró en dirección a su ventana, de donde venía la voz, y se encontró a su problema rubio posado en el alféizar, esperándola. Básicamente, la pelirrosada pegó un bote y desperdigó una parte de los informes por su despacho, casi cayéndose el ojiazul por el alféizar del susto.

-Na… Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó la joven, entre sorprendida y sonrojada. Era pensar en él y aparecer con su capa de hokage, dispuesto para ella. Quizás si estuviese más tranquila caería en la cuenta de que, si piensas todo el día en la misma persona, cada vez que aparezca coincidirán ambas cosas… El rubio entró en el despacho y la ayudó a recoger el estropicio que él mismo había causado sin querer.

-Lo siento por asustarte, Sakura chan… quería venir antes a buscarte, pero mirai quería que la leyese un cuento dattebayo…- se disculpó, sonrojándose el triple la haruno.

-Bu… ¿buscarme? ¿Para qué?- cuestionó la joven, pero Naruto no contestó, solo la tendió la mano con esa sonrisa tan suya. Quería que la acompañase… y inner estaba gritando a voz viva que le hiciese caso, ¿Cómo negarse a algo frente a esa sonrisa? Pero, inconscientemente, miró la pila de papeles que quedaban por firmar… podría delegar y reducir su carga de trabajo, pero le parecía injusto… era su responsabilidad. El rubio soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con tu jefa… tiene mal genio, pero creo que entenderá que te retrases por un día…- propuso el uzumaki, sonriendo Sakura de vuelta. En puridad… Naruto era el jefe de su jefa, ergo… estaba cumpliendo órdenes. Unas órdenes que deseaba cumplir desde primera hora de la mañana… Naruto la había rescatado de mil enemigos, pero ahora lo hacía del peor de todos… el papeleo.

Salieron por la ventana del despacho entre risas disimuladas, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, y se alejaron del hospital lo máximo posible saltando de azotea en azotea. Si alguien les viese, podría interrumpirles, y no lo querían ni por asomo. Por el camino, Sakura dirigía miradas fugaces al uzumaki. En parte estaban motivadas porque no sabía a dónde iban, Naruto insistió en que era una sorpresa. Pero por otra parte… Sakura lo miraba por puro y simple gusto. Ese era su Naruto, ESE DE AHÍ. No el estresado jounin de la hoja en que se convirtió durante su relación con ella, no el rubio de anunció que mostraba Konoha como un trofeo… y desde luego, no ese atormentado hombre que vio en su piso hace ya tanto tiempo. Nunca estuvo tan preocupada como esas horas que separaron desde que salió de ese apartamento hasta que lo volvió a ver en el hospital, solicitando tratamiento para sus heridas recientes. Temía en serio que cometiese una estupidez, y solo que kurama estuviese evitando cada intento de suicidio del rubio la permitió darle espacio. Si no hubiese sido por el biju, no se habría separado de él ni para ir al baño.

Pero, cuando volvió a verlo ese día, lo vio… diferente. En serio, fue completamente impactante. Su aspecto era en esencia el mismo, solo que sin esas cicatrices en los antebrazos, ocultadas por kurama… mismas ojeras, misma barba… solo se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, a juzgar por la falta de suciedad. Pero quizás era su mirada, quizás su forma de hablar con las enfermeras del lugar, explicando paso por paso sus síntomas. Algo había cambiado. Era como si hubiese recuperado las ganas de luchar. No entendía a qué se debía, pero lo agradeció tanto que olvidó de inmediato esas palabras tan hirientes del rubio. Y después vino lo de la academia, lo de su nueva vitalidad… y, cada vez más, veía a su Naruto volver. Ese Naruto aventurero, osado, bromista… su baka. Y ahora lo tenía ante ella, llevándola hacia lo desconocido. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque de los alrededores de konoha, pudo hacerse una idea: un par de mantas en el suelo, una cesta con algo de comida y el cielo estrellado sobre ellos. Se trataba de una… cita. El corazón de la haruno se volvió loco en su pecho.

-Me preguntaba… ¿querrías ver las estrellas conmigo, como cuando íbamos de misión con kakashi sensei, Sakura chan?- la preguntó con un suave sonrojo totalmente adorable. Shannaro, habían tenido decenas, cientos de citas, ¡y seguía poniéndose así cuando la pedía algo romántico! Ahí estaba esa faceta dulce del rubio, tierna e infantil. No infantil como cuando hacía el orioke, no… infantil de inocente. Adoraba ese toque, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus rodillas no temblasen y la dejasen tirada.

-Hummm… vale, pero solo porque me has rescatado de todo ese trabajo…- se hizo la dura, para luego sonreírse ambos al entender el comentario y tumbarse juntos… en la misma manta. Naruto había traído dos, era un caballero y suponía que a lo mejor la pelirrosada prefería tener su espacio, pero la haruno no le dio opción: iban a compartirla, como cuando hacían equipo. Se tumbaron juntos, ambos mirando hacia arriba, peligrosamente cerca pero sin que se pudiese decir que era algo más… parecían dos amigos descansando... y contemplaron el cielo nocturno en silencio, con cada estrella brillando. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que la haruno, tumbada la izquierda del rubio, se atrevió a sacar un tema de conversación.- Es precioso, Naruto…- elogió, sonriendo el jinchuriki. No era una mentira, el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado y la temperatura era agradable gracias al calor que desprendía el jinchuriki… era un momento agradable en general.

-Gracias… Quería verlas contigo, y en la ciudad había contaminación lumínica, así que pensé que era una buena idea venir aquí…- explicó, pero la ojijade negó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Y que aquí no nos vayan a molestar con el trabajo no tiene nada que ver, ¿no?- añadió una juguetona Sakura mirándole de reojo, riendo Naruto sonoramente. Tocado y hundido, Sakura le leía como un libro abierto. Rieron durante unos instantes, para luego mirar fijamente Sakura al jinchuriki y reunir el valor para hablar.- Na… Naruto… querría hablar contigo de… nosotros…- comentó, deslizándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Naruto fijó sus ojos en ella, también nervioso.

-Sa… Sakura chan… ¿me dejas a mí antes? Es que es… importante…- Sakura tragó hondo y le dio la señal para que hablase. Cuando Naruto se ponía así de serio era que no la iba a dejar indiferente… y el que se rascase la nuca, como cada vez que estaba nervioso, la indicó que la convenía escuchar.- Querría… querría pedirte perdón por lo que te dije ese día… en mi piso… hace más de un año…- la haruno torció un poco el gesto… era un recuerdo desagradable, pero en serio que no guardaba rencor por ello… ¿era tan baka que seguía comiéndose la cabeza con eso?- Estaba… estaba tocando fondo, y lo pagué contigo. Te juro que no pienso nada de lo que dije, ni lo he pensado jamás… No hay un día que no me arrepienta de ello, Sakura chan…- confesó un dolido Naruto, girándose completamente Sakura para mirarle mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla.

-No tienes que disculparte Naruto… estabas… estabas mal, y a mí no me afectó… bueno, lo hizo, pero… pero entendí que lo hiciste sin pensar, porque estabas mal…- la joven apartó la mirada, avergonzada, antes de sacar el tema que la atormentaba.- …y porque yo te había hecho daño antes…- declaró, girándose ahora Naruto para mirarla completamente y tomarla de la mano.

-No digas esas cosas Sakura chan…- ¿ves como si la había afectado? Se creía que la culpa era de ella, cuando no era así realmente, ni por asomo… La ruptura se dio porque quizás no era su momento, y esa bronca en su piso fue por culpa exclusiva de Naruto… ella solo fue a intentar ayudarle, no se merecía eso…

-Pero lo hice Naruto, te hice daño cuando salí corriendo cuando me propusiste matrimonio…- confesó la fémina con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.- No… no estaba preparada para eso, pero no era excusa para huir… te merecías una explicación. Lo siento… cuando lo dejamos, yo… yo no lo hice por querer a sasuke, te lo juro… lo hice… lo hice por miedo… no… no me veía a tu altura…- intentó explicar, notando su mente atorarse… quería expresar demasiadas cosas, su angustia por tenerlo lejos, su incapacidad de querer a nadie más que él ni aun intentándolo, sus deseos de que fuese feliz… y una confesión más salió de sus labios.- …no me veo a tu altura…- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Si tú no estás a mi altura, que me has salvado la vida mil veces y sonreír diez mil, significa que moriré solo…- dijo el rubio, saliéndole las palabras de lo profundo de su alma. La joven se sonrojó ante esa frase… ese poder de Naruto de apartar cada fantasma de la haruno de forma tan simple seguía pareciéndola un misterio insondable. El rubio sonrió de nuevo al verla sonrojada, viendo lo obvio… cada uno había acudido allí pensando lo mismo… y decidió ser un poco más agresivo.- Hagamos una cosa. Ya que ambos nos sentimos culpables y somos tan baka que no estaremos tranquilos hasta que sintamos que lo hemos compensado todo, te propongo algo…- la haruno centró toda su atención en Naruto… cierto, lo había calcado, ambos eran tan cabezotas que se sentirían culpables eternamente si no hacían algo por el otro.- Tú haces por mí algo aquí y ahora, y yo hago por ti algo aquí y ahora, y así estamos en paz… ¿Qué te parece?- la ojijade sonrió, limpiándole Naruto la marca de sus lágrimas del pómulo con su pulgar en un gesto tierno, habiéndola sentirse cómoda. Su baka siempre ganaba un diez en atención…

-Como me pidas hacer algo raro te mando a tu despacho con tu papeleo de un puñetazo…- comentó, medio en broma, medio en serio… aunque su inner tenía muy claro lo que iba a pedirle y era bastante explícito… Naruto se rió antes de explicarse.

-De Ero sannin solo heredé el gusto por no tomarme la vida en serio, Sakura chan… es más, tengo claro lo que quiero pedirte, pero… las damas primero…- ofreció, y la haruno estuvo pensándolo unos segundos. Su primera opción estaba descartada, pese a las protestas de su inner… demasiado atrevida… pero pronto se le ocurrió una segunda. Una que la hizo sonreír con algo de malicia incluso.

-Cántame algo…- ordenó. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Joder, se imaginaba de todo, salvo eso… iba a preguntar confuso, pero Sakura se rió y se explicó.- Últimamente te veo muy musical siempre que te encuentro… siempre con una canción en mente. Cuando me tarareaste esa canción en tu despacho… me gustó mucho… así que quiero que esta vez me lo cantes en serio… Y no te voy a negar que, cuando te veo cantándole algo a suki chan, tengo envidia… así que quiero que lo hagas bien. Cántame algo que me guste… o me enfadaré como ella…- amenazó en bromas, aunque la reacción de Naruto fue como si lo hubiese dicho en serio.

-Etto… canto mal Sakura chan… lo de suki chan lo hago porque, no sé la razón, ella solo se duerme así… pero realmente canto muy mal…- se intentó excusar, sonrojado, pero la ojijade no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Y menos tras verle ponerse así… era divertido.

-No cantas tan mal baka… además, ¿Quién te va a oír aquí? Solo estamos tú y yo… Si cantas muy mal te paro, no te preocupes…- añadió, mordiéndose el dedo índice con un gesto travieso y mirándole fijamente. La gustaba pincharlo de vez en cuando, era… divertido. El rubio tragó hondo, y por unos segundos miró al cielo, buscando una buena canción. La fémina estaba intrigada… ¿Qué la cantaría? ¿Algo de los rolling? ¿Rock más moderno? El uzumaki se sonrojó de golpe unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y se disciplinó antes de empezar… tenía la canción perfecta…

-This Romeo is bleeding… but you can't see the blood…- comenzó a cantar con la voz algo temblorosa. Si, esa era la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida… si no se atrevía a decir lo que sentía con sus propias palabras, usaría una canción perfecta para ello. Sakura en un principio no captó qué canción era, ella se esperaba algo más animado y no tan melódico y profundo, aunque su subconsciente si que pareció enterarse: su piel comenzó a ponerse de gallina al ritmo de las palabras.- Its nothing but some feelings… that this old dog kicked up…- la voz de Naruto comenzó a ser más firme a medida de que ganaba más confianza. Sakura chan no le había cortado, ergo no lo estaría haciendo tan mal. Incluso parecía hipnotizada, seguramente intentando averiguar qué canción era.- Now i cant sing a love song… like the way its mean to be. Well i guess im not that good anymore, but baby thats just me…- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras la temblaba el labio inferior… joder que si la conocía…

-Naruto…- murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, con sus ojos humedeciéndose y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. La encantaba la parte que venía ahora… y más si se la cantaba él…

-And I… will love you… baby… ALWAYS…- sus zafiros se clavaron con fuerza en sus jade, y ella se acercó más a él, hipnotizada, enlazando sus manos con él. Decía que cantaba mal… a ella la estaban dando ganas de llorar de alegría de lo bien que sonaba. Su Naruto era perfecto, al menos a sus ojos, y lo era porque sus imperfecciones también la hacían sonreír.- And i will be there… forever and a day…- el rubio comenzó a susurrárselo, acercando cada vez más su rostro. Nariz frotándose con nariz, aliento contra aliento… en ese mundo, en ese instante, solo existían dos personas…- Always…

La haruno no pudo resistirlo más, y se lanzó a besar sus labios con hambre. El hambre acumulada de más de un año sin estar en sus brazos, sin saborearlo, sin sentirse suya… esa confesión de amor era lo que más quería oír desde que rompieron. Que Naruto la seguía amando, que no se había olvidado de ella… que no lo había perdido. Por su parte, Naruto correspondió al beso, dándose un respiro entre tanta melancolía. Sakura generaba en él paz, satisfacción, la sensación de estar exactamente dónde quieres estar… sus besos habían sido siempre algo que había echado de menos, incluso antes de recibir el primero. Sakura haruno, la mujer de sus sueños. Como continuaba la canción, la que amaría hasta que las estrellas dejasen de brillar, hasta que los cielos ardiesen y las palabras dejasen de rimar… A la que seguiría amando cuando llegase su muerte… Para siempre. Se estuvieron besando con fiereza hasta que la haruno, entre lágrimas, consiguió hablarlo.

-Yo también baka… yo también, yo también, yo también…- repitió emocionada, besándolo una y otra vez, disponiéndose incluso sobre él, dando rienda suelta a toda esa pasión guardada. Internamente, Naruto agradeció que todo fluyese, y que volviesen a hacer el amor en ese claro como cuando estuvieron juntos… su petición para ella era que durmiese abrazada a él toda noche… hasta el final. Para siempre…

* * *

**Y fin por hoy, en breves tendreis el siguiente. Por si hay algun despistado por aqui, la cancion es Always, del grandioso bon jovi. Una cancion... profética, encaja perfecta en lo que le pasa a kami Naruto. Un saludo!**


	9. Montaña de cadáveres

Cap8: montaña de cadáveres

**Saludos! otro capitulo mas! tenia pensado que este fuese el ultimo antes del epilogo, pero me esta quedando largo, asi que lo divido en dos y os pongo hoy la primera parte. Digamos que era una parte pensada para ocupar la mitad de un capitulo normal, pero empece a escribir y cuando me di cuenta estaba ya cerca de las 10 paginas de word, mi limite. Asi que leed y dusfrutar, un saludo!**

**Guidonani**: buenas! muchisimas gracias, espero que lo de hoy te guste. Un saludo!

**CRBXMLP**: hola! que grata sorpresa verte por aqui, soy un fiel admirador de tu fic de "a mi manera", tienes una redaccion excelente!

Dicho esto, muchas gracias por el review, esta obra busca eso, dar una vision muy agradable de naruto, una especie de "San naruto". El formato es asi porque prefiero centrarme en lo esencial y no narrar el dia a dia de naruto... te diria que es porque lo exige asi la historia, pero realmente prefiero volcar mis ideas en fic mas prometedores, este esta a punto de terminar. Aunque hoy vas a ver un naruto mas... severo. Su interlocutor lo exige así. Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-_**aaaaaaaaaa**_\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

¿Sabéis? La suerte es algo relativo. En serio, para gente como Sakura era difícil definir de manera precisa lo que era suerte. ¿Algo que te favorezca en un momento concreto? Aproximado al significado de suerte, si, pero eso mismo podía ser tu perdición después. La suerte de unos es la desgracia de otros, o al menos eso la decía su maestra, aunque se refiriese más al júbilo de sus rivales en el mundo de las apuestas que a la vida en si. El caso es que ella prefería no pensar mucho sobre la suerte, su lado analítico veía que era un conjunto de probabilidades y factores que daban lugar a un determinado acontecimiento… la teoría del caos, básicamente. Pero, a lo largo de su vida, había acabado adoptando una máxima de Shakespeare: hay más cosas bajo el cielo, Horacio, que las que defiende tu filosofía. Si todo era un conjunto de factores… ¿Qué hizo a su baka sufrir esa infancia y aún con todo elegir salvar el mundo? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que alguien tan excepcional como Naruto recibiese al kiuby entre los millones de aspirantes a salvador del mundo? Quizás ESO era la suerte… quién sabe…

El caso es que respetaba a la suerte, aún no entendiéndola. Y, por el momento, parecía que la suerte la respetaba a ella. A trompicones, no lo iba a negar, pero la respetaba. Naruto la amaba. Y ella le amaba a él. El día siguiente a su cita mágica con su baka, amaneció abrazada a su rubio, desnuda en medio del bosque, pero feliz. Tranquila, sin tan siquiera sentir frío gracias al calor que desprendía el uzumaki, nunca se sintió tan en paz como en ese momento. Tanto fue así, que ese día Konoha no tuvo hokage, ni el hospital subdirectora. No salieron de ese claro, incluso Naruto cazó algo para comer. Y a la noche ella no pudo dormir sola, y apareció en el hogar del rubio para dormir con él. Y lo volvieron a hacer una y otra vez… tenían muchísimo tiempo que recuperar. Solo su sentido del deber impidió que se ausentasen del trabajo dos días consecutivos… pero no impidió que siguiesen durmiendo juntos. Y así toda la semana… no era oficial, pero Naruto la esperaba cada noche para dormir. Volvían a ser pareja, aunque no fuese público, y eso era de agradecer a la suerte.

Pero, como había dicho antes, la suerte es algo relativo. Cierto es que era feliz, pero había algo que la tenía intranquila. Una voz interior, un mal presentimiento, algo que roía la materia gris de su cerebro… algo relacionado con su baka. Sakura era la persona que mejor conocía a Naruto con muchísima diferencia… cada gesto, cada signo, la haruno sabía interpretarlo. Y, aunque ahora lo ocultaba tras esa madurez que tan bien le sentaba, la ojijade podía olerlo… algo atormentaba al rubio. Algo le preocupaba. Se olía que tenía que ver con konohamaru, era la ÚNICA pieza que le faltaba en su rompecabezas, pero no quería forzar la máquina tan pronto preguntándole al rubio. Tenía tiempo para lograr averiguarlo poco a poco aún con todo… además, había algo que a corto plazo era más apremiante… las busconas. ¡Si antes estaba celosa, ahora más maldita sea! Ahora era SU baka de nuevo, las arrastradas habían pasado a ser su problema por derecho propio, era como ver cómo otras personas se intentan comer tus dangos de fresa...

En primer lugar, Yugao uzuki. Arggghh, guapísima, profesional, PELAZO… Cuando Naruto insistió en incorporarla de nuevo a su escuadrón personal de escolta, aún contra el criterio de Sasuke, la haruno achicó los ojos. ¿No estaría interesado también en ella no? A ver, que sabía que eran celos infundados, Naruto nunca había prestado antes interés en ella, pero ahora… ahora no apartaba su mirada de la fémina anbu. Le había descubierto ya VARIAS VECES mirándola fijamente mientras ella trabajaba, a veces con una intensidad extraña… ¿Qué se traía con ella? Y Sasuke no le fue de mucha ayuda… insistía en lo obvio, que Naruto solo tenía ojos para una mujer, para una pesada y en exceso celosa mujer, pero le añadió un motivo más a su preocupación… ella también miraba a Naruto. Y lo hacía con una firma de mirar que al uchiha ponía de los nervios. Se había ocupado de tenerla siempre acompañada cuando acompañaba al hokage incluso, por si acaso… Y, si no fuese poco esa diosa de pelo morado, su nemesis volvía a aparecer… bufff, cómo odiaba no poder odiar a esta última mujer…

-Hiashi sama, Hinata, hanabi, ¡bienvenidos!- saludó con jovialidad el hokage escoltado por su consejero Nara, a los tres hyuuga, el hombre de rostro adusto y las dos atractivas jóvenes, que le devolvieron el saludo… cada uno a su manera por supuesto. Hanabi fue la única que saludó de una forma cercana a lo normal. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Naruto la sonrió, pero por lo demás estuvo impecable. Hinata, en cambio, a poco estuvo de explotar como una olla a presión de lo que se sonrojó cuando Naruto la guiñó un ojo. Aunque el acabose fue hiashi… con esa cara de asco que llevó desde el minuto uno, el uzumaki se preguntó si había matado a algún familiar suyo en lugar de solo hacerse con el puesto que ambicionaba y privarlo de su venganza contra kumo al firmar la paz con la nación del rayo…

-Hokage sama…- saludó con un tono duro, pasando a sentarse junto a sus hijas. Sin ganas de tener conversaciones insulsas, el ojiperla fue directo al grano.- Nos mandó llamar, ¿no?- el tono seco era más que palpable, incluso sus hijas a revolverse incómodas en sus asientos. Naruto sonrió aún así, apoyándose en el ventanal del despacho.

-Hyuuga sama… percibo por su tono de voz que no está muy conforme con mis últimas decisiones…- comentó el joven hokage, sosteniéndole la mirada hiashi, pero sin contestar. No le apetecía retar al hokage, por mucho que le desagradase…- Hiashi san, agradecería sinceridad hoy… no deja de ser el líder de uno de los clanes más importantes de konoha, su opinión me interesa… tómese lo de ser sincero como una orden si así se siente más cómodo.- ofreció el ojiazul. Hiashi mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, para luego recoger el guante… como esperaba Naruto. Naruto conocía a hiashi, aunque no hubiese cruzado apenas palabras con él en toda su vida… un hijo de la guerra, un shinobi de la vieja escuela. Solo entienden de sangre, y de órdenes. Como ahora.

-No puedo evitar sentirme molesto por su gestión del asunto de Kumogakure no sato, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación global…- comenzó a exponer, asintiendo el uzumaki para que continuase.- esa aldea es un nido de alimañas y de traidores, intentaron secuestrar a mis hijas cuando eran niñas… Entendí que durante el mandato de godaime no se tomasen medidas contra esa nación, con la cuarta gran guerra y después esa situación internacional tan inestable, pero ahora… usted contaba con el apoyo de iwa y suna, y kiri no estaba en condiciones de plantearnos problemas, era la oportunidad de deshacernos de un enemigo… tendría que haberlos destruido…- sentenció, mientras Naruto se mantenía sereno. No iba a negar que el asunto del intento de secuestro a Hinata y hanabi le enfadaba, y que en realidad entendía el rencor de hiashi mejor que nadie… a un segundo estuvo de destruir kumo de un ataque hace poco más de un año. Pero rokudaime hokage debía de ver más allá… Naruto uzumaki debía de ver más allá.

-Hyuuga sama… destruimos a nuestros enemigos al convertirlos en nuestros amigos.- declaró el rubio, apoyado todavía en el ventanal. La luz a su espalda le daba un toque místico, incluso a los hyuuga les era difícil mantenerle la mirada por culpa del sol. Parte del plan de Naruto, por supuesto.- Entiendo su preocupación con respecto al intento de secuestro de sus hijas… le recuerdo que mi propia madre lo sufrió con anterioridad, y solo la intervención de mi padre evitó que tuviese una vida terrible por delante…- Hiashi asintió, recordando ese incidente. Más razón tenía entonces, eran incluso reincidentes.- Pero, permítame recordarle un detalle… Kumo cambió de dirigente. La aldea que intentó esos secuestros fue la aldea de sandaime raikage, y hoy día kumo es la aldea de yondaime raikage. Un dirigente que, si bien tiene un genio de mil demonios, tiene un claro sentido del honor. Su administración pidió perdón oficial por esos intentos de secuestro, ajustició a los responsables y no ha vuelto a reincidir desde entonces. Si godaime raikage resulta ser más taimado, tomaremos medidas, pero hasta entonces… la paz es una opción apetecible e inteligente, sobre todo para nuestro cansado ejército…

-Prefiero una buena guerra que una mala paz…- repuso hiashi, sonriendo de lado Naruto… buen punto, aunque inexacto.

-¿Y por qué no una buena paz? Actualmente, las cinco grandes naciones están hermanadas, y los dirigentes unidos. Puede que kumo, por orgullo puesto que ha tenido que ceder al final a la alianza del resto, se muestre distante, pero esta paz también les beneficia a ellos. Y las naciones intermedias, gracias a las ayudas de las grandes, están volviendo a florecer, y están superando sus viejos rencores, beneficiándonos a todos con su comercio, ¿no es eso una buena paz? Sus hijas no tendrán que matar a puñaladas a un niño por un trozo de tierra en la frontera, cualquier padre lo firmaría…- dejó caer. La mera mención de matar a alguien hizo que Hinata mirase al suelo, incómoda. Ya se lo esperaba el rubio, por eso estuvo más atento a hanabi en ese momento. Y la ojiperla menor, para su esperanza, también emitió un ligero gesto de incomodidad. Bien… no había salido al padre, al cual claramente no le importaba que sus hijas se bañasen en sangre si eso engrandecía al clan hyuuga… lo dicho, un adulto roto, uno que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a arreglar…- Viendo su reacción a mi política exterior, temo por la que tenga con respecto a la política interior…

-Exiliar a los consejeros fue un error, está claro que necesita de su experiencia, visto lo visto…- atacó veladamente hiashi. A su juicio, Naruto era un ingenuo que les iba a llevar a todos al desastre: la paz solo es un periodo para fortalecerte para una nueva guerra, y Konoha le estaba dando esa posibilidad de fortalecerse a todos sus enemigos, incluso los estaba ayudando como en el caso de kiri. Era cuestión de tiempo que se encontrasen una guerra a cuatro frentes, veía imposible que esta paz fuese auténtica… eso daba mucha pena a Naruto. Hiashi era un hombre incapaz de ser feliz, visto lo visto…

-Koharu y Homura pidieron el traslado voluntario a la estratégica y vital isla de Nuuk, hyuuga sama…- Hinata y hanabi se miraron de reojo… ¿en serio pidieron el traslado a ese infierno congelado? Desde la citada isla, tiritando con violencia y estornudando en el interior de una destartalada cabaña, arrimados al fuego, ambos ancianos gritaron que "¡claro que no!".- Son dos auténticos héroes, ya he ordenado bautizar dos parques infantiles con sus nombres, y los artesanos locales les van a hacer una estatua conmemorativa.- Podía parecer burla, pero era en serio, Naruto quería que se recordase a homura y koharu en konoha… sobre todo lo que les ocurrió por conspirar en exceso…- Al igual que, ahora que estamos en tiempo de paz y viendo heroicidades por doquier, es hora de que el clan hyuuga cumpla con su papel en todo esto… quiero que eliminen de inmediato la división en castas.- anunció, arqueando una ceja hiashi con asombro, y luego con furia, mientras sus dos hijas abrían los ojos con sorpresa y horror… eso era una declaración de guerra… Shikamaru, de mientras, apretó los labios… comenzaba a girar la ruleta…

-¿Cómo ha dicho? Creo que no le he entendido bien…- repuso el veterano hyuuga, buscando amedrentar a ese advenedizo. No solo su mirada le indicaba a Naruto que estaba metiéndose en terreno pantanoso: un hokage JAMÁS se metía en los asuntos internos de un clan. Era una regla no escrita, el hokage dominaba la aldea, y cada líder de clan era el hokage de sus propios recintos de clan. Un statu quo que Naruto estaba rompiendo con esa petición. Pero el jinchuriki, lejos de amedrentarse, continuó sereno, tranquilo, como si no hubiese dicho nada importante.

-Le digo que la presente administración desea la eliminación del sistema de castas del clan hyuuga. Es mi intención, como sexta sombra del fuego y soberano de la aldea, que destruyan el sello del pájaro enjaulado, eliminen el sellado de cada miembro del bouke y les integren de manera plena como miembros del clan y de la hoja.- mantuvo el desafío el ojiazul, clavando sus zafiros en los ojos perla de hiashi, que tuvo que recurrir a cada ápice de su sangre fría para no atacar al hokage ahí mismo… quizás eso quería el rubio con ese ataque frontal, quién sabe.

-Hokage sama, me parece que ha estado manejando información errónea… el bouke ya está plenamente integrado en el organigrama del clan, y cumple la sagrada misión de defender al Souke de agresiones externas…

-Como mis anbu conmigo, y no necesitan para hacerlo de un sello con inquietantes efectos secundarios al usarlo…- Shikamaru tuvo que contener su sorpresa… a veces se preguntaba si Naruto se había hecho pasar por tonto toda su vida para sorprender en momentos como éste…- Y lo de que están plenamente integrados… ¿acaso no es cierto que solo la rama principal tiene derecho a desarrollar plenamente su byakugan, mientras que la secundaria está obligada a limitarlo? Eso es contraproducente para los intereses de la aldea, como se anunciará en la versión oficial para explicar la decisión de hoy…- contraatacó el rubio, demostrando implícitamente algo que desagradó al patriarca hyuuga… Naruto se había informado bastante sobre ellos. Esos datos no eran de dominio público… ¿Quién sería el espía en sus filas?

-Uzumaki san…- farfulló entre dientes el anciano, dejando de lado a posta su tratamiento de hokage al rubio… consideraba esto un asunto entre clanes más bien.- Veo que se ha informado sobre las costumbres de mi clan, pero no de forma adecuada. El sello no es un arma de división, si no una herramienta de unión. Sirve para mantener segura nuestra herencia genética, y además para conservar nuestra disciplina de clan. La rama secundaria es indisciplinada por naturaleza, burda, si no tuviese el sello se echaría a perder, y con ello todo el clan…- expuso el clásico discurso que ofrecían a cada persona externa al clan que preguntaba por el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Normalmente, eso bastaba, entre clanes era una norma no escrita respetar las tradiciones de cada clan o nación… por brutales que fueran. Solo había que ver cómo todas las naciones corrieron un tupido velo sobre las pruebas de la niebla sangrienta de kiri… Pero Naruto no era un cualquiera…

-Permítame dudarlo… mi fuente del clan hyuuga era un excelente shinobi, y todo A PESAR del sello, no gracias a él… es más, el sello casi le hace desertar de la aldea…- Hiashi iba a inquirir sobre la identidad de ese shinobi, básicamente para castigarlo por revelar información de clan, pero el ojiazul se le adelantó.- Si se lo pregunta, es una fuente fiable… hablé muchísimo con Neji hyuuga sobre la división en castas antes de la guerra…- los tres hyuuga allí presentes se quedaron en silencio de golpe. Las hermanas por tristeza… ambas adoraban a su primo, y recordaban su amistad cercana con Naruto… le echaban muchísimo de menos. El patriarca, en cambio, lo hacía por incomodidad… que neji fuese la fuente de Naruto implicaba que lo era él indirectamente, puesto que hiashi asumió personalmente su instrucción tras los exámenes chunnin, con la idea de enlazarlo con una de sus hijas y ponerle a dirigir el clan en un futuro… un grave error, visto lo visto…

-Neji tuvo una infancia difícil, pero eso no quiere decir nada…- Naruto suspiró… tocaba hacer un último intento…

-Hiashi san… ese sello es una salvajada, ya es hora de acabar con eso. Cuando activan ese sello, la víctima sufre como si le estuviesen asesinando lentamente, grita, tengo testimonio directo de alguien que lo sufrió… y eso sin contar su efecto cuando no se activa. Usted vio a su sobrino: estaba derrotado, sin esperanza, en serio creía que solo había venido a este mundo para ser una herramienta del destino. Creció con rencor y odio, y solo porque perdió contra mí pudo ver que había algo más. Ahora piense en el presente, ¿Cuántos neji hyuuga puede haber en la rama secundaria? Auténticos prodigios que van a crecer llenos de odio… si elimina la división en castas, puede salvarlos. Solo tiene que acabar con el sello…- ofreció, deseoso de equivocarse por primera vez al juzgar a una persona… pero, en eso, el rubio era infalible, para su desgracia.

-El sello es parte del patrimonio de mi clan, y algo necesario para garantizar nuestra pureza racial. Lamentándolo mucho, he de rechazar su petición de eliminarlo.- Sentenció, dándose ya inicio si que si a las hostilidades. Por un lado, un hokage con una firme convicción en saltarse la tradición. Por otro, el clan más poderoso de konoha defendiendo su patrimonio. Hinata y Hanabi se tensaron, incómodas… oficialmente, debían de apoyar a su padre, pero realmente opinaban como Naruto. La división en ramas era una barbaridad, pero no podían decirlo. Naruto cambió el rictus de golpe, de uno conciliador a uno serio, severo, y hiashi tuvo que admitir algo… ese chico podía amedrentar cuando se ponía así…

-Hyuuga sama… ese sello no es patrimonio de su clan. Remontémonos a los orígenes de la hoja…- el rubio apoyó sus manos en la mesa, ofreciendo una imagen esbelta, fuerte, invencible con esa capa a los hombros. Hanabi se sonrojó, y se fijó en que su hermana también lo hacía… en estos momentos entendía MUY bien los gustos de Hinata…- El clan hyuuga, un clan poderoso con un doujutsu único, baraja sus opciones: Unirse a la hoja, o permanecer aislado. La segunda opción tiene como riesgo ser atacados y destruidos por alguna de las potencias emergentes, pero la primera es peligrosa para su… pureza racial. Temían que sus miembros se mezclasen con otros clanes y su doujutsu se diluyese, como ocurrió a la postre con el clan senju. Así que, para evitarlo y lograr su adhesión, shodaime hokage ofreció una solución: como parte de la dote de su mujer, conseguiría un sello que solventase el problema, un sello capaz de anular el doujutsu hyuuga y la fecundidad de sus miembros, un sello que garantizaría el control absoluto del clan hyuuga a su líder. Y que, a la postre, motivo su unión a la aldea de la hoja… dígame, hyuuga sama… ¿cuál era el apellido de la mujer del primer hokage?- hiashi sostuvo la mirada al rubio, asqueado porque el ojiazul hubiese sido tan minucioso a la hora de leerse los archivos del origen de konoha…

-Uzumaki… Mito Uzumaki…

-Nuestros sellos son los mejores… solo un sello uzumaki podría ser tan perfecto. Pero se preguntará, ¿a mi que más me da su origen, puesto que ahora es nuestro sello? Es que resulta que Mito uzumaki dejó un registro detallado del sello. Y revisando esos minuciosos informes, he podido ver algo: el clan hyuuga lo modificó con posterioridad, ¿me equivoco?- hiashi gruñó ligeramente, mirando a un lado.- Es comprensible, se dijeron: "joder, tenemos un sello que evita que nos roben el doujutsu directamente, o por medio de nuestra simiente o vientres, pero… ¿Y si sufrimos un golpe de estado por los miembros rasos del clan?" Y decidieron que, ya que el sello les salvaba del enemigo externo… ¿Por qué no del interno? Un par de retoques, borramos un kanji o dos y… ¡listo! Ahora el sello tiene el mismo efecto, pero también mata lentamente y con dolor. Y, como consecuencia, tenéis un grupo de shinobi que tienen que elegir entre obedecer… o morir. Eso creo que se llama esclavitud…

-La obediencia es deber, como hokage debería de saberlo…

-La obediencia por miedo es mucho menos efectiva que la lealtad, hiashi. Es mil veces preferible que me obedezcan por lealtad, a que lo hagan por miedo o por obligación. Y tengo la herramienta perfecta para que el bouke obedezca por lealtad: el sello original. Como uzumaki que soy, solo tengo que añadir los kanji borrados por esa modificación hecha por el clan hyuuga, y ya no habrá más esclavos. Si se activa el sello, simplemente no podrán usar el byakugan ni tener descendencia, y ese efecto solo durará hasta que se desactive. Su "pureza de raza" quedará sin tocar, y todos ellos serán libres. Es más, aumentaría su seguridad, puesto que podrían ponérselo también los miembros de la rama principal y así evitar el riesgo de secuestro. No veo razón alguna para no acceder, hyuuga sama…- ofreció de nuevo. Cualquier persona con un poco de humanidad accedería, pero… hiashi era un hijo de la guerra. Y un hijo de la guerra no confía en las palabras, ni en las emociones. Solo entiende de sangre, orgullo y acero. Un hijo de la guerra, un adulto roto, solo adora a un dios: al miedo.

-Hokage sama…- empezó a hablar, con furia destilando de sus palabras.- el clan hyuuga ha defendido sus tradiciones durante siglos, nos enorgullecemos de ellas… nos convierten en lo que somos. Intentar arrebatarnos eso es una declaración de guerra.- amenazó, pero el uzumaki no se iba a amedrentar. No… simplemente respiró hondo, y decidió ponerse más serio…

-Lo que os convierte en lo que sois es el byakugan y la voluntad del fuego, hiashi… pero, si amenazas con una guerra civil, antes déjame exponerte algo… ¿Qué ve ahí, hyuuga sama?- preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada al trono hokage. El hyuuga por un momento meditó su respuesta, para luego hablar.

-El trono hokage.

-No me refiero a su nombre, si no más bien a su composición… ¿de qué está hecho ese trono?- reformuló la pregunta, quedándose en silencio los allí presentes. Ni tan siquiera shikamaru sabía a qué se refería el rubio.

-Ma… madera, Naruto kun…- intentó romper la tensión Hanabi, pero la sonrisa ladeada del dirigente indicó que esa no era la respuesta.

-Vosotros veis madera, pero solo porque no entendéis su significado auténtico… yo veo lo que realmente es: una montaña de cadáveres.

"Una pila de cuerpos, una tan alta que no llegas a ver la cumbre… una tan extensa que atraviesa las nubes y sigue su camino, rodeada de buitres y demás carroñeros. Cuerpos de shinobi, de civiles, de hombres, mujeres, niños, de vuestros padres, de los míos… ¿Y sabéis que es lo que hay en la cumbre?- continuó, para acto seguido sentarse en el trono y dirigir esos ojos azules a hiashi hyuuga.- Yo. Yo estoy en lo más alto de esa pila de cadáveres, en pie, mirándolos uno a uno... Veo los cuerpos de mis padres contribuyendo a este trono, en silencio, atravesados por la garra de kurama… el de mi padrino, mojado por el agua de ame… el de neji, atravesado por decenas de estacas de madera… veo cada cuerpo, cada víctima de este sistema, y todos ellos me devuelven la mirada con esos ojos vacíos, sin vida… desde esa montaña, lo veo todo, y ellos me ven siempre... Entiendo que no seáis capaces de imaginároslo en plenitud… solo otro kage puede entenderlo al cien por cien…

Sé que quería este puesto Hiashi san, y le adelanto que no lo pensó bien. No deja de ser una montaña de cadáveres en putrefacción… me pone enfermo…- Naruto dirigió su mirada a un punto aleatorio del horizonte, claramente vislumbrando frente a él esa montaña de cuerpos. Su expresión de asco hizo estremecerse a las féminas presentes.- Odio su olor, su altura, su falta de aire puro… me asfixia, me asquea… pero, para mi desgracia, debo de honrarla. Cada persona que ha acabado amontonada en este trono murió con un solo deseo… que su muerte significase algo. No morir en vano. Murieron por mil motivos… la grandeza de konoha… la supervivencia de sus seres queridos… por riquezas… por órdenes... incluso por accidente… pero todos ellos esperan desde esta pila de cadáveres que es su muerte no sea en vano. Y es mi deber darle un motivo.- El rubio apretó con tal fuerza los asideros de la silla que se astillaron, haciéndole heridas en las manos. Y, con su expresión fiera, enseñó las palmas ensangrentadas a hiashi hyuuga. La sangre goteó sobre los informes firmados del uzumaki, pintando de rojo el impoluto blanco… y los ojos azules del rubio marcaron igual al hyuuga. Jamás podría olvidar esa mirada.

-Tengo mis manos manchadas de esa sangre desde que acepté este puesto, y tengo claro mi objetivo… Konoha fue creada para proteger al débil, ayudar al indefenso… como un reino de conciencia. Y, bajo mi reinado, será un reino de conciencia… o no será nada.- sentenció, esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor. Sabía que había sido impactante, tanto que shikamaru, como las hermanas hyuuga estaban sin palabras. Pero Hiashi hyuuga sería más difícil… el patriarca de las dos lunas tragó hondo y endureció el rostro.

-Chiquillo, llevo defendiendo esta aldea desde que tú llevabas pañales, te puedo asegurar que la entiendo todo mucho mejor que tú… es más, la única razón por la que estás ahí sentado es porque tienes al kiuby y unos buenos genes, nada más…- repuso con total visceralidad el hyuuga, para fruncir el ceño a continuación.- Pero lo que estás diciendo me demuestra que, además de un advenedizo con suerte, eres un puñetero loco. ¿Eres consciente de que nos empujas a una guerra civil, y que ello nos debilitará frente a nuestros enemigos?- Naruto sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué enemigos, hyuuga sama? Ya le he dicho antes que hay paz mundial, nadie atacará Konoha si hay un conflicto interno, esa excusa para permitir a un gran clan saltarse la ley ya la ha oído este asiento antes…- desarmó el argumento el uzumaki, para luego ensanchar la sonrisa.- Y en cuanto a lo de estar loco… hay que estarlo para sentarse aquí, Hiashi…- el hyuuga frunció el ceño, cambiando de táctica. Sería por armas…

-Imponiendo tu parecer por la fuerza no lograrás nada chico… solo que el clan hyuuga decida trasladarse a otra aldea…- amenazó veladamente.

-¿Insinúa que podría haberlo negociado y que habría acabado accediendo a dejar de esclavizar a niños? Se les ha dado mil oportunidades para dejar de esclavizar a la rama secundaria, hyuuga sama, y no han accedido nunca. Se han mantenido aislados y crueles, y no podemos seguir consintiéndolo desde este asiento. Esta administración no puede negociar cuando están en juego los derechos humanos… como usted dijo, preferimos una buena guerra a una mala paz. Y si tiene pensado trasladarse a otra aldea, es libre… pero sin el sello del pájaro enjaulado, que me pertenece a mi como monarca de uzushiogakure desde el mismo instante en el que lo alteraron, y dejando todas sus posesiones en nuestras manos. Su pureza de sangre es suya, los terrenos donde se asientan sus mansiones y comen sus hijos, de la hoja.- golpe para Naruto, pensó el nara. En esa situación, la marcha del clan hyuuga se convertía en una idea terrible para los usuarios del byakugan. Aunque también abría otro frente de ataque…

-Cobraremos cada crédito contra esta administración pues, con todo lo que nos deben nos dará para refundar nuestra propia aldea.- inquirió el patriarca hyuuga, buscando amedrentar al uzumaki con el dinero. El clan hyuuga era el principal acreedor de la hoja tras financiar las últimas dos reconstrucciones, podía literalmente colapsar su economía si quisiese, era su principal arma de dominio. Tsunade senju no se había atrevido a molestarlos incluso. Pero el hokage actual se esperaba ese argumento.

-Por supuesto que lo harán… pero después de que quite el sello a cada miembro de la rama secundaria, antes esta administración ni atenderá su solicitud de cobro, que para algo somos un estado soberano. ¿Qué vais a hacer para cobrar si lo dilatamos? ¿Asaltar la torre hokage? Buena suerte... Y, una vez lo haga y ya no haya esclavos en su complejo, Konoha pagará, no lo dude… Ero sannin me decía que siempre hay un pez más grande, así que tendré que recurrir a ese pez contra usted… ¿Es consciente de que nuestro daimyo abolió la esclavitud en el territorio de la nación del fuego? Imagínese cómo actuará si se entera de que un clan de la hoja tiene esclavos de forma encubierta…- amenazó elegantemente. Si, como el daimyo del fuego recibiese esta información de su adorado Naruto, el clan hyuuga lo pasaría realmente mal… un daimyo es un país entero, invencible…

-¡Eso es una…!- Hiashi iba a dar un golpe sobre la mesa, furioso, pero los rubíes rojos de Naruto le dejaron paralizado.

-**Hyuuga sama, yo que usted pensaría mejor lo que vaya a hacer, porque no ha caído en un detalle…**\- Naruto volvió a sus zafiros de siempre tras frenarse el hyuuga.- una vez libre, la rama secundaria decidirá su propio destino si decide enfrentarse a la hoja. Antes discutimos sobre si es mejor la lealtad o el miedo, ¿quiere ver qué pesa más cuando los miembros de la rama secundaria tengan que decidir, sin el miedo a morir de por medio, entre sus torturadores y su libertador? Se irían de konoha solo las familias adineradas, sin posesiones ni fuerzas militares serias… no tardarían mucho en cazarlos los ninjas renegados para venderlos como esclavos, lo cual sería muy irónico… Aunque… no tiene todo por qué ser tan negro…- ofreció, abriendo los ojos con ansia ambas féminas. Todo estaba siendo muy violento, agradecían que el hokage decidiese relajar un poco el ambiente. Aunque se sorprendieron cuando Naruto se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa… para arrodillarse ante Hinata.- Hinata… ¿Quieres a tu padre?- preguntó a la ojiperla, sonrojándose de inmediato la joven hasta el extremo. Se habría desmayado incluso si no fuese porque esos zafiros estaban fijos en ella, dándola fuerzas, esperando una respuesta.

-S… si, Naruto kun…- respondió. Naruto se esperaba esa respuesta, aunque no la entendía del todo. Hiashi era el culpable directo de la baja autoestima de Hinata, un padre pésimo obsesionado con convertir a sus hijas en lo que él esperaba que fuesen en lugar de en lo que ellas querían ser. Hiashi debería de dar saltos de alegría porque su primogénita fuese tan dulce y no albergase la más mínima maldad en su corazón… si no fuese así, un buen hokage habría barajado seriamente la opción de ejecutar a Hiashi para facilitar una sucesión que arreglase el problema hyuuga de raíz.

-Eres una gran persona Hinata…- la halagó Naruto, sonriéndola con dulzura. Y la joven sonrió de vuelta… quizás era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así, con sinceridad… lástima que estuviese ya irremediablemente enamorado de su diosa de pelo rosado, porque Hinata tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Y lástima también que alguien decidiese interrumpir.

-Hokage sama, sus asuntos son conmigo…- intervino un incómodo Hiashi, que no quería que el dirigente intentase algo a través de su primogénita. Solo la había traído por si la reunión con el hokage estaba motivada, de una vez por todas, por una petición de matrimonio, y no parecía ser el caso. Pero el rubio le ignoró completamente.

-Y dime Hinata… ¿Quieres a Neji?- la joven bajó la mirada, y asintió. La forma verbal había sido la adecuada, le quería todavía. Neji había sido su principal apoyo, su guardián silencioso… incluso estuvo a su lado ayudándola a hacer el día a día cuando tuvo que estar con los ojos vendados durante una semana. Su primo siempre estuvo ahí… y lo echaba de menos cada instante…- Yo también le echo de menos, Hinata… Una última pregunta y te digo mi idea, ¿vale?- Naruto tomó su mano con suavidad, buscando darle apoyo, y eso ayudó a Hinata a seguir a pesar del terror que le inspiraba la mirada severa de su padre, que seguramente la reprendería al llegar a casa por no quedarse en silencio. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio… era el momento de hablar.

-Hai… Naruto kun…- el uzumaki volvió a sonreír, orgulloso. Una Hinata valiente haría mucho más por el mundo que la Hinata que quería Hiashi…

-¿Te pareció justo lo que sufrió neji, Hinata?- finalizó Naruto, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa la hyuuga. Por un momento deseó retraer la mano y alejarse, justo cuando notó a su padre mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Tembló de miedo en su lugar, pero Naruto apretó un poco más su mano, atrayendo su atención.- No temas a tu padre, Hinata, no te hará nada… Sabe perfectamente lo que podría ocurrir si… se me agota la paciencia…- Shikamaru asintió, satisfecho. Si, definitivamente, Naruto fingía ser estúpido, pero no lo era ni por asomo. Solo había una razón por la cual Hiashi seguía ahí sentado en lugar de haberse levantado nada más oír la propuesta… miedo. Miedo a Naruto y a que decidiese tomar una decisión aún más radical a la que estaba proponiendo… una similar a la que se tomó con el clan uchiha. El hokage sabía que el miedo que intentaba inspirarle Hiashi podía ir en ambos sentidos, y se aprovechaba de ello. Así que, en cuanto oyó esta velada amenaza, el hyuuga mayor dejó de mirar así a su hija y aflojó el rostro, resignándose. Había subestimado al chiquillo kiuby…

-No… no me pareció justo, Naruto kun…- se atrevió a responder Hinata, ya sin esa mirada furiosa de su padre asfixiándola.- Neji nii san era una buena persona, leal al clan, poderoso… y ese sello casi le arruina la vida. No… no quiero que nadie más sufra así, pe… pero… tampoco quiero que tú y mi padre os metáis en una guerra… onegai Naruto kun…- rogó la joven, asintiendo Naruto de vuelta. Al fin un hyuuga con quien podía ponerse de acuerdo… un adulto que NO estaba roto. Había esperanza.

-A mí tampoco me lo pareció Hinata, así que voy a proponerle a tu padre algo…- anunció, sin apartar la vista de ella, a pesar de que ahora se dirigía al patriarca hyuuga.- Tu padre puede seguir amenazando como hasta ahora y no aceptar que hay cambios que son inevitables. En ese caso, mis anbu os retendrán aquí unas horas. No es un secuestro, tranquila, es solo para que no estorbéis a mis clones y a Sasuke teme de la que cumplen su tarea… ir al complejo hyuuga, mis clones a quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado a cada miembro de la rama secundaria, por supuesto dejando claro quién está a favor de esa medida y quién en contra; y sasuke a cambiar el pergamino del sello por el que tengo yo aquí…- expuso el rubio con serenidad, abriendo los ojos con asombro Hiashi.

-¿En serio va a asaltar el complejo de mi clan mientras me retiene aquí como rehén?- preguntó, escandalizado.

-No voy a "asaltar", le recuerdo que esos terrenos donde está su clan son territorio de konoha, y yo soy su máximo dirigente. Vivimos en una dictadura militar, hyuuga sama, puedo entrar donde me plazca y lo haré. Eso sin contar lo obvio… dudo enormemente que nadie de su clan se oponga a medio millar de mis clones dirigidos por el portador del ojo de hagoromo. Será pacífico, a pesar de que es la opción dura…- Naruto vio a Hinata incómoda ante esa opción, temiéndose lo que Naruto ya sabía… si la rama secundaria, tan llena de rencor, es liberada contra la oposición de Hiashi hyuuga, ¿Cuánto tardarían en ir a por el patriarca y sus iguales buscando venganza? Esa opción era una condena para la rama principal…- Pero también está la opción fácil, la que desearía que escogiese si le soy sincero… que Hinata y Hanabi lideren a mis clones.

-¿Co… cómo?- preguntaron al unísono ambas hermanas, mientras el patriarca hyuuga entrecerraba los ojos. Comenzaba a entenderlo…

-Digo que podéis ambas acompañar a mis clones en lugar de Sasuke, y declarar que la idea de sustituir el sello no fue mía, si no vuestra. No de vuestro padre, nadie creería que Hiashi hyuuga u otro anciano del consejo, que llevan siglos aprovechándose del sello, hayan tomado esa decisión… pero de las dos princesas hyuuga, famosas por ser de carácter dulce y por su amistad con neji hyuuga… de vosotras si que resultaría creíble. Y a quien dudase ya se encargarían de convencerlo mis clones gritándolo a los cuatro vientos…- explicó, parpadeando ambas féminas mientras pensaban en el motivo de todo esto, para luego abrir cada vez más los ojos. Esa solución era…

"Hyuuga sama…- continuó Naruto, esta vez mirando al patriarca hyuuga.- …reconozco los servicios de su clan, el trono en el que me siento tiene muchos cuerpos de hyuuga caídos, cuerpos de héroes que podrían haber corrido a refugiarse tras los muros de su complejo de clan y en cambio decidieron sacrificarse por la hoja. No crea que la reunión de hoy busca un enfrentamiento, nada más lejos de la realidad. Solo deseo que el clan hyuuga haga lo correcto, y mi posición tan… beligerante… se debe a que no lo han hecho ustedes antes, a pesar de haber tenido mil y una oportunidades. La muerte de Hizashi hyuuga, el incidente entre su hija y neji en las preliminares chunnin, el fin de la guerra… en ninguna ha intentado arreglar el problema. Ha mantenido incluso a su propia sangre esclavizada con ese sello… usted es culpable. Sus hijas, en cambio, todavía no. Esta medida no busca debilitar a su clan… busca fortalecerlo. Quiero a sus ninjas integrándose plenamente en la hoja, dedicando sus vidas a lo que les haga felices, que el único límite a sus sueños y habilidades sea su propia ambición."

-Quiero que algún día el monte hokage cuente con la cara del sucesor de neji hyuuga gravada, y para ello debo de acabar con las malas costumbres de su clan. El clan hyuuga necesita un corazón como el de sus hijas, hyuuga sama… no un sello de dolor como el que usted defiende.- finalizó el rubio, sosteniendo la mirada a los tres hyuuga allí presentes.

Su asistente Nara, testigo mudo de todo lo ocurrido, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, Naruto lo había planteado impecablemente. Entre la autodestrucción o ceder, Hiashi cedería. El sello del pájaro enjaulado estaba acabado en la hoja, y el nuevo sello no solo garantizaría la supervivencia de la rama secundaria… también permitiría a la administración de la hoja asegurarse de que no volviesen a ocurrir atropellos al tener en sus instalaciones una copia del mismo. A shikamaru no le preocupaban los efectos de la medida sobre la hoja, esa medida sería beneficiosa para todas las partes involucradas. No, le preocupaba un aspecto… tras este pulso, Naruto se había granjeado un nuevo enemigo de por vida en la figura de Hiashi hyuuga. Y otro en raíz con lo de los consejeros. Y otro en las personas que estaban perdiendo influencia por sus decisiones. Lo que le preocupaba era si todos esos enemigos podrían poner en peligro a la luz del poder de konoha…

* * *

**Y fin. En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo lo remato, hasta entonces, nos leemos!**


	10. Consecuencias

Cap9: consecuencias

**Buenas! Ya estamos cerca del final de este fic, hoy toca analizar las consecuencias de los actos de gobierno de naruto. Todos lo vemos bien, como acaba con las guerras, esclavitud y demas, pero, si fuese algo tan deseado por todos... por que las tenemos hoy dia? exacto, toca tener dificultades. Espero que os guste, yo paso a los review.**

**Paulo S: **Buenas! Gracias, me parece vital presentar la historia con una buena estructura de parrafos y sin faltas (alguna se cuela, pero bueno, muy pocas). Y hoy vas a ver el culmen del argumento, espero que te guste! un saludo!

**Guidonani: **saludos! gracias, me gustan las tramas politicas, habria acabado en ese mundillo si no fuese porque se tiene que lamer culos y no me mola eso... Hoy vas a tener una buena explicación de la forma de actuar de naruto, así como una sororesa. Espero que te guste, nos leemos!

**Guest (aka knk)**: Hola! no te respondí esa vez? te adelanto que ya tengo una idea en ciernes, una bastante loca de cuatro capítulos... solo te diré que gira en torno a que todos creen que Naruto y Sasuke estan liados, Sakura ha aprendido a hacer clones y kiba acaba envuelto en toda esta mierda sin comerlo ni beberlo. Espero poder publicarlo, al ser corta es probable... Nos leemos, un saludo!

**Max arti:** Hola! me alegra verte por aqui, y que te guste, y que el estilo de narracion te parezca bueno ya puestos xD Si, este naruto hokage es mas realista que el que presenta boruto. Tiene poder, tiene fama... puede imponer su fuerza para hacer lo correcto, y no dejarse bailar por el clan hyuuga, por seguir con la comparación. De ahi que este fic se llame "la luz del poder". Un saludo, espero que te guste!

**Mateens**: buenas! no te voy a negar que tus comentarios han ayudado a mantener este fic activo. Si el autor de "Una segunda oportunidad" esta enganchado, hay que acabarla XD Y si, naruto debe de imponerse, es que tiene muchisimo trabajo que hacer para lograr salvar el mundo de las guerras. Hoy, en cambio, vas a ver algo mas... y las consecuencias de todo. Un saludo y disfruta, me voy a leer tu nuevo fic ya puestos, que acabo de enterarme de que esta ahí!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

-Bueno Sakura chan, ¿y cómo va el proyecto para ampliar la plantilla del hospital con médicos civiles?- preguntó el hokage a la pelirrosada, sentado desde su silla de hokage, sonriéndola de esa forma tan suya. A pesar de que estaban en una reunión oficial, con gente mirando, la haruno no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Vale que solo eran Sasuke y Shikamaru, pero aún así…

-Naruto, llámame de otra forma en esta clase de reuniones, que eres el rokudaime hokage de la hoja y estamos en una reunión oficial…- pidió con algo de vergüenza, aunque en el fondo estuviese encantada por ser SIEMPRE su Sakura chan. Naruto se rió ligeramente.

-Sakura chan, si dejo tu sufijo, o de llamar a Sasuke "teme", o me empiezo a acordar del nombre de shino… ¿Cómo sabréis si me han suplantado?- bromeó, y todos los allí presentes se rieron ligeramente. Hasta Sasuke, tan dado a la seriedad, presentó una sonrisa ladeada. Era un buen punto, y era ridículo intentar formalizar una reunión con Naruto. Naruto era el enemigo número uno de las formalidades.

-Baka…- concedió Sakura, para prestar luego atención a su resumen del último informe.- De momento va bien. Es un poco complicado, más por los profesores que por los alumnos… digamos que nuestros médicos ninja están demasiado acostumbrados a usar el chakra médico, y claro… usar ahora solo medicina civil para instruir a nuestros médicos civiles… digamos que se pasan llorando las horas libres, pero no habrá problema.- explicó, asintiendo satisfecho el hokage, para luego mirar a Sasuke.

-Bien, y ¿Cómo va nuestro ejército civil? Policía, soldados…- preguntó, y Sasuke, apoyado despreocupadamente en una pared del fondo del despacho, comenzó a hablar.

-El entrenamiento es sencillo, es como entrenar a los gennin de la academia, solo que ya más mayores… calculo que nuestros instructores tendrán dispuestos a un par de millares de soldados bien entrenados para ejercer de policía y guardia de los caminos en medio año…- Naruto sonrió, contento, y fue a por el que faltaba.

-Bien bien… ya solo falta que Shikamaru me diga que el sistema electoral para el sector civil del consejo ya está diseñado y listo, y me parece que os invitaré a todos a ramen…

El nara suspiró, y recapituló sobre las últimas medidas de su hokage. Esas medidas tan… progresistas y conflictivas. Ambos conceptos SIEMPRE iban de la mano. Ya hacía un par de semanas desde que terminó su reunión con kiri, finalizando con una paz mundial de facto. El consejo gokage volvía a estar activo, y con ello existía un órgano donde las diferentes naciones podían solucionar sus conflictos sin recurrir a las armas. Incluso se habían unido las naciones intermedias: el país de las aguas termales, el de la hierba, el de la cascada, el del demonio, el de la nieve… hasta amegakure y Oto. Todos hablando, todos solucionando sus diferencias… el enemigo exterior de la hoja había sido eliminado. Esa era la primera medida del gobierno del gran Naruto uzumaki, asegurarse de que no viniese nadie de fuera a molestarle de la que cumplía su segunda medida… ocuparse del enemigo interior.

Porque Naruto tenía una cosa clara cuando aceptó el puesto: konoha se moría. Es más, de estaba pudriendo, corrompiéndose, hundida en sus vicios y defectos. No buscó culpables, realmente no los había de forma individual, era ley de vida: todo lo que sube baja, todo imperio se estanca y decrece. Konoha era la culpable de la corrupción de konoha. Pero ello no quería decir que no tuviese solución, la tenía. Konoha simplemente necesitaba… un empujón, por así decirlo. Naruto tuvo claro que, como hokage, no sería conservador, que actuaría como en el campo de batalla: identificar al enemigo, destruir al enemigo. Y el enemigo, en este caso, era una oligarquía. Los clanes ninja, que en un principio habían asumido como un honor el deber de velar por la seguridad de la hoja, se habían acomodado. Ya no había un deber hacia konoha… ahora konoha les debía algo. Servilismo, impuestos, terrenos, puestos de poder… ¿quién vigila al vigilante? Nadie… por eso se habían excedido en su posición, y desequilibrado la balanza.

Los clanes presentaban mil vicios, algunos pasables, otros no tanto. Por poner un ejemplo, no iba a hacer nada con la costumbre del clan yamanaka por la que se examinaba la mente de cada miembro anualmente buscando cualquier secreto o conspiración en ciernes… le parecía invasiva y falta de educación, pero el conflicto que provocaría el combatirla no merecía la pena en términos de rentabilidad. Controlaría que no se cometiesen abusos, obviamente, pero fuera de eso, nada más. En cambio, con otras… que le preguntasen a Hiashi hyuuga. Toda la rama secundaria sin el sello del pájaro enjaulado en un solo día… incluso le sobró tiempo al hokage para acompañar a las hermanas hyuuga a honrar la tumba de Neji. Corregiría los grandes vicios de los clanes ninja de konoha, todo para garantizar un futuro próspero a sus súbditos, arrancaría de raíz la corrupción de la aldea más fuerte del continente, antes incluso de que germinase excesivamente. Como decía su abuela, "la mejor medicina es la preventiva". Y, dentro de esta corrupción, había una mala raíz que purgar… el trato a la población civil.

A ver, tenía que aclarar que Konoha no era una nación esclavista, al menos no abiertamente. No obligaba a los civiles a trabajar, pero… digamos que no les dejaba muchas más opciones. Los clanes, bajo el pretexto de cumplir ese pacto ancestral de protegerlos, tenían a los civiles en un estado de sumisión encubierta. Los sometían con deudas, controlando la economía y teniendo en propiedad los locales donde ejercían las profesiones que les servían para mantener a sus familias. No estaban obligados a obedecer una orden ninja, pero, si no lo hacían, ¿Qué le impedía al ninja de turno tomarse la revancha y dejar a ese civil en la calle? Solamente tendría que extinguir el arrendamiento de su casa y local de trabajo y, bingo, el rebelde se encontraba sin nada. Bajo el pretexto de protegerles, los clanes ninja mantenían a la población civil en un estado de indefensión aprendida, una dependencia artificialmente creada. Y claro, de ella derivaban abusos. Los orfanatos estaban llenos de bastardos ninja surgidos de algunos de esos abusos, por ejemplo… Un simple genjutsu, y konoha estaba llena de jóvenes civiles atractivas embarazadas que juraban con total convencimiento ser vírgenes. Y no las faltaba razón… simplemente, no recordaban haberse acostado con nadie.

Y Konoha, en lugar de arreglarlo, se había aprovechado de ello… más ninja para nutrir el ejército. Los bastardos uzumaki de konoha eran los hijos de la lujuria de los clanes. Era irónico por cierto: su hokage era el ultimo uzumaki, pero su apellido era el más común de la aldea. Y así mil excesos más, cada pecado capital tenía su caso para exponer aquí… Tratar a civiles como si fuesen animales, mostrando soberbia… exprimiéndoles monetariamente para ganar más influencia sobre el resto, mostrando avaricia… gula, envidia, pereza, ira… mil ejemplos. En resumen, los clanes ninja poseían un entramado clientelar que provocaba un régimen de esclavitud en la sombra, y Naruto lo había dejado claro: o reino de conciencia, o nada. No le movían solo motivos altruistas: la población civil, en algún momento, diría basta. Y, cuando lo hiciese, correría la sangre. Superaban a los clanes en proporción de cien a uno… sería una masacre. Y era su deber como hokage anticiparse y salvar a los shinobi de ellos mismos.

Así que, nada más empezar a ocuparse de la política interior, rokudaime hokage había llevado al cabo extensas reformas también en el ámbito civil:leyes estrictas contra los abusos shinobi, reconocimiento de derechos fundamentales, más prestaciones para los desamparados... La excusa oficial, que no era falsa realmente, aprovechar esas miles de personas dispuestas a ayudar, aumentar la productividad de la hoja aprovechando al máximo sus propios recursos. Impulsar la medicina civil para aumentar el número de médicos y hospitales… no podrían tratar a un ninja con chakra, pero podían curar igualmente. Introducirles en el ejército y administración, puesto que dos manos dispuestas a trabajar eran mejor que ninguna. E invitarles al consejo de clanes, a participar en las decisiones políticas de la hoja mediante elecciones periódicas. Sus representantes participarían en la toma de decisiones y velarían por acabar con los abusos shinobi… Naruto se aseguraría de ello… Y todo con un objetivo adicional encubierto: convertirles en el sistema. Porque nadie se rebela contra el sistema si forma parte de él. No podría evitar que siguiesen existiendo favorecidos y desfavorecidos… pero podría repartir esa suerte de forma más equitativa…

-…- Sin embargo, esas medidas tenían un obvio problema. No todos estarían de acuerdo entre los clanes. Ni tan siquiera la mayor parte. El nara allí presente estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Naruto, era brillante, pero pudo experimentar en sus propias carnes que era una medida arriesgada. Su propio consejo de clan había acudido a él, colérico, exigiendo que acabase con esas medidas de inmediato. Les había frenado usando su posición como líder de clan, y apoyándose en los miembros más jóvenes, que literalmente adoraban al rubio, pero esa vieja guardia sería un problema permanente. Y sabía por sus amigos chouji e Ino que había ocurrido lo mismo en otros clanes. Naruto ya no era querido por todos… y eso le preocupaba.- Naruto, por poder, puedo activarlo mañana mismo, pero… quizás deberíamos de ser más cautos…

-¿Más cautos?- el rubio lo miró con una ceja arqueada, seguramente con una fingida sorpresa. En esos meses de asistente, el pelinegro había aprendido que Naruto era muchísimo más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.- La cautela no es para esta clase de momentos, shikamaru… estamos haciendo el bien, ¡aquí requerimos ímpetu!- exclamó contento. Pero no obtuvo la reacción que quería, puesto que sus tres consejeros allí presentes se miraron con preocupación. Los tres pensaban igual, y lo habían hablado antes de entrar… debían de hacer razonar al hokage…

-Naruto…- intervino Sakura, sabiendo que ella era la que más posibilidades tenía de… ablandarle…- Lo hemos hablado y… ¿no te parece que estás yendo muy rápido con estas reformas?- de inmediato supo que no había colado… Naruto sonrió de lado con confianza.

-¿Muy rápido Sakura chan? Lo que es necesario hacer, mejor hacerlo ahora que luego.- declaró cruzándose de brazos, y entró al ruedo Shikamaru.

-Ya, lo entendemos, pero… debes de dar un tiempo a los clanes para acostumbrarse, quizás espaciar estas medidas a lo largo de tu periodo de mandato… hacerlo todo en tu primer año de mandato es…

-¿problemático?- se adelantó un divertido Naruto, decidiendo ser más directo el que faltaba.

-Peligroso…- dijo Sasuke con su pose tensa, clavando sus ónices en el ojiazul. Era el encargado de su seguridad, y tenía mil preocupaciones vistos los actos del hokage…- te estás ganando demasiados enemigos. Con el destierro de los consejeros tenemos que tener vigilada a raíz… eliminamos a muchos cuando intentaron rescatar a homura y koharu, pero estoy seguro de que todavía quedan algunos. Y, a pesar de que los grandes clanes te apoyan, tienen conflictos internos en cuanto a tus medidas… y has perdido a los clanes pequeños, que saben que perderán poder con tu nuevo sistema civil. Quizás debas de transigir un poco…

-¿Transigir? Podríais decirme en qué, y nos ahorramos minutos de darle vueltas… no se me ocurre en qué podría transigir con respecto a mis últimas medidas…

-En el asunto hyuuga podrías haberlo hecho, por ejemplo.- habló Shikamaru, recordando esa reunión de hacia unas semanas… era el ejemplo perfecto.- Impusiste una decisión por la fuerza, prácticamente los amenazaste, y por ello tenemos a la antigua rama principal del clan hyuuga enemistada con nosotros de por vida…

-Son viejos, no durarán mucho…- dejó caer el rubio, pero el Nara siguió hablando.

-…No pueden atacar públicamente porque la rama secundaria literalmente te idolatra, pero… pueden hacerlo a escondidas…- Naruto lo interrumpió antes de que siguiese, negando con la cabeza.

-Aha… ya sabía yo que volveríamos a eso… otra vez…- el hokage se levantó de su silla con dejadez, triscando su cuello. De pronto, había pasado de estar jovial y bromista a ponerse serio, y en esos momentos había que admitir que asustaba… Naruto era el shinobi más poderoso de la tierra, todos tenían lo que podría hacer si algún día se enfadaba…- Como veo que, por mucho que os explique que a veces debes de mancharte las manos, no queréis entenderlo, creo que voy a cambiar de… estilo. Veis el asunto hyuuga desde su perspectiva luminosa… había opciones más pacíficas, por supuesto, dialogo, concesiones… pero también las había muchísimo más… oscuras. No lo sabéis… Nadie fuera de este despacho lo sabe, y así seguirá siendo…- ordenó con severidad, clavando sus zafiros en los allí presentes.

-Ha… hai…- respondieron los allí presentes, para luego suspirar con fuerza Naruto.

-Tengo una faceta mucho más… peligrosa de lo normal en un ser humano medio. Una parte de mi, por así decirlo, una personalidad que prefiero enterrar en lo más profundo de mi psique… incluso a veces hablo con ella. Me susurra, me intenta manipular, intenta tomar el control para cumplir con sus objetivos. Es cruel, taimado y un auténtico sociópata. Por ello le llamo… Yami.- Reveló, frunciendo el ceño los allí presentes. ¿Qué quería decir con Yami (oscuridad)? Sin embargo, esa descripción hizo a Sakura abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Fue decir esas características, incluso el que le hubiese puesto nombre, y atar cabos gracias a sus conocimientos en medicina y psicología… no hablaba de eso como quien habla de uno mismo, lo describía como un ente ajeno… y eso tenía un nombre…

-Na… Naruto… ¿tienes doble personalidad?- preguntó, atemorizada por descubrir ese aspecto de Naruto. Un trastorno de personalidad múltiple solo se generaba en situaciones terriblementes traumáticas… Y todo lo que implicase traumas y Naruto la hacia querer correr a abrazarlo y curárselos. Ese era su trato: Naruto luchaba, ella lo curaba. Pero el Naruto original negó con suavidad.

-Más quisiera… esto no se cura con terapia ni medicamentos…- se lamentó el hokage, respirando más pausadamente.- Es una auténtica entidad, una a la que tuve incluso que vencer para poder manejar el chakra de kurama. No podía permitirme arriesgarme a ganar a kurama y que ese desgraciado aprovechase para hacerse con el poder. Es el fruto de la infancia de mierda que tuve…- los allí presentes miraron al suelo… entonces ellos habían contribuido...- Y a eso unirle el chakra rojo cargado de odio de mi inquilino zorruno, que por supuesto que influye en su jinchuriki… esas voces susurrándote que acabes con todos, toda tu infancia… y además está el factor en común que tienen todos los clanes que recurren a la endogamia para mantener la pureza de sangre, incluido el uzumaki… una cierta inestabilidad mental… Sasuke teme puede darme la razón en este punto, ¿Cómo conservan la pureza los grandes clanes?- Sasuke miró fijamente al rubio, asintiendo.

-Mediante matrimonios entre miembros de sangre pura. Es muy común, y la única forma de asegurar el doujutsu en los descendientes. En el clan uchiha, por ejemplo, era común entre los miembros más nobles… éramos más de quinientos, pero solo una décima parte disponían del sharingan… solo los nobles que recurrían a la endogamia. Mis padres eran primos por ejemplo. Y hoy día los demás clanes lo siguen practicando… el clan hyuuga, el inuzuka, el aburame…- el silencio de los allí presentes ante esa incómoda verdad hizo a Sasuke sonreír con ironía.- La otra opción era hacer como el clan Senju y diluir la sangre… perdieron el mokuton en una generación por casarse hashirama con una uzumaki en lugar de otra senju, y hoy día están casi extintos…

-Exacto. En mi clan también era común, mi madre era purasangre, por ejemplo... Pero no nos centremos en las causas, hablemos de las consecuencias… Yami es un problema, solo quiere destruir, aniquilar a cada shinobi del mundo como venganza por lo que nos hicieron de niños…- en el interior de Naruto, un rubio de ojos rojos con córneas negras sonreía, malicioso. Le encantaba ver el efecto que provocaba en el mundo su nombre… los allí presentes solo podían temblar ante la idea de un Naruto con ese poder… y diabólico. Nunca debía de ver la luz ese ser…- Hace un año casi me vence… casi me convence más bien. Acababa de perder a alguien importante para mí, y él me susurró una solución a ese dolor… fue solo unos segundos, pero estuve dispuesto a borrar kumo del mapa de un plumazo. Sasuke teme y yo tenemos esa maldición encima… podemos destruir una aldea de una técnica. Sasuke solo tiene que gritar shinra tenséi en medio de su objetivo, o lanzarla un meteorito… -Sasuke asintió. Era así de sencillo, por desgracia.- Yo no tengo ni que moverme. Solo rastrear la aldea en cuestión con mi sentido sensor y acumular chakra en una bijudama… y después… disparar…- el incómodo silencio que siguió a esta revelación fue roto por Shikamaru, que tragó hondo.

-Hay una diferencia enorme entre poder y querer, Naruto…- el rubio sonrió, satisfecho.

-Gracias Shikamaru. Es cierto, pero en el caso que expuse, fue kurama el que lo evitó… le debo una muy gorda a ese zorro por eso…- confesó con melancolía, para luego sacudir su cabeza y apartar ese mal recuerdo.- El caso es que esa influencia maligna, para esta conversación, me va a aportar algo bueno. Bien shika, recapitulemos… ¿por qué no transigir en el asunto hyuuga? Estaremos de acuerdo en que la negociación es el arte del punto medio: yo empiezo en el punto A, tú en el Z, y nos encontramos alrededor de la M, letra arriba, letra abajo…- El nara asintió, muy conforme con esa explicación. Sencilla, y perfecta.- No sería un problema si no fuese porque, en el asunto que nos atañe, el punto A es la libertad y el Z es la esclavitud y tortura de mujeres y niños… El punto M tiene el problema de que no elimina la esclavitud, si no que simplemente… la cambia de ropa…

-¿la cambia de ropa?- preguntó Sakura, ladeando la sonrisa Naruto con frustración.

-Una forma fina de decir que se quedarían igual pero con otro nombre. La rama principal habría por supuesto hecho concesiones… pero no las importantes. Habrían accedido a crear comités bilaterales con la rama secundaria, a modificar ligeramente el sello para que cause menos dolor, a imponer un par de castigos a algún miembro de la rama principal por pasarse con los esclavos, quizás a sellar más tarde a los niños… pero no más. Realmente, habrían mantenido el mismo sistema, solo que de otra forma. La rama secundaria sirviendo sin más opción, la rama principal decidiendo sobre la vida y la muerte de mujeres y niños inocentes. Y, lo peor de todo… me habrían hecho cómplice a mi…- sentenció, mirándole sorprendidos los tres consejeros.- ¿Creéis que el que negocia con un esclavista no se convierte en cómplice de la esclavitud? El principal error de mi jiji, el sandaime hokage, fue convertirse en cómplice por omisión de los actos más crueles de nuestra historia. Orochimaru, raíz, la esclavitud de la rama secundaria hyuuga… hiruzen no se lo perdonó a sí mismo jamás. No, tomé la única decisión posible: desterrar una institución arcaica de golpe y empleando todas las herramientas disponibles. Es la única manera de asegurar la libertad de esas personas si lo pensáis… el caso es que Yami sugirió una forma más directa de hacer esto que amenazar y sugerir, dejando con vida a mis enemigos… una cien por cien segura para mí…

-Matar…- murmuró Sasuke, y los pelos de Sakura y Shikamaru se erizaron cuando Naruto asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Premio… aunque lamento que hayas acertado por tu experiencia previa…- se compadeció Naruto, apoyándose en una pared del cuarto.- Yami… y otros hokage, por desgracia… habrían optado por la vía fácil: Matar a cada miembro de la rama principal, a todos en la misma noche. Borrar la esclavitud del mapa matando a los esclavistas. Habría sido fácil… con mi hirashin y el chakra de kurama soy omnipresente y omnipotente, podría haberlo hecho en silencio y en una hora máximo. Incluso habría colocado sellos en lugares estratégicos previamente con la excusa de una visita oficial al clan. Mataría a cada consejero de la rama principal, por supuesto… todos ellos son culpables directos, y futuros conspiradores. A sus familias también, o la mala hierba crecerá de nuevo en ellos… incluiría a los niños, o solo pospondré el problema unos años realmente… Mataría a Hiashi hyuuga, cabecilla del sistema, y procuraría que fuese tan sangriento y vistoso que nadie de la aldea quisiese imitarle en nada. Y… mataría a sus hijas. A Hanabi por lo obvio: tiene ese carácter que tanto me gusta… si mato a su padre y la dejo viva, tengo por seguro que habré creado un segundo Sasuke uchiha…- El aludido asintió, conforme con el comentario. Entre depredadores es fácil reconocerse...- Y a Hinata… por ahorrarla el mal trago principalmente… pero también por evitar futuras sorpresas: esa mujer quiere a su hermana más que a nadie… Si la pierde, sería imposible predecir qué haría… Si os fijáis, cada cosa lleva a la siguiente por lógica, y los muertos se van acumulando…- expuso apesadumbrado.

-Tu plan tiene un fallo…- le contestó Sakura, horrorizada por esa forma de arreglar el problema.- Todos sabrían que lo has hecho tú, y no podrías conservar la aldea, no sin imponer un régimen del terror al menos…

-¿Saber que soy yo? Lo dudo… Nadie me descubriría. En concreto, porque el crimen perfecto no es el que no se resuelve, si no el que se resuelve con un falso culpable…- El hokage clavó sus zafiros en la fémina, y siguió hablando. Era importante que a todos les quedase claro.- El crimen sería oficialmente atribuido a algunos miembros de la rama secundaria. Tienen razones más que de sobra para querer hacerlo, y, desgraciadamente, no me faltarían voluntarios… llevo toda mi vida detectando el odio que rezuman contra la rama principal gracias a mi sentido sensor. El crimen se atribuiría a ese grupo de rebeldes hyuuga, y luego les haría desaparecer… la muerte compra el silencio de por vida, y me ahorra problemas. Juego, set y partido, y encima ganaría un montón de byakugan puros para el cuerpo anbu y un clan sumiso totalmente al hokage de la hoja, puesto que tendría en mi poder el sello del pájaro enjaulado tras el golpe…- explicó, tragando hondo los allí presentes mientras miraban al suelo. Impecable… e inhumano. Un plan completamente inhumano, y que ya se había dado en la hoja para su horror.

-El poder nunca es inocente…- murmuró apesadumbrado el Nara, negando Naruto con severidad.

-El poder es indiferente, no es culpable o inocente… las personas lo corrompen. Y no será mi caso.- exclamó con su voz potente, sentándose en el trono, mirando fijamente a los presentes.- No soy Yami, no soy tobirama, no soy mi padre, no soy hiruzen. Soy Naruto uzumaki. Y nunca optaré por esas vías… no solo porque le he prometido a mi mejor amigo que nunca volverá a ocurrir lo que sucedió con el clan uchiha…- Sasuke no pudo disimular la sonrisa ladeada de orgullo por ese comentario.- No solo porque me convertiría en un puto monstruo…- Sakura suspiró, aliviada por esa afirmación. No quería perder a este baka de ninguna manera.- No lo haré porque no amo este sillón, no estoy dispuesto a todo por conservarlo. El poder es un medio para hacer feliz a las personas, no un fin en sí mismo. No soy la sombra del poder… soy la luz del poder. Y la luz no necesita ocultarse para actuar.- sentenció, pero aún con todo, todavía estaban preocupados los allí presentes por él.

-Dobe… entiendo que no vayas a optar por esas vías… es más, estoy aquí por esa razón. Pero deberías de ir con más cuidado… en un libro que leía mi madre se solía advertir sobre los "idus de marzo", no sé si me entiendes…- expuso Sasuke, riendo ligeramente Shikamaru. Muy elegante forma de dejar caer que, a este ritmo, Naruto sufriría un atentado. Pero el uzumaki no abandonó su pose seria.

-Entiendo que corro peligro. Es más, lo asumo. Si os he hablado de Yami es por algo más que por ilustrar que mis decisiones son el punto medio… Tuvo otra razón: Yami y yo coincidimos en pocas cosas, pero hay una cosa en la que coincidimos plenamente… el futuro es lo más importante. El pasado ya está corrupto y perdido, y el presente es efímero… lo importante es el futuro en general, los niños de konoha en particular. Mis medidas tienen como objetivo garantizarles una vida feliz, un estado de bienestar. Que se vean al fin libres de la cadena del odio, y eso me obliga a actuar desde YA… cada día que pospongo mis medidas es un niño contaminado más. Y, para lograrlo, TODOS los adultos debemos ser sacrificables. Incluido yo. Los adultos rotos intentaremos arruinar el futuro de los niños… y yo, rokudaime hokage, lo debo de asegurar a cualquier precio. Con cada ápice de mí: mi dinero, mi nombre, mi gloria, mi poder… y mi vida si es necesario.

Y, con este discurso, si Naruto quería espacio, lo había logrado. Ninguno de sus consejeros volvieron a sacar el tema, les quedó todo claro. El rubio conocía los riesgos y aún así actuaba, todo porque era necesario, no ganaban nada sacando de nuevo el tema. Solo Sakura insistió en ello, y lo hizo en la intimidad del dormitorio y entre caricias, preocupada de verdad. No quería perderlo. Pero tampoco podía pedirle que dejara de actuar así… compartía cada punto del plan del hokage. Creía en él. Solo podía apoyarlo y estar vigilando cada segundo, confiar en él… y en kurama, ya puestos. Ese zorro era su mayor seguro… no le dejaría morir si le atacaban. Naruto solo cedió con ella en llevar a Sasuke cerca hasta que se calmasen las aguas, un logro mayúsculo realmente. Por tanto, continuó la agenda oficial del hokage, una agenda tranquila para variar un poco. Reuniones de clanes algo tensas, el proyecto civil avanzando, cenas oficiales con los daimyo para asegurar una cobertura adecuada de su plan civil… gracias a kami, la situación no era peligrosa. Pero, en una de esas citas oficiales, Naruto dio la primera muestra de intranquilidad en meses… y lo hizo en una simple revista de tropas ante los representantes de clanes y civiles.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru, consciente de la tensión del rubio. El uzumaki estaba con los dientes apretados, sus músculos marcados… y no paraba de mirar a sus anbu con severidad. No era el único en notarlo: Sasuke, la sombra de Naruto las últimas semanas, no paraba de mirar alrededor con su mano en la katana, aunque no supiese cuál era la amenaza. Solo sabía que Naruto parecía a punto de saltar sobre un enemigo.

-Si, tranquilo… es solo que estoy un poco cansado…- mintió descaradamente el uzumaki. Shikamaru iba a reclamarle, pero el ojiazul cambió de tema rápido.- Sakura chan está trabajando en el hospital, ¿no?- el asistente Nara asintió, sospechando cada vez más. Iba a insistir, pero Sasuke tenía menos paciencia que él y lo hizo antes.

-Sabes que es sospechoso que hayas insistido en que no esté aquí, ¿no?- inquirió el uchiha, restándole importancia Naruto.

-¿Sospechoso? ¿Cuál? ¿Que nuestra mejor kunoichi médico esté en su puesto? No me seas paranoico…- el hokage miró de nuevo a sus tropas, a sus anbu dispuestos para que pasase revista.

Normalmente no era necesario pasar revista frente a la torre hokage a los miembros de la élite del cuerpo shinobi, el cuerpo anbu debía de ser el regimiento más disciplinado del mundo, no incurría jamás en falta de profesionalidad. Pero… la mayoría de los actos del hokage de konoha tenían un objetivo más público. El uzumaki había insistido en mostrar a los clanes y representantes civiles de la hoja un poco de fuerza, realizar un acto para marcar músculo y calmar posibles conspiraciones, una forma de contestar a las crecientes sospechas que se cernían sobre su seguridad. Nada más útil para calmar los ánimos que ver que al hokage lo escoltaban un grupo de hombres y mujeres letales dispuestos a dar la vida por él. A pesar de lo… brusco… del movimiento, Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo con la idea, lo que fuese por marcar el territorio a los clanes descontentos. El cuerpo anbu podía perfectamente borrar un clan medio de la faz de konoha, e incluso poner en aprietos a uno grande. Estaban bajo la dirección directa del hokage por eso, eran su katana, su ejército personal. El regular de la hoja estaba dirigido de forma conjunta con el consejo de clanes, pero, el anbu… el anbu solo rendía cuentas al hokage.

Si, Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero no con ciertos aspectos de la ejecución. Básicamente, Naruto está ultima semana estuvo haciendo… cosas raras. Para empezar, había insistido en reunirse con cada anbu de los más de quinientos por separado. Cualquier otro dirigente habría tardado meses, pero claro… Naruto tenía clones. En una semana había hablado personalmente con cada anbu, normalmente de cosas triviales. Reuniones distendidas donde les preguntaba por su vida y trabajo, incluso era común que se acabase riendo con el entrevistado. El nara lo atribuyó a querer estrechar lazos con su cuerpo armado, asegurarse su lealtad, pero… el uchiha le había planteado otro punto de vista. Naruto presentó para esta revista de tropas una lista de veinte anbu, veinte seleccionados entre diversos escuadrones, sin apenas conexión entre si. Uno de un escuadrón, tres de otro… parecía aleatorio, pero, cuando el uchiha sugirió cambiar algunos nombres por anbu de reciente reclutamiento, fieles admiradores del rubio, el uzumaki se negó. Iban a ser esos veinte concretamente… y Sasuke no se fiaba de ninguno de ellos. Sobre todo de su capitana, Yugao Uzuki, que encabezaba el grupo en posición de firme, al frente de todos, con su máscara anbu de gato y su pelo morado largo.

-Si no es sospechoso, déjame acompañarte durante el discurso…- sugirió el pelinegro, sonriendo con burla el rubio.

-¿Ir a una demostración pública de fuerza escoltado por si acaso? Todo perdería su sentido, ¿no te parece? No… se trata de demostrarle al público que no tengo miedo, y menos a mi cuerpo anbu. Debo ir solo.- declaró. El vengador torció el gesto, dispuesto a hacer lo que le diese la gana, a situarse como un anbu más en la fila y listo… como si Naruto pudiese darle órdenes… pero el hokage pareció leerle la mente, puesto que endureció el rostro.- Sasuke uchiha, esto no es una orden de Naruto uzumaki… Naruto uzumaki no te da órdenes. Es una orden de tu hokage: permanece aquí hasta que acabe mi discurso. Es importante, confía en mi…- ordenó, y antes de que Sasuke respondiese, se recolocó la capa y se dirigió a la salida de la torre. Shikamaru se preparó para acompañarle, pero el jinchuriki le miró también con severidad.- Puedes oír todo bien desde aquí Shikamaru. Haré esto solo…- esto último pareció decírselo más a sí mismo que al nara, y Sasuke arqueó una ceja… siempre hablaba así cuando conversaba con kurama.

Naruto por un momento pareció dudar… por un momento exteriorizó esos nervios. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, tragó grueso, y todo mirando a Yugao uzuki. Shikamaru y Sasuke se volvieron a mirar, sinceramente preocupados. Quizás era la primera vez que veían a Naruto así, incluso en la guerra se lanzaba al combate con una sonrisa. Pero solo fue un instante de miedo… cerró sus puños, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y, antes de que sus amigos volviesen a empezar con su charla, salió de la gran torre hokage. La luz del sol le impactó en los ojos y le hizo entrecerrarlos ligeramente, mientras se fijaba en los allí presentes. Sus veinte anbu seleccionados estaban en perfecta formación de revista, todos con sus armaduras y armas, con sus rostros ocultos tras sus máscaras. Todos ofreciéndole esa sensación preocupante a su chakra sensor… no era tan bueno como Karin uzumaki con esta habilidad, pero sabía aprovechar bien sus recursos. Tenía mucha suerte de que no hubiese apenas información sobre sus habilidades sensoras… no sabían que podía percibir emociones negativas, si lo supiesen esta jugada sería imposible…

Esas mismas habilidades le hicieron girarse hacia el público. La plaza central de konoha estaba a reventar. Nada más poner un pie en el lugar, los vítores y felicitaciones inundaron el aire. El hokage era muy popular entre la población, sobre todo la civil tras sus últimas medidas. Los ninjas jóvenes, los civiles, los veteranos de guerra… todos lo adoraban. Y los niños, sobre todo los niños. Un niño de pelo castaño de a lo sumo cuatro años lo miraba en primera fila del gentío, vestido con una camiseta naranja con un remolino rojo, símbolo no oficioso del hokage. Naruto se relajó un poco ante la mirada de esos grandes ojos marrones, e incluso le guiñó un ojo, para auténtico jolgorio del infante. Su héroe le había visto, ¡e incluso le había saludado! Naruto agradeció esa pequeña interrupción entre tanta tensión, porque si no se le habría notado mucho esa mirada severa que dirigió a los miembros preeminentes de los clanes ninja, que aplaudían desganadamente, juzgándole con la mirada. Suerte que no sabían bien cómo funcionaba su poder sensor… Naruto sabía perfectamente cuales simplemente desconfiaban de su capacidad… y cuales pensaban en algo más…

-Capitana Yugao uzuki…- ordenó el jinchuriki tras pedir silencio al público con una mano, pasando a oírse únicamente su voz en la plaza. La aludida dio un paso al frente, y Naruto inspiró hondo… no merecía la pena tener miedo, no le aportaba nada… el miedo es una pérdida de tiempo. El hokage llegó frente a la anbu, irguiéndose en su imponente metro noventa, con su pelo rubio y su capa ondeando al viento, sin perder de vista los ojos de la fémina.- Quítese la careta.- solicitó. Algunos de los anbu allí presentes no pudieron evitar extrañarse… ningún hokage pediría eso a un anbu mientras pasaba revista.

-Hai.- obedeció la anbu, y se quitó su máscara de gato. Yugao uzuki era una mujer extraordinariamente bella, incluso podía competir con las más jóvenes a pesar de superar la treintena de años. Un rostro armonioso, un pelo largo y suave de un color exótico, un cuerpo curvilíneo… no la faltaban pretendientes, a pesar de que ella los rechazaba a todos. Pero Naruto detectaba algo en ella que deslucía esa belleza… detectaba odio. Un intenso odio. Ese odio es lo que le preocupaba, esa ira contenida, ese rencor… seguramente alimentado desde fuera… Yugao estaba inestable, y Naruto se imaginaba el motivo, por lo que había decidido actuar. Naruto no era solo un hokage, no amaba ese puesto… Naruto era un devorador de pecados, y la aldea había cometido uno grave con Yugao uzuki. Naruto enfocó sus ojos en los suyos, sin mostrar temor, solo buscando conectar con ella, que redujese su mundo a él y fuese sincera.

-Yugao… fuiste alumna de mi madre, y me protegiste cómo pudiste cuando era pequeño. Eras la única anbu que se quedaba conmigo en el hospital tras cada paliza. Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, y te aprecio…- todos los allí presentes se miraron, confundidos… ¿a dónde quería llegar el hokage?- …así que, por favor… déjalo salir…- la pidió, y la capitana no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

-No… no sé a lo que se refiere, hokage sama…- dudó un segundo, pero Naruto no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Neko chan…- retomó su petición el rubio, usando el mote con el que la llamaba de pequeño, haciendo a Yugao abandonar una fracción de segundo su pose seria.- Puedo detectar tus emociones negativas gracias a kurama… y son decenas. Lo detecté en nuestra reunión a solas hace unos días, y cada día que has estado sirviendo bajo mi servicio. Detecto en ti confusión, ira, frustración… odio…- enumeró, y la uzuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ¿acaso sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ese día? ¿Acaso sabía lo que la habían… ordenado…? La fémina no sabía lo que hacer, y comenzó a dudar… a temblar incluso. Naruto tomó sus manos, sin parar de mirarla.- No puedes vivir con eso dentro… déjalo salir… confía en mi…- la rogó. Todos los allí presentes no sabían lo que pensar… ¿a qué se refería el hokage? Sasuke iba a saltar para acompañar a Naruto, entendiendo que el rubio percibía alguna clase de peligro en ella, pero el uzumaki negó con la cabeza tras mirarle de reojo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería afrontarlo solo. El labio inferior de Yugao comenzó a temblar y sus ojos a aguarse, mientras su fingida indiferencia se venía abajo.

-Po… ¿por qué?- pudo preguntar, y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus pómulos, sin control. Naruto aguantó sin apartarse, ofreciéndola la oportunidad de liberar sus hombros, eliminar es carga que la atormentaba. Incluso se olía cuál era la causa.- por qué… colaboramos… con Suna…- pudo articular, y Naruto apretó los dientes. Justo la causa que se imaginaba, un grave fallo de konoha para con su mejor anbu… olvidarse de Yugao uzuki cuando lo perdió todo.- Ellos… ellos mataron a hayate… ¡ellos mataron a mi prometido! Iba… íbamos a formar una familia… ¡yo le amaba! Y ellos… ellos me lo arrebataron…

-Mucha gente perdió a sus seres queridos ese día, neko chan…- intentó hacerla razonar el rubio, pero la mujer negó con vehemencia en medio de su llanto.

-Lo… lo sé… somos ninja, es nuestra vida, pero… pero… ¡yo he tenido que ver a su asesino en esta aldea decenas de veces! Baki de la arena… él lo mató. Él lo hizo… y nosotros… nosotros simplemente lo dejamos pasar. Le dejamos entrar en nuestra aldea, incluso pusimos a nuestros hombres a sus órdenes en la guerra… Baki lo tiene todo… ¿y yo qué tengo? ¿A MI QUÉ ME QUEDA?- espetó al hokage la capitana anbu, rompiendo en llanto.- Quiero que lo pierda todo, quiero que muera… quiero… quiero que pague…- Naruto la abrazó con comprensión, dejando salir todo Yugao en un desgarrador llanto sobre su pecho. El rubio esperó unos segundos mientras la mujer seguía desahogándose, el tiempo que fue necesario hasta que la kunoichi recuperase la serenidad. Cuando el llanto de la mujer se calmó un poco, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Te entiendo Yugao… te lo aseguro. Konoha cometió un grave error contigo, y yo te pido perdón en nombre de cada habitante… te dejamos sola en tu peor momento.- declaró, temblando de nuevo el labio inferior de Yugao. Debería de odiarle, como a todo, pero… el uzumaki era tan… cálido. Por primera vez en muchos años, sentía su espalda más ligera. Porque era cierto, konoha la había abandonado en esos momentos. A ver, entendía que la aldea acababa de perder a su hokage, y que, con el paso del tiempo, era normal que se les pasase el ayudarla a ella. Pero no dejaba de dolerla… llevaba casi una década sola, sufriendo en silencio, sin que nadie se interesase… hasta que rokudaime hokage reparó en ella.- Pero la venganza no es la solución… sentirás calor un segundo, y luego frío toda tu vida…- kurama asintió en el interior del hokage. La misma frase que le dijo él cuando casi destruye kumo.

-Pe… pero… es lo justo… él tiene que pagar.- se obcecó la mujer, y Naruto negó suavemente.

-Ojo por ojo, y todos acabaremos ciegos, neko chan…- contraatacó el rubio.- Piénsalo así… si baki tiene que pagar por matar a tu prometido, ¿por cuantas personas debemos de pagar cada uno de los aquí presentes?- la mujer sollozó, dandole la razón implícitamente al hokage. Pero el rubio no quería la razón… quería arreglar a este adulto roto. Tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarle fijamente.- ¿Quieres justicia, Yugao uzuki?- preguntó, y la mujer asintió, desesperada.- Pues llévate a alguien de Suna y deja de estar sola. Ve a Sunagakure y anúnciale a gaara que yo te envío. Te recibirá como a una hermana, nadie atentará contra ti. Y, una vez llegues allí, visita su orfanato y adopta a un niño. Uno que te recuerde a hayate… si es por las toses, visita a Sakura chan al volver por favor…- bromeó, riéndose ligeramente la uzuki.- Hazlo y forma esa familia que querías formar con hayate. Pero te pongo una condición: como precio por odiar, te ordeno que lo eduques como a un shinobi de Suna. Que le instruyas en sus técnicas, que le hables de su tierra… que críes a un shinobi de Suna. Así Suna te devolverá lo que te quitó… y tú dejarás de odiar a una nación…- sentenció el hokage, y la mujer asintió, entendiendo el mensaje. Con esa solución, todos saldrían ganando: un niño tendría un hogar, ella tendría la familia que quiso con hayate y se libraría de ese odio al entender mejor a la aldea de la arena. Era una solución… perfecta.

-Na… Naruto…- balbuceó, arrepintiéndose de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Miró al hokage entre lágrimas, destrozada, avergonzada.- Yo… yo iba… me ordenaron…

-¿Matarme?- completo Naruto con una sonrisa cómplice, reaccionando con asombro cada asistente al lugar. El rubio elevó la voz.- No lo has hecho. Y todos los aquí presentes son testigos de que Konoha te falló a ti, pero tú no a la hoja. No te preocupes…- la fémina iba a advertirle de algo más, pero Naruto la soltó las manos y la siguió mirando con esa sonrisa.- Y si me vas advertir de que algunos de los anbu que te están acompañando tienen la misma orden…- Naruto cerró ligeramente los ojos, confirmando la reacción de esos anbu. Solo seleccionó a aquellos que mostraban sentimientos negativos intensos contra él, aquellos que se temía que podrían matarle. No podía saber si esos pensamientos era simplemente animadversión contra él, o si era un preludio de un atentado, si pertenecían a raíz… Sabía que sus enemigos tenían infiltrados en su administración, infiltrados que esperaban una oportunidad como esta. El hokage desprotegido, y ellos cerca y armados. Y, vista la reacción de estos anbu, ya pudo distinguir a los magnicidas. Diez de ellos mostraron confusión ante esa revelación… nueve más, miedo.- Es una lástima que, a diferencia de ti, ellos no tengan arreglo…- sentenció, separándose de la mujer con un objetivo…

… que no la hiciesen daño cuando atacasen. Porque los nueve traidores, los últimos shinobi de raíz que quedaban en la hoja, hicieron lo único que podían hacer tras ser descubiertos: intentar cumplir su misión como fuese. Desenvainaron sus armas y se lanzaron a por el hokage, desesperados. Y, para su sorpresa, el rubio no se defendió: solo extendió sus palmas en cruz y cerró los ojos, exponiéndose al ataque. Naruto no iba a luchar… había jurado no derramar más sangre, y lo iba a cumplir. La única persona a la que tenía permiso para matar Naruto uzumaki, era él mismo. Todo el lugar se convirtió en un caos total cuando nueve individuos armados saltaron contra el hokage, preparados para dejar a la aldea sin líder… aunque no todos llegaron a su objetivo. Tres de ellos se quedaron congelados en el aire, con una expresión de esfuerzo bajo sus máscaras. No se podían mover. Y, en el suelo, sus sombras se unían a la de shikamaru, que les contenía con un gesto de esfuerzo mientras el resto de anbu los reducían.

Aunque el resto de traidores siguió avanzando, pronto también se vieron atacados. En un parpadeo, uno de ellos desapareció y se vio sustituido por un Sasuke con su nodachi desenvainada. Los dos traidores más cercanos intentaron atacarlo, pero no tuvieron oportunidad. Cayeron al suelo decapitados por un rápido movimiento del uchiha, cuya nodachi había atravesado sus armaduras como si fuesen mantequilla gracias a su filo de raiton. Y otro más, el más cercano a Naruto, se vio de pronto arrastrado por la gravedad rumbo al vengador, cuyo ojo púrpura brillaba con intensidad. Siete menos… pero aún quedaban dos. Un anbu con una careta de buey se preparó para decapitar al hokage de un tajo lateral pero, cuando lanzó el golpe, ya no tenía manos. A un lateral suyo, Yugao portaba su espada desenvainada, y sus extremidades volaban por el aire en un espectáculo sangriento. La capitana atacó también al último, y logró decapitarlo de otro certero tajo, pero… no pudo evitar que el susodicho lanzase su katana a modo de jabalina contra el dirigente.

Un grito de horror inundó la plaza cuando el arma, tras unos segundos volando, impactó en Naruto. En pleno centro de su pecho, un poco desviado a la derecha, pero atravesando al hokage sin problemas. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y Shikamaru apretó los dientes con miedo… esa herida era mortal de necesidad. Por unos segundos, el rubio se quedó en pie, inmóvil, con su pecho atravesado. La punta de la katana sobresalía por su capa hokage a su espalda, justo atravesando el kanji de "rokudaime", y la hoja del arma se enterraba hasta casi tres cuartos de su longitud. Por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio, un silencio sepulcral, un silencio motivado por la consternación y el miedo… hasta que el ojiazul se movió. Muchos creyeron que lo hacía para caer al suelo, sin vida, Sasuke incluso se teleportó a su lado para sujetarle, pero… Naruto era el ninja número uno en sorprender. Simplemente, miró al arma, y suspiró con cansancio… como si no hubiese sido herido.

-Vaya… me vais a tener que comprar una capa nueva…- murmuró para si, mirando el arma enterrada en su pecho y palpando con sus manos la túnica a su espalda. Los allí presentes abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, hasta Sasuke, acostumbrado a la legendaria resistencia del uzumaki a las heridas. Era… era demencial, ¿Cómo podía seguir en pie? Y hablando, tan tranquilo… ¡era imposible! Pero el rubio no solo estaba en pie como si nada… también tenía algo que decir.

"Me he puesto en peligro a posta, os he dado la oportunidad de matarme… y habéis fracasado…- acusó al aire, dejando que cada cual sacase sus conclusiones sobre a quién se refería. Se dio la vuelta, y de reojo pudo ver cómo muchos consejeros de los clanes ninja se miraban… nerviosos. Perfecto, que mirasen, que lo entendiesen...- No se tomarán medidas contra vosotros, aquellos que habéis atentado contra mi. Básicamente, porque no teníais ninguna posibilidad de éxito…- el rubio se tocó el arma del pecho con una sonrisa macabra, mostrando que no le dolía lo más mínimo el ataque.- Quizás cuando tenía cinco años podríais haberlo logrado… digo quizás porque lo intentasteis y tampoco lo lograsteis… pero hoy no. Hoy soy imparable… invencible. Estoy por encima de vuestros ataques o atentados, un magnicidio no os librará de mí… sois adultos rotos, no servís para nada más que fracasar… y hoy me oiréis. Hoy habéis visto lo fuerte que soy, por eso os he permitido atacarme. Hoy veis que no necesito a kurama no kitsune para pararos los pies, no necesito energía para funcionar… hoy vais a entender una cosa. No tengo miedo, porque no hay nada que me pueda dañar.

No necesito ni armaduras, ni escoltas, solo estar presente. Soy Naruto uzumaki, nuevo shinobi no Kami… estoy por encima de vosotros. Creéis que matándome podréis callarme, pero os lo repito. SOY imparable. SOY invencible. Lo demostré contra pain, lo demostré en la gran guerra contra el juubi… maté a una diosa, Y OCUPÉ SU LUGAR.- el hokage seguía erguido sobre su metro noventa, mirando desde arriba a cada hombre, mujer y niño allí presentes, que le devolvían la mirada con los ojos como platos ante ese discurso.- No soy un ser humano, no he perdido una sola batalla en mi vida, menos aún la que tengo contra vosotros… soy un ideal. Soy la voluntad del fuego, el espíritu de esta aldea. No tengo carne que apuñalar, huesos que romper o sangre que extraer. Soy viento e ideas, y contra eso no podéis hacer nada. LO ESTÁIS VIENDO AHORA. No se tomarán represalias contra los autores del atentado de hoy, como tampoco se frenarán mis proyectos. Porque aún cuando este cuerpo se enfríe y muera, yo seguiré aquí, y me encargaré de que se cumplan. Ha llegado el cambio… YO SOY EL MAR DEL CAMBIO. Y frente al mar del cambio, solo tienes dos opciones… o seguir la marea… o ahogarte."

Y, dicho esto, el ojiazul se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos seguido de cerca por un todavía perturbado sasuke, ignorando el silencio sepulcral que inundaba la plaza. Todos acababan de presenciar un atentado… y un milagro. Si Naruto era considerado el nuevo shinobi no Kami antes de esto, tras recibir una estocada necesariamente mortal en el pecho y seguir como si nada, había ascendido más alto. Ahora era Kami reencarnado, al menos a juicio de cada persona allí presente. Y esa era su intención, que le pusiesen a ese nivel. Que viesen que era invencible, que no podrían evitar el cambio. Que solo quedaba rendirse y aceptarlo. ESA era su demostración de fuerza, permitir que atentasen contra su vida y demostrarles que no tenían posibilidades de éxito. Los conspiradores volverían a sus rediles y le ahorrarían una limpieza que llenaría sus manos de sangre. Los civiles y sus seguidores, tendrían en es discurso la fuerza y motivación para seguir pasase lo que pasase. Con este acto, Naruto había logrado que sus medidas fuesen ley para siempre. Entró en la torre con paso tranquilo, seguido por un aturdido Shikamaru, que no sabía qué decir. Todavía… todavía estaba con esa katana en el pecho joder…

-Na… Naruto… ¿estás…?- no pudo completar la pregunta, puesto que, en cuanto el jinchuriki se ocultó de la vista de todos, se apoyó con el brazo en una pared, mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir por su herida, y tosía el rojo elemento en cantidades abundantes sobre el suelo. El Nara abrió los ojos con horror mientras notaba las rodillas del uzumaki temblar.

-Shikamaru…- pronunció con un hilo de voz, comenzando a desvanecerse mientras el asistente corría a ayudarle. Antes de volverse todo negro, pudo decir una última orden.- Sakura chan… llévame con… ella… onegai…

* * *

** Bueno, y con este discurso final digno del mismisimo Escanor de la soberbia, me despido. En lo referente a la mencion a Yami... si quereis saber lo que haria este chico libre, leed el fic de "eres mia". **

** Solo queda el epilogo, el capitulo final y, como estoy de examenes y tengo mucha frustracion y maldad acumulada, os dejare con la duda... Naruto muerto y epilogo sobre como konoha continua hacia delante en su honor? o sobrevive y se ebfrenta a un peligro mayor... Sakura haruno...? Si, lo se, soy peor que el final de Shippuden... Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	11. La devoradora de pecados (final)

Cap10: la devoradora de pecados

**Buenas! Bueno, yo no prometo cosas sin cumplirlas: prometi que JAMAS dejaria una historia inconclusa, me parece una cerdada al lector dejarle una obra sin acabar, y aprecio que leais mi perfil. En definitiva, os mereceis ver un "completo" en cada fic que os guste. Y aqui no iba a ser menos: puede que no me guste hacer protagonistas tan "santos", y que otros proyectos me llamen mas, pero eso no quita que le de un final. Y un final que espero que os guste. Pensad una cosa: hay alguien que no ha pagado por sus pecados... ¿se os ocurre quien? Os dejo con la intriga, un saludo!**

**Nothernlights91: **Hola frank! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra ver que suelo acertar al escribir xD. Y te corrijo: no es UN yami, es YAMI, el mismo de eres mia, solo que aqui kami no le ha liberado. Es mas... el kami de eres mia es ESTE. Me gusta conectar mis historias :P Un saludo y disfruta, nos leemos!

**Shizumalfoy: **buenas! me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic, y mas aún que te haya gustado!

Si, la idea del fic es precisamente esa: naruto subiendo al poder y corrigiendo lo que esta mal. Lo de la rama secundaria, los consejeros, las guerras... naruto es alguien de ideas fijas, no encaja nada en eso el naruto de boruto, que solo se dedica a firmar, acudir a la llamada de sasuke y estar melancolico... Vale que naruto no es shikamaru, pero joder, tampoco es un soberano idiota, es mas bien ingenuo, y eso se corrige con la edad. Y si no, tiene un zorro con miles de años de experiencia dentro, deberia de ser dueño y señor de la diplomacia gracias a eso...

Bueno, espero que te guste el final! un saludo!

**CRBXMLP: **saludos! Exacto, aqui naruto NO es un político, es mas bien un rey: gobierna, identifica las necesidades de la gente y las satisface. Pero hay una que no ha corregido... de ahi que no pueda dar un dos en uno en este fic en cuanto al final xD Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Uzumaki albert: **Hola! Con respeto al resto de mìs lectores, creo que este es el review que mas ilusion me ha hecho jamas. Si, busco precisamente eso, darle un respiro al lector, trasladarle a un mundo diferente, darle un mensaje que le haga pensar. Es un HONOR, y lo pongo con mayusculas, que provoque ese efecto en ti. Y en cuanto a lo de escribir, lo importante es la idea, hazme caso. El resto va detrás. Si tienes alguna, no dudes en comentármela, por si puedo serte de ayuda.

Y es ironico: iba a publicar el viernes, pero me vino un arrebato de inspiracion con la novela original que estoy escribiendo, de ahi que haya tardado. Te prometo que. en cuanto tenga algo escrito, tendras noticias, de momento tengo solo el esqueleto de un mundo totalmente nuevo. Un saludo y disfruta del final!

**Guidonani: **buenas! Pues, precisamente, ese es el efecto que queria transmitir. Todo ese atentado estaba previsto, y por tanto, el discurso tambien, naruto lo había ensayado y estaba preparado. Y si te ha parecido muy "Shakespeare", lo primero GRACIAS XD, y lo segundo, ya veras cuando escriba una obra de teatro de naruto...

Y si, SIEMPRE tomo cosas de mis otros fics, me gusta crear una especie de canon dentro de mi tablón, lo que llamo "universo knk". La reina babosa, Yami como una doble personalidad... hay muchisimos easter eggs de esos en mis obras. Me alegra que los hayas visto. Gracias a ti y espero que te guste el final.

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

-Este discurso es una mierda, dattebayo…- se quejó al aire el uzumaki, sentado en su silla del despacho. No era para menos: el consejo le había preparado un discurso de claro carácter político, un cúmulo de palabras amables que encerraba una sutil amenaza a cada enemigo, como le explicó Kurama. "Invito a cada nación a contemplar mi reinado" significaba realmente "como dejéis de contemplar y actuéis, yo lo haré también". "Konoha será próspera y fuerte" era "Konoha sobrevivirá a vosotros, no os crucéis en su camino". "Yo y mis biju estamos orgullosos..." significaba "poseo nueve armas de destrucción masiva". Y así una frase tras otra… Naruto estaba al borde del llanto. Aceptó ese puesto creyendo que el consejo quería cambiar la situación, que quería pensar diferente. Pero este discurso demostraba que era lo mismo de siempre: guerra, y entreguerra. Nada más. ¿Para esto iba a sacrificar su juventud? Estaba por salir corriendo… Suerte que en ese momento decidió aparecer su salvación, si no el rubio ya estaría fingiendo su propia muerte.

-¿Nervioso, Naruto?- preguntó una mujer rubia con su peinado de dos coletas coletas de unos cincuenta años, de piel clara y con los pechos más grandes del continente, mientras abrazaba al futuro hokage por la espalda de forma maternal. Tsunade Senju, la hokage saliente, había ido a buscar a su sucesor, sabiendo que el pobre uzumaki necesitaría ayuda.

-U… un poco dattebayo…- contestó el rubio mientras sudaba frío. La Senju no podía apenas contener una sonrisa: era como ver al niño más guapo del mundo disfrazado de superhéroe y dispuesto a intentar salvar el mundo. Veía a un hombre fornido, de una belleza varonil, con unos intensos ojos azules que le abrirían más puertas que cualquier ejército si su interlocutor era mujer, con esa capa blanca con llamas rojas que le acreditaban como el shinobi más poderoso del mundo… la imagen del éxito. Y, por otro, veía a su nieto oficioso, un chiquillo nervioso, con más corazón que cabeza, poco dado a los formalismos… y cálido, muy cálido. Un sol. Y ella sabía que la hoja no necesitaba más raíz… necesitaba el sol. Necesitaba a Naruto.- Es que el discurso es muy largo…- se excusó, sonriendo de lado la Senju.

-Déjame verlo…- tomó las hojas con su mano izquierda, y las echó un vistazo. Nada que no se imaginase que esos buitres del consejo incluirían allí… era tan contrario al rubio que la extrañaba que esas dos momias no le usasen de muñeco de ventrílocuo directamente...- Si, Naruto, tenías razón, este discurso es una mierda.- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras la ojimiel le miraba conteniendo la risa. Naruto era muy gracioso asustado, tenía la misma expresión de cuando era niño… El joven pareció captar que la mujer estaba jugando con él, por lo que sonrió de vuelta.

-Baa chan… tendría que haberte hecho caso y haber rechazado el puesto…- se disculpó el jinchuriki, sonriendo Tsunade mientras le peinaba un poco ese pelo tan revuelto que siempre llevaba. Estaba precioso con esa ropa, uy si la hubiese pillado con cuarenta años menos… no podía estar más orgullosa de su nieto oficioso.

-¿Hacerme caso? Eso no va contigo…- comentó, arrancándole una risa al rubio. Totalmente cierto…- Mira, vamos a rehacerlo…- propuso, rompiendo acto seguido las hojas donde estaba escrito el discurso. Naruto abrió los ojos con horror ante eso, ahora no podía leer nada, pero la senju le calló de inmediato con un suave gesto de su mano.- No sabes decir las palabras de otros Naruto, siempre has sido… más de improvisar que de planificar, es tu principal atractivo…- afirmó, pero Naruto parecía todavía amedrentado. La hokage saliente suspiro, y decidió ser más directa.

"Naruto, un buen discurso es como… como una canción, por resumirlo de una manera rápida.- Gran símil, ahora tenía toda la atención de esos intrigados ojos azules tan profundos. Tsunade sabía que Naruto era como un niño pequeño para estas cosas, por mucha edad que tuviese: necesitaba un buen gancho, algo intrigante para que hiciese caso del todo a una charla cuando estaba nervioso. Ahora, con esa comparación, Naruto la prestaría toda su atención, y lo entendería. Su nieto oficioso no era estúpido, todo lo contrario, era muy inteligente… solo que tenía demasiadas ganas de actuar como para pararse a pensar. Tsunade sonrió y continuó hablando.- Como una canción, un discurso tiene un estribillo, unas estrofas y un mensaje. Y, sobre todo, tiene ritmo. Alto, pausado, tranquilo… el ritmo lo es todo Naruto. Se transmite por el oído y llega al cerebro, y desde ahí al resto del cuerpo. Te pone la piel de gallina, tus pupilas se dilatan, tu corazón late al son de la música… el ritmo es la clave. Y tú lo tienes, es lo que sabes hacer: imponerle ritmo a las cosas. Sea a una mujer que creía que no tenía nada por lo que vivir y se dedicaba a beber esperando su final…- Naruto sonrió, pillando a quién se refería la rubia… tsunade fue de las primeras personas que salvó Naruto uzumaki.- O para convencer a una aldea entera de hacer el bien…"

-Ojalá fuese solo convencer a una aldea… estamos hablando de un continente entero…- murmuró el rubio, levantándose a un gesto de la senju. La mujer recolocó la capa de rokudaime hokage en sus fuertes hombros… su nieto se había hecho mayor, apenas le llegaba al cuello ahora de lo alto que era…- ¿por qué siempre acabo en estos líos?- Tsunade se rió, sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Primero actúas, después piensas… por eso has salvado al mundo, y por eso no podías rechazar salvar tu aldea de nuevo Naruto…- concedió tsunade, arrancándole una sonrisa más relajada al ojiazul. La Senju le miró de nuevo a esos zafiros, para luego abrazarlo. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, su pequeño Naruto ahora era un gigante.- ¿te acuerdas de cómo me hablaste a mí cuando nos conocimos?- Naruto asintió, claro que lo recordaba. La insultó, se encaró… y luego la salvó la vida. Tsunade Senju. Naruto aspiró su perfume y se relajó aún más, reconfortado. Puede que fuese huérfano, pero tenía una figura materna en su vida. Tsunade Senju... La rubia siguió hablándole al oído, con dulzura.- Pues hazlo de nuevo. No dejes que otros hablen por ti, hazlo tú por ellos. No te amedrentes. Encárate, grúñeles, señálales con el dedo y grítales que lo harás todo sin ellos si es necesario. Pero sé tú mismo. Has llegado hasta aquí siendo Naruto uzumaki…- la Senju se alejó del rubio, y tomó su cabeza para hacerla descender ligeramente. Cuando estuvo a la altura, la mujer le dio un beso en la frente, uno igual al que le dio cuando la salvó la vida. El beso con el que le aceptó como nieto. El beso con el que ahora le aceptaba como hokage y me recordaba que estaría con él hasta el final. Sin despegar sus ojos de él, decidió recordarle lo esencial.- Sal de ese balcón sin dejar de serlo. Yo estaré siempre contigo.

Naruto asintió, sintiendo fuerzas para seguir, y salió del despacho rumbo al púlpito en lo alto de la torre… rumbo a su destino. Seguía nervioso, seguía inquieto… pero ya no era por miedo. Tsunade lo había eliminado con ese discurso. No, reconocía esa sensación… era expectación. El ansia de un guerrero a punto de entrar en combate, lo que sintió antes de su combate con Neji, con gaara, con kakuzu, con pain, con el propio kurama… su corazón bombeando sangre con firmeza, sus manos sin el más mínimo temblor… si, le gustaba esta sensación. Las cosas solían salir bien cuando se sentía así. Avanzó por el pasillo, paso previo al palco de autoridades y después el púlpito, y se fue cruzando con las celebridades de Konoha. Allí estaban los consejeros, adulándole con palabras vacías, salivando ante su hokage manejable que les permitirá gobernar konoha desde las sombras… jodido lo llevan. Pudo ver a Kakashi, a Shikamaru, a Kurenai con Mirai… todos mirándole con preocupación, salvo la niña, que lo miraba casi con estrellas en los ojos… su héroe iba a convertirse en hokage, ¡y con solo veinte años! La dejó seguir con esa ilusión… sabía que la inspiraría…

Y entre todas esas personas, pudo ver a Sakura. Su ex novia, el amor de su vida. También había acudido, por muy difícil que la resultase verle. Naruto la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que se sentía terriblemente culpable. No quería decir que no pudiesen hablar, ese último año habían retomado en cierta manera las conversaciones. A veces se cruzaban por la calle, o ella le iba a buscar a la academia para transmitirle órdenes de la hokage… Sakura era la única persona que podía "manejar" a Naruto sensei en la academia, el resto solo recibían bromas y se iban de vacío. Pero, por mucho que se cruzasen, o que ella le atendiese en exclusiva en las revisiones médicas y no dejase que ninguna otra mujer le tocase, no hablaban como antaño… todo por esa culpabilidad. Solo tenía que ver cómo le miraban esos ojos jade… temblaban, se aguaban a veces, miraban al suelo… Reconocía esa culpabilidad, básicamente porque él la sentía multiplicada por diez… y entre sus objetivos, estaba liberarla de ella, hacerla feliz… hacer feliz a Sakura haruno era su forma de amarla. El leitmotiv de su vida.

La guiñó un ojo, buscando distraerla un poco… la joven estaba muerta de preocupación por él, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Sabía que todavía lo amaba, a pesar de sus errores, a pesar de lo que hizo, de no merecerla… no solo porque se ofreció para ocupar su puesto de hokage, no… lo sabía porque la conocía. El corazón de Sakura haruno tenía caminos empinados y difíciles, era una montaña… y, una vez llegabas a la cima, era muy difícil bajarte de ahí. Y, por si no tuviese esa convicción, solo tenía que fijarse en la reacción de la fémina: reprimir una sonrisa y sonrojarse como si fuese un semáforo. Kami, debía de estar realmente guapo para producir ese efecto en ella con solo un guiño de ojo… Salió del lugar tras suspirar, y pasó por el palco de autoridades… cada kage y su asistente: kurotsuchi y su abuelo, A con su hermano, Meri terumi y Chojuro, y su buen amigo gaara junto a sus hermanos. Todos presentes, algunos porque creían en él… otros como buitres a la carroña. Le daba igual, tenía fe en ellos… todos podían cambiar… todos lo deseaban, aunque se lo negasen a sí mismos…

Se tomó unos segundos para normalizar su respiración… Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, tragó grueso, sintió el peso de su futuro en sus hombros… podía oír a cada ciudadano de konoha ahí fuera, ansioso, esperando un nuevo milagro del chico bueno para nada, del chico maravilla. El hijo del relámpago amarillo, el héroe de la gran guerra… Kami santo, solo tenía veinte años, y los ancianos, mujeres, niños, el resto de hombres… lo cargaban con algo tan importante como salvar el mundo. Kurama le avisó en su interior de que no estaba solo, de que tenía que avanzar… de que podía contar con él. Y así logró sacarlo de su pequeño ataque de pánico. Naruto negó al aire con disimulo y, tras murmurarse a sí mismo que no servía para nada tener miedo, avanzó. El público exclamó con fuerza al verle, enfervorizado. Pudo ver a los niños del orfanato, a los de la academia, a sus vecinos, a sus amigos… todos allí, mirando… incluso detectó el chakra de alguien más… parecía que su mejor amigo quería cambiar también… Elevó las manos, y todos hablaron un poco más bajo, susurrando, todos esperaban ansiosos oírle… ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo arreglaría todo?

-Pueblo de konoha… mis con… conciudadanos…- comenzó a hablar. Titubeó un poco, todavía sin encontrar las palabras. Algunos murmullos surgieron entre el gentío, susurrando con desconfianza, temiendo que su gran héroe les fallase. Incluso su agudo oído pudo detectar la risa despectiva de A, que estaba sinceramente convencido de que el niño solo era un pelele de los consejeros. Rogó a kami por algo de ayuda, y solo recibió silencio… y entonces, su abuela volvió a hablarle en su cabeza. "Es como una canción…" Sonrió, y dio las gracias en una mudo agradecimiento… Tsunade senju, siempre salvándole… Si era una canción, si lo importante era el ritmo… lo tendrían. Les señalaría con el dedo, y diría lo que pensaba. Era Naruto uzumaki, el poder marcaba su vida… no el miedo…- Todos somos culpables…- exclamó con seriedad, callándose de golpe todo el público. Muchos se miraron entre ellos, confusos… quizás lo hubiesen entendido mal, pero… ¿les estaba acusando?

"Todos somos culpables de la guerra, de la miseria, del sufrimiento…- muchos de los allí presentes, como Sakura o los consejeros, tragaron duro, mientras la potente voz de Naruto se imponía con un gran eco en cada calle de la aldea de la hoja.- Todos, no puedo hacer distinciones. Entre el público hay personas que fueron capaces de intentar matar a un niño de cinco años solo por rencor… muchos de aquí vieron a un niño famélico rebuscar comida entre la basura y se regocijaron, lo disfrutaron… por ello somos culpables…- muchos de los aldeanos, los adultos, miraron al suelo con vergüenza mientras sus hijos, ignorantes de todo, no entendían el auténtico significado de esas palabras. Naruto se dirigió entonces a la tribuna de autoridades.- Y no es solo culpa de konoha… otras naciones intentaron secuestrar niñas, arrancándolas entre llantos de sus hogares para convertirlas en úteros andantes…- A y Bee, de kumo, miraron al suelo esta vez. Sabían que se refería a los secuestros orquestados por kumo, a esos cientos de actos deleznables que habían protagonizado, concretamente los intentos de secuestro de Hinata y hanabi hyuuga y de Kushina uzumaki."

"…otros juraron venganza a un hombre y hubiesen ordenado matar a su hijo recién nacido si hubiese sobrevivido al incidente del kiuby… ¿Qué culpa podía tener un niño recién nacido de la guerra, la muerte y la miseria que vosotros causasteis?- Kurotsuchi apretó los labios y miró de reojo a su abuelo con reproche. Compartía cada palabra, su abuelo la contaminó con ese odio mucho tiempo, hasta que la guerra la demostró la verdad… Naruto no era un villano. No tenía culpa de nada. El viejo onoki se mantuvo frío, insensible ante esa mención de los crímenes de Iwa, pero ella no podía… toda esa sangre, todo ese dolor… no podía apenas dormir por ello. ¿La salvaría Naruto uzumaki a ella también?- Otros traicionaron por dinero y ambición a sus amigos, violando y matando a civiles indefensos… más hambre, más guerra y más miseria…- Gaara se vio particularmente afectado por esa acusación… él y sus hermanos habían participado en ese acto, y nunca se lo perdonaría del todo.- Y otros condenan a los niños a matarse entre la niebla para acceder al cargo de gennin… ¿cuántos niños inocentes han muerto en esa niebla sangrienta de la que tanto os enorgullecéis en kiri? ¿Era necesario? ¿vale todo la vida de un solo niño?- preguntó a Mei terumi, a la cual la tembló ligeramente el labio mientras apartaba la mirada."

"Todos somos culpables de ese dolor, sin distinciones. Clanes ninja exterminados para no optar por la solución difícil y dialogar…- Sasuke, desde su esquina de la plaza, apretó su puño con rabia de forma disimulada… sabía por qué incidente iba ese comentario.- …secuestros, violaciones... nuestros pecados son muchos. Pero, al igual que somos culpables de la guerra y del dolor, podemos ser culpables del cambio…- Naruto expuso sus palmas hacia arriba con sus brazos extendidos en cruz, para luego arrodillarse, atrayendo la atención total del público. Naruto uzumaki, el hokage de konoha, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, estaba arrodillado. Muchos se incomodaron, A de kumo incluso volvió a reírse. Patético… ese niño no era alguien excepcional, solo tuvo suerte en la guerra, nada más… Sakura frunció el ceño con rabia al ver ese gesto, e intentó acercarse a levantar a Naruto… le amaba, no iba a permitir que se burlasen de él… pero Tsunade la detuvo con un suave gesto de negación."

"Os lo estoy rogando de rodillas… ser culpables del cambio. Durante la guerra di cada gota de mi sangre por vosotros… y lo volveré gustoso a hacer si sois culpables del cambio. He visto durante un año entero lo peor del ser humano… he visto niños huérfanos y tullidos por shinobi sin escrúpulos en el territorio del noroeste… he visto mujeres violadas delante de sus hijos en el noreste… Muertes, miseria, dolor… Lo vi durante un año, me sumergí en ello y dejé incluso de respirar, ahogándome… hasta que dije basta…- Kurenai y Sakura apretaron los labios. Le recordaban en su piso, abandonándose a sí mismo a su suerte… deseando morir. Esa afirmación era literal.- …y, cuanto dije basta, encontré una nueva razón para vivir… el cambio. Me alejé del dolor, deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño, y me rodeé todo el año siguiente de los únicos no culpables de todo esto… los niños.- Naruto, aún de rodillas, fijó sus ojos en uno de los huérfanos de konoha, un chico llamado Aoki, de unos cinco años, que le observaba con una mezcla de admiración y temor… no entendía porque su nii chan estaba así, de rodillas, pero era consciente de que en ese momento el mundo le miraba. Debía de ser un momento importante, nunca había visto esa plaza tan llena y a la vez silenciosa…"

"Los que vivís aquí sabéis que llevo un año rodeado de niños. En la academia por la mañana, en el orfanato por la tarde…- Tsunade asintió con una suave sonrisa, mientras Sakura no podía evitar sonreír también. Fue muy común ese último año verle riendo, rodeado de huérfanos y estudiantes de la academia, como si fuese uno más… seguramente se sabía el nombre de cada niño de konoha.- Les suelo preguntar qué es lo que les gusta, qué les divierte… me dicen mil cosas, muchos dicen ramen para mi orgullo…- comentó con una sincera sonrisa, riéndose algunos niños ahí presentes al entender el por qué… su nii chan adoraba ese plato…- pero ninguno, jamás, me ha dicho que la guerra. La ven como lo que es… dolor, muerte y miseria. Y nadie quiere eso. Los niños tienen mucho que enseñarnos a nosotros, adultos rotos… pueden enseñarnos a cambiar. El cambio es necesario… el cambio es vida, pueblo de konoha… Y yo os lo voy a dar como un regalo.- los consejeros se miraron, inquietos… eso sonaba fatal…"

"He aceptado este cargo no por fama, o por poder… lo he aceptado en el nombre de cada niño del continente. Porque todos ellos son inocentes, y les quiero por ello. Pensar cada uno de los aquí presentes en lo que más felices os haga, en lo que más os guste…- muchos cerraron sus ojos, imaginándolo. Algunos veían cosas simples, otros cosas tan difíciles que les parecían imposibles.- …os lo puedo dar. Recibí el poder para crear y destruir, para curar y enfermar… puedo daros eso que deseáis. Mirar a vuestra derecha…- Tsunade clavó sus ojos en Sakura, que se removió incómoda. Su maestra quería mandarla un mensaje… muévete, o te muevo yo...- Puedo dárselo también sin quitaros lo vuestro. No es necesario luchar, puedo haceros felices a todos… pero no lo haré gratis. No lo voy a hacer sin que me deis nada a cambio. Si lo hago, no lo valorareis, y no llegará el cambio… seguiremos igual, y nuestros niños dejarán de ser inocentes. Se romperán, como nosotros…"

"No, no será gratis… ni tampoco fácil, nada que merezca realmente la pena lo es…- Su mente dibujó a cierta pelirrosada de inmediato... por supuesto que lo bueno merecía la pena y era difícil de conseguir- Solo os pediré una cosa a cambio de vuestra felicidad… paz. La paz, con cada letra, con su significado por entero. La paz aquí, y en kumo…- A ignoró esa estupidez de comentario… era incapaz de entender eso de paz… pero a su lado, sus lugartenientes sí que lo entendieron…- Iwa…- Kurotsuchi abrió los ojos… paz… ella quería paz, eso la haría feliz…- Kiri…- Mei apretó los puños… mantener inocentes a los niños… a su hija… ojalá fuese posible… o quizás, podría poner su granito de arena, y confiar en Naruto para el resto.- en cada isla, cada rincón, sobre el cielo, bajo tierra... Paz… no os imagináis lo maravillosa que es la paz… solo los niños pueden imaginársela en todo su esplendor, por eso son felices. Yo la he visto este año, y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella. Os daré un futuro brillante, os daré mi amor como se lo he dado a ellos, pero vosotros me tendréis que dar paz. Y, mientras no me deis paz, no os daré mi amor. Porque amo la paz… porque sólo puedo amar en la paz. Y con mi amor, vendrá vuestra felicidad."

"Sé que esa paz no será fácil… principalmente porque debéis de comenzar por encontrar la paz en vosotros mismos. Muchos cargáis con una mochila muy grande a vuestras espaldas… algunos con una carga de rencor al mundo…- Sasuke miró al suelo, parpadeando con pesadumbre; mientras onoki miraba de reojo a su nieta, que dejaba escapar una lágrima, con culpa.- …otros con una carga de culpa, dejando que errores pasados os marquen el futuro…- Aunque Naruto no la miró, Sakura sollozó ligeramente… ojalá fuese valiente y volviese con su Naruto… ojalá pudiese librarse de su culpa un segundo y volver a ser feliz…- incluso conozco gente que la carga con sus miedos e inseguridades…- Hinata abrazó sin darse cuenta a su hermana pequeña, que la miraba con un gesto sorprendido… se esperaba que su hermana llorase ante un discurso tan emotivo, incluso ella estaba al borde del llanto. Pero Hinata no lloraba… no, simplemente miraba a Naruto con un gesto de sorpresa, sin parpadear."

"Cargáis mochilas repletas, lleváis toda la vida en guerra, una guerra tan larga que ya no sabéis quién la comenzó. Una guerra eterna dentro de vuestra mochila… y os pido que la dejéis en el suelo. Libraros de esa carga, como yo hice de la mía. Perdí a un ser muy querido, cargué con rencor, culpa y miedo mucho tiempo…- Naruto miró de reojo a Mirai Sarutobi en ese momento, que estaba en los brazos de su madre, contemplándole con esos ojos rojos… y esa bufanda azul de su difunto primo al cuello. Konohamaru tendría que perdonarle esta mentira, era necesaria.- …hasta que decidí librarme de eso. Dejarlo atrás. Y en ese instante, sentí mi espalda más ligera… me sentí más grande. Fui feliz. Encontré la paz, y con ella soy feliz. Os pido que encontréis esa paz vosotros… muchos sabréis qué hacer con ella, muchos no me necesitaréis para ser felices y solo seré una excusa para ser valientes… me enorgullezco de vosotros si es así… pero los que no lo sabéis, solo tenéis que darme vuestra culpa, yo la cargaré por vosotros… yo devoraré vuestros pecados, y así podréis ser libres."

-Darme esa paz, y os daré mi amor. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento por vuestra felicidad, solo confiar en mí. Lograré vuestro perdón, y así podréis ser libres. Darme paz, y seréis felices.- Naruto sonrió mirando de nuevo a ese niño de entre la multitud, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

El niño sonrió con sinceridad, borrándose de su rostro cualquier rastro de confusión o temor, sonriéndole de vuelta Naruto. El rubio se levantó, recogiendo sus brazos, que habían estado extendidos todo el tiempo, mientras una ráfaga de viento extendía su capa de rokudaime hokage y revolvía su pelo rubio. Naruto cerró los ojos, levantando su rostro al cielo… sabía quién le enviaba esa señal. Desde donde quiera que estuviese, su difunto hermano pequeño, su primer aprendiz, le agradecía el poner todo de su parte para cumplir esa última promesa que le hizo. Y, desde la calle, muchos miraron al nuevo hokage de konoha con otros ojos. La luz iluminándole… su pelo rubio al viento, como rayos de sol… su figura, imponente, como una gran estatua de mármol… muchos lo miraban con la boca abierta incluso… ¿ese hombre era el niño que había estado recogiendo comida a medio pudrir entre los contenedores hace casi dos décadas? ¿Ese niño que recibió todo el odio de la aldea y nunca intentó vengarse? ¿Ese niño que nunca ganaba en nada, pero nunca se daba por vencido? Naruto giró su rostro hacia el palco de autoridades, donde estaban el resto de kage.

-Lo que he dicho va también por vosotros. Nuestras naciones pueden trabajar unidas y hacer un mundo mejor, pero solo si me dais paz. Darme paz, y tendréis mi amor y el de la nación del fuego. Anuncio que, como mi primer acto de líder de la hoja, disuelvo oficialmente raíz, y pido perdón por cada atentado realizado por sus hombres.- Los kage allí presentes abrieron los ojos con asombro, mientras los consejeros palidecían. Raíz era un secreto a voces, una verdad incómoda que nadie sacaba a la palestra, y ocurría en cada nación ninja. Suna con su arena negra, Kiri con su niebla, Iwa con su granito, kumo con su trueno… nadie hablaba de ellas. El comentario del rubio era destaparla totalmente ante toda la hoja y asumir una culpa sin que el resto lo hiciesen…- No negaré nuestros pecados… solo los purgaré. No volverá a ocurrir, no volverá a aparecer… la hoja ya no se alimentará de sus raíces nunca más… lo hará del sol. Del mismo que nos iluminará a todos si vosotros también salís de las sombras, si vosotros también dejáis atrás el peso de la vida de un shinobi en guerra. Podemos construir un futuro para nuestros niños… hagámoslo. Darme paz, y le daré a vuestros hijos un futuro...

-**Impresionante discurso…**\- le oyó la cavernosa voz de kurama, salida de ninguna parte.- **Aunque es un poco egocéntrico que te recrees en este recuerdo tras tu accidente con los anbu…**

Naruto parpadeó un segundo, y la imagen cambió de golpe. De estar en el palco de la torre hokage, ante toda konoha, vestido con su capa de rokudaime; a estar en la alcantarilla húmeda de su paraje mental, ante un zorro gigantesco de nueve colas, vestido con ese chandal negro y naranja que siempre llevaba en su mente, ese regalo de su difunto padrino que tanto adoraba. Joder, cómo le dolió destrozarlo en esa batalla contra Sasuke… Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. No, teóricamente no debería de estar allí… Recordaba desenmascarar a los anbu traidores, darle una razón para vivir a Yugao uzuki… recordaba el dolor de ser atravesado su pecho por una katana, los gritos de horror… la sangre acumulándose en su garganta, su falta de aire… y el silencio posterior. El silencio reverencial, el cómo consiguió disimularlo todo para dar ese último discurso, esa forma de acabar con toda posible conspiración en su contra.

Era parte de su plan, dejarse golpear, dejar fallar a los conspiradores. Que viesen que no tenían nada que hacer, porque no luchaban contra un ser humano… luchaban contra algo más. Una idea, un espíritu, un dios… lo que quisiese creer la gente. Nadie se atrevería a atentar contra un dios, nadie le atacaría más después de ese día… si creen que ni tan siquiera eres humano, no te incluirán en sus maquinaciones. Todo líder debe de conservar un halo de misterio si quiere que su obra se conserve en el tiempo, y Naruto lo había llevado al siguiente nivel. Aún muriendo, el espectro de Naruto uzumaki volaría sobre konoha cada día, cada minuto… todos vieron cómo ni se inmutó por una herida mortal, sería tremendamente fácil para cualquiera inspirarse en eso y luchar por defender la obra de ese hokage rubio. Ese era su plan. Lo dijo en su discurso, estaba allí para dar una oportunidad a los que quieren ser felices, y aún ese atentado podía ser aprovechado… Pero esta parte no estaba en el guión… ¿Qué había pasado para acabar allí?

-_No… ¿no estoy muerto?_\- preguntó Naruto al aire, negando con un deje distraído kurama desde su posición elevada.

-**No… ¿acaso lo esperabas?**\- inquirió el biju al ver el gesto contrariado del rubio. Enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa irónica, y continuó hablando con su voz grave y antinatural.- **Yo cumplí con mi parte en tu plan: dejarte indefenso y luego contener la hemorragia de tus heridas con mi chakra hasta que terminases con tu discurso… Salió todo perfecto, salvo que tuvieses otras intenciones adicionales que intentases ocultarme, sin éxito por supuesto…**

-_Si, pe… pero… yo caí incluso siente después, y tú… tú ya no tenías por qué…_\- balbuceó, claramente confuso, intentando ocultar a su mejor amigo sus intenciones ocultas… como si eso fuese posible, viendo el gesto burlesco del biju.

-**Claro que no tenía por qué… pero te salvé de todas formas cachorro. En cuanto caíste inconsciente forcé tu regeneración hasta que llegaste al hospital, y luego ya le dejé todo a las expertas…**\- explicó, para luego acercar su inmenso hocico al rubio.- **Te recuerdo el trato al que llegamos en la guerra: somos socios. Yo tengo mis planes, tú los tuyos, las órdenes resérvalas para tus subordinados…**\- Naruto miró al suelo con rabia, apretando los puños.

-_No era una orden, era un favor… hacer justicia…_\- declaró, pero el kiuby suspiró con desidia.

-**Era una estupidez, ya te lo dije cuando intentaste matarte a base de beber: vas a vivir más de un siglo, yo me voy a asegurar de ello. Vas a darle nietos a mi anterior jinchuriki para compensar el haberla matado, vas a restaurar el clan uzumaki para compensar a la jinchuriki que precedió a tu madre, y vas a ser feliz para compensar mi parte de culpa por tu mierda de infancia. No tengo la culpa de que mis planes sean mucho mejores que los tuyos…**\- se burló para relajar el ambiente, pero el uzumaki seguía con ese rictus serio, desesperanzado… parecía que tocaba ponerse serio.- **Naruto, de nada te sirve salvar el mundo si no puedes disfrutarlo después… quizás deberías de devorar tus propios pecados, como haces con el resto…**

-_No me merezco el perdón kurama… lo que yo hice no tiene arreglo, salvo que puedas devolverle la vida a konohamaru…_

-**Desgraciadamente, no puedo cachorro…**\- concedió el biju, traicionando una lágrima a Naruto. El kitsune se compadeció de su jinchuriki, de su mejor amigo, y decidió atacar con más ahínco.- **Hay pecados que no se pueden borrar, lo sé. Yo no puedo devolverle la vida a tus padres, por ejemplo… pero no gano nada recreándome en ello. Debes de pasar página, Naruto…**

-_No puedo… es mi carga. Al asesino de mi hermano pequeño no lo perdonaré nunca… lo sabes…_\- espetó con furia el uzumaki. Furia contra sí mismo, por haber cometido un error irreparable. Podía redimir a Sasuke, limpiar la hoja de corrupción, mejorar la vida de los civiles, lograr la paz en el mundo, pero… ¿Cómo le devolvería todos los años que le quitó a konohamaru sarutobi?

-**lo sé, cachorro, eres obcecado como tu madre… ¿Me permites un consejo, chiquillo? Una carga es mucho más ligera si se… comparte.**\- comentó kurama, arqueando una ceja Naruto.

-_¿Comparte?_\- El biju tuvo que reprimir una risa… Naruto seguía teniendo el mismo gesto de confusión desde los cinco años, era gracioso ver que, por mucho que creciese por fuera, seguía siendo el mismo por dentro.

-**Si, compartirla Naruto… compartirla con alguien…**\- el ojiazul iba a replicar, pero kurama no le permitió interrumpirle.- **No es casualidad que cada religión del mundo tenga la figura de la confesión… confesar el pecado es el primer paso hacia la redención, te sorprendería lo útil que es…**

-_Como la población sepa lo que hice, todo lo que he logrado se vendrá abajo… me odiaran aún más de lo que me odio yo…_\- el hokage miró al biju a los ojos, con firmeza.- _…mi solución es mejor, el culpable paga, la aldea mejora, y cumplo con mis promesas… solo tienes que dejarme lograrlo… onegai._\- el kiuby frunció el ceño, enseñando los dientes… no le gustaba ver suplicar a su chiquillo.

-**Toda tu infancia luchando por vivir, y ahora luchas por morir… mira que te gusta nadar contracorriente…**\- se quejó el nueve colas, para luego gruñir al aire.- **Mira, tú mismo dijiste que la negociación es el arte del punto medio, ¿no? Pues hagamos un trato… comparte tu carga con UNA sola persona. Obviamente, alguien en quien confíes, o si no se correrá la voz y destrozaremos todo nuestro trabajo… Compártelo con alguien cercano. Cuéntaselo todo, cómo te sientes, lo que hiciste, no escatimes en detalles. Si lo haces, te prometo que, la próxima vez que intenten matarte, si todavía lo deseas, te dejaré morir… hasta entonces seguiremos igual: yo salvándote, tu lamentándote…**\- Naruto iba a gritarle con rabia a ese parásito naranja, pero el lugar comenzó a difuminarse, sonriendo el biju con sadismo.- **Vaya… me parece que empieza tu purgatorio…**\- el rubio lo miró con ese gesto confuso, riéndose el biju.- **¿Te crees que soy tan benévolo de normal? No amigo mío… lo que pasa es que hoy yo soy el poli bueno… y no he sido el único que ha puesto todo de su parte para curarte… ¡recuerda mi propuesta! Comparte tu carga una vez, y yo dejaré de molestarte…**

Antes de que el uzumaki pudiese responder, el lugar volvió a cambiar en un parpadeo. Joder, qué puñetero mareo: de la torre hokage a su paraje mental, de su paraje mental a ese sitio nuevo. Tardó unos segundos en identificar dónde se encontraba: no estaba muy acostumbrado a esas paredes blancas, ni a ese instrumental que pitaba de forma regular, ni a tantas agujas tan cerca… Esa habitación de hospital solo había tenido a tan ilustre huésped no más de cinco veces en veinte años, una proeza teniendo en cuenta su profesión y su habilidad para salir herido de cada misión. Aunque había algo más que le permitió identificar el lugar donde estaba: su guardiana. Sakura haruno, con su pelo rosado, sus ojos verdes, su piel nívea, su perfume. Estaba sentada al lado de su camilla, pelando con serenidad una manzana con una expresión seria. Reconocía ese gesto… estaba preocupada. Preocupada y enfadada. Ahora entendía el gesto sádico de kurama… ese zorro no le permitía morir, pero lo de no permitirle sufrir no entraba en sus planes…

-Al fin despiertas…- comentó Sakura al aire, sin mirarle, pelando su manzana. Ohhh, estaba enfadada… y no podía fingir que seguía dormido, la doctora le había pillado sin dificultad. Sakura se dirigió a la enfermera que hacía guardia con ella.- Anuncia a Shikamaru nara que el hokage está despierto…- ordenó, obedeciendo de inmediato la mujer. Por su gesto, ella también se temía un magnicidio, y tenía más miedo a Sakura que amor por su dirigente… lógico… Una vez salió la enfermera, Sakura siguió pelando su manzana en un tenso silencio, con su mandíbula apretada, su mirada centrada en la fruta… como la centrase en Naruto, konoha tendría que elegir un nuevo hokage… Pasados unos difíciles segundos, el rubio intentó calmarla…

-Sa… Sakura chan… yo…- balbuceó, empeorándolo aún más por supuesto…

-Haruno sama para ti…- la fémina dejó la manzana en un cuenco cercano y se levantó, rumbo a la tablilla con el diagnóstico… el que la partiese al tomarla hizo al rubio temblar.- Vaya, habrá que destinar más presupuesto para mejorar la calidad del material… Bueno, hokage sama, ¿quiere su informe de ingreso? Vamos a ver… tres días inconsciente, impresionante… sin la ayuda de su biju, se habría pasado meses ingresado… tranquiliza saber que al menos hay uno que piensa de ustedes dos…- Naruto iba a replicar, pero una mirada fría de esos jades le hizo tragar hondo… esa mirada le aterrorizaba más que uchiha madara…- Su herida requirió una operación aún con su chakra rojo, no en vano la hoja estuvo a TRES CENTÍMETROS de su corazón…- Sakura le miró con tal intensidad que Naruto sintió que podía verle cada mentira, cada rincón de su alma… y que no la gustaba lo que estaba viendo…- Con otro paciente diría que tuvo mucha suerte, pero… contigo me inclino a pensar lo contrario…- si las indirectas matasen, Naruto estaría requetemuerto. Con un gesto nervioso, intentó defenderse mintiendo… craso error. Sakura podía ver las mentiras de Naruto a kilómetros, lo conocía perfectamente…

-Sakura ch…- El rubio tuvo que frenarse cuando la vena de la frente de Sakura palpitó con fuerza. Había perdido el derecho a llamarla así hasta nuevo aviso.- Ha… Haruno sama… fue un atentado, yo no…

-¿Tú no? Yo creo que tú si.- Sakura tenía los ojos humedecidos, y tal gesto de rabia que podría convertir en piedra a un hombre de una mirada si quisiese…- Esa mañana me miraste a los ojos tras despertarnos juntos, me besaste, hicimos el amor… te noté muy entregado, pensé que era porque me querías y eso…

-Sakura chan…

-Haruno sama…

-…yo te quiero…

-¿Ah si? Está bien saberlo…- murmuró con ironía la fémina.- Pero, volviendo a la conversación, esa mañana estabas raro, y, cuando me preguntaste por mi turno en el hospital, creo que algo dentro de mi te descubrió… pero decidí ignorarlo. Parecías un adulto hecho y derecho desde hace un año, me dije "estás paranoica Sakura, Naruto no va a cometer ninguna estupidez…"- La mujer se rió de sí misma, con burla.- Al final me has pegado lo baka… Por supuesto que habías pensado una estupidez, eres Naruto uzumaki, es lo único que se te da bien… a la tarde, me apareces en urgencias medio muerto y con una espada atravesándote el pecho… y, tonta de mi, me dejo casi todo mi chakra en salvarte… Y antes de que salgas con lo del atentado otra vez, entiendo que temieses un atentado. No conozco un solo hokage que no haya sufrido alguno… incluso tengo que admitir que has sabido sacarle partido, los aldeanos llevan taponando la entrada al hospital con sus ofrendas para que te mejores sin parar estos tres días, y hemos recibido tantas cartas que temo por la supervivencia de los bosques de konoha…

-Sakura chan, siento…

-Déjame hablar…- ordenó con un tono firme, incontestable. El hokage mandaba en konoha, Sakura haruno en el hokage. La pelirrosada era, de facto, la mujer más poderosa del continente en ese momento.- Como te he dicho, no me importa lo del atentado. Los clanes han entregado a los conspiradores al cuerpo anbu… temían que la población civil quemase sus complejos uno a uno si no lo hacían… se podría decir que has salido ganando, pero, ¿sabes qué? Creo que no te has salido con la tuya. Te pude curar, y me he pasado tres días en este cuarto, velándote, temiendo que no te despertases… llorando hasta quedarme seca, aunque te de igual… y he estado pensando… Naruto, ¿por qué quieres morir?- le preguntó de golpe, parpadeando con asombro unos segundos el rubio.

-Sakura, yo no quiero morir, no…- intentó mentir, pero esos jade a poco estuvieron de volverse rojos con pupila rasgada por el odio que le transmitieron. Incluso pareció que por unos momentos el pelo de la haruno flotó en nueve mechones en el aire… Kurama se sentía asombrado y honrado por partes iguales, le gustaban las mujeres guerreras.

-Estuve pensando, y, partiendo de la base de que sabías exactamente cuándo y quiénes te iban a intentar matar, me hice una pregunta… ¿por qué no enviaste un clon? O a kurama con un henge si no querías que se descubriese tu engaño, ese zorro es inmortal, no habría tenido problema en hacerlo… habría vuelto a tu paraje mental al "morir" y listo…

-**¿Por qué no me sellaron en ella en lugar de en ti? Se nota que tiene el cerebro que a ti te hace taaaaaaanta falta…**\- preguntó el kitsune con burla desde dentro de Naruto.

-… y llegué a una conclusión…- continuó Sakura en el exterior, mascándose la rabia en cada sílaba.- Querías ser herido… querías estar allí tú, no por medio de un clon, y que te pudiesen herir. Te he visto ponerte en riesgo miles de veces, pero sé que esta es diferente… Por eso te pregunto lo obvio: ¿por qué quieres morir?- El uzumaki iba a hablar, a intentar convencerla de que no era así, pero Sakura levantó una palma, interrumpiéndole.- Antes de que intentes volver a mentirme, voy a dejarte algo claro, Naruto Uzumaki namikaze…- Buff, los dos apellidos… esto se estaba poniendo feo.- Vas a tener que encontrar la mejor excusa de tu vida. Porque, como no me convenzas, no volverás a verme.- Naruto abrió los ojos con pánico… sobre todo porque no había la más minina duda en los de Sakura.- Lo digo en serio: tienes cinco minutos para convencerme. Porque si no, lo nuestro acaba aquí y ahora. Y me iré bien lejos, a cualquier aldea… ofertas no me faltan… Y, cómo te atrevas a seguirme, te juro por mi vida que te arrepentirás, Naruto…- amenazó, y Naruto tragó grueso. Vale, mentirla estaba descartado. Aunque… quizás eso fuese lo mejor. Quizás debía de mentirla. Provocarla para que se alejase de él, salvarla de estar con el mayor fraude del continente. Quizás…

-…- Una sola mirada a esos jade le quitó las ganas de actuar así. Puede que Sakura estuviese furiosa, que desease matarle dieciocho veces… pero esos jade seguían preocupados. Querían una respuesta sincera, querían que Naruto la aliviase su dolor. Si, puede que mentirla fuese lo más inteligente, pero haría a Naruto incumplir una promesa… prometió hacerla feliz, y mentirla la rompería el corazón en tantos pedazos que jamás volvería a recuperarse… No podía mentirla. Frustrado, miró a las sabanas, mientras las apretaba con fuerza con sus manos.- No lo entenderías, Sakura chan…

-Prueba… soy mucho más lista de lo que parezco…- espetó con furia la haruno, pero se ablandó ligeramente cuando los ojos del hokage comenzaron a aguarse. Otra vez esa sensación, ese mensaje subliminal que le mandaba a veces: Naruto tenía una gran pena sobre sus hombros, algo que le estaba asesinando lentamente. A veces no veía ni rastro de ella, como cuando hacían el amor; pero, otras… otras era como ver un océano de tristeza. Sobre todo cuando se sentaba en el trono hokage… en esos momentos, era como si una sanguijuela le mordiese el cuello. La doctora suspiró, y se acercó a él, tomándole de la mano.- Sea lo que sea, Naruto… querría que me lo contases… que lo compartieses conmigo…- Naruto recordó la petición de kurama… compartir con alguien de confianza… ¿y quién era más merecedora de su confianza que el amor de su vida? Pero… pero no se atrevía. ¿Cómo atreverse? ¿Y si, tras saber la verdad, le odiaba? Sakura detectó sus dudas, y le obligó a mirarla. Ya no tenía ese gesto furioso, solo una sincera preocupación. Y dijo las palabras que sabía que siempre vencerían a Naruto…- Onegai…

-…- El rubio sollozó ligeramente, vencido. ¿Cómo negarse a un ruego de Sakura haruno? Literalmente, si esa mujer le pedía la luna seguido de un onegai, las noches pasarían a ser muy oscuras para el planeta tierra, porque él se la daría…- Y… ¿y si te dijese que yo también debo de pagar por mis pecados, Sakura chan?- la preguntó con la voz quebrada. La haruno lo miró sorprendida, ¿Naruto? ¿Pecados? Era un rayo de luz para todos, un santo… no tenía pecados, más allá de esa obsesión con el naranja…- Me paso el día reclamando a la gente ser mejores, y yo soy el peor de todos… un puñetero fraude que les grita desde un palco que deben de ser buenos, cuando mis manos están manchadas con sangre inocente… con la sangre de un niño…- balbuceó, llorando a lágrima viva. Sakura apretó los labios, entendiendo a quien se refería.

-Naruto, lo de konohamaru fue un accidente…- intentó consolarlo, acariciándole la mejilla. Era normal que se sintiese mal por la muerte de su hermano pequeño oficioso, pero así era la guerra… no era culpable de nada. Naruto pareció leerla la mente, porque frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-No lo fue… konohamaru fue asesinado…- el uzumaki aspiró hondo, y lo soltó, luchando contra su miedo…- Yo… yo lo maté.- Sakura abrió ambos ojos con asombro, incluso no pudo evitar apartarse ligeramente. El ojiazul apretó los dientes entre lágrimas, y siguió confesándose al amor de su vida.- Kumo… kumo había atacado un orfanato que yo protegía… había matado a todos los niños, aún cuando eran tullidos y no representaban amenaza alguna. Yo… yo les vi morir… y perdí el control. Los maté a todos… maté a mil personas con mis manos desnudas… y… cuando terminé… intenté acabar también con kumo entera… arrasarla de una bijudama, hacérselo pagar…

-Lo… lo que dijiste de Yami…- murmuró para si Sakura, comenzando a encajar el puzzle que era Naruto uzumaki ahora que tenía la pieza fundamental…

-Era cierto… y Yami y yo somos la misma persona en el fondo, así que… así que el monstruo soy yo. Acumulé chakra, me preparé para ser un genocida… Pero… pero alguien intentó impedírmelo. Konohamaru y mi equipo de apoyo. Cargaron contra mi, y yo los maté…- Naruto rechinó tanto los dientes que la ojijade temió que se los partiese.- Fue… fue sin querer, ni tan siquiera los miré al hacerlo… solo… solo quería sangre. Y, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era tarde… estaba muerto. Murió en mis manos Sakura chan…- confesó, casi a voz en grito, furioso, roto por dentro, temblando…- Quiero corregir cada injusticia, pero… ¿Qué hago con el asesino de konohamaru sarutobi? ¿Qué hago con el mayor hipócrita del continente, que se atreve a llamar asesinos a todos mientras tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre? Me preguntabas que si quiero morir… ¡por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué otra forma tengo de arreglar lo que hice? ¿Te parece justo que yo esté aquí, viviendo, siendo feliz contigo, y él no?- preguntó con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas, llorando de vuelta la haruno.

-Naruto…- murmuró la pelirrosada, tomando el rostro del hokage con sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Si Naruto estaba así, ella no estaba mucho mejor. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, salvo algo así, ver a Naruto roto, destrozado… Decía que era un mentiroso terrible, pero, viendo cómo había logrado ocultar todo eso en su interior hasta ahora, era un actor brillante. Si preguntases a cualquier aldeano, te diría que Naruto uzumaki era un ser de luz, libre de pecados, que no sentía pena. Incluso Sakura lo creyó, aunque fuese parcialmente. Pero la realidad era… terrible.- Konohamaru no habría querido que murieses… te quería…

-Ya lo sé…- lloro de nuevo, posando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Sakura acarició sus cabellos, consolándole.- Él… él me pidió antes de morir que… que cuidase de mirai y de konoha… pero… pero… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? ¿Cómo voy a salvarlos a todos si yo soy el peor? ¿Cómo, Sakura chan? Cómo…- siguió llorando, y así estuvo por minutos, con Sakura aguantando sin decir palabra, dejándole desahogarse. Naruto llevaba dentro una terrible herida, una cicatriz que ella quería curarle. Esa era su forma de actuar: Naruto salvaba el mundo, y ella le salvaba a él… así actuaban, ese era su trato. Y ella estaba feliz con ello, por eso le curaría también esta. Curaría a su hokage, curaría a su baka… curaría al amor de su vida. Naruto la había conquistado, y no le iba a permitir ceder ahora que su corazón lo había aceptado como el hombre de su vida. Lucharía por él. Y, cuando puso su cerebro a trabajar, encontró una solución.

-Naruto… sé lo que necesitas…- le susurró al oído, levantándose esos zafiros hasta encontrar sus jade. Unos zafiros que anhelaban desesperadamente una salvación, una ayuda… una que le prestaría Sakura. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, y besó cada pómulo del uzumaki, limpiándolo de lágrimas.- Necesitas un Naruto…

-Co… ¿Cómo? ¿Un Naruto? Yo… yo soy Naruto…- balbuceó, confuso. Sakura tuvo que reprimir una risa ante ese gesto, o le quitaría toda la seriedad al momento. Su gesto de confusión era literalmente adorable, parecía un niño pequeño…

-Lo sé baka… por eso tendremos que encontrarte a otro solo para ti…- declaró, para volver a sonreírle. No podía sentirse más halagada a medida de que ahondaba en el gesto de Naruto. Confiarla su más terrible secreto, un secreto que, si lo supiesen sus enemigos, acabaría con él. Una muestra de total confianza, de amor en su sentido más puro. El amor es mutua confianza, ella confiaba en Naruto, Naruto en ella. No podía ser más feliz por ello.- Necesitas a alguien que te conozca bien, en la que confíes… alguien que pueda ser tan baka como tú si se lo propone… y me parece que este último requisito solo lo cumplo yo…- murmuró para si, abriendo de nuevo Naruto sus ojos con sorpresa. Sakura esta vez no pudo reprimir una ligera risa… lo dicho, Naruto en ese estado era adorable.- Llevas un año repartiendo esperanza, Naruto. La gente acude a ti, te pide ayuda, y tú les escuchas y se la das. Les das soluciones para que dejen salir su dolor. Tú mismo lo dijiste en tu discurso… eres un devorador de pecados. Y yo seré tu Naruto… tu devoradora de pecados.

-¿Y cómo lo…?- Sakura lo interrumpió, poniéndole un dedo en sus labios, adquiriendo de golpe una firmeza nunca vista. Llevaba un año viendo a Naruto hacerlo, ella podía imitarlo. Podía ser su Naruto… podía curarle.

-Naruto uzumaki… cargas en tus espaldas un dolor inmenso. Mataste a tu hermano pequeño… lo hiciste sin querer, tú mismo lo reconoces, pero aún así lo hiciste…- dijo la haruno, apretando los labios el rubio. Cierto… totalmente cierto.- No podemos devolver la vida, pero… podemos dotarla de sentido. Has hecho un gran bien, Naruto… has ayudado a cientos de miles, has corregido injusticias, dado esperanza… tu castigo será seguir haciéndolo. Seguir siendo hokage en nombre de konohamaru, no del tuyo. Si de verdad quieres compensar lo que hiciste a konohamaru, te asegurarás de que tu obra no decaiga jamás. Vivirás tu vida como Naruto uzumaki, porque él quería que la vivieses así… y vivirás tu cargo como konohamaru sarutobi. No intentarás poner fin a ninguna de las dos vidas prematuramente, porque eso sería traicionarle de verdad, Naruto uzumaki. Y, cuando seas viejo… tú y yo hablaremos sobre si mereció la pena luchar y no rendirse…- sentenció, apretando los dientes Naruto, analizando lo que la proponía Sakura. Una vida para él, y para su difunto hermano… un futuro. Una parte de él quería aceptar, pero… una duda le atacaba…

-Si hablaremos cuando seamos viejos… ¿te quedarás conmigo? No… ¿no me dejarás solo?- preguntó, dejando salir su temor. El temor a que Sakura cumpliese su amenaza de hace unos minutos, que se fuese lejos de él, que le dejase solo… no podría soportarlo solo, la necesitaba. Siempre había sido independiente, hasta que la conoció. No podía vivir sin Sakura haruno… podía vivir sin aire, sin comida, sin ramen si le apurabas… pero no sin ella. Sakura sonrió, y besó sus labios con tranquilidad. Un beso cariñoso, tierno, uno que le reconfortase. Sintió los brazos del uzumaki rodearla, y, tras terminar el ósculo, se quedó a centímetros de su rostro, sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados. Mira que era baka este Naruto… quizás por eso le gustaba tanto, porque era un libro abierto.

-Si me compensas el disgusto de estos tres días… puede ser que estemos juntos mucho tiempo… Naruto uzumaki…

* * *

** Y fin, con cada letra. Ha sido largo, pero ha logrado su objetivo. Una historia sobre redencion que no podia acabar de otra manera que no fuese redimiendo al propio protagonista de su pecado imperdonable. La muerte de konohamaru le afecto muchisimo, muchisimo mas de lo que estábamos viendo, y era lógico que naruto necesitase a su propio "Naruto" para perdonarse, alguien que viese su pecado, lo aceptase y le ofreciese una forma de redimirse. En este caso, Sakura, y por tanto ella tambien cierra su ciclo. Un final feliz para una obra feliz, aun con sus momentos trágicos. ****Hubiese finalizado con algun discurso, o una parrafada sobre la esperanza, pero, ¿sabéis que? asi me parece un final perfecto. Naruto logra lo que quiere, Sakura tambien, kurama lo mismo... ¿para que sobrecargarlo? Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno, recordarlo si escribís. Y yo adoro los argumentos circulares.**

** En lo referente al discurso, espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente espirutual. Si os fijais, es un elemento continuo en esta obra, algo que se nombra una y otra vez. "Oh, que gran discurso de Naruto", "Oh naruto, tu discurso me inspiro"... Queria que quedase extenso, potente, y que apareciese al final, no al principio. Alterar la linea temporal era parte de la gracia de este fic. Lo tengo escrito desde que empecé el fic eh, si no seria imposible incluir cada elemento que ha ido ocurriendo en cada capitulo. Es la demostracion de que no he acelarado nada: simplemente, al empezar cada capitulo, miraba el discurso y me centraba en un pj. Muy religioso? puede ser, de ahi que esta obra sea del género spiritual. **

** Espero que os haya gustado, en especial a los que insistían en otros fics en que acabase esta obra. Yo siempre completo mis obras, no os preocupéis hombre. Un saludo a cada lector, y en particular a Carlos Juan ad, Adrit126 (dentro de nada empiezo un nuevo narusaku, aguanta!), andrew, guest1, joanayagarcia, Rafarikudou, Guest2 (como me gustaria poneros un nombre mejor que guest y un numero, ¡poner un apodo aunque sea!), Odisea27, Nothernlights91 (un placer leerte, tanto aqui como en tu tablón), Il nardo, matteens (lo mismo que con nothern, un placer leerte!), malejo0427, max arti (que gusto ver tu foto de perfil en los reviews xD mi alma Narusaku lo agradece), guest3, Arrendajo kun, Leonelj5, mi querida Shoseiki chan (si te tienen secuestrada, hazme una señal y te rescato!), lolgof (lo bueno se hace esperar xD), Knk (tranquilo, ese fic llegara, la idea me gusta mucho para una comedia xD), Rubn lpez, CRBXMLP (volvio de entre los muertos para comentar y actualizarme mi querida "A mi manera", un honor xD), PauloS, Shizumalfoy y Uzumaki albert (un honor tu review, en serio, me has arrancado una sonrisa). Por que os nombro? Muy simple... al comentarme, habeis contribuido a esta obra. Lo minimo es que vuestro nombre aparezca por aqui. **

** Espero que os sintáis honradosl ha sido un placer escribir para vosotros y nos vemos en el resto de mis historias, yo me pongo la medallita de completo en otro fic largo, Un saludo! **


End file.
